


Nothing hurts like you do

by Mistica



Category: Padackles - Fandom, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 116,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistica/pseuds/Mistica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una alumna nueva en el instituto, un accidente, una acusación. Jensen jamás se imaginó que de la noche a la mañana su vida se convertiría en el desastre en el que se convirtió y por algo en lo que no tenía la menor culpa. Nunca pensó que la solución a sus problemas sería salir corriendo, ni que gracias a eso conocería al amor de su vida, ni las complicaciones que le daría.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. De cualquier manera, las opciones cambian. Las oportunidades fallan, los trenes se descarrilan.

**Author's Note:**

> Generalmente, en Austin – Texas, no nieva, pero muy de vez en cuando sucede (me lo confirmaron San Google y San Youtube que todo lo saben) y yo aprovecho esas rarezas de la naturaleza para ambientar el principio del fic porque yo lo valgo.  
> Hablando de rarezas. Es mpreg, so, es normal que los hombres “den a luz”.  
> Jensen es solo un año mayor que Jared.

Michael se echa para atrás en el asiento mientras ve a la chica nueva reír de esa forma que hace sacudir su cabello de un lado a otro, en silencio se pregunta si ella se da cuenta de lo que provoca, de que llama la atención con tan solo respirar.  
  
\- Se te van los ojos – murmura Tom frunciendo el ceño. Conoce a Mike lo suficiente como para saber qué es lo que pasa por su mente en ese momento.  
  
\- Mirar no está prohibido – responde encogiéndose de hombros, y sin apartar la mirada.  
  
\- Liarse con una chica de primer año sí lo está. – hace énfasis en esa palabra para ver si de esa forma logra hacerle entrar un poquito en razón.  
  
No es que esté prohibido de forma literal, no que él sepa, aunque si se toma en cuenta que ellos ya son mayores de edad… en fin, el punto es que no se ve muy bien que un chico de ultimo año esté tan obsesionado con alguien de primero. ¿Qué edad puede tener? ¿13? Vale, 14, como mucho. Por más cuerpo de mujer que tenga, solo hace falta fijarse bien en su cara para saber que no es más que una cría.  
  
Al principio, cuando la chica llegó y Michael comenzó a mostrar interés, Tom no le dio mucha importancia, suponía que era solo un capricho del momento, el tener carne fresca siempre llama la atención y más si se trata de alguien como ella. Lo mismo pasó con Jensen durante mucho tiempo, así que es normal. Además, su comportamiento hacia él no había variado en nada, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse.  
  
Sin embargo, casi cuatro meses después, las cosas ya están rayando en lo ridículo. Tom sabe que es porque la chica ha rechazado a Mike de todas las formas posibles y eso le está mancillando el orgullo.  
  
\- No es para tanto – resopla Gino alzando la vista solo lo justo para ver a la chica. – Es decir, es guapa, pero hay un montón como ella.  
  
\- No como ella – niega Michael jugueteando con el vaso que tiene en la mano.  
  
\- Siempre hay formas de conseguir las cosas – dice de pronto Ian con un bufido y dejando su dibujo a medias. Pone el lápiz a un lado y se cruza de brazos. – ¿La quieres? Pues tómala tío, pero deja de darnos la lata.  
  
\- Tú deja de darle ideas – gruñe Tom, y no, no habla desde los celos, sino desde la lógica, lo último que necesita Mike es alguien que lo incite de esa forma.  
  
\- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? – protesta Mike ignorando a Tom y centrando toda su atención en Ian. – Ha dejado claro que no está interesada. – Ian está a punto de abrir la boca cuando el timbre que anuncia el inicio de las clases suena. Tom aprovecha para ponerse de pie tirando de Michael para que lo siga.  
  
Por unos días, el tema parece zanjado, pero “parece” es la palabra clave.  
  
Tom le da otro trago a su bebida mientras ve a Michael en una esquina, mirando fijamente a la chica nueva bailando con uno de sus amigos. ¿Qué demonios hace esa niñata colándose a una fiesta que es para los de último año? Para él eso no es más que andar provocando y está seguro de que las cosas no van a terminar bien.  
  
Lo comprueba a media noche cuando Michael se guinda a su cuello murmurando “No puedo con ella” y luego le da un beso. Es enfermizo todo lo que está pasando, y personas conscientes cortarían todo eso por lo sano, pero ellos aún son adolescentes, lo que los saca de esa otra categoría.  
  
Ian está sentado a los pies de la escalera jugando con su encendedor y riendo por lo bajo por lo frustrado que parece Michael.  
  
\- Déjame en paz – murmura antes de darle otro trago a su cerveza. ¿Cuántas lleva? ¿6? ¿9? Da igual, las suficientes como para animarse a dejar volar su imaginación más de lo necesario. – Esa niña lo que necesita es una lección. Aprender a no jugar con un hombre.  
  
\- Y quién mejor que tú para enseñarle esa lección, ¿no es así?  
  
\- Ian… - le advierte Tom.  
  
\- Tío, la educación siempre se agradece – continúa Gino con una sonrisa tonta. Es quien más ha bebido de los cuatro. Michael sonríe también, pero no es algo divertido, al contrario, es esa sonrisa torcida que suele venir acompañada de problemas.  
  
\- Y supongo que ustedes tienen una idea de cómo impartir esta enseñaza. – pregunta.  
  
\- Más o menos – responde Gino. Ian asiente y Tom se estruja el ceño preguntándose por qué tiene que seguir escuchando hablar del mismo tema.  
  
La conversación dura un buen rato, Ian y Gino hablando entusiasmados mientras Michael escucha con avivado interés y Tom trata de ignorarlos tanto como puede.  
  
No es que sea un santo ni nada. Eso todo lo el mundo lo sabe, sus amigos conocen sus defectos mejor que nadie, pero le gusta la discreción, hacer las cosas bien y algo le dice que esa chica está llena de problemas, y que todo se les va a escapar de las manos.  
  
Cuando la fiesta se termina, la chica y sus amigas comienzan a caminar hacia sus respectivas casas, Michael las ha observado durante el tiempo suficiente como para saber que no irán en la misma dirección por más de un par de calles.  
  
No es difícil convencerla para que acepte que ellos le den un aventón, después de todo, son los chicos que ve todos los días en el instituto. Incluso está ese que siempre intenta invitarla a salir, piensa, ¿Qué podría salir mal?  
  
La respuesta a su pregunta aparece ante sus ojos cuando se da cuenta de que están tomando un camino diferente. Solo unos minutos después se da cuenta de que no reconoce esa carretera.  
  
\- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunta mirando a todos lados. No puede evitar que su voz tiemble un poco y eso le molesta. Lo último que quiere es parecer una niña débil.  
  
\- A seguir con la fiesta por un rato más – responde Ian guiñándole un ojo. Michael la observa por el espejo retrovisor sin decir nada. Pensando en que la situación es más excitante de lo que pensó que sería.  
  
\- Quiero ir a casa – exige. Lástima que sus palabras no surten el efecto deseado en los cuatro chicos que van con ella en el coche.  
  
Es confuso para ella verse atrapada en el medio del bosque varios minutos después, en una cabaña asquerosa que no debería estar allí. Es intimidante la forma en la que Michael la mira y camina hacia ella con determinación para pedirle que baile, es aún peor cuando ella niega con la cabeza y retrocede. Está claro que no tiene humor para el rechazo porque da dos pasos grandes y la sujeta de la cintura para obligarla a bailar aunque no hay música.  
  
Se marea con cada vuelta, se sobresalta con cada toque, le ponen histérica las risas e intenta decirles que paren, que la dejen en paz pero ninguno de ellos parece querer escuchar.  
  
\- Soy bueno para ti – susurra Michael contra su oído. Luego la presiona más contra su cuerpo y la besa haciendo caso omiso a sus negativas. Por eso lo muerde tan fuerte que le hace sangrar pero así solo consigue empeorar las cosas.  
  
Michael se pone como loco, tal vez es por culpa de lo que ha bebido, tal vez simplemente es así. Da igual. El problema es que los cuatro se ponen alrededor de ella y comienzan a empujarla de un lado a otro, a preguntar si se cree más que ellos, a tocarla donde no deberían, a reírse con locura.  
  
\- Por favor – suplica en medio del llanto – Solo quiero ir a casa – dice. Pero Michael no piensa dejarla ir.  
  
Tira del brazo para besarla de nuevo y cuando insiste en rechazarlo la golpea tan fuerte que le hace caer. Ella se arrastra hasta su bolso haciendo un esfuerzo por coger su móvil, pero solo logra darle a rellamada cuando Michael la jala de los pies haciendo que lo suelte.  
  
\- ¿QUÉ QUIERES DE MI? – grita con desespero.  
  
\- ¡Tú sabes lo que quiere, maldición! – Tom pierde los estribos y la obliga a levantarse para poder mirarla a los ojos. – Lo complicas todo. Las cosas estaban mejor cuando tú no eras parte de nuestras vidas. – prácticamente escupe las palabras y la empuja hacia los brazos de Ian, que la hace girar un par de veces antes de empujarla a los brazos de Gino, él le roba un beso violento antes de lanzarla a los brazos de Michael.  
  
Es él quien se encarga de tirar de su ropa ignorando sus suplicas. Ella no puede dejar de estar confundida aunque todo parece claro. Está asustada, asqueada, pide perdón, aunque no sabe por qué. Promete que no dirá nada si la dejan, pero no importa lo que diga o haga, ellos no parecen capaces de entrar en razón.  
  
En medio de la confusión y la violencia, consigue hacerse con un viejo clavo que utiliza para herir a Michael en un costado, haciendo más fácil el quitárselo de encima y salir corriendo.  
  
Corre sin mirar atrás, sin importarle el frío o como las ramas de los árboles lastiman sus brazos y sus piernas, sin dejar que la poca nieve la detenga más de lo necesario, corre hasta que se queda sin aliento.  
  
[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/42/zxou.jpg/)  
  
Michael se queda en shock durante unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de que la niña tiene agallas. Se pone la mano en el costado y se ríe cuando siente la sangre.  
  
\- ¡Maldición! – grita Tom pasándose las manos por el cabello. – ¡Hay que ir tras ella, lo va a estropear todo! – Michael se sigue riendo, aquello es frustrante.  
  
Tom lo sujeta del brazo para hacer que se levante y lo arrastra hasta el coche.  
  
\- Ustedes sigan por ese camino – ordena a Ian y a Gino. – Nosotros trataremos de cortarle el paso por la carretera.  
  
Él y Michael se suben al coche y arrancan tan de prisa como la nieve se lo permite. Tom lanza maldiciones mientras trata de ver el camino para no chocar y al mismo tiempo capturar a esa estúpida antes de que haga algo que les arruine la vida.  
  
Es como si pudiera ver el futuro. La niña irá corriendo donde sus padres y ellos no dudarán en denunciarlos. Tom frunce el ceño cuando Michael se ríe emocionado, como si tuviera la adrenalina al máximo. ¿Acaso él no se da cuenta de lo que está a punto de pasar? Todos están jodidos, menos Gino… Gino aún tiene 17 años, podría librarse de una buena, pero ellos no.  
  
\- ¡Maldita sea! – grita dándole un golpe al volante.  
  
\- Calma, Tommy, no pasará nada.  
  
\- ¿Nada? ¿NADA? Esto es por ti, por encapricharte con una mocosa. Por no saber aceptar un no por respuesta.  
  
\- ¡Tú tampoco aceptas negativas! – le acusa. Conoce muy bien sus reacciones cuando las cosas no salen como quiere.  
  
\- ¡Pero yo sé mantener los asuntos bajo control! – protesta. Está tan furioso que no se da cuenta de que ha acelerado demasiado, lo que le hace difícil controlar el coche, tiene que sujetar el volante con las dos manos y aún así hace zigzag durante un momento hasta que un jodido perro se pone justo frente a ellos obligándole a Tom a girar. - ¡MIERDA! – chilla cuando se da cuenta de que hay una persona en esa dirección. Intenta frenar pero se la lleva por delante.  
  
Cuando logra frenar sigue aferrado al volante con el corazón intentando salírsele por la boca. Después de varias respiraciones consigue girar la cara para ver a Michael, tiene las manos puestas en el salpicadero, y está totalmente pálido.  
  
Se bajan del coche justo cuando Gino e Ian están llegando por otro lado de la carretera. Con miedo y sin atreverse a decir ni una sola palabra, retroceden para ver a quién se han llevado por delante.  
  
Y ahí está.  
  
La chica está en el suelo, sangrando, el cuerpo doblado de una forma imposible y los ojos abiertos.  
  
\- Acércate – le dice Gino a Ian. Este frunce el ceño y niega con la cabeza.  
  
\- Mierda – murmura Michael. Está quieto, como si le fuera imposible moverse. – Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. – Tom toma una bocanada de aire y se acerca para tomarle el pulso a la chica, aunque es obvio que no va a encontrar nada. Las maldiciones de todos se incrementan cuando Tom niega con la cabeza.  
  
Tiene que centrarse. Tiene que pensar con la cabeza fría.  
  
Fue un accidente. Nunca tuvieron la intención de que las cosas llegaran hasta este punto, pero pasó y ahora no les queda más que arreglarlo.  
  
\- Bien – dice para sí mismo. Respira de nuevo cerrando los ojos, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos – Bien – repite con más convicción.  
  
\- ¿Bien? ¿BIEN? – grita Ian. – ¿Pero tú la estás viendo? ¡Está muerta!  
  
\- Lo está. Y tenemos que solucionarlo.  
  
\- No sé tú, pero yo no domino el arte de la resurrección – se queja Gino.  
  
\- Tom tiene razón, tenemos que… tenemos… - Michael respira profundo para calmar los nervios – Tenemos que ocultar el cuerpo.  
  
\- ¿Qué?  
  
\- Estamos en el bosque – dice Tom. – Será sencillo.  
  
\- Nadie la encontrará – continua Michael.  
  
Tom asiente y le hace un gesto a Ian para que lo ayude a moverla, pero el chico no se mueve hasta que Michael lo empuja.  
  
Entre los dos la mueven lo más apartado posible. Michael y Gino buscan cualquier cosa que les pueda ayudar a hacer una pequeña fosa y la lanzan dentro con la esperanza de que ningún animal la saque de allí. Se limpian lo más que pueden y regresan al coche más callados de lo normal. Michael tiene la respiración agitada, aunque está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por disimularlo y Tom tiembla con las manos al volante.  
  
Ian va a pasar la noche en la casa de Gino, al aparcar dudan un momento antes de abrir la puerta. Por fin, es Michael quien se atreve a hablar.  
  
\- Creo que está de más decir que de esto ni una palabra a nadie. – gruñe. Los dos chicos murmuran una aceptación, pero eso no es suficiente para él. Se gira para poder hacerles frente. - ¡A nadie! – repite con seriedad. – Salimos de fiesta, nos quedamos un rato en el coche bebiendo y hablando y fuimos a casa. Nada más.  
  
\- ¡Lo sé, Michael!  
  
\- No, Gino, seguro que no lo sabes – replica. – Ni a tu hermana, ni a tu puta sombra o juro por Dios que te lo haré pagar. Estamos hablando de nuestro futuro y puede que ustedes dos, idiotas, no tengan uno muy prometedor pero Tom y yo sí, no voy a permitir que este error nos joda.  
  
\- ¡Entendido, Michael! – dice Ian comenzando a ponerse furioso. – Esta mierda no sale de aquí. – ladra antes de salir de coche. Tom espera hasta que entren a casa para arrancar. Se vuelven a quedar en silencio hasta que llegan a casa de Michael.  
  
\- Todo va a salir bien – dice mirando a Tom. El chico levanta una ceja y suspira. Están jodidos, lo sabe. – ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Tom mira su reloj y se pasa las manos por la cara.  
  
\- Voy a casa.  
  
\- Pensé que irías a casa de Jensen.  
  
\- No… se supone, pero no creo que a sus padres les haga mucha ilusión que llegue allí a las cuatro de la mañana. – se estira en el asiento para tratar de aflojar los músculos. – iré mañana.  
  
\- ¿Qué le dirás del coche?  
  
\- Ya veré. – Michael respira profundo y se gira poniéndole la mano en la nuca y acariciándolo suavemente.  
  
\- Lo siento, Tommy. No era lo que quería. – dice con sinceridad.  
  
\- Esto nos puede joder, Mike.  
  
\- No lo voy a permitir – se acerca y le da un suave beso en los labios. – Hablamos mañana… intenta que Jensen no piense mucho en el coche. Dile que lo pagaremos nosotros.  
  
\- Lo haré.  
  
Cuando llega a casa, Tom se deja caer sobre la cama. Está agotado, pero no puede cerrar los ojos porque de inmediato aparece ante sus ojos la imagen de esa chica. La forma en la que quedó en la carretera. Su mente comienza a imaginar mil escenarios en los que su secreto se descubriría, la forma en la que su vida se destruiría, todo lo que podría perder.  
  
Nunca se puede saber. Nunca.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
El sonido del despertador es molesto, pero no tanto como los golpes en su puerta. Jensen extiende la mano para apagar el aparato y murmura un _“¡Durmiendo!”_ al mismo tiempo que se pone la almohada en la cabeza con la esperanza de hacer que el ruido desaparezca.   
  
No es así.  
  
¡Maldición!   
  
Con un gruñido, sale de la cama y se arrastra hasta la puerta para encontrarse con la cara desencajada de su madre. Es una mezcla entre molestia y preocupación que puede ser por una tontería o por algo realmente importante, con ella nunca se sabe.   
  
\- ¿Qué? – gruñe regresando a la cama.   
  
\- No tendrías que levantarte si quitaras esa estúpida regla de _“No pasar sin permiso”_ – Jensen frunce el ceño. Esa regla es importante, lo aprendió cuando su madre lo descubrió con los pantalones en las rodillas, sentado frente al televisor haciéndose una paja. Fue hace dos años y aún siente escalofríos. No quiere repetir la experiencia, muchas gracias. – Tu hermana no ha llegado. – dice preocupada sentándose en la cama.   
  
\- Tenía una fiesta anoche, ¿no? – murmura con los ojos cerrados. Si se esfuerza mucho, podría volver a dormirse.  
  
\- Anoche. Pero es de día, Jensen. Ya debería estar aquí.  
  
\- Estará en casa de alguien, mamá, por favor – abre los ojos para ver el reloj. Son las nueve de la mañana, de un domingo. ¿Por qué lo torturan?   
  
\- ¿Por qué no vas a casa de Gabriela para ver si está allí?  
  
\- ¿Por qué no llamas por teléfono?  
  
\- No pienso llamar a una casa a las nueve de la mañana de un domingo, me parece una desconsideración – Jensen la mira achicando los ojos. Con él no tiene ninguna consideración, ¿verdad? – Por favor.  
  
\- Joder – murmura arrastrándose fuera de la cama. ¿Qué más da? Ya está despierto y ni con un milagro podrá volver a dormir y está claro que su madre no lo va a dejar tranquilo hasta que traiga a Mack de regreso. Eso sí, la enana de los cojones se las va a pagar de alguna forma.   
  
Tarda en la ducha tanto como puede para dar tiempo a que se haga un poco más tarde, baja a la cocina porque sin café no es persona y coge una tostada para ir hasta el garaje. Se queda paralizado teniendo un pequeño momento de pánico cuando se da cuenta de que su coche no está. Solo un minuto después recuerda que se lo prestó a Tom para ir a esa estúpida fiesta.   
  
Ahora que lo piensa, se supone que tenía que haber pasado por allí anoche, aunque honestamente, Jensen no lo estuvo esperando, sabe por experiencia que cuando se trata de Michael y sus amigos, Tom pierde la noción del tiempo… entre otras cosas.   
  
Torciendo el gesto regresa a la cocina para pedirle a su padre las llaves del coche.   
  
\- ¿Y el tuyo? – protesta sin apartar la vista del periódico.   
  
\- Lo tiene Tom.  
  
\- Oh   
  
Jensen rueda los ojos. Para sus padres Tom es así que como el hombre más perfecto de la tierra.   
  
Cuando Jensen salió del armario, estuvieron preocupados porque pensaban que tendrían una cantidad de adolescentes hormonados y desastrosos desfilando por casa. Pensaban que no solo iban a tener que lidiar con los chicos a los que llevaría Mack, cuando tuviera edad, sino que además tendrían que lidiar con los de él. La noticia fue como darse cuenta de que tenían dos hijas en lugar de una, la única diferencia sería que una meaba de pie y la otra no.   
  
_“Están exagerando un poco ¿no?”_ gruñó Jensen totalmente sonrojado por todo lo que estaban diciendo sus padres. No se ofendía como debería solo porque estaba flipando demasiado.  
  
 _“Eso lo veremos cuando te hagamos la prueba”_ respondió su madre.   
  
Humillación doble. Qué delicia. Porque una cosa es salir del armario frente a tus padres y otra es que además te tengan que llevar a un especialista para hacerte una prueba de fertilidad.   
  
Maldita evolución. Hace 15 años los gays no corrían el riesgo de quedar embarazados, seguro que sus vidas eran mucho más fáciles.   
  
Lo peor de todo (sí, hay algo peor) es que la prueba dio positiva.   
  
_“Felicidades. Tu organismo está adaptado para gestar”_ dijo el médico con una educada sonrisa.   
  
_“Bueno, sí que será como tener dos hijas”_ dijo su madre dándole un beso en la frente. Jensen se ofendería más si no estuviera sufriendo un pequeño ataque de nervios.   
  
Pero cuando Jensen llegó a casa con Tom, fue como un canto celestial porque _“Conozco a sus padres, son tan correctos”, “es tan guapo”, “es tan bien educado” “esto será bueno para el negocio”_  
  
Sus padres se retorcían de gusto, como si esas características fueran garantía de que no se iba a producir un embarazo no deseado o algo así. Sea como sea, era un alivio no tener que rendirles cuenta para salir o llegar tarde, eso en el lado positivo… el negativo es que él no veía (ni ve) a Tom como el hombre de su vida, es solo de esos novios que tienes porque… pues porque por algún lado tienes que empezar, ¿o no? Pero ellos están haciendo ver todo más serio de lo normal y Tom parece demasiado contento con la idea.   
  
[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/819/i4ql.jpg/)  
  
Jensen conduce con calma hasta la casa de Gabriela y toca el timbre. La señora Henderson abre con una sonrisa.   
  
\- No llamó, ¿verdad? – pregunta con voz resignada.   
  
\- Nop  
  
\- No sé dónde tienen la cabeza esas dos – responde amablemente – Vamos, tómate un café mientras subo a despertarla.   
  
A Jensen le gusta el café de la señora Henderson, tendría una cafetera como esa en casa si no fuera porque su madre no le deja _“Suficiente con la cantidad de café que bebes ya”_. Él no le discute, total, cuando se vaya a la universidad lo primero que hará será comprarse una.   
  
Varios minutos después Mack baja con la cara marcada por culpa de la almohada y bostezando. Sana y salva, como él ya suponía. Sus padres son unos exagerados.   
  
\- Mamá me despertó temprano por tu culpa – se queja dándole una colleja.   
  
\- ¡AU! – chilla frotándose la cabeza.   
  
\- Esto me lo vas a tener que compensar. – la chica murmura unas cosas que él no logra entender porque está muy ocupado dándole las gracias a la mamá de Gabriela.   
  
\- No sé porque se ponen así, era obvio que estaría con Gabi, siempre estoy con ella. – protesta enfurruñándose en el asiento.   
  
\- Son padres, tienen el deber de preocuparse, y tu deber es avisar cuando vas a pasar la noche entera fuera. No es tan difícil, es mandar un simple mensaje de texto o llamar.   
  
Ella se queda protestando durante todo el camino, cosa que le da pie a él para quejarse también, porque a ver, ¡qué lo despertaron a las nueve de la mañana!   
  
Cuando llegan a casa se han dicho de todo, y un poco más, pero eso pasa a un segundo plano cuando ve su coche aparcado afuera.   
  
Sin poder cerrar la boca, mete el coche de su papá en el garaje y sale para poder ver mejor su querido Trax. El jodido parabrisas está roto… vale, no roto, roto, pero es evidente que golpeó contra algo, y además está abollado en la parte delantera. ¿Qué demonios estuvo haciendo Tom con su coche? Le da una patada a la rueda y camina hasta la casa, donde su “novio” muy sonriente, está contándole algún chiste a sus padres.   
  
Cuando lo ve, se le acerca para darle un beso. Jensen responde de mala gana, quiere saber que le pasó anoche.   
  
\- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunta Tom sujetando su mano.   
  
\- Curioso.   
  
\- ¿Curioso?  
  
\- Sí, quisiera saber qué rayos le pasó al coche. – Tom tuerce el gesto molesto por la forma en la que Jensen hace la pregunta.   
  
Jensen sabe que odia que use ese tono cuando le habla, pero es que joder… él se esfuerza mucho por cuidar sus cosas. Le costó horrores reunir la mitad del dinero para comprarse ese coche, sus padres no quisieron dárselo todo porque _“Tienes que aprender a ganarte las cosas por ti mismo, Jensen”,_ se lo prestó porque se supone que Tom es súper responsable y lo cuidaría bien.   
  
\- Le estaba contando a tus padres que se me atravesó un ciervo en el camino. Lo siento. Pagaré por los daños. – Jensen achica los ojos y luego respira profundo, vale, si él los va a pagar, no debería ser un problema. Solo que sí lo es, porque le tiene mucho cariño a ese coche y odia verlo así.   
  
Cuando sus padres están ocupados echándole la bronca a Mack por no haber llamado, ellos aprovechan para ir hasta la habitación.   
  
Tom está callado, parece distraído y Jensen no está muy seguro de qué hacer al respecto.   
  
\- ¿Cómo te fue anoche? – pregunta para tratar de romper el hielo.   
  
\- Bien… normal – responde encogiéndose hombros.   
  
\- ¿Ian no hizo ninguna estupidez? – Ian siempre hace algo digno de contar, generalmente Jensen odia su comportamiento, pero en ese momento seguro serviría para relajar tensiones, lástima que Tom se limita solo a negar con la cabeza. – ¿Hasta qué hora duró la fiesta?  
  
\- ¿Esto es un interrogatorio o qué? – protesta con un gruñido. Jensen se tensa y sacude la cabeza.   
  
\- Solo preguntaba, Tom. Estás tenso y supongo que es por algo que pasó allí. Yo no…  
  
\- ¡No pasó nada! ¿Vale? Estuvimos allí un rato, luego llevé a Gino… Ian se quedó con él. Después llevé a Michael y luego me fui a dormir porque estaba cansado. ¿Algo más? – mientras habla se va a acercando a Jensen de forma tan amenazadora que lo hace retroceder hasta quedarse pegado a la pared.   
  
El rubio achica los ojos y le pone las manos en el pecho para apartarlo y poder escapar. Odia cuando Tom amanece con ese humor porque casi siempre es él quien paga las consecuencias de una forma u otra.   
  
La primera vez que pasó, solo tenían unos pocos meses juntos. No comenzó por nada tan grave, al menos no para Jensen, simplemente le llevó la contraria delante sus amigos. Ni siquiera era en un tema importante, pero al parecer eso a Tom le pareció una humillación. Así se lo hizo saber cuando estuvieron solos, reforzando sus palabras con un buen derechazo directo al estomago. Como era de esperarse, Jensen terminó con él de inmediato, ni siquiera fue una decisión difícil, pero claro, Tom comenzó a buscarlo, a pedirle disculpas… habló con sus padres, movió cielo y tierra hasta que Jensen no tuvo más remedio que ceder ante la presión.   
  
Las cosas estuvieron bien por un tiempo, de verdad. Era alguien con quien podía mantener una conversación interesante, podían salir, distraerse mutuamente. Todo estaba comenzando a ser manejable de nuevo, pero solo hasta que Tom quiso que la relación diera el siguiente paso.   
  
No es que Jensen fuera un mojigato o algo por el estilo, pero cuando un doctor te dice que _“tu organismo está adaptado para gestar”_ es normal tener renuencia al sexo, ¿o no?   
  
Da igual, Jensen la tenía. Sabía que era un paso que debía dar tarde o temprano, pero en ese momento no le apetecía correr el riesgo. Mejor dicho, no le apetecía correrlo con Tom, el problema está en cómo explicarle algo como eso a una persona con ese carácter.   
  
Las primeras veces trató de ser sutil, pero cuando se volvió muy evidente el desprecio, Tom se puso como loco, quiso exigir lo que según él se merecía. Forcejeó tratando de doblegar a Jensen, pero no contó con que, aunque sus padres jugaran diciendo que tenían dos hijas, él sí que tenía la fuerza suficiente como para quitárselo de encima y gritarle que se largara.   
  
Supuso que ese sería el fin de su relación, pero no contó con lo insistente que podría ser su madre. La amistad que se había formado entre sus padres y los de Tom había pasado a ser también un negocio y no parecían dispuestos a perderlo solo por una pelea de novios.   
  
Jensen sabe que está siendo débil, que se está dejando manipular, pero solo tiene que pasar este año y entonces podrá irse a la universidad más lejana posible, donde no tendrá que rendirle cuentas a nadie. Donde solo él será el dueño de sus decisiones.   
  
\- No te molestes – la voz de Tom pasa de amenazante a melosa, como muchas otras veces. Le sujeta del brazo y le hace volver (sin lastimar) a donde estaba. Pega la frente a la suya y le da un beso antes de abrazarlo – Estoy tenso – confiesa contra su cuello. - Te necesito – le da un beso en la mandíbula, luego otro en la barbilla y finalmente uno en los labios. Es profundo, dominante, urgente.   
  
Gira para llevar a Jensen hasta la cama y se posa sobre él quitándole la ropa.  
  
Vale, Jensen dijo que no había querido hacerlo con Tom hace unos meses, no que al final no haya cedido ante sus presiones.   
  
Se deja hacer, como casi siempre desde la primera vez que tuvieron sexo. No le importa mucho, Tom se cuida y cuando se corre su ánimo mejora notablemente, así que está bien.   
  
Jensen trata de no pensar en lo extraño que se siente cada vez que intiman de esa manera. Aunque a veces se pregunta si es normal el no sentir nada más que un vacío en el estómago. ¿Es un problema suyo o es que el sexo no es lo que todos dicen que es?   
  
Ambos se corren solo unos minutos después... La excitación no es un problema para Jensen, puede correrse con su novio al igual que lo haría viendo una peli porno, el problema es que no siente nada más allá de lo físico.  
  
Tom suspira tranquilo, evidentemente más relajado y se queda pegado a su pecho durante un rato sin decir nada. Jensen quisiera ir a darse una ducha, pero decide quedarse con él.   
  
Optan por levantarse cuando comienzan a escuchar movimiento en el piso de arriba, saben que Mac pocas veces toma en cuenta la regla de tocar antes de entrar, así que se limpian y se visten. Hablan durante un rato de cosas del instituto y de sus padres, hasta que Jensen se queja por tener que quedarse sin coche mientras lo reparan.   
  
\- No será para tanto. – responde Tom torciendo el gesto – Estoy seguro de que no será más de un día, el parabrisas no tiene ciencia y el golpe lo arregla cualquiera.  
  
\- ¿Qué pasó con el ciervo? – pregunta de pronto. No es porque intente saber algo en específico, es simplemente parte de la conversación.   
  
\- ¿Uh?  
  
\- El ciervo. ¿Qué hiciste con él?  
  
\- Oh… um…. Lo enterramos. – Jensen asiente frunciendo el ceño.   
  
\- ¿Dónde golpeaste con él?  
  
\- ¡En la carretera! – responde exasperado – ¿Por qué preguntas tanto?  
  
\- ¡Porque es lo que me va a preguntar el del taller! Por conversación, ¿sabes? Como cuando vas al médico y le cuentas cómo coño es que te hiciste daño.  
  
\- ¡No me alces la voz! – gruñe Tom apretando los dientes. Su mal humor ha vuelto. Jensen aprieta los puños contando hasta 10. Se está hartando como que mucho de esa situación. – ¡Fui con los chicos a dar una vuelta por la carretera cerca del bosque, tropezamos con el ciervo, lo enterramos y nos fuimos a casa porque la diversión se había terminado! ¿Algo más que quieras saber?  
  
Jensen quiere decirle que sí, que tiene más preguntas, cómo por ejemplo, ¿para qué demonios se van hasta la carretera cerca del bosque a mitad de la noche si allí no hay nada? Pero se limita a negar con la cabeza alzando una ceja. Tom se le queda mirando fijamente con los ojos achicados y luego asiente, como si estuviera satisfecho por la obediencia de Jensen.   
  
\- Tom, yo…. Tengo que terminar un trabajo y…  
  
\- Sí, yo también. – responde tomando su chaqueta y caminando hasta la puerta. – Nos vemos mañana – murmura antes de salir. Cuando está solo, Jensen deja salir el aire y se pasa las manos por la cara. ¿Qué necesidad tiene de soportar todo eso?   
  
Unos meses. Solo tiene que soportar unos pocos meses más.   
  
  
  
Por fortuna, la tarde transcurre mejor que la mañana. Luego de darse una larga ducha, Jensen llama a Danneel para ir a tomar algo, lo que sea con tal de salir de casa y dejar de pensar en tonterías.   
  
Es fácil pasar el tiempo con ella, después de todo, es la amiga más cercana que ha tenido en años. No es que Jensen sea un ermitaño, simplemente es selectivo y en su instituto hay demasiados gilipollas para su gusto. Su barrio es un poco más agradable, pero por alguna razón, desde que comenzó a salir con Tom, los chicos de su edad han optado por mantener la distancia. Puede que sea por la forma en la que Tom les mira cada vez que se acercan a saludar.   
  
En serio, ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando lo dejó entrar a su vida?  
  
Lo bueno de Danneel, es que las miradas asesinas de Tom le importan tres pepinos.   
  
_“Si he podido sobrevivir a las tuyas, las de él no serán un gran reto. Créeme”_ le dijo cuando él le preguntó por qué no había salido corriendo como el resto del mundo. Jensen piensa que ella exagera, su mirada no es tan intimidante, de ser así Tom se comportaría diferente.   
  
Cobe’s café es su lugar favorito allí en Austin. Tiene unas magdalenas esponjosas de varios sabores, café (obviamente) y unos batidos de los que Dan nunca se aburre. Así que no es raro que pasen allí la mayor parte de su tiempo libre.   
  
Jensen pone la bandeja sobre la mesa y se sienta estirando la espalda y moviendo los músculos dándose cuenta de lo tensos que los tiene.   
  
\- ¿Mala noche? – pregunta ella tomando su batido. Está vez es de arándanos.   
  
\- Mala mañana – responde rodando los ojos. Danneel suspira haciendo un sonido de fastidio.   
  
\- ¿Por qué no terminas con él, Jensen?  
  
\- Porque paso de escuchar a mis padres diciendo lo decepcionados que están, de que Tom me persiga pidiéndome otra oportunidad… yo… No es como si tuviese muchas otras propuestas por aquí, ¿no?   
  
\- Esas no son razones suficientes. – responde torciendo el gesto.   
  
\- Mira, en unos meses podré graduarme, entrar en Stanford y olvidarme de todo esto. – Como era de esperarse, la expresión de la chica se ensombrece. A él tampoco le agrada la idea de dejarla, ¿pero qué otra opción tiene? Su independencia es algo que ha estado deseando desde hace mucho tiempo y California es el lugar perfecto para conseguirla. – Puedes ir conmigo – dice, aunque ya sabe la respuesta.   
  
\- ¿Y hacer qué?   
  
\- Algo – responde él apoyando las manos sobre la mesa.   
  
\- Tengo que definir el “algo” que quiero para mi vida y luego buscarlo. No tiene sentido que me vaya a California contigo si no me interesa nada más de allí. – Jensen sabe que tiene razón.   
  
Se quedan en silencio unos minutos, pensando en sus asuntos y en lo que les depara el futuro, hasta que ella suspira fuertemente y sacude la cabeza.   
  
\- ¿En qué lío se metieron estos anoche? – pregunta cambiando de tema de forma radical. Jensen ladea la cabeza tratando de ubicarse.   
  
\- Oh… golpearon un ciervo o algo así. – responde con calma – Mi coche está jodido. – Ella frunce el ceño y se queda jugando con su batido. – ¿Por qué?   
  
\- Nada… es que Gino y su amiguito del alma estaban muy raros. Es decir, sabes que Ian no pierde oportunidad para intentar colarse entre mis piernas, pero está mañana no hizo ningún comentario raro y se marchó a primera hora.  
  
\- Eso es raro.  
  
\- Ya te digo. Mi mamá se mosqueó mucho cuando encontró la camisa de Gino en la cesta… estaba llena de sangre, pero supongo que es por el ciervo.   
  
\- Supongo – responde Jensen pensativo. ¿Tanto misterio y comportamientos extraños solo por un animal? Da igual, ni siquiera quiere darle muchas vueltas al asunto. – ¿Me acompañas al taller mañana?   
  
\- Vale, no es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer al salir de clases – dice sonriendo. El profesor de matemáticas pasa justo en ese momento acompañado de la profesora de deportes, es la oportunidad perfecta para cambiar de tema y comenzar a criticarlo.   
  
  
  
El lunes por la tarde la pasan en el taller hablando sobre el extraño comportamiento de todos durante la mañana y escuchando los comentarios del mecánico sobre lo raro que es que un ciervo salga hasta la carretera.   
  
\- Ya saben que este es un pueblo con mucho movimiento, generalmente no salen del bosque – pero Jensen no le da mucha importancia a sus palabras. Es difícil predecir el comportamiento de los animales.   
  
Sin embargo, una semana después, cuando un par de detectives tocan a su puerta, se pregunta si debió profundizar más en todo ese asunto del ciervo.  
  
  
Habían sido días tensos. La noticia sobre la chica desaparecida corrió como pólvora. Lake Steiner Ranch no es más que un pequeño pueblo en Austin donde es difícil pasar desapercibido, y esa chica es nueva en el instituto, además, lo bastante popular como para que su ausencia se note de inmediato.   
  
Jensen había visto carteles pegados por las calles y en las tiendas, pero la cosa debería ser más grave de lo que imaginó ya que no solo la buscaban los vecinos, sino también la policía.   
  
\- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi hijo con la desaparición de esa chica? – pregunta su padre haciendo frente a los detectives.   
  
\- Solo queremos confirmar que es el dueño de un Chevrolet Trax color rojo.   
  
\- Sí – responde Jensen frunciendo el ceño.   
  
\- Necesitamos que nos acompañe a la estación, por favor  
  
\- Un momento – interviene Alan – Mi hijo es menor de edad, no tiene que ir con ustedes a ningún lado. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué pasa? – los detectives se miran a la cara antes de centrar de nuevo su atención en el hombre.   
  
\- Tenemos una grabación que muestra el coche de su hijo en la escena de un crimen.   
  
\- ¿Escena del crimen? – pregunta Jensen sorprendido. – Pero…   
  
\- Necesitamos que venga con nosotros.   
  
\- Yo iré con él – gruñe Alan. – Donna, llama al abogado.  
  
\- Nuestro equipo vendrá para buscar el coche e inspeccionarlo – advierte uno de los detectives. Jensen asiente básicamente porque aún está intentando procesar todo eso.   
  
  
Es muy confuso estar en una estación policial. Lo es aún más ser tratado como un vil delincuente. Le hacen mil preguntas sobre el coche, sobre el lugar donde lo mandó a reparar, las veces que lo ha usado, las personas que generalmente lo conducen…   
  
Él trata de responder lo más calmado y honesto posible pero esos detectives no parecen dispuestos a ceder ni un poco. Solo consiguen bajar el tono del interrogatorio cuando el abogado les amenaza con demandarlos por acosar a un menor sin ninguna prueba.   
  
\- Abogado, su cliente está directamente involucrado con la muerte de una joven.   
  
\- ¡No! Ustedes tienen una cinta vial que demuestra que el coche de mi cliente fue el responsable de la muerte. Pero esa misma cinta demuestra que él no iba al volante, ni siquiera estaba allí.   
  
\- ¿Qué? Pero…   
  
\- La cinta solo nos da una visión parcial – insiste el detective.   
  
\- Todo esto es circunstancial – protesta el abogado  
  
\- ¡Un momento! – chilla Jensen. Joder, lo llevan a ese lugar acosándolo con preguntas pero nadie le da a él una jodida explicación, alguna respuesta… ¿QUE ESTA PASANDO? – ¿Mi coche? ¿Esa chica murió…?  
  
\- Atropellada por su coche, señor Ackles.   
  
\- Pero…  
  
\- Además de usted. ¿Quién más lo conduce?  
  
\- Yo… siempre soy yo, a menos que el coche de mi padre esté en el taller y… a veces Tom. Yo no sé de nadie más que…  
  
\- ¿Tom Welling? – pregunta el detective apuntando en una libreta. Jensen traga saliva y asiente.   
  
El hombre comienza a hacerle mil preguntas sobre Tom. _“¿Cuándo se conocieron? ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen? ¿Qué tan a menudo salen? ¿Cuáles son los amigos más cercanos?”_ Una detrás de otra sin darle tiempo a pensar demasiado. Hasta que por fin llegan a la que Jensen había estado temiendo.   
  
\- ¿Dónde estaba el sábado 7 de diciembre?   
  
\- Me quedé en casa.   
  
\- ¿Quiénes estaban con usted? – Jensen abre la boca para responder pero justo en ese momento entra otro detective diciéndole que tiene que dejarlos ir. – ¿Qué? – protesta poniéndose de pie.   
  
\- A todos – dice. Tiene toda la pinta de ser el jefe.   
  
\- Pero…  
  
\- Ahora. Y tenemos una reunión en mi oficina.  
  
Antes de que nadie pueda reaccionar, el abogado se levanta sujetando a Jensen del brazo para sacarlo de allí.   
  
No debería sorprenderle encontrarse con Tom, Michael, Gino e Ian cuando sale de la comisaría. Los padres de Tom están tensos. Demasiado. Hablan con el abogado agitando los brazos de un lado a otro, está claro que se han gastado una buena cantidad de dinero para lograr sacarlos a todos de allí.   
  
Tom se acerca de inmediato a Jensen y le hace un gesto para que vayan a la esquina más apartada.   
  
\- Tenemos un problema – dice casi sin aliento.   
  
\- ¿No jodas? ¿En serio? Jamás me lo hubiese imaginado.  
  
\- No uses el sarcasmo conmigo, Jensen.  
  
\- ¡Lo uso! Lo uso porque unos jodidos policías me han tratado como un delincuente. ¡Y no es justo!   
  
\- Escucha, Jensen. tienes que entender, todo pasó sin darnos cuenta – comienza a decir. Jensen abre y cierra la boca sorprendido, aquello no puede estar pasando. – Fue un accidente, había nieve, yo no pude frenar, yo…   
  
\- ¡Oh Dios!  
  
\- ¡No tienen nada! Esa grabación muestra el coche, es cierto, pero nuestros rostros no se definen, Michael ni siquiera sale en la toma…. Si hacemos las cosas bien podemos salir bien librados.   
  
\- ¿Podemos?  
  
\- Escucha, solo tienes que decir que estuve contigo en tu casa. Michael ya tiene una coartada... esto no será más que un mal…  
  
\- ¿Quieres que mienta? ¡Esto es increíble!  
  
\- Jensen, mis padres han contratado al mejor bufete de Texas, si me apoyas, todo saldrá bien. Ellos no tienen nada de que agarrarse.   
  
\- Estas bromeando.  
  
\- Jensen…  
  
Antes de que pueda seguir insistiendo sus padres se acercan para llevarlo a casa. Jensen da gracias al cielo porque honestamente, no tiene ni idea de cómo lidiar con lo que está pasando.   
  
No es nada fácil escuchar a su histérica madre durante todo el camino, haciendo preguntas, llorando y mirando al cielo, como si allí pudiera conseguir alguna respuesta. Su padre está convencido de que todo no es más que un malentendido, incluso habla de demandar al estado, pero Jensen no dice nada. ¿Cómo podría? Tom prácticamente le ha confesado que todo de lo que les acusan es verdad.   
  
Como era de esperarse, ese mismo día en la noche, Tom va hasta la casa de Jensen y le pide dar una vuelta por el vecindario mientras hablan. Él quiere negarse, pero tomando en cuenta todo lo que se avecina, supone que lo mejor es acompañarlo.   
  
Tom es cauteloso al principio, selecciona sus palabras, tantea el terreno hasta que por fin vuelve a hacer la petición que le hizo a Jensen fuera de la comisaría.   
  
\- Ella estaba en la carretera, no la vi. ¡Fue un accidente! Pudo pasarle a cualquiera.  
  
\- ¡Y cualquiera la hubiese llevado al hospital, Tom! No dejarla tirada y mentirme a la cara diciendo que atropellaste a un ciervo. – le recrimina espantado.   
  
\- ¡NO LO PENSAMOS, MALDICIÓN! – Jensen sacude la cabeza molesto y da media vuelta para marcharse pero él le corta el paso. – Escucha, escúchame por favor. Tienes que estar de nuestro lado en esto, Jensen. Solo tienes que decir que estuve contigo, solo eso. Los abogados se encargaran de refutar cualquier otra prueba, no puedo permitir que esto me arruine la vida  
  
\- ¿Y la vida de ella?  
  
\- ¡JENSEN!   
  
\- ¡NO LO SE! No sé si podré, yo… necesito pensarlo.   
  
\- Jensen, no hagas esto. Te lo advierto – dice mirándolo fijamente, tal y como hace cuando se siente acorralado. A Jensen no le gusta esa mirada, es la misma que le hizo ganarse ese golpe cuando estaban comenzando la relación, es la misma que usó la primera vez que le presionó hasta tener sexo… es la misma mirada que usó aquella tarde cuando Jensen llegó a casa en compañía de Héctor, el chico de segundo año. La misma mirada con la que le dijo que no quería volver a verlo con otro hombre, que era solo suyo, mientras le apretaba el cuello como si quisiera partírselo en dos.   
  
\- Hablamos luego, Tom – dice finalmente. Y se marcha.   
  
¡Mierda!   
  
Esa pobre chica… podría ser Mack, podrían ser ellos los que estuvieran pasando por la desgracia de esa familia. ¿Cómo pretende Tom que él mienta de esa forma?   
  
Es la peor noche de su vida, le molesta hasta el aire, se siente atrapado. Con rabia sacude las piernas para librarse de las sábanas y se levanta para asomarse a la ventana. ¿Qué debe hacer? Si no les ayuda les arruinará la vida. ¿Es justo que eso pase por un accidente?   
  
Se da un par de golpes contra la ventana y la cierra de nuevo. Vale… podría hacerlo. Podría ayudarlo. Sí… va a hacerlo.   
  
Con ese pensamiento se va a la cama, mantiene la determinación cuando habla con sus padres, con el abogado y con Tom… pero cuando en las noticias se filtra la información de que la chica no solo fue atropellada (e intentaron ocultar el cadáver) sino que además fue golpeada, las cosas ya no parecen tan accidentales como al principio.   
  
\- Déjame explicarte – le dice Tom cuando Jensen va a verlo a su casa. No debería extrañarle que Michael esté allí.   
  
\- Son cosas que pasan, Jensen – dice Mike sin ninguna gota de remordimiento. – Cometimos un error, lo que debía ser una simple broma se nos fue de las manos, ¿vale? Pero tu deber como amigo es ayudarnos.   
  
\- ¿Mi deber? ¡NO ME JODAS, MIKE! Yo no tengo ningún deber contigo. Ante esto no tengo ningún deber con ninguno de ustedes. ¡Déjenme fuera de esta mierda!  
  
\- Jensen, si no apoyas la declaración de Tom, yo no tendré tampoco sustento para la mía – le advierte Michael.  
  
\- ¿Y qué? ¡Estas son las consecuencias de esa estúpida bromita! ¡ERA UNA NIÑA, POR DIOS!   
  
\- ¡Escúchame bien, Jensen! Era tu coche el que íbamos conduciendo, eres quien puede ayudarnos a salir de esto, si decides echarte para atrás, te juro por Dios que te voy a arruinar la vida. ¡A mí nadie me traiciona!  
  
\- ¡Vete a la mierda, Michael! ¡Váyanse a la mierda los dos! – exclama saliendo de casa hecho una furia. Pero claro, las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles. Tom sale corriendo detrás de él para que le escuche, le dice lo mucho que le jodería si cambia su declaración.   
  
\- Piensa en nosotros.   
  
\- No hay nosotros, Tom. Esto… esto es una locura y ciertamente no quiero estar con un tío que es capaz de golpear a una niña, atropellarla y luego enterrarla en el bosque.   
  
\- Fue un accidente ¿Me crees capaz…?  
  
\- Sí que lo creo. Y no es lo que quiero. Esto se acabó.  
  
\- Oh no, no, no ¡Esto se acaba cuando yo diga, Jensen! – recalca cortándole el paso - ¡Tú eres mío, que no se te olvide!  
  
\- Adiós, Tom. – repite retomando su camino.   
  
\- ¡JENSEN! – le grita haciéndole voltear. – Si no estás conmigo, están en mi contra y te juro que eso no será bueno, de ninguna manera. – Jensen quisiera decirle el asco que le está dando en ese momento, pero en lugar de eso solo da media vuelta negando con la cabeza, dispuesto a mantener su decisión de no ayudarlos.   
  
De haber sabido lo que todo eso volcaría sobre su vida, tal vez se lo hubiese pensado un poco mejor.


	3. No hay a donde escapar, no hay a donde correr. De ninguna forma podremos olvidar lo que hemos hecho.

 

 **Dos años después.**  
  
Es un lindo día. Un día prometedor.  
  
El cielo está despejado y el aire fresco mueve de un lado a otro las ramas de los árboles. Hay un montón de estudiantes que vienen y van con sus grandes maletas y una mezcla de excitación y miedo en el rostro. Jensen sonríe de medio lado mientras baja su propia maleta del coche.  
  
Stanford. Su nuevo hogar.  
  
Parece mentira todas las penurias que ha tenido que pasar para por fin llegar allí. Dos largos años de subidas y bajadas que en ocasiones lo llevaron al borde de la desesperación, pero lo consiguió, éste es el comienzo que estaba esperando.  
  
\- Genial, ¿eh? – dice Adam. Jensen lo mira sin perder la sonrisa y asiente.  
  
\- Gracias por traerme, tío – responde poniéndose en marcha.  
  
\- No es nada. Igual quería venir para familiarizarme con el lugar. No quiero llegar aquí el lunes y parecer nuevo. – comenta Adam sin poder dejar de mirar de un lado a otro admirando todo. Es impresionante. No solo por la arquitectura de los edificios y la cantidad de verde, es que el ambiente simplemente es distinto a lo que se siente en el resto de California. Es como estar en un mundo aparte.  
  
\- Eres nuevo… somos nuevos. – le recuerda, aunque entiende bien a qué se refiere.  
  
\- Sí, pero no se tiene que notar – responde con picardía. Jensen ríe bajito y sacude la cabeza pensando que se siente bien al tener a Adam allí, estar con alguien que le apoye y a la vez cuente con su apoyo. A veces se pregunta si su amigo sabe lo importante que ha sido para él desde que lo conoció. Seguramente no.  
  
Miran con discreción el mapa y se mueven hasta el extremo derecho del campus, donde están unos edificios de tres pisos de alto, lo suficientemente anchos como para alojar allí un gran número de estudiantes.  
  
La hoja de registro que tiene Jensen en la mano dice que su habitación está en el edificio Franklin. Suben las escaleras admirando cada rincón y luchando con la multitud que se mueve de un lado a otro.  
  
\- Perdón – dice el chico que acaba de tropezar con Jensen mientras baja distraído. Él voltea para verlo bien mientras sigue su camino, es alto, cabello castaño, buena espalda y buen culo… interesante.  
  
\- De pronto me dan ganas de vivir aquí – comenta Adam viendo a un pelirrojo que acaba de pasar por el otro lado.  
  
\- Podrías – dice con cuidado, pero Adam se limita a sonreír y negar con la cabeza.  
  
Por fin llegan a la habitación 205. La puerta está abierta, señal de que su compañero no ha llegado todavía. Bien, eso le da la oportunidad de elegir un lado.  
  
\- ¿Izquierda o derecha? – pregunta Adam parado en la puerta.  
  
\- Izquierda – responde Jensen dirigiéndose hasta allí para dejar su maleta. Toca la cama haciendo fuerza para sentir su firmeza antes de sentarse. Le gusta ese sitio. Tiene las paredes pintadas de color crema, hay una gran ventana en el medio y dos armarios, lo que significa que no tendrá que compartirlo con el otro chico. Eso está bien.  
  
\- Joder – gruñe Adam viendo el mapa.  
  
\- ¿Qué?  
  
\- La facultad de Arte está al otro lado del campus. Justo en el extremo. – se lamenta – Será muy difícil sacar tiempo para vernos entre clases.  
  
\- Entonces nos veremos después de clases – razona Jensen guiñándole un ojo.  
  
\- Si… - pero no suena muy convencido. – Podría llegar más tarde a casa…  
  
Jensen sabe que está pensando en cómo se lo tomará Blake. Tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no rodar los ojos. Hace un tiempo se hubiese reído y dicho, ¿en serio se lo tienes que decir? Pero ahora sabe que Adam no bromea. Él mismo estuvo metido en una relación posesiva con Tom, pero no llegó al punto de dejarse doblegar como Adam lo hace. No entiende por qué Blake se comporta de esa forma, por qué es tan inseguro si es más que obvio lo que siente Adam por él.  
  
 _“Podrían tener algo mejor.”_ Piensa con un suspiro pesado.  
  
La relación que tienen es tan confusa que llega al punto de ser molesta. Agota tener que adivinar como estará el ambiente día a día ¿será uno en el que no se pueden quitar las manos de encima, o uno de esos en los que prácticamente no se dirigen la palabra? Blake no le cae mal, al contrario, desde que lo conoció ha pensado que es un buen tipo, pero también que es demasiado volátil, está más que seguro de que todas las palabras que suelta Blake en sus momentos de mal humor no son premeditadas, puede que ni se de cuenta de lo que dice, pero sabe que Adam se siente lastimado y eso no es justo.  
  
De todas formas, ¿quién es él para entrar en la vida de Adam de la noche a la mañana y quererla cambiar? Cuando lo conoció vino en combo con Blake, y eso no le impidió que intentara apoyarlo de todas las formas posibles. Que se convirtiera en un gran amigo. Así que lo mínimo que puede hacer Jensen es tratar de entender su relación y estar allí para cuando Adam necesite un hombro.  
  
\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? – pregunta Adam después de un rato en silencio mirando por la ventana.  
  
\- ¿De que?  
  
\- Sabes que a Blake no le molestará que te quedes en casa con nosotros. Le caes bien. – Jensen sonríe y niega con la cabeza.  
  
\- Gracias, tío, de verdad, pero ya han hecho suficiente teniéndome allí durante el verano. Estoy bien, esto es justo lo que quiero.  
  
\- ¿Compartir habitación con un extraño?  
  
\- Independencia.  
  
\- Eres raro.  
  
\- Puede que sí – responde riendo.  
  
Aprovecha la presencia de su amigo para comenzar a desempacar con su ayuda. No todo, simplemente lo que se supone que debería ir en el armario (odia que se le arruguen las camisas) y algún que otro libro para poner en la mesa de noche (una forma sutil de marcar territorio)  
  
De las otras cosas se ocupará luego. Cuando compruebe con quién le toca compartir habitación y así decidir qué tantos artículos personales puede dejar a la vista.  
  
Está en medio de eso cuando su móvil suena. Frunce el ceño mirando la pantalla, es la segunda vez que su madre lo llama en el día. Hace dos años eso no sería extraño, pero ahora, honestamente, sí lo es.  
  
[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/46/iwp3.jpg/)  
  
 **Hace casi dos años**  
  
Puede que la decisión de irse de Austin de esa forma no sea la mejor, pero ¡demonios! Jensen necesita espacio, lejanía, romper con todo de una vez, encontrar una forma de rehacer ese desastre que se llama vida y allí no lo va a conseguir. Sabe que su madre lo ve como una forma de partirle el corazón, que Mack está enojada y que su padre está desilusionado, que todos esperan más de él. Pero no puede. No consigue el valor para seguir haciendo frente a las acusaciones, a la agresividad, al desprecio… además, irse es lo único que puede hacer para ayudarlos a ellos a recuperar la tranquilidad que una vez tuvieron.  
  
No es justo que la prensa amarilla aún siga llamando a casa para saber “su versión de la historia”, tampoco lo es que su madre tenga que soportar las miradas de las vecinas chismosas en el supermercado o que en el instituto le hagan el vacío de forma tan descarada a su hermana. ¿Qué culpa tienen ellos?  
  
Honestamente. ¿Qué culpa tiene él?  
  
Incluso Danneel le dio la espalda cuando supo que Jensen se negó a servir de coartada para Tom, porque eso arrastraría en el desastre a Gino, pero qué se supone que tenía que hacer, ¿mentir?, ¿permitir que la muerte de una niña que podría ser su hermana quedase sin justicia? Tiene demasiada conciencia como para eso.  
  
Pero las cosas para él fueron aún peor cuando decidió no solo desmentir la coartada de Tom, sino declarar en el juicio asegurando que tanto Tom como Michael habían admitido delante de él su culpabilidad. ¿Qué otro camino tenía? Estaba contra la espada y la pared, era él o ellos. Lo cual es gracioso, porque desde un principio ni siquiera tenía que haber estado metido en todo ese desastre.  
  
\- No tienes que hacer esto – le dice su padre. – No puedes salir corriendo, cada vez que las cosas se pongan difíciles.  
  
\- No se han puesto “difíciles” papá, esto es un infierno.  
  
\- Si te vas todo el mundo creerá que lo que dicen es cierto. ¡Que eres culpable!  
  
\- No me importa.  
  
\- Jensen…  
  
\- ¡NO PUEDO MÁS, MAMÁ! No puedo seguir soportando esto, quiero irme… ¡voy a irme!  
  
\- ¡Jensen Ackles, si te marchas después de todo el apoyo que te hemos dado, demostrarás que no eres digno de ser mi hijo! – gruñe su padre apretando los dientes.  
  
\- Jensen, cariño…  
  
\- Lo siento – dice cogiendo su maleta y caminando hasta el taxi que pidió hace un rato para que lo fuera a buscar. Su madre está llorando, su padre está rojo de la rabia y tiene los puños apretados y su hermana ni siquiera salió de su habitación.  
  
Es duro montarse en el taxi y ver como su casa va quedando atrás. Tiene el corazón en la boca durante todo el camino al aeropuerto e incluso está temblando, y aunque el sentimiento dura incluso días después de haber llegado a la casa de su madrina en California, está seguro de que lo mejor que pudo hacer fue irse.  
  
[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/5/b1j2.jpg/)  
  
\- Madre – responde cuando atiende el teléfono.  
  
\- ¿Y? – pregunta ella con voz suave. Jensen no puede evitar sonreír. En la mañana lo llamó para preguntar si había metido todo en la maleta y ahora para saber si ha llegado bien.  
  
\- Es un cuarto grande – responde – el lugar es una pasada.  
  
\- Me alegra. – dice con sinceridad y tanto cariño que traspasa el teléfono. – Suerte con los profesores, y con las clases. ¿Cómo está Adam?  
  
\- Bien, nervioso – Adam rueda los ojos cuando lo escucha, sabe que están hablando de él.  
  
\- Dale un beso de mi parte.  
  
\- Lo haré – le asegura – ¿Y papá?  
  
\- En la empresa – su voz cambia un poco y Jensen sabe que le está mintiendo.  
  
Cuando se fue a California con su madrina, ellos simplemente dejaron de hablarle. Su madre tardó un mes en llamar para preguntar si había conseguido matricularse en el nuevo instituto haciendo equivalencias o si tendría que comenzar de cero.  
  
“Tengo que esperar a que comience el nuevo curso y hacer todo el año de nuevo” le dijo. Ella asintió y no llamó de nuevo hasta verano para saber si necesitaba dinero para la matrícula y los materiales. Él se negó, tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo con él que se podía defender, no ganaba mucho, pero le valía.  
  
Días después de comenzar en el nuevo instituto Mack lo llamó para saber cómo le iba. Fue una gran alegría escuchar su voz, fue así como poco a poco las cosas fueron mejorando. Pasaron de hablar una vez al mes, a hacerlo con ambas por lo menos una vez por semana, pero su padre sigue resentido. Pensando que su hijo es un cobarde que prefirió huir antes de hacer frente a las cosas.  
  
Se queda hablando con su madre hasta que ella le dice que tiene que ir a hacer la comida. El aprovecha para terminar de desempacar algunas cosas y luego sale con Adam para dar una vuelta por la universidad.  
  
Hacen el recorrido tratando de ubicar cada cafetería, cada facultad, otros dormitorios… ven las casas de las fraternidades y uno que otro centro de información con colas de alumnos buscando una ayuda para estar menos pedidos.  
  
La facultad de Trabajo Social está a diez minutos caminando del edificio Franklin, cosa que Jensen agradece. Supone que toman en cuenta cosas como esas antes de asignar dormitorio a los alumnos.  
  
La facultad tiene una biblioteca de dos pisos que parece estar bastante bien, pero no es absolutamente nada comparada con el edificio de la biblioteca central. Son cuatro pisos enormes con balcones y ventanales en mosaico que roban el aliento.  
  
Tal y como había dicho Adam, la facultad de Arte queda al otro extremo, casi una hora caminando desde el dormitorio de Jensen. Unos cuarenta minutos desde la facultad y más o menos media hora desde la biblioteca central. De pronto tiene sentido el ver tantos coches y estudiantes con bicicletas. Aquel sitio es descomunalmente grande.  
  
Deciden ir hasta una de las cafeterías y comer algo mientras leen los folletos que les han estado entregando en el camino. Grupos de música, seguridad civil, asesoramiento educativo, fraternidades… como mil formas diferentes de ganar puntos extra curriculares y engordar el currículum. Para cuando terminan de leer todo el material ya es de noche, así que caminan de regreso a los dormitorios y se despiden en el estacionamiento.  
  
El edificio parece mucho más tranquilo a esas horas. A Jensen no le sorprende ver a su compañero de habitación cuando abre la puerta. Es un chico de tez bronceada, pero no tiene contextura de deportista, es más bien como si hubiese pasado el verano en la playa, tampoco parece muy alto. Tiene una mirada curiosa, incluso desconfiada. Puede que sea porque Jensen lleva unos dos minutos allí parado, analizándolo de arriba abajo sin decir nada.  
  
\- Uh… hola, soy Jensen y… supongo que compartimos habitación.  
  
\- Oh, hola – el chico se levanta para confirmar que efectivamente no es muy alto y le saluda extendiendo la mano – mucho gusto, soy Ted – dice con una sonrisa educada. Voy a estudiar arquitectura, trataré de mantener el desorden solo de mi lado.  
  
\- Está bien, yo estoy en trabajo social, trataré de hacer lo mismo con mi desorden. El chico mira el lado de Jensen, es obvio que desorden no es algo que describa lo perfectamente puesto que está todo en su rincón. Con otra sonrisa educada cada uno vuelve a su esquina para seguir arreglando sus cosas.  
  
Jensen saca la foto de sus padres y la pone sobre la mesa, en la pared pone un pequeño póster de Texas… vale que siempre quiso irse de allí, pero eso no quiere decir que no sienta un gran cariño por el lugar.  
  
Son más o menos las once de la noche cuando Ted termina de recoger todo, se mete en la cama y apaga su lámpara, Jensen frunce el ceño pensando que no había tomado en cuenta esos detalles cuando decidió compartir habitación con un extraño. ¿En la cama a las once? ¿En serio? Con un suspiro se apresura a quitar el par de cosas que tiene sobre la cama, apaga la luz de la habitación y se queda solo con la iluminación que da su tablet mientras cotillea un poco por internet. No consigue dormir hasta un par de horas después.  
  
  
  
Es sábado por la mañana.  
  
Jensen no sabe que hora es exactamente pero es muy temprano para su gusto, demasiado. Necesita seguir durmiendo pero su compañero de habitación se ha desperado (normal, tomando en cuenta la hora a la que se acuesta) y por más que es evidente que trata de moverse con cuidado y hacer el menor ruido posible, él no puede dejar de escucharlo. Es gracioso, cuando vivía con sus padres, ellos tenían que hacer mucho ruido para conseguir que él medio abriera los ojos, pero ahora…  
  
Puede que sea la tensión que te deja el estar en la cárcel. No importa si pasas allí mucho o poco tiempo, el miedo de cerrar los ojos se mete bajo tu piel y luego es imposible no estar en alerta constante.  
  
Pero no está en Austin, esa no es la cárcel y Ted no es un preso que está esperando el menor descuido para atacarlo.  
  
Está en California, en la Universidad, comenzando su nueva vida. Y se piensa aferrar a eso con todas sus fuerzas, por eso simplemente se pone la almohada en la cabeza y para minimizar el ruido y se vuelve a dormir.  
  
La siguiente vez que abre los ojos son apenas las 11 de la mañana, lo que prueba que Ted madruga demasiado. Piensa en quedarse en cama un rato más, pero desiste cuando recuerda que solo le queda ese fin de semana para comprar el resto de las cosas que le faltan para comenzar las clases el lunes.  
  
Va primero hasta la librería para buscar un par de libros que había dejado en encargo, se compra otro pendrive porque el que tiene le está dando problemas y un forro para el disco duro porque ahora que lo va a usar más seguido prefiere tenerlo bien protegido.  
  
Regresa a la Universidad para dejar todo en la habitación, aprovecha para almorzar y sale de nuevo a la venta de autos usados que vio en la ciudad.  
  
Es todo tan diferente a cuando compró su primer coche… en aquel momento estaba lleno de ilusión. Había estado trabajando todo el verano para reunir la mitad del dinero, su padre lo acompañó para darle la diferencia. Entre los dos vieron cada modelo en la agencia, probaron un par hasta que por fin se decidieron por la Trax.  
  
 _“Vas a conducir un coche mejor que el mío” le dijo su padre con un puchero.  
“Tu tienes un bmw, no tengas cara”  
“Vale, pero este es más grande”_  
  
Sonríe triste por el recuerdo. Duele la forma en la que les echa de menos. El encargado tarda solo unos minutos en acercarse para tratar de venderle el coche más caro, le habla de los modelos, del estado en el que están… Jensen le deja hablar durante un rato hasta que le corta diciendo que quiere el Volkswagen blanco que está en una esquina.  
  
\- ¿Estás seguro? Tengo coches más potentes – le insiste.  
  
\- No necesito más que eso – le responde con amabilidad.  
  
  
  
 **Hace dos años y seis meses**  
  
\- ¿Cuándo me van a regresar mi coche? – le pregunta Jensen al abogado. El hombre suspira y mira a Jensen como si no terminara de entender el lío en el que está metido. Y tiene razón, Jensen no lo entiende, no debería estar en ningún jodido lío porque él no hizo nada. ¡Maldición!  
  
\- El coche es una evidencia. Se ha comprobado que la chica fue golpeada antes del accidente, pero el impacto del arrollamiento fue lo que la mató. Olvídate del coche por lo menos hasta que termine el juicio.  
  
Jensen está muy, pero muy cabreado.  
  
El abogado está hablando con su padre cuando Tom llega. Jensen pensó que la conversación que habían tenido la noche anterior había sido clara, pero es evidente que se equivoco porque cuando abre la puerta, lo primero que hace el chico es intentar saludarlo con un beso. Jensen desvía la cara y retrocede viéndolo con severidad.  
  
\- ¿Tu abogado y tu padre? – pregunta directamente. Quiere terminar con aquello de una vez. Tom aprieta la mandíbula y sonríe de medio lado.  
  
\- Mi padre no viene, no tiene mucho sentido, soy mayor de edad. Y el abogado… yo… quería hablar contigo primero.  
  
\- Tom…  
  
\- Solo, escúchame ¿vale? Hablemos. – le suplica. Jensen toma una respiración profunda, lo piensa durante un minuto y luego le hace un gesto para que suba hasta la habitación. Cierra la puerta, pero se queda recostado de ella, por si acaso. Eso tampoco le gusta a su ex novio (sabe que es su ex ¿no?) pero trata de disimularlo. – No queríamos que eso pasara – es lo primero que dice. – La idea era solo darle un susto… ella había estado rechazando a Michael desde que fue trasladada al instituto. Sabes como es él, tenía el orgullo herido. Ni siquiera fue mi idea – se apresura a decir cuando ve la desaprobación en la mirada de Jensen – Yo no… - suspira y se pasa las manos por la cara. – solo pasó, Jensen, perdí el control del coche y ella estaba allí. Yo… no puedes dejar que esto me hunda. Tienes que ayudarme.  
  
\- No voy a mentir.  
  
\- ¡Jensen!  
  
\- ¡No! No voy a decir algo que me meta en un problema que no es mío, suficiente con lo del coche. No tengo como probar que estabas aquí y no pienso hacer que mis padres mientan. Solo tendrán que investigar un poco para saber que es una coartada falsa.  
  
\- ¡Pero será tu palabra contra al de ellos! ¡Nuestra palabra! Tú eres aun menor de edad, no te puede acosar demasiado y mi padre no dejará que lo hagan conmigo tampoco. Tú y yo podemos salir de esto, Jensen. Es nuestro futuro.  
  
\- Tu futuro – le aclara.  
  
\- ¿Cómo?  
  
\- Tu futuro, Tom, no nuestro. Ya no hay nosotros, te lo dije anoche.  
  
\- No seas ridículo, Jensen. Anoche estabas alterado, lo entiendo, nervioso por todo lo que está pasando, pero te lo aseguro. Está todo arreglado, diré que llevé a los chicos a casa temprano, Michael tiene una chica que dirá que pasó la noche con él, Danneel hablará a favor de Gino e Ian… tu solo tienes que decir que estuve aquí.  
  
\- Y si todos estuvieron en una casa ¿Quién coño conducía mi coche?  
  
\- Diremos que lo robaron – dice como si todo estuviera ya pensado. Jensen quisiera mantener la calma, pero le esta costando mucho  
  
\- ¿Robado? ¿Sin reportar? ¿Por qué no lo dije antes? ¿Cómo lo conseguí?  
  
\- Detalles, Jensen  
  
\- NO SON DETALLES, JODER – da un par de vueltas de un lado a otro con desespero. Detalles… detalles. Todos esos estúpidos detalles le van a explotar en la cara.  
  
\- Jensen, cálmate. Todo saldrá bien, mi padre no dejará que nos pase nada si te ciñes al plan. Esto no es más que un bache, Jen, luego podremos seguir con nuestras vidas como hasta ahora – dice acercándose para sujetarle del brazo y dejar rodar una caricia – tú y yo… nuestros planes.  
  
El informe del forense de la chica asesinada que le enseñó el abogado llega a su mente en ese momento. ¿Qué clase de animales le hacen eso a una persona inocente? De pronto el toque de Tom el da asco. Retira el brazo y retrocede negando con la cabeza.  
  
\- Lo nuestro terminó, Tom ¿Cómo quieres que te lo explique?  
  
\- Estás confundido  
  
\- No. Estoy muy seguro en esto. Terminó y no pienso cambiar de opinión.  
  
\- Tú no puedes dejarme, Jensen – responde como si fuera la verdad más grande del mundo. Jensen se ríe con sarcasmo y camina hasta la puerta, pero de pronto siente que le sujetan del brazo para doblárselo de forma imposible haciéndole gemir de dolor por la sorpresa y le pegan contra la pared. – No puedes dejarme ¿me oyes? – jadea Tom contra su oído – Eres mío, Jensen, maldición, joder, no pienso dejarte. – Jensen forcejea para quitárselo de encima pero le está costando. Tom usa su mano libre para intentar desabrochar sus vaqueros mientras se restriega contra su culo como un animal en celo.  
  
\- Suéltame – le ordena. Pero parece negado a escuchar – ¡Que me sueltes! – gruñe lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás dándole un golpe que lo deja lo suficientemente aturdido como para que lo suelte. – ¡No me vuelvas a poner un dedo encima! Esto se acabó, lo nuestro, esta mentira, no cuentes conmigo para una coartada porque no lo haré. Tú y tus amigos se pueden ir a la mierda.  
  
\- ¡NO SABES LO QUE HACES! Si yo caigo, tú caes conmigo.  
  
\- ¿Yo? ¿YO? Yo no tengo nada que ver, ni siquiera la conocía. No pienso caer en este estúpido juego. No va a funcionar.  
  
\- No me conoces, Jensen. No conoces a Michael… Te lo juro, si el día de la declaración no estás de nuestra parte, tu jodida vida se volverá un infierno. No solo ahora… te vas a arrepentir para siempre.  
  
Y tanto.  
  
Mantuvo su palabra de no participar en la falsa coartada y ellos mantuvieron su palabra de hundirlo. Si en ese momento pensó que las cosas estaban mal, una semana después, cuando los detectives fueron de nuevo a buscarlo para meterlo en la cárcel, se dio cuenta de que tanto podían empeorar.

 


	4. Me haces sentir bien, me haces sentir seguro. Me haces sentir como si pudiera vivir un día más.

Hay docenas de miradas sobre él. La corbata le aprieta así que trata de estirársela un poco, pero no funciona. Si esto sale mal… si no consigue hacerles ver la verdad, su vida se hará pedazos.   
  
\- No, él no fue a la fiesta, pasó a buscarnos en su coche. – la voz suena distorsionada y el rostro es borroso pero Jensen sabe que ese es Michael – Fue él quien le dijo que subiera… fue quien nos dijo de la cabaña en el bosque.  
  
\- Sus padres aseguran que no salió de casa en toda la noche.  
  
\- Son sus padres, por supuesto que tienen que decir eso. Los padres tienen que cuidar de sus hijos así sean asesinos – la pequeña sala se llenó de murmuros y protestas rápidamente. Eran pocas personas pero aun así el juez tuvo que exigir orden a gritos.   
  
Jensen puede sentir el dolor en la mirada de sus padres. Ellos aseguran que le creen, se lo han repetido una y otra vez. _“No vamos a dejar que caigas en esta trampa”_ dicen. Saben al 99% que él no salió de casa esa noche pero, ¿cómo hacerle frente a tanta gente? ¿Cómo negar acusaciones tan directas?   
  
De pronto la sala se vuelve cada vez más fría y oscura. Todo el mundo le señala con el dedo, los padres de esa chica lloran mientras gritan que quieren justicia. Jensen quiere hablar, decir que no es su culpa pero es como si tuviera los labios pegados, su madre extiende la mano para ayudarlo pero no puede agarrarla porque unos policías tiran de él hacia abajo, abajo, abajo…   
  
De pronto aparece tras las rejas. El corazón le late tan fuerte que parece que se le va a salir y está temblando.   
  
\- Me traicionaste. Nos traicionaste a todos. – cuando gira, Danneel lo está viendo con los ojos rojos y los puños apretados – Es mi hermano…   
  
\- Te lo advertí, Jensen. Quien no está conmigo, está en mi contra.   
  
\- Todo podía haber sido diferente entre nosotros.  
  
\- No creas que esto no puede ponerse peor.   
  
Las voces van y vienen de todos lados, acusaciones, risas, amenazas. Frío. Soledad. Golpes.   
  
Golpes que hacen daño, rostros que no conoce. Toques que no desea.  
  
\- Nunca más volverás a dormir.   
  
  
Abre los ojos y se sienta buscando la manera de llenar sus pulmones de aire. Lo hace tan rápido que arden, arruga la cara y se pone en la mano en el pecho como si eso pudiera evitar que se le salga el corazón.   
  
Alguien enciende la luz y él tiene que cerrar los ojos porque quema. Solo consigue abrirlos unos segundos después.   
  
\- ¿Estás bien? – Jensen necesita un momento para reconocer el lugar. Para reconocer la voz. Está en la seguridad de su nueva habitación, con su nuevo y muy confundido compañero de cuarto. Bien.   
  
\- Yo… sí – ¿Esa voz tan rasposa es la suya? ¡Joder!   
  
\- Tío… ¿Tienes pesadillas todo el tiempo? – pregunta su compañero frunciendo el ceño. ¿Pesadillas? Sí, eso, no era más que una pesadilla. La misma horrible pesadilla que ha tenido desde que salió de la cárcel hace dos años. Cualquiera diría que a esas alturas ya debería tenerlo superado, incluso él lo pensó porque hace semanas que parecía libre de ella, pero es obvio que se equivocó.   
  
Niega con la cabeza para tranquilizar a su compañero y se tumba de nuevo con la esperanza de olvidar pronto esos malos recuerdos, pero no lo consigue. Sin embargo, Ted tuvo mejor suerte porque ya está roncando suavemente.   
  
Se queda mirando el techo durante varios minutos, hasta que se da cuenta de que en lugar de recuperar el sueño, está poniéndose más nervioso. Con un suspiro pesado se levanta, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, se pone una sudadera, unos deportivos y sale de la habitación directo hacia las escaleras que llevan hasta la salida del edificio. Cuando por fin está en la calle, toma una respiración profunda aprovechando el aire que da contra su rostro.   
  
Se mete las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera y comienza a caminar por el campus. Se pregunta qué tan inteligente será hacer eso, después de todo, no conoce el lugar, pero una cuadra después da con una de las plazas y puede ver algún que otro pequeño grupo bebiendo y hablando como si fueran las seis de la tarde y no las dos de la mañana.   
  
_“Este lugar es increíble”_ piensa mientras siente como poco a poco sus nervios se van calmando, aunque eso no significa que pueda quitarse de la cabeza las imágenes. El descaro de Michael mientras mentía delante del juez. La rabia de Tom… incluso la mirada de los padres de esa chica preguntándose si aquella declaración era cierta o no.   
  
Sin darse cuenta comienza a correr, como si estuviera escapando de su pasado. Como si aún no lo hubiese dejado atrás.   
  
_“Tiene que existir alguna forma de sacarlo de aquí. Mi hijo es menor de edad. No ha hecho nada”._ Su padre estaba furioso, Jensen pocas veces lo había visto así.  
  
 _“Los abogados consiguieron que todos se queden bajo custodia el tiempo que dure el juicio, señor Ackles, Jensen estará en una correccional para menores, en la zona de bajo riesgo.”_  
  
 _“¿Y se supone que eso me debe tranquilizar? ¡Le pago para ver resultados, no para esto!”_  
  
 _“Y los verá. Jensen saldrá libre lo más pronto posible. No permitiré que se vuelva mayor de edad metido en todo este lío”_ aseguró. Jensen bufa una risa sarcástica mientras sacude la cabeza. Claro que no permitió que se volviera mayor de edad allí, el veredicto donde lo dejaban libre de culpas se dictó una semana antes, pero las penumbras de esos dos meses detenido le perseguirán por siempre.   
  
Corre tan rápido que tropieza y tiene que hacer milagros para no caerse, pero su tobillo no ha salido del todo librado. ¡Genial! Se recuesta de un árbol tratando de regular su respiración, mueve el pie en círculos un par de veces y decide que lo mejor es regresar a los dormitorios.   
  
Cada paso que da le garantiza que en la mañana tendrá una gran hinchazón. Espera que no sea más que eso. Sería el colmo tener un yeso en el primer día de clases.   
  
Frunce el ceño cuando llega y ve las escaleras. Son dos jodidos pisos que normalmente no le importarían pero ahora no está seguro de que pueda hacerlos. Después de unos segundos, decide sentarse en uno de los escalones, cruza los brazos sobre las rodillas y esconde la cara dentro de ellos. ¿Y si se queda a dormir allí? ¿Será que ya desarrolló su capacidad de teletransportación? Porque hasta hace unos días seguía sin funcionar.   
  
\- ¿Estás bien? – la voz le sorprende tanto que da un pequeño salto al mismo tiempo que alza la mirada. Debe lucir de verdad asustado porque el chico retrocede un paso, posiblemente es su forma de hacerle ver que no le hará daño.   
  
De manera patética Jensen asiente y luego niega, no está seguro de que es lo que quiere decir porque ni siquiera recuerda la pregunta. Eso debe ser gracioso porque el chico sonríe aunque aún tiene mirada curiosa y… ¿Esos son hoyuelos? Nunca había visto unos así de profundos en un chico.   
  
\- Yo… - niega de nuevo. ¿Su cerebro se estropeó (aun más) de pronto o algo así? Porque no es normal que desde que despertó de la pesadilla no pueda pronunciar una frase completa. Con un suspiro derrotado intenta ponerse de pie, olvidando que se ha doblado el tobillo, por lo que se tambalea hasta que vuelve a estar sentado gracias a la firmeza del agarre de la mano del chico sobre su brazo. – Mi tobillo. – ¡Bravo! Sabe hablar.   
  
\- Oh… - el chico tuerce el gesto y ladea la cabeza antes de agacharse y… ¡Oh, Dios Mío! Cogerle el pie para revisárselo. El instinto de Jensen es apartarlo porque, ¿hola? No le ha dado permiso para tocar. – Yo solo… - el chico tartamudea y lo deja libre – lo siento. Solo quería ayudar. – Suena más dolido que molesto. Tanto que Jensen tiene que regañarse internamente y recordarse que está en el campus donde por lo menos el 80% de las personas son normales y no planean nada en su contra.   
  
\- No, yo… yo lo siento. No esperaba que me… yo…   
  
\- Vale, no tocar sin permiso. Entendido – responde como si de alguna forma comprendiera lo que Jensen intenta decir y eso es muy raro. Jensen se sonroja y asiente porque es verdad. Antes no era muy dado a eso de los toques, no por nada en particular, es solo que le gusta su espacio personal. Pero desde que estuvo en ese lugar, su renuencia al contacto con extraños es aún mayor.   
  
\- ¿Eres doctor? – de inmediato se quiere golpear porque ¿En serio? ¿Doctor? A ese chico obviamente le faltan unos cuantos años para poder ponerse una bata blanca. Debe ser muy divertido porque el castaño sonríe, esta vez más grande, de forma incluso cegadora y niega con la cabeza.   
  
\- No, pero mi hermano se acaba de graduar y siempre me pedía que le ayudara a repasar. Además, hice primeros auxilios mientras estuve en los boy scouts – dice con orgullo.   
  
¿Boy scout? ¿En serio? Lo peor es que Jensen no se extraña.  
  
Él se agacha de nuevo y le sujeta el pie, esta vez buscando permiso en su mirada. Jensen no está muy seguro de por qué se deja hacer, pero el hecho es que el chico analiza su tobillo antes de estirárselo como si supiera lo que está haciendo, lo hace rotar, frota haciendo una presión que parece bastante premeditada y luego lo deja ir (para su desgracia)   
  
\- Yo me pondría un poco de hielo y lo dejaría en alto el resto de la noche. Mañana deberías estar mejor, no es tan grave.   
  
\- ¿Hielo? – pregunta mientras se pone de pie y… oh, pues de verdad que le duele menos.   
  
\- Al final del pasillo – dice señalando la entrada del edificio – cerca de la habitación del delegado, hay una dispensadora. Porque… Duermes aquí, ¿no? – pregunta como si se hubiese dado cuenta de que está haciendo muchas suposiciones.   
  
\- Sí, sí… segundo piso.   
  
\- Bien – su sonrisa regresa. – Yo en el tercero. Bueno… tengo que volver… tratar de dormir algo.   
  
\- Sí, yo… yo subiré en un momento.   
  
\- ¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda?  
  
\- No, estoy bien. – el castaño duda un momento y mira para ambos lados de la calle antes de asentir.  
  
\- Vale. Supongo que nos veremos por allí.  
  
\- Sí, supongo… - responde intentando sonreír, aunque no cree que esté teniendo mucho éxito. Idiota. El castaño asiente de nuevo y sube las escaleras de dos en dos. – Oh, eh… gracias…  
  
\- Jared – responde volteando para verlo – me llamo Jared – dice sonriendo.   
  
\- Gracias, Jared. Soy Jensen.   
  
\- Vale, pues lo dicho, nos veremos por allí, Jensen – asegura retomando su camino.   
  
Jensen se queda como tonto mirando la escalera por la que el chico desapareció, luego sacude la cabeza preguntándose qué demonios ha pasado. No tiene ninguna respuesta aunque se queda pensando en la pregunta hasta que regresa a su habitación y pone el pie en alto (con hielo) tal como le dijo Jared. Por increíble que parezca, no le cuesta mucho volver a dormir.   
  
[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/833/1bp5.jpg/)  
  
El domingo Ted despierta un poco más tarde que el sábado, pero aún es muy temprano para Jensen. Un par de horas después, cuando abre los ojos, agradece que su compañero siga sin regresar. Se sienta en la cama analizando su tobillo, sorprendido de que no parece quedar mayor rastro de la torcedura. Moviéndose con cuidado (por si acaso) recoge la bolsa de hielo derretido del suelo, va hasta el baño y se lava la cara mientras piensa la mejor manera de conseguir café sin tener que moverse muy lejos. Gruñe una maldición cuando asume que su única alternativa es la cafetería que está al final de la calle.   
  
¿De verdad va a pasar así los siguientes años? ¿Le molestará a Ted si se compra una cafetera?   
  
Cuando llega la cafetería (después de tener que quitarse el pijama, porque resulta que anoche cuando salió estaba tan abrumado que fue a correr con él puesto), decide que su compañero de piso se la pela, en lo que tenga un par de horas libres durante la semana irá a la tienda más cerca y se comprará la mejor cafetera del mundo, con kilos de café para tener almacenados en algún rincón.   
  
Regresa a la habitación con dos cafés y un croissant, se quita los vaqueros, enciende el ordenador y se tumba dispuesto a no hacer nada el resto del día. Se lo ha ganado.   
  
El lunes por la mañana es él quien tiene que despertar mientras Ted sigue en la cama. Ahora comprende lo difícil que ha tenido que ser para él moverse haciendo la menor cantidad de ruido posible.   
  
Jensen se mueve por el campus como un zombie, bastante similar al resto de los alumnos, le da sorbo a su primer café mientras piensa que estar despierto a las 6:45 de la mañana debería estar penando por la ley.  
  
Mira su registro para comprobar cuál es el salón al que le corresponde ir para su primera clase. Dice que es el 101 y aunque en teoría debería estar cerca de la entrada, le cuesta un par de vueltas encontrarlo ¡Qué! Sigue dormido, ¿vale? Y aparentemente la persona que tropieza con él al entrar también lo está.   
  
\- Perdón – dice. Ese encuentro es demasiado dejavú como para ignorarlo. Efectivamente un distraído chico de cabello castaño, espalda ancha y buen culo y que ahora tiene nombre, sigue su camino sin darse cuenta de que ha tropezado con él. O tal vez sí sabe que es él, pero no tiene ganas de socializar. En fin. Con un largo suspiro somnoliento, Jensen se sienta en las primeras filas, notando (por casualidad) que Jared ha escogido el medio.   
  
No debería sorprenderle que esté en la misma clase. Después de todo, ya le quedó claro que los dormitorios los asignan según las Facultades. Que estuviera en Trabajo Social era una posibilidad bastante alta.   
  
El profesor Singer no es precisamente la alegría de la huerta, pero Jensen no se queja, después de todo, si se quiere reír puede ir a un circo (de los que no tienen animales porque está en contra del maltrato), allí está para aprender.   
  
A mitad de la clase el buen hombre decide hacer un ejercicio. Escribe en la gran pizarra una pregunta _“¿Qué podría hacer un Trabajador Social en mi vida?”,_ luego se gira, camina hasta el escritorio y coge un papel.   
  
\- En parejas, por favor – dice para horror de Jensen. Eso de trabajar en equipo no es lo suyo. O sea, puede hacerlo de maravilla con personas que conoce, pero es la primera vez que ve a esas personas. Además ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Qué se supone que debe responder? Se pone más y más nervioso a medida que nombran parejas, tanto que no se da cuenta de que han nombrado a su compañero hasta que el profesor repite su nombre por segunda vez. – ¿Quién es Jensen Ackles? – Jensen parpadea un par de veces antes de levantar la mano. – Con el señor Padalecki – le informa con poca paciencia mientras señala hacia atrás.   
  
¿Padaque? Dios. Frunce el ceño mientras gira, pero su compañero ya está allí. Jensen tiene que levantar, y levantar y levantar la mirada hasta que por fin da con los hoyuelos que conoció la madrugada del domingo.   
  
\- Así que mismo edificio y mismas clases – comenta Jared sentándose en la silla que quedó vacía a su lado.  
  
\- El destino debe estar divirtiéndose con nosotros – comenta más para sí mismo que para Jared.   
  
\- ¿Así que crees en el destino?  
  
\- Si, no… yo… - su tartamudeo debe ser muy gracioso porque los hoyuelos se asoman de nuevo.   
  
\- Está bien, a veces parece que sí existe. – responde encogiéndose de hombros. Jensen deja salir el aire que ni siquiera sabía que tenía contenido y asiente.   
  
\- Y se divierte – reafirma.  
  
\- Y se divierte – repite Jared. Parece tan relajado que Jensen se permite sonreír, pero no una sonrisa tensa como la de esa madrugada, sino una más real.   
  
\- Pues tenemos una pregunta que responder, ¿no?   
  
\- Perfecto, empieza tú.   
  
\- ¿Yo?  
  
\- Soy educado. Los lesionados primero.   
  
\- Yo no estoy… - Jensen rueda los ojos y sacude la cabeza – Ya estoy bien.  
  
\- No, no… insisto. – Jensen tiene el presentimiento de que pueden pasar así el resto de la hora y no cree que el profesor Singer quede muy contento si no le entregan el trabajo.   
  
\- De acuerdo… - dice resignado – un trabajador social me ayudaría a superar mis problemas de alcoholismo.   
  
\- ¿Tienes problemas de alcoholismo? – pregunta Jared en voz baja, sorprendido y mirando a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie le escuchó.   
  
\- No – responde con una sonrisa. – pero no se me ocurre en que me podría ayudar. No tengo problemas.  
  
\- Todo el mundo tiene problemas. – responde sacudiendo la cabeza con alivio – Otra cosa es que no quieras discutirlos conmigo, lo cual me parece justo y razonable. Así que… problemas de alcoholismo, ¿eh? ¿Seguro que quieres hablar de eso con el profesor? – Jensen se muerde el labio dudoso mientras frunce el ceño. Se había olvidado del profesor.   
  
\- Vale, no. No es muy buena idea. – juega con su lápiz durante unos minutos mientras piensa otra cosa. – Está bien… un trabajador social me ayudaría a unir lazos con mi familia. – dice tratando de no sonar demasiado sincero.   
  
\- ¿Y por qué necesitas unir lazos con tu familia? – por una milésima de segundo Jensen se piensa el decirle la verdad. Que su padre está molesto porque prefirió escapar antes de hacerle frente a todo lo que pasaba en Austin, pero decide que ya ha dicho demasiado.   
  
\- Para que les ayuden a entender mi sexualidad. – Jared alza una ceja y asiente.   
  
\- Tu sexualidad… - Jared se queda pensando en eso durante un segundo antes de seguir – ¿No están de acuerdo? – pregunta. Jensen se encoge de hombros. – Ok, primero que nada, ¿seguimos con el jueguito de las mentiras? – pregunta un poco ansioso.   
  
\- Mis padres no tienen ningún problema conmigo por ese tema – responde. Jared necesita un momento para analizar sus palabras. Luego asiente una vez más y comienza a escribir. Jensen tiene que inclinarse para poder leer la explicación de su compañero de los pasos que haría primero el Trabajador Social en ese caso. Pasan unos quince minutos cuando parece satisfecho con los resultados, luego se acomoda en el asiento.   
  
\- Un Trabajador Social me ayudaría a superar mi trauma con el bullying – Jensen frunce el ceño preguntándose si es verdad o mentira. No cree que un tipo como Jared haya sufrido de algo como eso. Sin embargo, acepta la respuesta y se pone a escribir los pasos a seguir. Diez minutos después intercambia el informe con el de Jared dándose cuenta de que los dos tienen bastante claras las bases de la profesión.   
  
Aún les quedan otros quince minutos antes de que la clase termine y no parece que existan muchas maneras de matar el tiempo y eso lo está poniendo nervioso. Da gracias al cielo cuando Jared parece encontrar un tema importante de conversación.   
  
\- Me parece injusto que no dejen tener animales en los dormitorios – es tan repentino y tan fuera de lugar que a Jensen le cuesta responder.   
  
\- ¿Animales? – Ok, no es una respuesta, es solo una pregunta, pero igual vale.   
  
\- Mi perro… no está aquí, está muy lejos pero lo hubiese traído si las normas no lo prohibieran.   
  
\- Es lo que suele pasar cuando se comparte habitación con un extraño. Ponen normas como esas…   
  
\- ¿Pero a quién no le gustan los perros? – pregunta como si fuera lo más inverosímil del mundo. Es evidente que está haciendo un esfuerzo por relajar el ambiente y Jensen lo agradece siguiendo la conversación, contándole sobre el husky que tuvo cuando era pequeño, e incitándole a hablar sobre su labrador. Están tan entretenidos que incluso se lamentan cuando suena el timbre anunciando el final de la clase.   
  
Entregan sus respectivos informes al profesor y caminan juntos hasta la salida, donde Jared es prácticamente atacado por un chico delgado con exceso de energía que comienza a decirle lo horrible que fue su primera clase y las ganas que tiene de renunciar a todo e irse a vivir a Japón.   
  
\- Con las geishas – dice – Las geishas están buenas. – Jensen sabe que es el momento de despedirse.  
  
\- No vemos luego – dice haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano. Jared le sonríe y ¡Dioses! Le guiña un ojo. Jensen se regaña mentalmente por el escalofrío que le acaba de dar ese simple gesto. Tiene que centrarse. Mantenerse firme en su objetivo de estudiar y nada más. No ha estado con nadie desde que terminó con Tom (por muchas razones) y tiene intención de mantenerse así por mucho tiempo. No necesita en su vida las complicaciones de una relación y…   
  
¿De verdad está pensando en una relación con un tipo al que acaba de conocer? Ok, se acabó. De ahora en adelante su única preocupación serán los libros… y el café. Tiene que conseguir la cafetera para su habitación, así que busca su horario para comprobar cuando tendrá más de una hora libre y así poder ir hasta el pueblo.   
  
[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/853/eoy9.jpg/)  
  
Jared observa a Jensen hasta que dobla en la esquina que lleva hacia la biblioteca y luego comienza a caminar en dirección a la cafetería porque necesita comer algo. Nunca ha sido bueno para él desayunar temprano, por eso no comió nada antes de entrar a clases, pero tener el estomago vacío desde las siete de la mañana le esta matando. Se da cuenta de que sigue sonriendo mientras pide porque la cajera le sonríe de vuelta. Y porque Chad se queja.   
  
\- ¿Me estás escuchado? – No, la verdad es que no. Había olvidado por completo que estaba allí.  
  
\- No, la verdad es que no – responde con honestidad. Chad abre y cierra la boca ofendido y luego rueda los ojos, demasiado acostumbrado como para dignarse a hacerle caso.   
  
\- ¡Que no voy a soportar esta tortura por mucho tiempo, Jared! – se queja alzando la voz.   
  
\- Chad, es el primer día. Si esto te parece una tortura ahora no quiero saber lo que serán para ti los exámenes, no me vuelvas loco, tío – gruñe sentándose en la mesa más cercana a la ventana. Chad se enfurruña frente a él. Literalmente. Se queda mirando la nada hasta que por fin se anima a hablar de nuevo.   
  
\- ¿Quién era ese?   
  
\- Jensen – responde de inmediato. Prueba de que no ha dejado de pensar en él desde que se despidieron.   
  
\- ¿Te lo quieres follar? – para satisfacción de Chad, su pregunta consigue lo que pretendía, que Jared se atragante con el jugo a tal punto que casi se le sale el liquido por la nariz. Satisfecho con su labor, Chad se relaja y le da un sorbo a su coca cola.   
  
\- ¿Qué?   
  
\- Ya me escuchaste. – Jared lo mira achicando los ojos y desvía la mirada negándose a responder. Chad se da cuenta de que una vez más ha pasado esa línea imaginaría puesta por Jared donde dice _“desde aquí estas dejando de tratar a las personas como tal, para tratarlas como objetos”_ y _“tienes que aprender a respetar, Chad”_ – Esta bien, lo siento. Es que claro, conoces a un tío bueno y me ignoras. ¿Cómo esperas que me sienta? Entonces… ¿Quién es? – Jared medita si debe darle la información o no, pero decide que tiene muchas ganas de hablar de él como para no hacerlo.   
  
\- El chico al que ayudé anoche en las escaleras – responde sonriendo pequeño. – Estamos en las mismas clases, se llama Jensen – le gusta pronunciar su nombre.   
  
\- ¿Y?  
  
\- Y nada… - se encoge de hombros. – Me preguntaste quién era y te acabo de responder. – por un momento tuvo la idea de decirle lo agradable que le parece, con esa timidez que trata de ocultar con la seriedad, y lo impactantes que son sus ojos verdes, pero decide que es un sentimiento muy nuevo y privado como para compartirlo con Chad. Además, ¿qué ganaría? Puede que todo sea culpa del impacto inicial por lo guapo que es Jensen y eso de tener que compartir clases con él. Seguro dentro de unos días ya todo habrá pasado.   
  
\- ¿No lo vas a invitar a salir o algo?   
  
\- Esto es una universidad, Chad, no un bar. Aunque creo que tú aun no te has dado cuenta.   
  
\- Y tú estás en edad de liberarte un poco, y follar, amigo. Puede que tú no te hayas dado cuenta tampoco. – protesta cogiendo su refresco y marchándose como una reina ofendida. A veces se pregunta cuál de los dos es el verdadero gay allí. Cuando conoció a Chad (el día que fue a hacer la pre inscripción) nunca se imaginó que sería de esa manera. Es decir, sabía que al chico se le iba un poco, pero no tanto.   
  
Aún así le alegró conseguir convencer a la secretaria para que los pusieran juntos en la habitación. Mejor loco conocido que loco por conocer, ¿no? Lo malo con Chad es que no puede ver una escoba con falda porque se va detrás de ella como si no existiera nada más importante en el mundo, pero luego, con la misma facilidad las deja y ya Jared ha tenido que lidiar con dos mujeres con el corazón roto y eso que conoce a Chad desde hace tan solo tres meses. No se quiere ni imaginar el record que puede romper en una universidad llena de mujeres guapas.   
  
Con un suspiro mira el reloj y se da cuenta de que la hora libre ya terminó. Regresa a la facultad con la secreta ilusión de ver a Jensen en la siguiente clase, y así es. El rubio ya está sentado en la segunda fila toqueteando su móvil mientras espera que llegue el profesor. Tiene el pequeño impulso de ocupar el asiento vacío que está a su lado, pero una morena se le adelanta. Jared sacude la cabeza y se sienta en las sillas del medio donde tiene una perfecta visión de la pizarra… y de Jensen.   
  
Aunque eso ultimo no sabe muy bien si le ayuda o le perjudica porque cada vez que flexiona el brazo para rascarse la nuca o gira para ver hacia la ventana mostrando su perfecto perfil, Jared siente que pierde la noción del tiempo. Como pasaba cuando se mordía el labio durante el ejercicio con el profesor Singer.   
  
No se entera mucho de qué va esa clase, señal de que la próxima vez debe sentarse en un lugar diferente. Cuando el timbre de salida suena, una parte de él quiere ir tras Jensen pero la otra le dice que no vale la pena complicarse la vida tan rápido. Suficiente con los agobios que tiene ahora mismo como para sumar uno más. Tiene prioridades y debe mantenerlas.   
  
Con calma camina hasta los dormitorios y se queda viendo el afiche de Canadá que tiene en la pared al lado de su cama.   
  
Es gracioso como parece tener la habilidad de cambiar su vida de forma radical en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cambió cuando su padre decidió que aceptaría el traslado que le ofrecía la compañía y se irían de Nueva York a Texas, luego cambió cuando Jared decidió que quería irse a vivir con su tío a Canadá para ayudarle a lidiar con la muerte de su amada esposa.   
  
Cambió de nuevo cuando se empeñó en entrar a estudiar en Stanford. California. A kilómetros de distancia de lo que estaba comenzando a llamar hogar.   
  
Algo le dice que el hacer caso a esos instintos que de cierta manera le empujan a Jensen, sería otro cambio, y ahora mismo no es lo que necesita. Quiere asentarse un poco y calmar los remolinos de su cabeza. Ya tendrá tiempo para todo lo demás. 


	5. Chapter 5

 

\- ¿Estás comiendo bien? – Jared sonríe al escuchar la típica pregunta de su madre. No importa si está cerca o lejos, viviendo solo o con alguien, si se va por un día o por un año. Su madre siempre, siempre tiene que asegurarse de que está comiendo como Dios manda. O por lo menos como ella considera que debería ser.   
  
\- Sí, ma – le asegura tumbándose en la cama y cogiendo la fotografía que esta sobre la mesa de noche, para poder ver a su familia una vez más. A veces se le olvida lo mucho que los echa de menos.   
  
Mientras la escucha decir lo importante que es que se cuide y cumpla con sus obligaciones en la universidad, no puede evitar pensar en lo distintos que están siendo los planes que tenía para su vida.   
  
En primer lugar, siempre fue un “niño de mamá”. Sí, ¿para que negarlo? Siempre le gustó estar bajo su cuidado, ser el receptor de sus mimos, de sus atenciones. El calor de su hogar era algo que le envolvía de mil formas diferentes. Es por eso que irse con su tío Jeffrey a Canadá iba a ser solo cosa de unas semanas.   
  
El hombre siempre lo había querido mucho. No que es que el afecto fuera menor para el resto de la familia, es solo que Jared y él conectaban mejor que cualquiera en casa.   
  
Su esposa Hilarie era muy dulce, siempre con una sonrisa, siempre mirando a su tío como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo. Jared está seguro que no todas las parejas pueden expresar tanto amor como ese, y en silencio se pregunta si él podría querer así a alguien.   
  
Lo malo de sentimientos como esos, es que cuando esa persona te falta, como le ha pasado a su tío, el dolor te puede hundir en lo más profundo. Fue injusto que Hilarie muriera tan joven dejando a Jeffrey con ese vacío en el corazón que lo arrastró casi hasta la destrucción, cada día que pasaba era una tortura para todos y Jared simplemente no podía soportarlo. Por eso quiso ir a pasar las vacaciones con él. Vacaciones que se prolongaron una semana más, luego otro mes y así hasta que pasaron tres años.   
  
Sus padres fueron muy comprensivos al respecto, incluso admiraban la determinación de Jared por apoyar a su tío aunque eso significó cambiar de vida. Porque una cosa era mudarte de ciudad con tu familia (como había pasado cuando se fueron de Nueva York a Texas) y otra era ir a otro país lejos de su hogar.   
  
Se pregunta como estará Jeffrey ahora que no lo tiene a él para obligarlo a levantarse por las mañanas. En los últimos meses lo estaba haciendo bastante bien, pero nunca se sabe.   
  
\- ¿Algo interesante para contarme? – pregunta su madre sacándolo de su ensueño, es cuando se da cuenta de la había dejado prácticamente hablando sola durante un buen rato. Jared deja la foto sobre la mesita y camina hasta la ventana.   
  
\- No mucho, Chad está agobiado con las clases – comenta de forma casual.   
  
\- Cariño, hace poco que conozco a Chad, pero estoy segura de que lo único que no le agobian son las fiestas – dice con ese tono de madre que él tanto quiere. – ¿Tú como lo llevas?   
  
\- Bien. Las clases del profesor Singer y la profesora Gamble son interesantes, hay otras a las que aún trato de encontrarle sentido.   
  
\- No te desesperes. ¿Hace cuánto comenzaste? Un par de semanas ¿no?   
  
\- Sí, aunque parece más. – dice. De inmediato una figura masculina de piernas arqueadas que va saliendo del edificio camino a la cafetería (para variar) le hacer perder el hilo de la conversación.   
  
Parece mentira que hace dos semanas conoció a Jensen, que comparten prácticamente todas las clases, que viven en el mismo edificio y aún así, solo han logrado hablar cuatro veces. Sí, Jared lleva la cuenta.   
  
Es extraño. Antes no le costaba nada abrirse con las personas, lo acusaban de ser demasiado expresivo, pero ahora simplemente siente que hay cosas que no puede compartir y sabe que de alguna manera es eso lo que no anima a Jensen a acercarse más.   
  
Jared suspira pesadamente y se aleja de la ventana para regresar a la cama. Tampoco es que Jensen comparta mucho con él, siempre desvía el tema cuando le pregunta por su familia o por sus amigos, los cuales, ahora que lo piensa no deben ser muchos porque únicamente lo ve con ese chico delgado y alto con aspecto chulesco que estudia en Artes, y no parece interesado en ampliar su círculo.   
  
Eso no es más que una muestra de que Jared debería mantenerse firme en su decisión de “nada de relaciones en la universidad”.  
  
\- ¿Algo más? – pregunta su madre después de un momento. Jared sonríe de medio lado, feliz por tener a alguien que le conoce tan bien.   
  
\- No. – dice como primera reacción. – Vale, sí – admite cuando la escucha murmurar una protesta – Conocí a alguien – confiesa tratando de restarle importancia.   
  
\- Oh… ¿Es guapo? – Jared puede adivinar la sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
\- Mucho. – admite.   
  
\- ¿Y?  
  
\- Y nada… - se pasa la mano por la cara y regresa a la ventana – No parece interesado y yo prefiero que sea así. No es necesario llenarnos de distracciones cuando el primer año apenas empieza.   
  
\- Jared, cariño… no está de más dejar las responsabilidades de lado por un momento.   
  
\- Lo sé.   
  
\- Solo quiero que seas feliz – la voz de su madre se rompe un poco.   
  
\- Mamá, estoy bien. Te lo juro… no es nada ¿Vale? Ya veremos cómo avanza todo. Cuéntame ¿Cómo está papá? ¿Sigue empeñado en hacer funcionar el Camaro azul? – cuando su madre suspira y comienza a protestar en contra del coche, Jared sabe que han regresado a terreno seguro. Eso está mejor.   
  
La conversación termina cuando escucha a su padre preguntar desde la cocina que si ya está lista la comida. El recordatorio hace que el estomago de Jared suene como protesta. Antes de despedirse su madre promete llamar de nuevo al final de la semana.   
  
Cuando se asoma a la ventana después de colgar, no lo hace para comprobar si Jensen ha regresado o no, es simplemente para saber qué tiempo hace. El hecho de que salga corriendo escaleras abajo cuando ve al rubio caminando hacia el edificio, es pura casualidad.   
  
Cuando faltan unos cuantos escalones para llegar hasta la entrada, Jared aminora el paso y trata de regular la respiración, al mismo tiempo que finge cara de sorpresa cuando Jensen lo saluda.   
  
\- ¡Hey! – dice Jensen haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.  
  
\- ¡Hey! ¿Cómo estás? – pregunta bloqueándole el paso.   
  
\- Bien, salí para tratar de despejar la mente. – dice masajeándose. No es justo que ya los deberes le estén agobiando de esa forma – ¿Conseguiste resolver el problema de psicología?  
  
\- No – ese ejercicio no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.   
  
\- Mierda, no hago más que darle vueltas. Nunca he sido bueno para estas cosas – se queja recostándose de la barandilla. – No logro ver cuál es el problema de la protagonista.   
  
\- ¿Viste la película de nuevo? – Jensen frunce el ceño y lo mira con desconfianza.   
  
\- Se supone que no deberíamos verla de nuevo. – Jared se pregunta si el pecoso siempre es tan apegado a las reglas.   
  
\- Se suponen muchas cosas, Jensen – responde con picardía. – Podemos verla y nadie tendría por qué saberlo.   
  
\- Es hacer trampa.  
  
\- ¡Claro que no! Imagina que eres psicólogo y tienes un paciente ¿No revisarías tus notas de vez en cuando?  
  
\- Tengo notas de la peli.   
  
\- Y yo la peli descargada. – responde sonriendo con satisfacción. Si quieres podemos quedar esta tarde, mejor si es en tu habitación porque Chad quiere llevar a una tía a la nuestra, Así tendré a un lugar al cual ir. – Jensen abre y cierra la boca evidentemente sorprendido por la propuesta.  
  
\- Yo… yo…  
  
\- O podemos llevar el ordenador a la biblioteca y verla allí, pero sería incomodo. – agrega cuando se da cuenta de que lo ha puesto contra la espada y la pared.   
  
\- Si… no…. – toma una respiración profunda al mismo tiempo que trata de organizarlo todo en su cerebro. Cuando se fue de la habitación Ted no estaba y los domingos suele estar fuera casi todo el día.   
  
\- Si no quieres… - comienza a decir Jared suponiendo que ha forzado mucho las cosas.   
  
\- No, no… es decir, sí. No creo que a mi compañero le moleste… vale, ¿En una hora está bien? – Jared sonríe y asiente – dormitorio 220. Te espero allí.   
  
\- Perfecto – responde Jared con entusiasmo.   
  
La sonrisa no se borra de su cara hasta después de un rato. Vale, dijo que no quería complicarse la vida con una relación y que estaba claro que ni él ni Jensen estaban dispuestos a pisar terreno profundo, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda disfrutar de su compañía, ¿Cierto?  
  
  
  
No le extraña ver lo organizado que es el dormitorio de Jensen. Se pregunta si la universidad secretamente hace un estudio para poder asignar los dormitorios según el nivel de afinidad, porque el tal Ted también tiene todas sus cosas en orden.   
  
En la habitación hay dos escritorios, Jensen tiene el portátil en el suyo y dos sillas frente a él, evidentemente una es de su compañero. Tiene un cuaderno de anotaciones y ositos de gominolas. Jared sonríe, otra vez.   
  
Honestamente no le presta demasiada atención a la película, la culpa es de la forma en la que Jensen frunce el ceño concentrado y hace anotaciones sin dejar de morderse el labio. Le gustaría seguir engañándose a si mismo pensando que le es indiferente, pero no es así.  
  
\- No entiendo – concluye Jensen y es cuando Jared se da cuenta de que ya han pasado las dos horas. ¡Mierda! – Intento darle mil vueltas pero no lo veo. - dice y de inmediato comienza a enumerar las mil características que tiene la chica, analizar los escenarios, todos los que se mueven alrededor de ella, incluso los más pequeños detalles y Jared no tiene ninguna intención de interrumpirlo, pero es evidente que Jensen quiere su ayuda porque lo está mirando expectante con sus grandes ojos verdes.   
  
\- Tal vez estás pensando mucho – dice de pronto.   
  
\- ¿Cómo?  
  
\- Tal vez el problema es tan obvio que lo perdemos tratando de buscar algo más profundo. No todo tiene un trasfondo, a veces es simplemente lo que parece. – Jensen lo mira con sorpresa, frunce el ceño y mira la pantalla del ordenador como si esa fuera la solución, luego ladea la cabeza y asiente con lentitud. Cuando voltea a ver a Jared de nuevo, sonríe.   
  
\- Todo es mentira. – concluye y esta vez es Jared el confundido. – Es eso, esa es la respuesta. Todo esto pasa solo en su mente, por eso todo encaja tan bien. – Jared lo mira como si tuviera tres cabezas y mentalmente repasa lo que recuerda de la película, tratando de enlazarlo con la afirmación de Jensen y ¡Sorpresa! El de las pecas tiene razón.  
  
Está de más decir que ambos sacaron un 10 en el trabajo, pero lo más obvio de todo es que Jared ha descubierto que le gusta eso de hacer los deberes con Jensen. Es una lástima que sigan sin tener la oportunidad de hacerlo muy seguido.   
  
  
  
Tienen un mes en la universidad cuando comienza el reclutamiento en las fraternidades. Justo lo que Jared estaba esperando.   
  
Es emocionante ver los colores y el alboroto que inunda el campus en general. Hay estantes en todos lados, pancartas… algunas casas se golpean por llegar a los nuevos alumnos, otras tienen que quitarse las solicitudes a sombrerazos.   
  
Omega Chi Delta es una de esas. Nadie entra allí a menos de que algún familiar haya estado antes, tenga una recomendación por parte de alguien importante o de que el presidente de la fraternidad suponga (gracias a sus investigaciones) que serías una buena adquisición.   
  
Las fraternidades son la élite de la universidad, y si es una muy importante, podría mejorar tu currículum en un 100%. Pero no se mantienen solas, dependen de una matrícula mínima, de un estándar en notas generales y de la reputación que le puedan aportar a la universidad.   
  
\- Son quienes organizan las mejores fiestas – comenta Chad mirando los folletos que tiene en la mano. Jared rueda los ojos y continúa leyendo la información sobre Omega Chi Delta. No suponen que entrar sea un problema para ninguno de los dos, el padre de Chad fue secretario durante sus años de estudio y Jeff, el hermano de Jared, también formó parte de la hermandad.   
  
Omega Chi Delta es la razón por la que Jared dejó Canadá y decidió entrar en Stanford. Es una meta que no puede, ni quiere abandonar. Por eso, unos días después, cuando le llega por escrito la invitación diciendo que ha sido preseleccionado, siente que por fin está comenzando a cumplir con su objetivo.   
  
  
  
\- ¿Y cuándo es la prueba de selección? – pregunta Adam. La distancia que hay entre sus facultades si ha sido una molestia para verse tanto como les gustaría, pero de vez en cuando consiguen sacar un momento para coincidir. Especialmente en las horas libres entre clases.   
  
\- Este viernes – responde dejando la invitación a un lado. No entiende porque le ha llegado una preselección para una fraternidad para la que ni siquiera se había apuntado. No le gustan esas cosas.   
  
Cuando les veía durante la semana que duró la campaña, no podía dejar de pensar en el parecido que tenían casi todos con Tom y sus amigos. Elites que se creen con poder sobre los demás, que intentan imponerse por las buenas o por las malas. Casi siempre por las malas pero con una sonrisa. Él no entró en Stanford para formar parte de eso, no le importa si puede sumar puntos a su currículum o no. Ya buscará la forma de compensar.   
  
\- No estaría mal ir a la preselección, escucharles un poco ¿No crees? Ampliarías tu grupo de amigos.  
  
\- ¿Por qué? ¿Estás insinuando que deberíamos comenzar a ver a otras personas? – Adam ríe bajito y niega con la cabeza.   
  
\- Solo te quiero a ti, cariño – le dice. – En serio, tío, es solo… a veces quisiera verte disfrutar más, Jensen, y puede que una fraternidad te ayude a conseguirlo. – le aclara encogiéndose de hombros. Jensen entiende su punto, pero él también podría darle el mismo consejo.   
  
  
  
**Un año y medio antes**  
  
Jensen camina dudoso hasta su asiento en su nuevo salón de clases, en su nuevo instituto, en su nueva ciudad. Por suerte el profesor no hace mucho para llamar la atención sobre él, aún así, es imposible evitar las miradas que se centran en él, los cuchicheos, las sonrisas que comienzan cada vez que pone un pie dentro del instituto, continúan durante el receso y siguen incluso cuando se marcha, algo le dice que será así por varios días.   
  
Se equivocó, dura más que eso, y simplemente no puede dejar de preguntarse si es por el síndrome del nuevo o porque saben algo.  
  
\- Saber, lo que se dice saber… no saben mucho – Jensen da un salto en su asiento y voltea para darse cuenta de que, no solo ha dicho eso en voz alta, sino que además hay un chico sentado a su lado en la mesa del comedor. – Lo siento – dice al darse cuenta de que lo ha asustado. – ¿Quieres que me vaya? – pregunta. Parece que de verdad se levantaría si Jensen se lo pide.   
  
\- No, está bien. – ¿Quién es él para apropiarse de una mesa?  
  
\- Vale. – comienzan a comer en silencio y un rato después el desconocido habla otra vez. – Es el síndrome del nuevo – dice. – El que seas tan guapo también influye. – confiesa sonriendo de medio lado, y Jensen comienza a preguntarse si está intentando ligar con él.   
  
\- Oh – vale, no es lo más elocuente que puede decir, pero de un tiempo para acá su cerebro se ha estropeado, ¿de acuerdo? Antes podía dar un discurso donde fuera, ahora tiene tantas cosas dándole vueltas en la cabeza que las palabras se niegan a salir.   
  
\- Soy Adam – se presenta con una sonrisa. – Estoy en tu clase, y no, no estoy intentando ligar contigo – Jensen parpadea un par de veces y de pronto sonríe, más que todo por la expresión de Adam al hacer la afirmación.   
  
\- Lo siento, lo volví a decir en voz alta, ¿cierto?  
  
\- ¿Siempre lo haces? – pregunta divertido.   
  
\- Joder, no… debe ser California que me ha afectado de alguna forma.   
  
\- El sol suele hacer esas cosas.   
  
\- Vengo de Texas, el sol no debería ser un problema.   
  
\- Entonces es la playa. – concluye Adam como si fuera un médico dando un diagnóstico. – En fin… las chicas intentarán jugar sus mejores cartas contigo, no hagas caso, ya se les pasará. – le dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda para luego levantarse de la mesa.  
  
Adam tenía razón, cuando dejaron de mirarlo de forma extraña, comenzaron las invitaciones para fiestas, cine e incluso ir de compras, fue difícil encontrar la forma de declinar sin ofenderlas. Al final, confesar que era gay fue lo que solucionó parte de sus problemas. Ellas dejaron de insistir, los tíos dejaron de verlo como una amenaza y los abiertamente gays parecían demasiado intimidados como para acercase.   
  
Básicamente, todos le dejaron en paz. Todos menos Adam, que parecía intuir que ahora mismo lo que Jensen necesitaba era un amigo. Y era cierto. Extrañaba a su familia, estaba dolido, perdido…   
  
Su madrina trataba de hacerle sentir mejor pero con el poco tiempo que se veían, culpa de su trabajo, no era mucho lo que pudiera hacer.   
  
\- No estás solo Jensen. No tienes que estarlo – le dijo una tarde cuando estaban sentados debajo de un árbol esperando a que sonara el timbre de salida. – si necesitas alguien con quien hablar siempre puedes contar conmigo. Ahora, si lo que quieres es un grupo que te haga olvidar hasta el color de tus ojos, ellos te van mejor – le dijo señalando a la pandilla del instituto.   
  
\- Me gusta recordar el color de mis ojos – fue la respuesta.   
  
Ha pasado año y medio y Adam ha estado allí todas las veces que él ha necesitado y sin hacer ninguna pregunta. ¿Para qué iba Jensen a necesitar algo más?  
  
  
  
A Jensen no le extraña que a Adam no le haya llegado nada de ninguna fraternidad puesto no tiene familiares vinculados a ellas y no pasa en el campus el tiempo suficiente como para captar la atención de alguna. Adam tiene muy claro que quiere sacar su carrera y marcharse de allí lo más pronto posible con la menor cantidad de problemas. Se lo dijo una y otra vez cuando comenzaron a enviar solicitudes. Puede que sea porque él cree que su vida está completa con Blake a su lado, Jensen no entiende por qué quiere hacerle ampliar su grupo de amigos si él no está dispuesto a hacer lo mismo.   
  
  
\- Porque creo que podrían hacerte la vida más sencilla.  
  
\- O más difícil, según se vea. – responde – Tom siempre hablaba de las fraternidades, estaba obsesionado con ellas y Omega Chi Delta se parece mucho a lo que él buscaría. No quiero eso.   
  
\- Jensen – Adam suspira y se acomoda en su asiento – Estoy de acuerdo contigo, de verdad, pero sigo pensando que necesitas dejar entrar a alguien más en tu vida.   
  
\- Adam…  
  
\- Ese tío alto con el que te he visto un par de veces sería un buen lugar para comenzar.   
  
\- Él no es… necesito centrarme en mis metas, Adam, nada más – responde con terquedad, negándose a pensar mucho en Jared.   
  
\- Está bien, me rindo, pero entonces trata de buscar la mejor manera de rechazarlos porque esta gente no se toma de buena manera las negativas.   
  
\- ¡Eso es una tontería! – protesta – ¿Cómo que no se lo toman bien? Tienen mil estudiantes que se matarían por entrar, que seleccionen a uno de esos y mí que me dejen tranquilo. No me gusta esa gente, y no quiero tener nada que ver con ninguno. – responde rompiendo la invitación en pedazos. Dando por sentado que esa es su última palabra al respecto.  
  
  
  
Para Darren Criss, ser el presidente de Omega Chi Delta es un sueño convertido en realidad, además de una responsabilidad enorme. Cuando tienes una familia llena de Chi Deltas, es muy difícil hacer algo para superarlos o como mínimo igualarlos. El tiene muy claro que solo conseguirá ser el orgullo de su padre si aprovecha su presidencia para hacer que la fraternidad pase de excelente a extraordinaria, y eso solo se consigue metiendo miembros en altos cargos de consejos estudiantiles. Teniendo a los mejores estudiantes en general.   
  
Para empezar, tener al profesor (y decano) Singer de su parte, sería estar mil pasos por encima del resto, es por eso que se ha fijado cuidadosamente en que le gustaría a él ver en una hermandad.   
  
Singer no es un hombre muy expresivo, ni especialmente apegado con los estudiantes, por eso le ha llamado tanto la atención a Darren que muestre “preferencias” por un uno de primer año.   
  
Se lo comentaron unos cuantos chicos de la hermandad, y la curiosidad le ha empujado a colarse en un par de clases desde la primera hora. Necesita ver con sus propios ojos si es verdad.   
  
Y lo es. Durante las clases Singer no deja de poner a Jensen Ackles como ejemplo y entabla con él discusiones sobre distintas teorías, pero lo que más le impresiona a Darren, es que en una de las clases, al despedirse, el hombre le sonrió dándole una palmada en la espalda. Está claro que a Singer le cae bien el muchacho. Por eso, luego de discutirlo con sus hermanos, tomaron la decisión de aceptar a Ackles en la fraternidad, incluso esa “preselección” era puro formalismo, él estaría dentro pasara o no los retos. Es un honor que cualquiera agradecería. Por el que matarían.   
  
Por eso, el hecho de que Jensen esté allí, frente a él dándole las gracias pero disculpándose por tener que rechazar la invitación, es una verdadera sorpresa.   
  
Más que eso. Darren está jodidamente ofendido.  
  
\- No tengo tiempo para dedicarle a la fraternidad. – se justifica.   
  
\- Sería tiempo invertido en tu créditos académicos – insiste Darren aún sin poder creerse el rechazo.   
  
\- Lo siento. La verdad es que no pertenezco a este lugar – aunque trata de ser amable, Darren consigue descifrar incluso un punto de desprecio en sus palabras.   
  
No puede sacarse eso de la cabeza, ni siquiera horas después de que Jensen se ha marchado. Nunca nadie había rechazado una invitación de parte de Omega Chi Delta, nunca nadie le había dicho que no a él.   
  
Se estruja el ceño y hace una respiración profunda. Vale, tiene que calmarse, tampoco es la gran cosa, tiene alumnos excelentes en la hermandad, el resto de los nuevos son prometedores… seguro puede seguir con su objetivo de ser extraordinarios sin tener a Ackles en la lista de miembros.   
  
Sin embargo, nada le impide vengar la ofensa recibida. Con una sonrisa de medio lado se reúne con sus hermanos para planear los retos que deberán cumplir los nuevos si quieren ser unos verdaderos Chi Deltas de por vida. Las pruebas casi nunca varían, pero está vez se le ha ocurrido incluir una interesante.   
  
Con ansias espera hasta el día de la reunión.   
  
La sala principal de Chi Delta está a oscuras, solo iluminada por un montón de velas, y los miembros están vestidos de monjes. Los novatos ya han tenido que beber sangre (falsa), soportar unos azotes, caminar sobre piedras calientes y jurar que lo que sucede en la casa, se queda en la casa.   
  
La siguiente prueba no es tan sencilla. Ni piadosa.   
  
Todos los novatos están en formación esperando a que su nueva misión sea asignada.   
  
\- Chad Michael Murray – dice Darren.  
  
\- ¡Hermano! – responde Chad con energía.  
  
\- La casa de los Gamma está usando de adorno una escultura que nos robaron hace dos años – le informa mostrándole una foto – tu misión es traerla de vuelta sana y salva. – Chad es experto en irrumpir en casas ajenas, por lo que ese no le parece un gran reto. Asiente seguro de que podrá conseguirlo.   
  
\- Jared Padalecki.  
  
\- ¡Hermano!  
  
\- La semana pasada la policía del campus consiguió en su inspección sorpresa unos barriles de cerveza que, como ya saben, no están permitidos dentro de la universidad…  
  
\- ¿No está permitido? – interrumpe Chad horrorizado. Darren gruñe por la interrupción pero responde.   
  
\- No están permitidos los barriles. Se considera almacenaje. En fin, necesito que hagas desaparecer ese informe. – Jared abre y cierra la boca preguntándose cómo demonios va a conseguir hacer algo así. – No es policía real, es policía universitaria. Seguro que podrás pensar una forma de colarte a la oficina y eliminar el documento. – Jared duda antes de aceptar el reto. No le queda otro remedio. Renunciar a la fraternidad no es una opción.  
  
\- Stephan Rivera.  
  
\- ¡Hermano!  
  
\- Esta fraternidad destaca por su orgullo. Cualquiera que intente humillarnos está en nuestra contra – espera a que Stephan asienta para continuar. – Necesito que investigues a alguien, esta persona debe tener un pasado, algo que nos sirva, cualquier cosa que esté ocultando y podamos usar en su contra.   
  
\- Pero… ¿A qué nivel?  
  
\- A nivel personal o lo que sea. Si robó el lápiz de su compañero de preescolar, yo quiero saberlo. Ten en cuenta que eres el único sin pasado familiar en Chi Delta, Stephan, lo que te pone en desventaja. Por eso te he dado la misión más importante para mí, para que pongas el doble de empeño. Quiero resultados o te olvidas de esta hermandad.   
  
\- ¿A quién tengo que investigar?  
  
\- Se llama Jensen Ackles. – Jared de inmediato fija su atención en Darren rompiendo con la orden de mantener la mirada al frente. ¿Jensen? ¿Darren tiene algo en contra de Jensen? pero… mierda. ¡Joder! Se muerde el labio y vuelve la mirada al frente, tiene que tranquilizarse. ¿Qué puede tener Jensen oculto?   
  
No puede ser nada muy importante, ¿cierto? ¿Qué tanto pasado puede tener un chico de 20 años que se preocupa de esa forma por los estudios? Lo que sea que Darren consiga solo podrá molestarle un poquito, si es que consigue algo. Es una broma, conociendo el carácter de Jensen, protestará por unos días pero luego entenderá que en las universidades pasan están cosas y lo olvidará.  
  
Sí, no tiene que darle importancia. Además, si intenta intervenir a su favor podrían rechazar su solicitud y eso no puede permitirlo. Jensen y él no son tan amigos como para poner en riesgo sus objetivos. ¿Verdad?  
  
Tiene que velar por él, y Jensen que vele por si mismo.

 


	6. ¿Puedo empezar de nuevo? ¿Otra vez con mi suerte? Porque no puedo volver atrás y superarlo. Tengo que quedarme y enfrentar los errores.

 

_“Es bien sabido que una de las ventajas que tiene Stanford, es que sus alrededores destacan por ser los más seguros de la ciudad. Los estudiantes pueden pasear por el campus a cualquier hora, sentirse libres de interactuar con quien sea, dejar la puerta de la habitación abierta si les apetece.  
  
Aunque hay muchas fraternidades, muchos edificios de residencia, muchas caras... todos somos hermanos. Todos somos Stanford, todos dignos de confianza. Pero... ¿lo somos?   
  
Es muy difícil para la universidad verificar los datos de todos los estudiantes, por más estricta que sea la selección, siempre alguna manzana podrida se escapa, y la Facultad de Trabajo Social tiene una ahora mismo. Jensen Ackles.   
  
Hace poco nos llegó información policial advirtiendo sobre el pasado del estudiante Ackles, contando su historial criminal, el cual, por respeto y petición de las autoridades no podemos explicar, pero es mi deber advertir que es bastante grave. ¿De verdad queremos a ese estudiante entre nosotros? Omega Chi Delta cree en la reinserción, pero también cree en que es algo que se debe ganar. ¿Se ha ganado Ackles nuestra confianza? Eso es lo primero que cada uno de los estudiantes debería meditar.”  
_  
  
Jared aprieta la mandíbula mientras escucha a Darren dictarle el reportaje a la presidenta del periódico universitario. Lo que más le molesta de todo, eso es ver como todos se ríen y aportan ideas como si estuvieran hablando de una broma cualquiera. Stephan no logró conseguir gran cosa, solo que ciertamente, Jensen tiene un expediente policial, pero está sellado y no hubo manera de acceder a él. Darren podría, Jared lo sabe, pero está claro que no quiso usar sus influencias para no verse demasiado implicado, y seguramente porque a su padre no le haría la menor gracia que su hijo le use para sus juegos universitarios.   
  
Lo cierto es que por los papeles que logró conseguir Stephan, es imposible saber de qué acusaban a Jensen, pudo haber robado un banco o matado a medio pueblo, da igual, es información confidencial, pero ellos han decidido que eso es suficiente, y no solo están creando esa nota de prensa, sino que van a correr el rumor de que el delito fue robo a mano armada que terminó en asesinato.   
  
Es frustrante verlos jugar con la vida de alguien de esa forma. Jared odia eso, de hecho, mientras más tiempo pasa en la fraternidad, más le molesta.   
  
Tiene su parte divertida, hay muchos juegos (cuando hay tiempo), hay fiestas, la mayoría de sus “hermanos” son majos, pero hay otros que claramente tienen demasiadas ínfulas, y por desgracia son los que más peso tienen.   
  
\- Eso puede arruinarle sus años universitarios – las palabras salen de su boca antes de poder evitarlo. Darren deja de reír y ladea la cabeza mirando a Jared con curiosidad.   
  
\- ¿Y? – dice acercándose a él. La respuesta solo hace que la rabia de Jared crezca un poco más.   
  
\- Y no me parece justo.   
  
\- Jared, aprende una cosa. Nadie rechaza a un Omega Chi Delta, Jensen lo hizo y estás son las consecuencias, además, él no tiene que ser de tu incumbencia, no nos tiene que importar a ninguno. Solo debemos preocuparnos por nuestros hermanos.   
  
\- No es eso lo que dices en el reportaje. – insiste con voz firme y un ligero toque de sarcasmo.   
  
\- Es una novatada, todos hemos pasado por allí. Si no tiene las bolas de soportarlo puede largarse. – Concluye regresando a donde está el resto del grupo, pero se detiene a medio camino – Y… ¿Jared? – espera a que el castaño le vea a los ojos para continuar – Piensa bien de parte de quien quieres estar – dice Darren, y luego retoma su camino. – Necesitamos una foto. – comenta siguiendo con sus planes.   
  
Jared sabe de parte de quien quiere estar, pero también sabe dónde debe estar. Por desgracia, no son los mismos.   
  
  
  
Jensen puede sentir como la vena del cuello le tiembla como si quisiera explotar. Tiene los puños tan apretados como los labios y simplemente no puede apartar la mirada del periódico. ¡Maldición! Es como retroceder en el tiempo, como volver a todo eso de lo que intentó escapar al irse a California.   
  
El corazón se le comienza a acelerar de tal manera que lo marea, se recuesta de la pared con la esperanza de que la habitación deje de darle vueltas. Termina sentado en el piso tomando bocanadas grandes de aire para poder llenar sus pulmones. Por todos los cielos. ¿Por qué tiene que pasarle esto a él? No lo entiende.   
  
No está seguro de que es lo que le enfada más, si el reportaje o la nota que vino pegada al periódico que alguien muy amablemente dejó en su puerta.  
  
 _“Tienes razón, no perteneces a Omega Chi Delta”_  
  
Casi puede ver la satisfacción en la cara del tal Darren. No se equivocó al pensar que todos eran unos hijos de puta de la peor clase. Y Adam tampoco se equivocó al decir que se tomarían el rechazo de mala manera, no importa la forma en la que Jensen tratara de declinar, aquello terminaría así de mal de todas formas.   
  
¿Quién se toma todo ese trabajo solo porque su orgullo se sintió herido? Aquello es de locos. De inmediato sacude la cabeza porque él viene de un lugar de locos, viene de un grupo de “amigos” que lo tiraron a los lobos sin razón alguna. Solo por sentir que él no había cumplido con su deber de apoyarlos.   
  
Aquello fue una pesadilla que no cree capaz de soportar una vez más. Cierra los ojos y apoya la cabeza contra la pared preguntándose qué tan malo se puede volver todo allí.   
  
La forma en la que Ted frunce el ceño al entrar a la habitación y deja las cosas sobre la cama para salir de nuevo sin decirle ni una palabra, es una muestra de lo jodido que estará ahora. No puede creer que tenga que revivirlo todo. No está seguro de tener las fuerzas suficientes.   
  
  
  
Jensen siente que puede vomitar cuando llega a casa el miércoles por la tarde, y ve a su padre con una brocha en la mano tratando de pintar la nueva frase que está escrita en la puerta del garaje.   
  
\- No hagas caso – le dice Mack sujetando su mano. Y es que no hay que ser un genio para adivinar lo que había escrito. “Asesino” “Violador” “Fuera de esta comunidad” “Mentiroso” y “Delincuente” son las favoritas de los vecinos.   
  
El abogado les dijo que por ser menor de edad, todo su expediente quedaría sellado. Los únicos que habían ido al juicio eran los abogados, los padres de todos los implicados y los padres de la chica, pero claro, el abogado no contó con que aunque su expediente quedara bajo llave, los padres de cada uno, especialmente los de Tom, no tendrían ningún reparo en contarlo todo y exagerar. Era la única forma que tenían de drenar la rabia que les dio la supuesta traición.   
  
\- No comprendo. ¿Qué ganan pintando la fachada de la casa, mirando mal a mamá en el súper o metiéndose contigo en el instituto? No tiene sentido – murmura sintiendo como el nudo en la garganta le dificulta cada vez más el respirar.   
  
\- No te preocupes por mi, hermanito, soy más fuerte de lo que crees. – Jensen aprecia el esfuerzo que todos están haciendo pero es que ¡No es justo!  
  
\- ¡Lo hago! – protesta – Todos están sufriendo por mi culpa.   
  
\- No es tu culpa, Jensen. Es culpa de ellos, pero que se jodan. A mamá no le interesa relacionarse con esas viejas amargadas y chismosas. Y a mi tampoco me importa lidiar con imbéciles del instituto, además, cuando la zorra esa que tenías como amiga se gradúe el resto dejará de molestarme.   
  
\- Su hermano está en la cárcel porque yo no lo quise ayudar, es normal que esté molesta.   
  
\- ¡Jensen, no tenías que ayudarlo! ¡No la justifiques, ella debería ser objetiva y comprender que su hermano no es más que un psicópata de mierda!   
  
Jensen sabe que su hermana tiene razón en unos puntos, especialmente en lo enfermo que está Gino. No solo él… todos están mal de la cabeza, y le enfurece no haberse alejado de ese grupo a tiempo. Si lo hubiese hecho, las cosas serían diferentes.   
  
De no haber estado en la posición de “amigo-novio” ellos no hubiesen sentido que les traicionaba, y Michael no se hubiese empeñado en hacer un infierno de su estadía en la correccional, porque aunque sabe que todo lo que hizo Martin fue impulsado por las palabras de Gino, también sabe que a su ex amigo la cabeza no le da para tanto, solo seguía las instrucciones de alguno de los otros tres, seguramente de Michael.  
  
Se pregunta si alguna vez pasarán página. Una vocecita en su interior le dice que no.  
  
Sacude la cabeza porque no quiere que vuelvan esos recuerdos, suficiente con las pesadillas que no le dejan dormir. Ahora mismo debe centrarse en cómo solucionar el acoso que está sufriendo su familia, necesita quitarles ese peso de encima, de alguna forma.   
  
  
  
Un sonido a lo lejos llama su atención, tiene que parpadear varias veces y centrarse para darse cuenta de que es su móvil. Hace el intento de levantarse para cogerlo de la mesa pero el mareo lo obliga a quedarse donde está.   
  
¡Maldición!   
  
Quien sea que llama es muy insistente, así que Jensen hace un nuevo intento. Toma una bocanada de aire y se mueve hasta la mesa.   
  
\- ¿Dónde estás? – Adam no espera a que salude antes de hacer la pregunta.   
  
\- En la habitación.   
  
\- ¿Puedo subir? – desde que Jensen comenzó a compartir habitación con un desconocido, Adam siempre pregunta antes de ir a visitarlo.   
  
\- No, yo… me…mejor bajo. Ne…necesito aire. – No sabe si eso será mejor o peor, pero no puede quedarse en esas cuatro paredes.   
  
Va hasta el pequeño baño para lavarse la cara y sale de la habitación solo con el móvil en la mano. No se cree capaz de ir a ninguna clase.   
  
No sabe si son ideas suyas o no, pero puede sentir la mirada de todos sobre él, hay cuchicheos y puede adivinar las acusaciones en sus ojos. ¡Maldición!   
  
\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta Adam poniéndose a su lado de inmediato. Jensen niega con la cabeza – Respira – le dice. Es cuando se da cuenta de que tiene un rato sin hacerlo.   
  
Consiguen llegar hasta un rincón del campus donde no hay sol y se sientan. Adam le da un poco de agua y se queda callado a su lado esperando a que Jensen se le pase el ataque de pánico que evidentemente está teniendo. Lo sabe por la forma en la que tiembla y lo pálido de su rostro.   
  
Jensen no consigue hablar hasta que siente las pulsaciones más pausadas y su vista deja de estar borrosa.   
  
\- Esto es una mierda – dice por fin. Adam asiente. Le costó mucho conseguir que Jensen le contara su pasado, y sabe que aún hay cosas que se guarda para si mismo, sabe lo mal que lo pasó en Austin por culpa de Tom y sus amigos, por lo que le hicieron a esa chica. No pensó que eso lo seguiría hasta aquí. – ¿No vas a decir “te lo dije”? – pregunta con una sonrisa triste.   
  
\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? – pregunta con sorpresa.  
  
\- Me advertiste que los de Omega se lo tomarían a mal si les rechazaba.   
  
\- ¿Estas bromeando? ¡Una cosa es tomárselo a mal y otra es lo que acaban de hacer! – dice lanzando el periódico contra el suelo. – ¡Son unos hijos de puta con doble moral!  
  
\- Los que más asco dan – afirma Jensen recostándose del árbol para quedarse en silencio un rato más.   
  
\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – pregunta Adam después de unos minutos.   
  
\- Seguir adelante, supongo. Esta es una universidad grande, somos adultos, cada uno tiene sus propios problemas, no como en aquel pueblo donde pocas veces pasa algo interesante. – dice intentando darse ánimos.  
  
\- Sí, esto no durará más que unos días.  
  
\- Seguro. – Sin embargo, una parte de él le dice que no hace más que darse falsas esperanzas.   
  
Cuando termina de hablar con Adam, decide que tiene que aceptar la realidad e ir a clases. Eso es lo que fue a hacer a Stanford, ¿no? Pues no necesita nada más.   
  
Es lo que se repite de regreso a los dormitorios para buscar sus libros, de camino a la Facultad y mientras espera la llegada del profesor. Mueve los hombros y se limpia las manos del pantalón mientras escucha que alguien dice “Ese es el que mató al dueño de la tienda”.   
  
Perfecto. Antes tenía que preocuparse por los cotilleos sobre lo que pasó en realidad, pero aquí tiene que vivir con cosas totalmente nuevas. La profesora Gamble hace lo posible por no fijar su mirada en él durante la clase, pero le está costando mucho, y el que al final de la clase le diga que se quede porque necesita hablar con él, no lo anima en nada.   
  
Trata de ignorar a las personas que pasan a su lado empujándolo como si no tuvieran más espacio, mientras espera a que la profesora le diga qué es lo que quiere. Por supuesto, ella espera hasta que estén los dos solos.   
  
No se anda con rodeos, solo saca el periódico de su maletín y lo pone sobre la mesa para que Jensen pueda verlo, respira profundo e intenta sonreír.   
  
\- Pocas veces se corre una historia como esta en la universidad – dice con calma. – Y yo más que nadie estoy a favor de las segundas oportunidades, pero también me tomo con mucha seriedad el futuro de mis alumnos. Trabajo Social es una carrera especial, que requiere de compromiso, empatía, y honestidad, yo…  
  
\- Profesora – le interrumpe porque está comenzando a perder la paciencia. - Eso es mentira, es decir, sí, estuve involucrado en un proceso policial, pero se comprobó que no tuve nada que ver. Era menor de edad, por eso es un expediente sellado. No, no es cierto que maté a nadie de ninguna tienda No he matado a nadie, en general. – ella se le queda mirando un momento, evaluando sus palabras y luego asiente satisfecha.   
  
\- De acuerdo, eso era todo lo que quería saber. No olvides entregar el trabajo del viernes. – dice con seriedad, pero evidentemente más relajada que al principio.   
  
Vale, eso no fue tan mal. Tal vez si tiene la paciencia suficiente para explicarse con algunos, esto puede pasar al olvido, o por lo menos eso espera. Lastima que Ted no sea uno de los que quiere hacerle la vida más fácil, al contrario.   
  
  
  
Ese día Ted no va a dormir. Jensen trata de no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, no es como si tuvieran que estar allí todo el tiempo, puede que fuera a visitar a sus padres o algo, eso es normal, ¿no?   
  
Pero en la mañana, antes de que Jensen vaya a su clase de las 8, Ted entra con cara de pocos amigos y comienza a guardar sus cosas en los cajones y armarios, como si ya no le apetecieran que estuvieran a la vista de Jensen. También saca sus cosas del baño y las acomoda dentro de un neceser. Sale sin dar ninguna explicación.   
  
_“Genial”_ piensa Jensen con agotamiento.   
  
Cuando abre la puerta ve que tiene pegada una máscara como la que usaba el asesino de la película Scream.   
  
_“¿En serio? Por lo menos son originales”_ no quiere mortificarse, no quiere dejar que se salgan con la suya. Salvo que ellos no parecen querer dejar que el tema pase.   
  
\- Cuidado, coge tu bolso, no sea que te maten para poder robarlo – dice un chico al que Jensen no había visto antes. Tiene sonrisa de imbécil. Jensen respira profundo y sigue su camino a la Facultad, pero el chico le corta el paso. – ¿Sabes? No te queremos aquí. Esta universidad no es para tipos como tú.  
  
\- ¿No? ¿Es para gilipollas como tú? Porque me va a costar mucho bajar a tu nivel. – al tío no le gusta nada la pregunta de Jensen. Gruñe por lo bajo y alza el puño pero él no tiene los reflejos que tiene Jensen, no ha tenido que pasar dos meses durmiendo con un ojo abierto. Jensen esquiva el puño e intenta seguir caminando pero el imbécil es insistente. Jensen le va a responder pero otro le empuja por detrás haciéndole tambalear. Él gira ágilmente y le da un puñetazo, el primer imbécil aprovecha para meterse y darle un golpe en el estomago que lo deja sin aire. Cuando alza la vista Jensen puede ver a Jared a los lejos, el castaño da un par de pasos para acercarse pero Darren le sujeta del brazo y lo mira con severidad.   
  
Jensen está esperando que Jared lo ignore, pero no es así. ¿Qué otra cosa le puede salir mal?  
  
\- ¡Alto! – grita el policía de la universidad. – ¡Quiero a todo el mundo disperso ahora mismo o comenzaré a multar fraternidades! – Esa debe ser una frase mágica o algo porque de inmediato el lugar queda vacío. Jensen necesita un segundo para enderezarse y recuperar el aire, el policía se asegura de que esté bien antes de marcharse como si nada hubiese pasado.   
  
Jensen no tiene ganas de asistir ninguna clase, así que va hasta la biblioteca para adelantar algo de trabajo, ignorando que la bibliotecaria lo mira constantemente, y luego regresa al dormitorio para darse cuenta de que la habitación ahora está dividida por un gran biombo.   
  
Eso debería bastar por ese día, ¿no? Bueno, pues no. Porque su madre lo llama solo unos minutos después para preguntarle que si todo está bien. Esa sería una pregunta normal, pero su tono de voz no lo es, así que Jensen se sienta en su cama (mirando al biombo que divide la ventana también) y le asegura que todo está bajo control.   
  
\- ¿Seguro?  
  
\- Sí, mamá, ¿Por qué? – su madre se queda callada un momento, evidentemente pensando la respuesta – ¿Mamá?  
  
\- Es que… han llamado preguntando por ti, querían saber algo de un robo o… no sé, Jensen, cariño, ¿Está todo bien? – Jensen se estruja los ojos con agotamiento.  
  
\- Es una novatada universitaria, mamá. Todo está bien, lo prometo, no pasa nada.   
  
\- Oh Dios, Jens – dice sollozando. Jensen no sabe que prefiere, si partirle la cara a todos, o darse de cabezazos contra la pared hasta quedar inconsciente. Necesita de una hora para convencer a su madre de que no se estaba repitiendo la misma historia, y de que todo saldría bien, pero por más que se lo repitió una y otra vez, él no lo tiene tan claro.   
  
Esa frustración es la que le impulsa a coger una mochila y meter unas cuantas cosas más, su laptop y salir de esa habitación con rumbo a su coche. Lástima que en el camino se encuentra nada más y nada menos que con Jared. Su intención es desviarse e ignorarlo, pero no es lo que el castaño tiene en mente.   
  
\- Lo siento – es lo primero que dice. Jensen alza una ceja y sigue caminando pero Jared el sujeta del brazo, quisiera sacudirse, pero supone que su mirada será más efectiva.   
  
Lo es. Jared lo suelta de inmediato.   
  
\- No es justo lo que están haciendo.   
  
\- Lo que está haciendo tu amigo – le aclara.  
  
\- No es mi amigo – responde Jared torciendo el gesto. Nunca podría ser amigo de Darren.   
  
\- ¿No? Porque últimamente solo te veo con él y con… - Jensen se calla pensando en lo poco que ha visto a Jared en las últimas dos semanas y entonces todo cuadra. – Eres un Chi Delta – dice con espanto. Tanto que Jared se avergüenza un poco.   
  
\- Yo… - ¿Cómo negar lo obvio?  
  
\- O sea, que estás detrás de todo esto.  
  
\- No, Jensen, escucha, las cosas no son así, yo…. Sé que todo es mentira.  
  
\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
\- Yo… les escuché hablando y, tu expediente está cerrado, no dice…  
  
\- ¿Sabías que esto iba a pasar y no me dijiste nada?  
  
\- Yo… es que… no pensé que sería para tanto.  
  
\- ¿No pensaste que sería para tanto? ¿NO? ¡Vete a la mierda, Jared! Váyanse a la mierda tú y tus amiguitos.   
  
\- ¡Las cosas no son así! ¿Me quieres escuchar, por favor?  
  
\- ¿De verdad pretendes darle algún tipo de explicación? – Jared se queda paralizado cuando escucha la voz de Darren. Jensen guarda silencio, esperando por su reacción. – Los Chi Delta no damos explicaciones, Padalecki. – es un evidente tono de advertencia. Y muy en el fondo Jensen quiere que Jared lo pase por alto, pero no sucede. El castaño bufa y sacude la cabeza antes de marcharse sin decir nada. ¿Ese es el tipo en el que Jensen había estado pensando todo este tiempo? Vaya decepción. Sonríe tristemente y trata de marcharse pero parece que el pasatiempo favorito de todo el mundo es ponerse en su camino. – Un Chi Delta es mucho para ti, Ackles.   
  
\- ¿Si? Porque hasta hace poco yo era lo suficientemente bueno como para entrar en tu fraternidad.   
  
\- Puedo cometer errores, pero sé como remediarlos. Rechazaste mi fraternidad, ahora deberías despedirte también de esta universidad.   
  
\- No gracias, creo que me quedo. – dice empujándolo para poder pasar.   
  
A pesar de la seguridad en sus palabras, no se queda. Se marcha. Necesita espacio y allí no lo obtendrá, eso está claro.   
  
Se monta en el coche y comienza a conducir por la ciudad dando vueltas de un lado a otro escuchando música a todo volumen. Cualquier cosa que no le deje escuchar sus propios pensamientos funciona.   
  
Tres horas después, termina en casa de Blake. Se baja del coche con su mochila y toca el timbre sin saber si será bien recibido o no. Es un alivio que Blake sonría de medio lado y le haga un gesto con la cabeza para que siga adelante.   
  
El hombre no hace preguntas, solo va hasta la nevera, saca un par de botellas de cerveza y le dice que su habitación sigue siendo la del fondo a la derecha.  
  
  
  
\- Fondo a la derecha. – es lo único que dice Blake cuando llegan a casa. Jensen frunce el ceño y se mueve despacio por el lugar hasta que tropieza con la habitación. Por puro instinto se sobresalta cuando Adam el da una palmada en hombro.   
  
\- ¿Te gusta? – pregunta con ilusión.   
  
\- Sí, es perfecta. – Cualquier lugar con una cama lo es. Su tía Ellen lo hubiese dejado quedarse con ella tanto como él quisiera, pero él sentía que debía dar un paso hacia delante. Vivir con Adam y su novio no era lo ideal, pero funcionaba por el momento, era tener un poco más de independencia.   
  
Al principio las cosas se dieron bastante bien. Estaban recién graduados del instituto y trabajando a medio tiempo mientras esperaban a que comenzara la universidad. Blake y Adam casi siempre parecían un matrimonio de esos monos que uno no sabe si mirar y sonreír o vomitar. Eso podía manejarlo sin problema, pero a veces no era todo tan color de rosa, y eso, en su situación, era más que desagradable. Sobre todo con las visitas de Chris, el primo de Blake.  
  
No podía evitar sobresaltarse cada vez que Chris llegaba borracho a casa después de salir con sus amigos. Era horrible para Jensen escucharle discutir con Adam, ver como eso despertaba el mal humor de Blake… En el fondo nunca estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría Chris y eso lo ponía nervioso. Nunca lo vio levantar la mano en contra su primo o contra Adam, y ciertamente nunca intentó hacerlo con él, pero a veces los gritos atormentan más.   
  
Gritos como los que escuchaba esas noches en la cárcel, para descubrir en la mañana que uno de los internos había sido asesinado en medio de una pelea.   
  
No necesita algo como eso en su vida, puede que la presencia de Chris en California sea solo por momentos pero es más que suficiente para querer alejarse. Además, no quiere que en algún punto Blake comience a celar también la relación que tienen Adam y él.   
  
Por eso, cuando lo admiten en la universidad, lo primero que hace es solicitar la beca y la habitación en el campus.   
  
\- No tienes porque vivir allí – le dice Adam.  
  
\- No puedo quedarme aquí. Aprecio lo que hacen pero no puedo estar en medio todo el tiempo.   
  
\- No es solo eso, ¿verdad? – pregunta Adam con serenidad. – Sabes que Christian solo viene en vacaciones, además, es como un perro que ladra. Solo eso. No muerde.   
  
\- Dile eso a mis pesadillas – murmura Jensen bajando la mirada.   
  
\- Jensen….  
  
\- Es algo que no puedo controlar.   
  
\- Tampoco sabes como será el chico con el que te toque compartir dormitorio.  
  
\- Si es malo, sabré que tengo un lugar a donde regresar, ¿no? – Adam sonríe y suspira pesadamente.  
  
\- Sí.   
  
  
  
\- ¿Jensen? – Jensen murmura algo sin sentido y da media vuelta en la cama con la esperanza de poder seguir durmiendo. – Jensen. – cuando abre los ojos, Adam está a un lado de la cama, lo mira con una sonrisa.   
  
\- Hey – balbucea entre sueños.   
  
\- Hey, cuando no vi tu coche en el estacionamiento me imaginé que estarías aquí.   
  
\- No tenía a donde ir.   
  
\- Este es tu hogar, si quieres. – le asegura – Y es hora de cenar.  
  
\- Gracias, pero no tengo hambre.   
  
\- Jensen…  
  
\- ¿Puedo solo dormir? Por favor. – Adam quiere insistir, pero decide no hacerlo. Mañana será otro día.  
  
Solo que no lo fue. O sí, pero uno bastante similar al anterior, con Jensen encerrado en la habitación durmiendo y sin querer comer.   
  
  
  
Jared lleva una hora sentado frente a los dormitorios esperando para poder ver a Jensen. Todo era más fácil cuando él vivía allí, siempre tropezaban en el pasillo, pero ahora que vive en la casa de Omega, es como si estuviera en un mundo diferente al del rubio.   
  
\- Esto es patético – dice Chad sentándose a su lado.   
  
\- Solo quiero hablar con él.   
  
\- Hazlo en clases.  
  
\- No ha ido a clases en cuatro días, Chad. ¡Cuatro! Algo va mal.   
  
\- Puede que las amenazas de muerte tengan algo que ver, ¿no crees? – Jared achica la mirada y lo ve con tanta rabia que Chad levanta las manos en señal de paz. – ¡Tío, no es mi culpa y lo sabes! Por alguna razón Darren lo tiene entre ceja y ceja. – Jared vuelve a centrar su mirada en el edificio sin decir nada. Estúpido Darren. Gilipollas. – ¿Por qué no le preguntas a su compañero?  
  
\- Porque no quiero que se note que lo estoy buscando.   
  
\- Claro, y esperar de esta forma es lo más discreto, ¿no? ¡Anda ya! - responde poniéndose de pie haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias de Jared. Se pierde dentro del edifico y regreso cinco minutos más tarde. – No está.   
  
\- Eso ya lo suponía.   
  
\- No está y no ha estado en cuatro días. Su compañero, el cual me parece un soberano capullo, por cierto, me dijo que no lo ha visto y que se llevó la fotografía de su familia y su portátil, supone que no ha ido durante el día y que planea no volver en pronto.  
  
\- ¿Supone?  
  
\- Es que lo ha estado evitando. Le da miedo que lo mate en mitad de la noche.   
  
\- ¡Esas son chorradas!   
  
\- ¿A mí que me cuentas? – Jared se pone de pie furioso y camina de regreso a la fraternidad, no entiende cómo es que pueden hacerle eso a la vida de una persona y quedar tan felices. – JayJay, no te alteres. La fiesta de notas es este viernes. Si Jensen está un poquito interesado en su carrera, tendrá que venir, es cuando tienes que hablar con él.   
  
Jared tiene que admitir que es una buena oportunidad, solo espera que el pensamiento de Chad sea cierto.   
  
El viernes llega pronto, para su alegría. La universidad está llena de pancartas y poco a poco los profesores están poniendo las primeras notas. Todo el mundo está allí. Así que es muy difícil saber si ese “todo el mundo” abarca a Jensen.   
  
Jared ha buscado por todos lados, pero es como tratar de encontrar una aguja en un pajar.   
  
La fiesta de notas consiste en que los profesores dejan ver un preliminar de las notas que tienen hasta ahora y dan opciones a los alumnos para que eleven esas que están muy bajas. Varían dependiendo la materia, algunas son pruebas escritas, pero otros profesores se divierten más poniendo retos. Es una locura, pero supone que para el final de la tarde todos terminaran con un mejor promedio. El cierre es con una fiesta por la noche.   
  
Jared ha tenido que mejorar dos, una con un examen y otra con un reto. Buscar diez estudiantes que quisieran asistencia social y hacer un trabajo en base a eso. Un día normal sería sencillo, pero cuando todo el mundo está pendiente de cumplir sus propios retos, es el horror.  
  
No es hasta la noche que por fin consigue ver la figura de Jensen a lo lejos. No va dirección a la fiesta sino al estacionamiento, seguramente para regresar a donde sea que se esté quedando. Jared corre entre la multitud a toda velocidad para darle alcance.   
  
No le extraña que Jensen se ponga a la defensiva cuando le sujeta del brazo para hacerlo girar.   
  
\- ¡Soy yo! – dice soltándolo de inmediato.   
  
\- Oh – responde Jensen entre aliviado y sorprendido. – ¿Qué quieres?  
  
\- ¿Dónde has estado? – Jensen alza una ceja y niega con la cabeza.   
  
\- No es tu problema – dice intentando subir al coche.  
  
\- Tenemos que hablar, Jensen.  
  
\- No quiero, de verdad, dejemos esto ¿Vale? Solo quiero irme.  
  
\- ¡Haces bien! – expresa Robert, uno de los “hermanos” de Jared en Chi Delta. – ¡No queremos gente como tú aquí!  
  
\- Basta, Robert – le advierte Jared.   
  
\- ¡No! Tú sabes la clase de calaña que es este tío – insiste. Por la forma en la que se le enreda la lengua, Jared supone que su fiesta comenzó antes – Sabes de donde salió, lo que dicen… una familia de delincuentes o algo así. Con la mafia. No podemos tener a alguien así con nosotros.  
  
\- ¡Si no te callas, te callo! – la voz gruesa viene desde el otro lado del coche, y es cuando Jared se da cuenta de que Jensen no está solo, está con Adam y otros dos tíos. – Vamos, Jensen – dice Blake haciéndole un gesto para que entre al coche.  
  
\- ¿Tú quién eres? ¿Tú me vas a callar? Eso quiero verlo, matón de pacotilla. Personas como ustedes ensucian este recinto que…- sus palabras quedan en el olvido cuando el puño del desconocido da contra su cara.  
  
\- ¡Hey! – protesta Jared poniéndose en medio. – ¿De que vas, tío?  
  
\- ¿De que van, ustedes? – pregunta Chris. – Quita del medio para demostrarle lo que es ser un verdadero matón.   
  
\- ¡No!   
  
\- ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre a ti? – le reta Chris.  
  
\- ¡Christian, ya basta! – protesta Blake. Jensen se estruja el ceño y se pone en medio de Chris y Jared.   
  
\- Suficiente – dice con voz firme abriendo espacio entre los dos. – Vete, Jared, de verdad. Y llévate a tu amigo.   
  
\- ¡Hijo de puta! – dice Robert ahora recuperado y saltando sobre Christian, solo que éste le rebota como si fuera una pelota y regresa al suelo. Para ese momento ya varios de los alumnos se han dado cuenta y se están acercando protestando en alto.   
  
\- ¡Esto es culpa tuya! – dice Darren tirando de Jensen para darle un puñetazo.   
  
Vale, su paciencia se acabó. Con un gruñido arremete contra Darren dándole la paliza que quiso darle desde le primer día. Entonces el caos comienza. Golpes de un lado a otro y casi nadie con una idea clara de por qué están luchando.   
  
La pelea no termina hasta que llegan un par de patrullas universitarias y los dispersan con agua. Al final solo quedan Adam, Blake, Chris, Jared, Darren y Jensen, todos con heridas que seguramente dolerán bastante al día siguiente.   
  
\- ¡Nos vamos! – le ordena Darren a Jared.   
  
\- Buena idea, perrito, vete con tu dueño – gruñe Chris. Jared quiere partirle más la cara, pero se contiene.   
  
\- Jensen… - comienza a decir.  
  
\- ¡Jared! – le llama Darren.  
  
\- ¿Puedes esperar?  
  
\- No, no puedo. Elige ahora, Jared. O este tío o nuestra hermandad. – Jensen se le queda mirando sin decir nada, solo esperando. Jared duda un momento antes de retroceder hasta donde está Darren. Jensen bufa una risa sarcástica.   
  
\- No vuelvas a buscarme – le advierte – nunca más. – Jared no sabe porque esas palabras le duelen tanto, el hecho es que durante el resto de la noche, le es casi imposible respirar.   
  
  
  
\- ¡Esto es una mierda! – protesta Chris entrando a casa – ¡Esa puta universidad es una mierda!   
  
No ha parado de protestar durante todo el camino de regreso, enumerando a cuántos les partiría la cara si los vuelve a ver de nuevo y en cuántas partes.   
  
\- No tenías por qué golpearlo – dice Jensen entre dientes.   
  
\- ¿Perdona?  
  
\- Que no tenías por qué golpearlo. Era obvio que estaba borracho, podíamos haber ignorado sus chorradas.   
  
\- Ese es el problema contigo, Jensen. ¡Que te encanta ignorar las cosas! – chilla Chris. – pero yo si tengo pantalones.   
  
\- ¿Y yo no? – pregunta haciéndole frente. – ¡Tener pantalones no siempre consiste en usar los puños!   
  
\- Hablas como una nenaza.  
  
\- Di lo que quieras. He pasado meses teniendo que usar los putos puños, es una de las razones por la que me fui de Austin y no quiero eso en mi vida de nuevo.   
  
\- ¡Ese crío pedía pelea a gritos!  
  
\- Y tú tenías que dársela, ¿no? – interviene Adam.   
  
\- ¿TU QUE MIERDA SABES?   
  
\- ¡No le grites! – Exige Blake. Chris achica los ojos y sacude la cabeza frustrado.   
  
\- Eso me pasa por mezclarme con niñatos. Paso de esa universidad de mierda y todos los que están allí. ¡Paso de ustedes tres! – dice cogiendo su chaqueta para salir dando un portazo. Jensen respira profundo y se va a su habitación sin decir nada. Blake se estruja el ceño y toma la mano de Adam para ir a la suya y tratar de convencerlo de que no lance a Chris a la calle cuando se digne a volver, él lo haría también, pero no quiere líos con su tía.   
  
En su habitación, Jensen se mira al espejo tratando analizar los daños.   
  
_“Oh, Jensen, por Dios”_ sollozaba su madre la primera vez que pudo ir a visitarlo a la correccional.   
  
_“Estoy bien, mamá, no me duele. No te preocupes.”_  
  
 _“Voy a sacarte de aquí, hijo, ¿Me oyes? No mereces esto”_ dijo su padre.   
  
Es como retroceder en el tiempo, y eso le enferma de mil formas diferentes. Se pregunta sí vale la pena aguantarlo.   
  
  
  
\- ¿Vale la pena aguantarlo? – le pregunta Chad.   
  
Cuando estuvieron de regreso en la casa, Darren no dejó de protestar en contra de Jensen y sus amigos, de decir lo mal que ese chico estaba jugando sus cartas, y las ganas que tenía de hacerle pagar. Cuando dejó de despotricar centró su atención en Jared y le dejó saber lo decepcionado que estaba por su comportamiento.   
  
_“Puedo aceptar que te guste un chico, todo el mundo sabe que estoy a favor de esas relaciones. Lo que no puedo aceptar es que te guste ese. Olvídate de él de una puta vez”_  
  
Jared odia que le griten y odia que le digan que hacer.   
  
Jared odia a Darren.   
  
\- Tengo que hacerlo.   
  
\- Tío, esto es solo una hermandad – dice Chad en voz baja para que no lo escuchen afuera – vivir aquí bajo tortura es casi peor que sufrir lo que está sufriendo Jensen.   
  
\- No puedo irme, Chad ¿No lo entiendes? Tengo que soportar durante el tiempo que sea necesario, tengo que acercarme a Darren lo suficiente.   
  
\- Pues lo estás haciendo de puta pena. ¿Para que? ¿Para una mejor posición en la fraternidad? No parecen cosas tuyas.  
  
\- ¡Su padre es el juez que llevó el caso de mi hermana, Chad! – suelta de pronto. – Darren es el único que puede acercase lo suficiente como para darme los dos nombres que me faltan. El de los dos chicos que eran menores de edad en aquel tiempo ganándose así una condena menor. – Chad abre y cierra la boca sin saber que decir, luego suspira y se pasa las manos por la cara.   
  
\- ¿Es por eso?  
  
\- Mi hermano no tuvo tiempo, se graduó antes de poder ganarse la confianza de Darren. Yo tengo que hacerlo.   
  
\- Tío, tus padres quieren que dejes eso atrás, lo han dicho muchas veces.   
  
\- Era mi hermana, Chad. Y la secuestraron, la golpearon y luego la mataron. No puedo pasar página.   
  



	7. Chapter 7

 

**Hace casi tres años.  
Diciembre.**  
  
Sherry prepara la mesa de desayuno mientras Gerald busca el periódico. Unos minutos después Megan baja las escaleras dando saltos al mismo tiempo que se hace una coleta que, por increíble que parezca, queda perfecta al primer intento, y eso que ni se ha mirado al espejo.   
  
La chica le da un par de sorbos al jugo, coge una tostada, les da un beso a sus padres y sale corriendo porque va tarde a clases. Grita “Los quiero” antes de cerrar la puerta.   
  
\- Siempre es lo mismo – dice Gerald sacudiendo la cabeza para luego beber de su café.  
  
\- Yo me rindo. – responde Sherry encogiéndose de hombros. Tienen un año viviendo allí, y no hay manera de conseguir que Megan despierte a tiempo para desayunar como una persona normal antes de ir a clases.   
  
\- Se acuesta a malas horas.   
  
\- Se acuesta a las mismas horas de siempre, el problema es que el instituto no le gusta lo suficiente como para levantarse en la mañana. – la voz de Sherry es triste, aunque trata de ocultarlo.   
  
\- Tampoco le gustaba el del centro, cariño, no podemos volver a cambiarla ahora. El problema no es la escuela, es la ciudad. – responde con resignación. Gerald sabe que la mudanza fue más difícil para Megan que para el resto. Sobre todo por la ausencia de Jared, porque han sido inseparables desde siempre.  
  
\- No, supongo que no. – asiente volviendo a prestar atención al desayuno. Pasan unos minutos de silencio antes de que el padre de la casa se anime a hablar de nuevo.   
  
\- Llamó Jeff – comenta de forma casual. Sherry deja la sartén de lado y le quita el periódico de las manos a su marido.  
  
\- ¿¡Qué!?   
  
\- Jeff… él, pues… lla… llamó – tartamudea evaluando si sería mejor correr escaleras arriba o hacia la calle.   
  
\- ¿Cuándo? – pregunta con las manos a cada lado de la cadera acentuando la molestia de su rostro.   
  
\- Te estabas duchando… era muy temprano, fue muy rápido, tenía que irse a clases… te mandó mucho besos.   
  
\- ¡Gerald Padalecki! Sabes que siempre quiero hablar con mis hijos, si estoy en el baño, me sacas, si estoy durmiendo, me despiertas. ¡Así de simple! – protesta con gesto severo.  
  
\- Cariño, dijo que llamaba en la noche, no es para tanto.  
  
\- Dices tú que no es para tanto… Cuando Jared llame te haré lo mismo. Diré que estás lejos, me esconderé en el baño y hablaré una hora para luego colgar.   
  
\- ¡Eso no es justo!  
  
\- La vida no lo es. - Gerald suspira pesadamente y vuelve a coger su periódico mientras su esposa termina de poner la mesa murmurando lo inútil que puede llegar a ser su marido.   
  
Es más o menos la misma rutina todas las mañanas desde que se mudaron allí. Gerald va al trabajo, Sherry escribe su libro, Jared llama por las tardes al salir del instituto, Jeff cuando consigue tiempo libre en la universidad, y Megan pelea porque quiere salir más con sus amigas.   
  
No es que ellos la quieran mantener presa en casa, pero no les parece bien dejarla ir a fiestas con tan solo 14 años. Sin embargo, llega un momento en el que la presión es tanta que simplemente tienen que ceder. Primero fue la fiesta en casa de Laura, luego la discoteca del centro y ahora esa fiesta a la que se supone que irán casi todos los del instituto.   
  
Sherry no entendía por qué sintió ese vacío cuando la vio salir de casa aquella noche, era la fiesta que menos le preocupada de todas, estaría rodeada de jóvenes con los que pasa un montón de horas en el día. ¿Qué podría pasar?   
  
Pero sus peores miedos se ven materializados al día siguiente cuando son las 10 de la mañana y siguen sin tener la menor idea de donde puede estar su hija.   
  
Lo primero que se les ocurre es llamar a Laura, y luego a un número que la chica les da para ver si tienen mejor suerte allí, pero nada más. No tienen muchos amigos en el barrio, por culpa del libro y del trabajo, son prácticamente ermitaños. Aún así, toman la decisión de tocar de puerta en puerta en las calles de alrededor. Al final de la tarde no les queda otra alternativa que ir a la policía para reportar la desaparición mientras un vacío doloroso se aloja en sus estómagos. Un vacío que se vuelve un hoyo negro cuando el detective insiste en que deben esperar 48 horas para declararla desaparecida.   
  
Una semana después, el barrio está lleno de carteles y la conversación entre todos los vecinos es que la chica nueva, la de Nueva York, ha desaparecido. Ellos siguen aguantando.   
  
No es sencillo mantener a sus dos hijos al margen de todo, mentir diciendo que todo está bien, contener el llanto… ¿Pero que les iban a decir? ¿Qué no sabían dónde estaba? ¿Y si aparecía? ¿Y si estaba bien? Entonces habrían preocupado a sus chicos sin motivo.   
  
Pero después de dos semanas de buscar hasta debajo de las piedras sin comer ni dormir, Megan apareció. Aunque no como ellos esperaban.   
  
Ver a un detective de policía con la cara larga frente a su puerta, diciendo “lo siento” les destrozó el corazón.   
  
No es sencillo levantarse del suelo esa tarde, ni ir a reconocer el cuerpo. Mueren lentamente mientras escuchan la explicación de la policía sobre los posibles tormentos que tuvo que sufrir su pequeña antes de ser arrollada por un coche.   
  
Lo poco que les queda de corazón se les va cuando tienen que dar la noticia a sus hijos. El llanto de cada uno proporciona cuchilladas profundas e incurables.   
  
\- Voy para allá – consigue decir Jeff cuando se calma.   
  
\- No, por favor.   
  
\- Mamá, tengo que ir.  
  
\- No te quiero aquí. Tienes exámenes, ¿verdad? Quédate allá.  
  
\- ¡NO!  
  
\- No vamos a velarla, Jeff. No haremos nada. No tiene sentido que vengas.  
  
\- ¡Eso no es justo! ¡No puedes tomar esa decisión! Tengo que ir para estar con ustedes, contigo. Tengo que saber qué pasó, mirar a esos hijos de puta a la cara.   
  
\- ¿Qué vas a conseguir con eso?  
  
\- ¡Me da igual!  
  
Sherry se estruja los ojos mientras cuelga, fue una ilusa al pensar que conseguiría que su hijo mayor se quedara lejos de toda esa mierda. Respira profundo y marca el número de Jeffrey en Canadá, rezando para que las cosas le vayan mejor.  
  
No es así.   
  
Jared grita y patalea hasta que su tío le quita el teléfono para hablar con ella.   
  
\- No lo dejes venir, Jeff. No quiero… quiero que se quede con la imagen que tenía de su hermana, no quiero que pase por esto.   
  
Jeff asiente y le promete cuidar de él como si fuera su propio hijo. Ella sabe que lo hará, ahora está segura de que hizo bien al dejar que su pequeño se fuera de Austin. Lejos de todo.   
  
Ver la ira de Jeff cuando llega a casa, su frustración, su sed de venganza, las ganas de buscar culpables, su negativa a escuchar explicaciones, la convenció de que lo mejor sería mantenerlo a él y a Jared lo más apartados posibles. ¿De qué servía llenarlos de ganas de venganza? Eso no les regresará a Megan. Ella y Gerald tratarán de hacer que pague quien tenga que pagar, pero sus hijos son lo único puro que les queda y harán lo que sea para que eso se mantenga así.   
  
  
  
No fue fácil conseguir que los cinco chicos involucrados pasaran el tiempo de la investigación y los juicios en prisión. Tuvieron que usar mil alegatos, gastar mucho dinero… pero lo consiguieron.   
  
Hay dos clases de juicios.   
  
El primero es con los tres chicos mayores de edad. Tom Welling, Michael Rosenbaum e Ian Somerhalder. Tres adolescentes altivos, uno de ellos incluso con mirada retadora y eso hace que Sherry y Gerald se pongan aún más enfermos.   
  
El otro juicio es diferente, son solo ellos con el juez y los otros padres. Gino Graul y Jensen Ackles, ambos de 17 años y siendo tratados con el respeto y el cuidado que seguramente ellos no tuvieron con su pequeña.   
  
Es duro escuchar las pruebas, las suposiciones y finalmente la confesión, porque están seguros de que admiten solo la mitad de lo que realmente pasó en ese lugar. De lo que sufrió su pequeña.   
  
\- ¡Mi hijo estaba en casa! – dice la madre de uno de ellos. Sherry no puede dejar de mirarla, hay desesperación en su rostro, en sus palabras. Parece sincera pero, ¿no sería capaz una madre de mentir por su hijo? Es difícil saberlo, es confuso.   
  
Después de meses de amargura, por fin llegó el día. Los tres chicos mayores de edad son encontrados culpables y condenados a 15 años de prisión.   
  
15 años. Solo eso por arrebatarles a su pequeña, y lo peor es que tienen derecho a reducción de pena por buena conducta. Sherry y Gerald se fustigan por haber creído que el resultado sería más justo, acorde con el horror que cometieron, pero claro, tomando en cuenta la indecente cantidad de dinero que se están dejando los padres de los chicos, en esas sanguijuelas que se hacen llamar abogados, no debería sorprenderles el resultado. Puede que incluso el juez este vendido.   
  
Pero si eso fue ridículo. Lo siguiente no tiene nombre. Gino Graul se tiene que quedar en la correccional hasta que sea mayor de edad y después cumplir una condena de solo 10 años en la prisión del estado. Ventajas de ser juzgado como menor.   
  
Y el último de ellos, Jensen Ackles, es declarado inocente por falta de pruebas. Sherry puede ver como la mujer abraza a su hijo dando gracias al cielo, ve como él llora escondiendo su rostro contra el cuello de ella.   
  
Quiere creer que de verdad es inocente, pero no puede. Sabe que en el fondo siempre estará pensando que el chico solo corrió con la suerte de librarse.   
  
\- Podría ser cierto. Tal vez él no tiene nada que ver. – le dice la psicóloga cuando va a verla para contarle el veredicto.   
  
\- Tal vez no.   
  
\- ¿Qué sientes, Sherry?  
  
\- Rabia – responde con los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas. – No es justo, no es suficiente.   
  
\- Tienes que drenar. Tienes que dejar salir todo. – le sugiere sosteniendo su mano.   
  
Es así como comienza a escribir su diario, como deja salir toda su frustración y las ganas que tiene de arrasar con el mundo. Como cuenta sus dudas cada vez que se encuentra con “ese chico” por la calle. Como antes no sabía que “esa familia” existía y ahora están en todos lados. Lo duro de lidiar con las preguntas de los vecinos y de la prensa. La frustración de no poder gritar al mundo los nombres porque _“los menores tienen derechos que debemos respetar”.  
  
“Tengo que irme de aquí. No soporto más este pueblo, esta casa. Ver a ese chico y preguntarme si será inocente como dicen, o simplemente fue el más inteligente de todos, el que supo jugar bien sus cartas para salir libre. Es una duda que no soporto y que sé que tendré por siempre. ¿Vale la pena luchar por una respuesta? ¿Vale la pena esta necesidad de venganza que no parece poder saciarse con nada? Quiero pensar que no, quiero dar un paso atrás, respirar y luego seguir adelante en una dirección diferente. Extraño a mis hijos, quiero que tengan libertad para venir a casa cuando quieran. Gerald tampoco lo está llevando.   
Tenemos que irnos. Volver a Nueva York y retomar lo que nunca debimos dejar.” _  
  
Cierra el cuaderno. Su nuevo tesoro. Ignorando que un día sus hijos lo encontraran y se empeñaran en buscar respuestas a las preguntas que ella ha dejado en el aire.   
  
  
  
Jensen abre los ojos y busca en la oscuridad hasta que da con la lámpara y consigue encenderla. Aún con la respiración agitada consigue quitarse las sabanas de encima. Está empapado en sudor.   
  
Se levanta de la cama preguntándose cuándo las pesadillas dejarán de molestarlo. Cuándo podrá volver a dormir por lo menos las ocho horas de una persona normal. Va primero al baño para lavarse la cara, y luego a la cocina para hacerse un té. Mejor eso que las pastillas que estuvo tomando cuando salió de la cárcel.   
  
Se arrastra de nuevo a la habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y se queda mirando el techo pensando en sus posibilidades. Supone que tiene que regresar a la universidad en algún momento, ¿no? Enfrentarse a todos. Lo hizo bien durante un tiempo en Austin, puede hacerlo de nuevo allí, además, ellos no saben nada, solo están atando cabos, inventando.  
  
Tiene que volver… debería volver… el problema es que mientras más piensa en eso, más claros son los recuerdos de todo el acoso que sufrió tiempo atrás, y su valor se esfuma casi por completo.   
  
¿Pero qué puede hacer? No le gusta la idea de quedarse en casa de sus amigos. Ellos hacen todo lo posible porque se sienta cómodo, especialmente Adam, pero sabe que el tenerlo allí rompe con la dinámica que tienen. Blake se pone nervioso cuando alguien le roba la atención de Adam por mucho tiempo, es un problema que Jensen aún no logra entender, pero es así, además está Chris, lo que hace que haya muchas personas con caracteres diferentes en una misma casa, y eso es agobiante para cualquiera.   
  
El sábado estuvo bien, o por lo menos eso le pareció a Jensen desde la habitación, de la cual no salió más que un par de veces. Chris estuvo todo el día fuera, así que Blake y Adam decidieron tener un “momento para ellos” como suelen llamarlo. Jensen les escuchó viendo una peli y riendo como si fueran la mejor pareja del mundo, chinchandose el uno al otro, retándose como críos, hasta que Adam recibió una llamada y los celos de Blake volvieron a aparecer.   
  
¿Cómo puede alguien tan guapo e inteligente ser tan inseguro? Escucharles discutir la altera los nervios, cada objeto lanzado al suelo con frustración le empuja a aferrarse a la decisión de irse y permitirles retomar la rutina en sus vidas, puede que sea eso, que tienen demasiada presión lidiando con problemas que ni siquiera son de ellos. Definitivamente, tiene que dejar de esconderse, de escapar.  
  
La pregunta es si de verdad tendrá el valor de hacerlo. Hace tiempo abandonó a su familia porque no podía por la presión ¿Ha madurado ya?  
  
La respuesta llega el lunes por la mañana cuando coge su mochila y va con Adam de regreso al campus.   
  
\- ¿Estás seguro de esto?   
  
\- Es mi habitación también, no voy a dejar que la actitud de Ted me espante. Yo me gané el puesto en esta universidad, así que Darren va a tener que hacer más que esto para sacarme. – Dice con voz firme, aunque por dentro está temblando de mala manera.   
  
Su primer intento por imponerse comienza comprando la cafetera que tanto quería, si a Ted no le gusta, que se joda.   
  
El chico frunce el ceño cuando lo ve entrar en la mañana con sus cosas, clara señal de que es con la intención de quedarse. Murmura algo y sale dando un portazo. Jensen acomoda la cafetera, coge sus libros y camina hasta clases tratando de ignorar a todo el mundo y deseando en lo más profundo de su corazón que el mundo comience a ignorarlo de una vez.   
  
Durante las clases, siente la mirada de todos sobre su nuca, pero la de Jared es la que pesa más. El castaño intenta hablarle un par de veces, pero tira la toalla cuando se da cuenta de que no va a poder obtener nada por parte de Jensen. ¿Para qué insistir en algo que no va a funcionar? Está claro que para Jared, ser un Omega Chi Delta es más importante que cualquier cosa. Lo vio en su mirada, y él no piensa interferir en eso.   
  
\- ¡Ackles! – le llama el profesor Singer cuando la clase termina. La semana no ha sido sencilla, en absoluto, así que Jensen espera que el profesor no quiera agregar otra carga sobre sus hombros. – ¿Podemos dar una vuelta? – pregunta con amabilidad cuando Jensen se acerca. El asiente dudoso y le sigue hasta la salida del edificio, directo a la cafetería. Pide un par de expresos y se sientan en la mesa más cercana al sol. Cuando pasan diez minutos, Jensen comienza a removerse incomodo. – Recibí una petición por parte de los alumnos – dice el hombre con seriedad. Jensen no es tonto, así que es normal que su corazón se pare por un momento. – Quieren que te vete de mi clase.   
  
Jensen suspira y se estruja los ojos tratando de tragar saliva a pesar del nudo en su garganta.   
  
\- ¿Eres un delincuente, Ackles? – Jensen alza la mirada y niega con la cabeza. – ¿Estás planeando asesinar a alguien dentro de esta universidad? Espera… mejor no me respondas eso – agrega con una pequeña sonrisa. Es cuando Jensen siente como el nudo se va disolviendo. – Veo lo que intentan hacer… lo he visto antes, y no me gusta. ¿Estás dispuesto a seguir con las clases?   
  
\- Yo… ssí – tartamudea.   
  
\- Bien, porque yo estoy dispuesto a enseñarte. Te veo el próximo martes, no olvides el informe. – Dice poniéndose de pie.  
  
\- Bien, si… yo… gracias.   
  
\- No lo hago por ti, es que no me gusta que los alumnos pretendan darme órdenes – sonríe de nuevo y le da una palmada en el hombro antes de marchase.   
  
Jensen toma una bocanada grande de aire y lo deja salir lentamente. Algo bueno en medio de tanta mierda le da fuerza para soportar las notas en la puerta, los empujones, los insultos, las miradas e incluso las amenazas que han llegado un par de veces a su correo. Puede seguir adelante. Tiene que poder.   
  
  
  
Darren no aparta la mirada de la mesa hasta que Jensen se levanta y sigue su camino.   
  
La ha jodido. Quiso dar un paso adelante con esa petición, hacerle ver a Singer lo preocupado que estaba por la comunidad estudiantil, por la seguridad de todos, y lo único que ha conseguido es que el hombre sienta mayor simpatía por Ackles.   
  
¿Por qué las cosas le están saliendo tan mal? Él lo único que quiere es que Omega ocupe la posición número uno. ¿Es eso tan malo?   
  
Sabe que no se debería obsesionar con Jensen de la forma en la que lo está haciendo, quiere dar la causa como algo perdido y centrarse en otra cosa, pero le está costando mucho.   
  
Su paciencia y voluntad para dejar el pasado atrás se ven retados en la siguiente reunión del Consejo Estudiantil. Omega Chi Delta siempre ha tenido los mejores beneficios, la prioridad en la palabra al momento de hablar, la aprobación segura de cualquier petición, ya que sus peticiones siempre son razonables. Pero los profesores han estado especialmente irracionales esa tarde, poniendo más pegas de las necesarias e incluso dejándolo de ultimo en los requerimientos.   
  
\- Una última cosa. – dice el Decano Singer. Todo el mundo centra la atención en él. – Debí convocar una reunión extraordinaria hace tiempo, pero bueno, no lo hice. Presidente de Omega Chi Delta, necesito hablar del reportaje que salió en el periódico escolar hace unas semanas. No sé como se llegó a todo esto, y entiendo que la publicación, y especialmente su declaración, se hizo en pro de la seguridad de los estudiantes – se puede notar un sutil sarcasmo en su voz – pero quiero que la guerra que tienen pare de una vez. No quiero el pasado de ningún estudiante dando vueltas por el periódico, aquí se viene a estudiar, y todos tienen los mismos derechos. Nosotros, los profesores, nos haremos cargo de cualquier otra irregularidad. ¿Está claro? – pregunta, aunque no deja puerta abierta para discusiones.   
  
\- Como el agua, profesor. Lo siento mucho. – Singer asiente y da la reunión por terminada.   
  
Es la primera vez que Darren se disculpa en público. Y todo es culpa de Ackles.   
  
\- No es culpa de Jensen – se atreve a decir Jared. Darren convocó una reunión extra oficial para quejarse, como hace siempre que algo le sale mal.   
  
\- Estoy seguro de que él puso a Singer en mi contra. Esto nos está perjudicando como fraternidad. – insiste de forma imponente.   
  
\- Esto es ridículo – murmura Jared. Darren da dos pasos y se pone frente a él para sujetarlo de la camisa, aprovechando que está sentado y así no puede valerse de su altura.   
  
\- ¡Me estás cansando, Jared! Te lo he dicho mil veces, tienes que elegir, ¿quieres estar entre las piernas de ese convicto? ¿O quieres hacer valer tu futuro en esta hermandad? Porque las dos cosas no van a poder ser – ladra soltándolo con fuerza. Jared quiere partirle un poco la cara, pero en lugar de eso se marcha para despejar la mente.   
  
¡Mierda de gente!   
  
El que Jensen se niegue a escucharlo es una putada porque de verdad le gustaba, pero el problema va más allá de eso. Jared no sabe cómo eran las cosas cuando su hermano estaba en Omega Chi Delta, pero definitivamente no era esto lo que le contaba, de hecho, Jeff aún sigue siendo amigo del antiguo presidente. El problema aquí es Darren. Si Jared no consigue mantener la boca cerrada lo suficiente como para ganarse la confianza mínima como un hermano más, ¿cómo va a hacer para convencerlo de que le ayude a hurgar entre los papeles de su padre, el juez? ¿Vale la pena soportar las injusticias y la prepotencia de ese crío malcriado?   
  
Por supuesto, aunque le sigue dando vueltas a sus preguntas, la respuesta no le llega ese día, ni al siguiente. No.   
  
Llega una semana después a las dos de la mañana cuando escucha un alboroto en la casa. Se estruja los ojos y se arrastra fuera de la cama, comprobando que Chad sigue durmiendo. Abre la puerta con cuidado pero la cierra de inmediato cuando un par de chicos pasan justo frente a ella. Cuando escucha que los pasos se alejan, abre de nuevo extrañado por ver como cinco de los hermanos están vestidos de negro y tienen capuchas. ¿Otra novatada? ¿En serio? Es como si nunca se cansaran. Cuando los ve salir vuelve a la cama con la esperanza de dormirse de nuevo, el problema es que da una vuelta, dos, tres y a la décima se da cuenta de que es misión imposible. Se cambia el pijama por un pantalón de chándal y se pone unos deportivos para bajar hasta el jardín un rato, solo que a mitad de la escalera escucha algo que lo deja paralizado.   
  
\- Nos podemos meter en un problema. Esto no me gusta – es la voz de Ryan, aunque es el vicepresidente, nunca le lleva la contraria a Darren, por eso es tan raro que lo haga ahora.   
  
\- Deja el drama, no quiero que lo maten. Solo quiero que le den una lección.   
  
\- ¿A quién? – ambos chicos se sobresaltan, era obvio que pensaban que estaban solos.   
  
\- Vuelve a la cama, Padalecki. Esto no te incumbe.   
  
\- ¿Una lección a quién? – pregunta de nuevo. Tiene la respiración agitada y los puños cerrados. Darren sonríe de medio lado, retador.   
  
\- Esto no es nada nuevo. Suele pasar en la universidad. – es lo único que responde encogiéndose de hombros. Ryan bufa ruidosamente y sacude la cabeza con desespero.   
  
\- Ackles – dice mirando a Jared.   
  
\- ¡Ryan!  
  
\- ¡Eres un hijo de puta! – gruñe Jared sujetando a Darren de la camisa con tal fuerza que lo alza sobre la punta de sus pies y le hace soltar un quejido cuando lo pega de la pared. – Eres…. Eres patético – le suelta haciéndolo caer al suelo.   
  
\- ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? – Jared hace un gesto para pegarle, de verdad quiere hacerlo, pero tiene que ir a buscar a Jensen – ¡SI TE VAS, YA NO SERÁS UN CHI DELTA! ¿ME OYES? – Jared lo oye, y puede que más adelante se arrepienta, que su hermano se moleste por no poner de su parte para lo que ambos habían acordado, que conseguir los nombres y el expediente que busca le cuesta el doble, o tal vez nunca los encuentre, pero no puede seguir formando parte de un mundo como ese. No puede permitir que Jensen pague las culpas que se ha inventado ese acomplejado de mierda.   
  
  
  
Jensen se sobresalta cuando escucha ruidos en la habitación pero es todo tan rápido que le cuesta definir si es otra de sus pesadillas o si es real. El miedo lo invade al mismo tiempo que la confusión cuando siente que le ponen algo en la boca, un saco en la cabeza y lo arrastran fuera de la cama.   
  
Se da cuenta de que lo bajan por las escaleras y luego siente el frío de la noche dando contra su piel. Se mueven un poco más para después dejarlo caer al suelo y comenzar a patearlo desde diferentes ángulos, mezclando advertencias con risas. Está temblando, gimiendo de dolor, confundido, asustado, con el corazón apretado en la garganta.   
  
En medio de los golpes consigue quitarse el saco de la cabeza con la esperanza de ver a sus atacantes, pero tienen capuchas, además tiene la vista borrosa y está muy oscuro. Hace el esfuerzo de frenar algunas patadas con las manos pero no puede con todas.   
  
Duele.   
  
Un descuido de su parte hace que el siguiente golpe dé contra su cara, dejándolo aún más atontado de lo que ya está, pero aún así puede escuchar un grito a lo lejos que les pide que se detengan.   
  
Si, por favor, que paren.   
  
Luchando con todas sus fuerzas intenta ponerse de pie aprovechando que están distraídos con la voz, pero no da más de tres pasos antes de caer de rodillas de nuevo. Uno de ellos se da cuenta de que intenta escapar, le tira del cabello pero Jensen se alza con un gran impulso para darle con la nuca en la cara.   
  
\- ¡Joder! – chilla. Cuando Jensen voltea lo ve sujetándose la nariz, hay sangre. ¡Bien! El resto se mueve para atacar pero la voz grita de nuevo y se pone en medio. Entonces la voz obtiene un rostro. El de Jared.   
  
\- ¡Eres un traidor, Padalecki!  
  
\- ¡Vete a la mierda, Nathan! – ladra el castaño. Entonces uno de ellos arremete contra él y todo vuelve a ser golpes de nuevo, solo que la compañía de Jared le da un poco de fuerza a Jensen para intentar defenderse, aunque está seguro de que mínimo le han jodido una costilla.   
  
No tiene muy claro cuánto tiempo pasa, ni si ha dado más golpes de los que ha recibido, ni quién fue el alma caritativa que llamó a la policía universitaria. Jensen solo sabe que el verlos despejar la zona, las luces azules y rojas y el sentir los brazos de Jared sosteniéndolo mientras le dice que está bien, que todo estará bien, son el permiso que necesita para dejarse ir. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

  
Jared tuerce el gesto mientras la enfermera le ajusta la venda en la mano izquierda.

\- Es como estar en un preescolar – murmura la mujer – todo el tiempo lo mismo. – rebusca entre los cajones lo necesario para limpiar las heridas de su rostro – Quédate quieto. – le ordena. Él se obliga a apartar los ojos de Jensen para mirar al frente y dejarla hacer su trabajo – Estúpidas novatadas. Estúpidas guerras de fraternidades. – Sigue murmurando – Lo siento. – dice cuando Jared suelta un quejido de dolor por la herida de la ceja.

El castaño ve como la mujer se aleja sin dejar de protestar y regresa un minuto después, con una jeringa en la mano, es tan grande y puntiaguda que no puede evitar tensarse.

\- Es para el dolor.

\- No es necesario – responde bajando de la camilla y dando dos pasos atrás. Prefiere soportar el dolor antes que permitir que lo toque con eso.

\- Sí que lo necesitas.

\- No, de verdad. – la mujer alza una ceja y trata de contener la sonrisa.

\- Eres un hombre de casi dos metros y un cuerpazo, ¿de verdad te dan miedo estas cositas? – Jared se enfurruña y desvía la mirada. Da igual lo que digan, no permitirá que esa cosa toque su piel. Casi se desmaya cuando se la pusieron a Jensen. ¿Cómo cree ella que podrá soportar esto? – Vale, está bien, no te puedo obligar.

\- Gracias – responde con alivio.

\- ¡Toma! – le pone una pastilla en la mano. – No hace efecto tan rápido, pero supongo que es lo único que aceptarás. – Jared asiente y se toma la pastilla de inmediato.

\- ¿Cómo sigue? – pregunta señalando a Jensen con la cabeza.

\- Igual. Voy a tener que dejarlo aquí esta noche, así podré controlar mejor el dolor. Tú ve a tu dormitorio, casa, fraternidad o donde sea que duermas, si me dejas tu móvil podré avisarte cuando despierte. – ¿Irse? ¿dejar a Jensen solo? Por alguna razón es algo que le parece terrible.

\- No, yo… yo prefiero quedarme, si es que es posible.

\- Necesitas descansar, chico, solo tenemos dos camas aquí, y las dos están ocupadas.

\- No necesito cama. Por favor, yo… no quiero que despierte y esté solo. – la mujer lo mira achicando los ojos y luego suspira pesadamente para asentir. Le hace un gesto para que se acerque a la cama de Jensen, luego arrastra la pequeña butaca que está en una esquina de su oficina y la pone para que Jared se siente. Sale del lugar y regresa un minuto después con una manta.

\- Estaré en mi oficina – le dice amablemente.

\- Muchas gracias – sonríe el castaño y se acomoda junto a su… ¿amigo? Le duele demasiado la cabeza como para ponerse a pensar en la respuesta.

Se queda mirando a Jensen un momento, parece tan indefenso allí con el collarín y las vendas alrededor de su torso desnudo. Sin embargo, no parecía tan débil mientras se intentaba defender a pesar de que tenía una clara desventaja.

_“¿Y que debo hacer exactamente?”_

“El padre de Darren fue el juez que llevó el caso. Yo intenté acercarme a él, pero es nuevo en la fraternidad y muy desconfiado, ya no tengo tiempo, pero tú sí. Hazte su amigo, luego será sencillo pedirle el favor.”

“Robar el expediente de su padre es más que un favor, Jeff”

“Jared, nuestra hermana fue asesinada por unos niñatos de mierda, solo porque les dio la gana. Y están cumpliendo una condena ridícula, sin contar con los otros dos que ni siquiera sabemos si están en la cárcel porque tenían derechos como menores de edad y eso no es justo. Quiero saber qué pasó, quiénes fueron. Cualquier basura que sea capaz de atentar contra alguien que no se puede defender, merece lo peor”

Basura. Esa es una buena definición para Darren y los “hermanos” a los que mandó para atacar a Jensen de esa forma. No puede evitar comparar, preguntarse si los moretones de su hermana serían iguales a los que Jensen muestra ahora, si tendría alguna fractura, si sufrió… si sus ojos tenían tanto miedo como los de Jensen justo antes de desmayarse en sus brazos.

Le da asco Darren y todo lo que representa. Todo lo que le recuerda. No piensa volver con ellos, no importa si eso implica no tener acceso al expediente, siente que estar allí sería una traición a la memoria de su hermanita.

\- No – murmura Jensen entre sueños, los calmantes deben estar dejando de hacer efecto – por favor – el gesto de dolor de su perfecto rostro hace que a Jared se le encoja un poco el corazón.

\- Shhh, duerme, Jensen – le susurra sujetando su mano – estás a salvo – por algún motivo, sus palabras surten el efecto que desea porque el pecoso se relaja cayendo de nuevo en el mundo de los sueños. Jared se queda mirándolo fijamente durante un minuto antes de tumbarse otra vez en la butaca para pensar, hasta que el sueño lo doblega.

Jensen abre los ojos y los cierra de nuevo porque la luz le molesta. Espera un minuto y los abre de nuevo, esta vez con más cuidado.

Parpadea mientras trata de reconocer el lugar. Una enfermería, es obvio. Tiene un pequeño momento de pánico. ¿Por qué está allí?

Todos los recuerdos de la cárcel se acumulan en su mente de forma tan confusa que piensa que ha regresado a ella… que nunca salió, que todo era producto de su imaginación. No quiere eso. No puede…

\- ..spira – Parpadea tratando de centrar la mirada. ¿Cuándo se le nubló de esa forma? – bien, todo está b… - quiere entender la voz que escucha a lo lejos pero el pitido de sus oídos no le deja. – Por favor, Jensen – vale, ahora suena un poco más clara – respira, vamos, hombre. – por fin logra fijar la mirada en la persona que tiene frente a él. ¿Quién es? Su cerebro tarda un momento en centrar las ideas.

Jared.

Omega Chi Delta.

Ellos quieren hacerle daño, así que Jared quiere lo mismo.

Por instinto lucha por soltarse de su agarre pero eso solo consigue que el dolor estalle por diferentes puntos de su cuerpo. ¡Mierda, joder!

Escucha una segunda voz, la de una mujer. Ella pide explicaciones y Jared no sabe qué responder. Jensen quisiera decir algo pero es como si tuviera la garganta cerrada, como si le estuvieran tapando la boca. De pronto siente que le ponen algo en el brazo y ambos repiten una y otra vez que todo esta bien. Que está seguro. Él no lo cree, no puede…

Sus párpados se vuelven pesados y el dolor comienza a desaparecer. No quiere dormir, no puede, tiene que estar alerta, pero su cuerpo lo traiciona.

La siguiente vez que abre los ojos vuelve a toparse con las mismas imágenes. Las luces, el techo, el olor a medicina… trata de respirar profundo para atreverse a girar pero algo se lo impide. Frunce el ceño y alza la mano para tocar lo que tiene en el cuello. ¿Qué demonios…?

Hace un esfuerzo aún mayor y logra distinguir a Jared junto a su cama, en un sillón, desde allí puede distinguir un par de golpes en su cara y los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegan a su mente. No está en la cárcel, está en el campus, y esa debe ser la enfermería.

\- No fuerces tanto el cuello – el susurro que lo toma por sorpresa viene desde la otra dirección. Una mujer con una casi imperceptible sonrisa se acerca a él, tiene una carpeta en la mano. Toma su pulso, revisa sus vendas y luego sus pupilas. – Hola, Jensen, soy la doctora Mary. Cuéntame, ¿tienes nauseas? ¿estás mareado? – él intenta negar con la cabeza, pero de nuevo el puto collarín se lo impide. Hace el gesto de quitárselo pero ella niega sujetándole la mano. – No. Debes quedarte con él durante tres semanas, lo siento. ¿Puedes hablar? – pregunta frunciendo el ceño con preocupación. Jensen tiene que carraspear un par de veces para que por fin le salga la voz.

\- Sí.

\- Bien, entonces, ¿mareos? ¿Náuseas?

\- No… creo que no. – la doctora asiente y comienza a hacer anotaciones. Es cuando Jared por fin se remueve un poco antes de despertar. También parece desorientado unos segundos, hasta que por fin recuerda dónde está. La doctora alza la mirada y le sonríe.

\- Hola, bella durmiente. ¿Mareos? ¿Náuseas?

\- No, gracias – responde Jared estirándose. La doctora sonríe un poco más, pasa la página de su carpeta para hacer unas anotaciones en lo que debe ser el historial medico de Jared, y vuelve a la página anterior.

\- Muy bien. Chicos, como comprenderán, tengo que pasar el reporte a la universidad sobre la gravedad de sus heridas, este tipo de agresiones son un exceso y no queremos que el nombre de Stanford se vea en entredicho porque a unos chicos se les van las manos con las bromas. – Jensen sabe que debería dejar que Chi Delta se joda, pero no quiere quedar como una niña que sale corriendo a acusarlos.

\- Doctora – carraspea buscando fuerza en su voz – fue una pelea como cualquier otra, por favor – dice. No entiende por qué Jared lo ve frunciendo el ceño.

\- Jensen, unos de esos golpes que te dieron casi te rompen el cuello – sus palabras hacen que un escalofrío recorra el cuerpo de ambos chicos. – Esto pudo ser peor.

\- Pero… pero no lo fue y… yo solo… solo quiero irme. No me gusta el olor a medicina. – la mujer se les queda viendo durante un rato, meditando sus palabras.

\- ¿Piensan igual los dos? – Jared se remueve incómodo cuando la mirada de ambos se ciernen sobre él. El estaría feliz si joden a la fraternidad, pero puede entender la preocupación de Jensen. ¿Qué van a hacer? Si Darren es así ahora, luego será peor y ellos tienen una carrera que sacar adelante.

\- Me da igual – responde Jared encogiéndose de hombros. – Jensen fue el agredido, así que, lo que él quiera estará bien para mí. – La doctora suspira con desespero y Jensen lo mira con desconfianza.

\- Me lo pensaré. Por ahora, Jensen, tienes que estar tres semanas con el collarín y lo de las vendas del torso dependerá de qué tan rápido sane tu costilla, fue una fisura, pero si no se cuida bien cualquier golpe la romperá. Jared, la venda de la mano por dos semanas, trata de no forzarla. Ambos tienen pastillas para el dolor, traten de no abusar. – les advierte. – Pueden irse, llamen aquí si tienen algún problema. ¿De acuerdo?

Ambos asienten cogiendo la receta de las pastillas. Jared se levanta y se estira tratando de estirar los músculos de su espalda. Jensen quiere hacer lo mismo, pero estirarse dolería mucho y levantarse usando solo unos boxers no le parece adecuado. ¿Dónde está su ropa? Jared debe estar adivinando el gesto de su cara porque de inmediato va hasta el armario y saca una bolsa con ropa. Jensen consigue levantarse con dificultad, mirando la bolsa como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento. Es extraño ver que Jared saque la ropa y la sacuda acercándose a él con la intención de ayudarlo a ponérsela, Jensen no está muy seguro de por qué retrocede.

El castaño ladea la cabeza curioso y luego suspira.

\- Tu pijama estaba lleno de sangre y roto… le dije a Chad que me trajera algo de ropa. Puede que te quede un poco grande pero vale para ir hasta tu dormitorio.

\- ¿Por qué me ayudas? – pregunta sin destensar el cuerpo. – ¿Por qué me ayudaste anoche?

\- Porque me parece injusto lo que están haciendo. Es un ataque sucio, varios tíos contra otro, tomándolo desprevenido… no podía permitirlo.

\- Son tus hermanos. Darren fue muy claro cuando te dijo con quién debía estar tu lealtad y pensé que lo habías entendido. – Jared pone la ropa en la cama y deja caer los brazos de lado y lado.

\- Quería formar parte de la fraternidad.

\- Ya, todos quieren formar parte de algo.

\- ¡Era importante para mi familia! Intenté adaptarme, ignorar lo que estaban haciendo y eso está mal, lo sé, lo siento. Siento no haberme puesto de tu lado.

\- No lo sientas. No tenías porque hacerlo, no me conoces.

\- ¡Pero me agradas! Me caes bien, nos estábamos llevando bien, mejor que con la mayoría de eso capullos y debí ser un mejor amigo. – Jensen aún tiene el ceño fruncido, aunque es obvio que está confuso por todo lo que acaba de escuchar. Una parte de él le grita que se deje de tonterías y acepte las respuestas de Jared, otra sigue pensando que no puede ser verdad. – Escucha… a mi tampoco me gusta el olor a medicina, y de verdad me quiero ir de aquí. ¿Por qué no dejas que te ayude?

\- Puedo solo – le corta con terquedad. Coge la camisa e intenta ponérsela pero al levantar los brazos siente una punzada de dolor que le hace cerrar los ojos de inmediato.

\- Se nota – murmura Jared quitándosela de las manos. Espera hasta que el dolor pase y luego busca el permiso en la mirada de Jensen, cuando se lo da (a regañadientes) se acerca para ayudarle a ponerse la camisa, tratando de evitar que sus manos tiemblen absurdamente al abrochar cada botón. No entiende la razón, pero aquel simple acto le sobrepasa.

Respira profundo un par de veces antes de ayudarle con los vaqueros, que efectivamente quedan un poco largos, y finalmente se pone con los zapatos, que son un número más, pero le van bien. Jensen tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para tragarse el orgullo cuando Jared le ayuda a ponérselos y atarlos, como si fuera un niño.

No es hasta salir de la pequeña clínica que Jensen se da cuenta de que es de noche. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo durmiendo?

\- Dormiste casi todo el día – responde Jared al descubrir las interrogantes en su rostro. ¿Casi todo el día? ¿Y Jared estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo? Vale, eso no se lo esperaba y no sabe como reaccionar. Caminan en silencio por el campus, más alerta de lo que deberían y en silencio. Después de unos 15 minutos llegan a los dormitorios. Jensen no consigue reprimir el escalofrío que le da al recordar que la noche anterior lo sacaron de allí de la peor forma.

Vale, tiene que superarlo. Y rápido, porque esa universidad no parece dar mucho tiempo para esto de adaptarse. Le extraña que Jared lo acompañe hasta el segundo piso, pero no dice nada. No tiene la llave de la habitación, así que tiene que tocar, por la cara de Ted, es obvio que no esperaba verlo allí. El chico abre y cierra la boca por la sorpresa y retrocede dejándoles pasar.

\- Está todo bien, gracias por preguntar – comenta Jared cuando ve que Ted simplemente comienza a recoger las cosas que tenía sobre la cama al mismo tiempo que se pone la sudadera con la clara intención de salir.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- ¿Dónde estabas anoche?

\- Jared – dice Jensen intentando frenar la conversación.

\- ¡No es tu asunto! – ladra Ted.

\- ¿Ves que entran a llevarse a tu compañero a rastras y no haces nada? ¿O es que sabías lo que pasaría? – le acusa.

\- ¡Ustedes con sus estúpidas fraternidades tienen juegos muy raros! Yo prefiero mantenerme al margen. – esa podría ser la verdad, pero la forma en la que su voz tiembla y el cómo parece estar buscando la respuesta en su cerebro, hace a Jared dudar.

\- Vale, sabías que sucedería – declara. Jensen se queda mudo por la información. Aquello es como dormir con el enemigo. Vaya mierda.

\- ¡No tengo porque justificarme, ni defenderme! Yo no soy el delincuente aquí – protesta Ted abriéndose paso hasta la puerta para salir como el cobarde que es.

Jensen deja salir el aire, como si ya no tuviera paciencia, y se sienta con cuidado en la cama. Se da cuenta, con espanto, de que varias de sus cosas están rotas y dispersas por el suelo. Se siente tan frustrado que está rojo y no puede dejar de apretar los puños.

\- Esto es una puta mierda – murmura frotándose los ojos. – ¿Tengo que soportar esto toda mi vida?

\- Son unos idiotas, no hagas caso – Jensen alza una ceja porque ¿en serio? ¿Qué no haga caso? Le muestra los trozos del portarretrato que tiene la foto de su familia. Jared toma una bocanada de aire y se recuesta de la pared con los brazos cruzados, la verdad es que todo apesta. Ahora que lo piensa, si ha mandado a la mierda a Darren, ha mandado a la mierda todo lo demás, incluso su habitación en Chi Delta. ¡Genial! Ahora no tiene dónde dormir.

Ve que Jensen se levanta y comienza a recoger sus cosas, Jared le ayuda para que no se esfuerce tanto. Algunas tienen que ir a la basura, otras se pueden rescatar, por suerte sus libros y su ropa parecen intactos. Frunce el ceño cuando lo ve hacer una pequeña maleta.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- No puedo quedarme aquí. No quiero.

\- ¿Y a dónde vas?

\- Adam… él tiene una casa en la ciudad. Será una putada venir desde allí todos los días porque tendré que despertar más temprano, pero lo prefiero… aunque… tampoco puedo quedarme allí mucho tiempo – agrega más para si mismo que para Jared. En silencio terminan de recoger y Jared se ofrece a llevar el bolso de Jensen – no es necesario.

\- Costilla con fisura, ¿recuerdas? – le dice Jared negándose a soltarla. Jensen tiene que admitir que es muy pronto para cargar con el peso. El camino hasta el estacionamiento es menos tenso que el camino al dormitorio, Jared le pregunta por qué no puede quedarse con Adam todo el tiempo, Jensen trata de explicarle sin entrar mucho en detalle. Entonces se da cuenta de que Jared tampoco tiene donde dormir.

\- ¿Qué harás? ¿Volver a la fraternidad?

\- ¡No! – responde de inmediato. – Tendré que decirle a Chad que recoja mis cosas antes de que corran el mismo destino que las tuyas.

\- Pero necesitas un lugar para esta noche – le recuerda con preocupación.

\- Lo de hoy no me preocupa, puedo ir a un hotel. Me preocupa más el largo plazo.

\- ¿Tu familia vive lejos?

\- Nueva York.

\- Joder.

\- Sí – desde el estacionamiento se pueden ver los edificios que están cerca del campus, no tan cerca como para formar parte de la universidad pero sí lo suficiente como para que sea la primera opción de los profesores y algunos alumnos, sobre todo de los últimos años. Jared tiene entendido que suelen dar precios especiales.

\- Podría rentar – dice de pronto. Y mientras más lo piensa, menos descabellado le parece.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Te lo puedes pagar?

\- Sí, bueno… tengo que hablarlo con mis padres, pero no creo que les importe ayudarme. La beca solo me alcanza para mis gastos, y con los horarios que tenemos no podría trabajar. Pero tal vez… es decir, tengo que vivir en algún lado. ¿No?

\- Pues sí – responde Jensen mirando hacia los edificios. Jared aprovecha para fijarse en él. Le gusta la compañía de Jensen, eso lo asumió hace tiempo… y casi puede jurar que el rubio siente de la misma manera. Además ambos están en la misma situación, por lo que piensa que lo siguiente que sale de su boca, no es tan descabellado.

\- Vivamos juntos. – Jensen gira tan rápido que se queja por el dolor del cuello. – Lo siento. ¿Estás bien?

\- Dios… Sí, yo… ¿Qué?

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas una pastilla?

\- Estoy bien – o no. Le duele pero, eso no es importante – ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Que podríamos… podríamos vivir juntos.

\- ¿Tú y yo? – Jared alza una ceja. Hombre, sí, los dos.

\- Sí. Escucha, necesitamos un lugar, y cuando nos reuníamos para hacer los trabajos pasábamos un buen rato, ¿no? Cada uno tendría su habitación, te prometo tratar de no ser muy desordenado. La renta entre los dos sería mucho más accesible. Necesitamos un lugar donde dormir, ¿no?

\- Pero… ¿Tú y yo? - la frustración en el rostro de Jared es la respuesta que Jensen necesita. ¿Vivir con Jared? Pero si casi ni lo conoce, hasta hace unas horas era una de las personas en las que menos confiaba y ahora…. Bueno, a Ted tampoco lo conocía… y Jared parece sincero cuando dice que ha roto con la fraternidad. Pero, ¿vivir juntos?

\- Piénsalo – dice Jared cuando se da cuenta de la cantidad de pensamientos que tiene Jensen dándole vueltas en la cabeza. – ¿Seguro que puedes conducir? – Jensen intenta asentir tanto como el cuello le permite.

¿Realmente tiene que pasar 3 semanas con esa cosa? Será un infierno, comenzando por lo de conducir… está haciendo algo imprudente al llevárselo pero no quiere dejarlo allí, quién sabe que le pasará si Darren decide seguir con su jueguito. Lo que queda en la habitación no correrá mejor suerte, pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer ahora, ya lo buscará mañana.

\- Mañana iré a preguntar por los apartamentos – le dice cerrando la puerta del coche. – ¿Puedo llamarte para comentarte lo que averigüe? – Jensen asiente de nuevo. Genial, se quedó mudo. – Perfecto. Descansa, Jensen. Hablamos mañana. – retrocede para darle espacio. Jensen rueda los ojos y luego de un largo suspiro arranca, pensando que esta noche no podrá dormir.


	9. Algunas veces, cierro los ojos y pretendo que todo está bien, pero no es suficiente.

 

  
\- ¿Cómo amaneces? – pregunta Adam tirando de la silla para que Jensen pueda sentarse.

La noche anterior llegó tan dolorido y confundido que se fue directo a la cama sin poder dar mayor explicación a su amigo. Soo le dijo que necesitaba un lugar seguro para dormir. _“¿Cómo que seguro?”_ preguntó Adam consciente de que Jensen no suele usar palabras así a la ligera. Jensen le prometió que se lo contaría todo en la mañana, por eso no quiso insistir, aunque tenía mil preguntas dando vueltas en la cabeza, como por ejemplo:

\- Dime por favor, que te caíste por la escalera de la residencia – dice Blake cuando termina de darle un sorbo a su café. Se sienta al otro lado de la mesa y se le queda mirando fijamente.

\- Me caí por las escaleras – responde Jensen tratando de sonreír. Adam alza una ceja y Blake bufa sacudiendo la cabeza. – No es nada, ¿vale?

\- Tío, tienes un collarín, golpes por todos lados y te duele cada vez que das un paso, por lo que asumo que tienes una costilla rota. – dice Adam con preocupación.

\- Es una fisura – le corrige.

\- ¿Hay puros animales en esa universidad o es que tienes un imán? – pregunta Chris entrando en ese momento en la cocina. Blake le llamaría la atención y le diría que bajara el tono, que no son horas para comenzar a pelear y sobre todo que aquello no es algo que le incumba, pero él se hace la misma pregunta, así que lo deja pasar.

\- No es así – dice Jensen insistiendo en restarle gravedad al asunto.

\- Como quieras, tío, lo que tú digas, pero a esa clase de gente si no se le pone un freno desde el principio, las cosas solo van a peor – le dice con desdén, va hasta la nevera para buscar una cerveza y regresa a la habitación.

Jensen toma una respiración profunda, acción que le provoca un dolor bastante molesto el cual trata de disimular. Joder, debería ir a buscar las pastillas.

Cuando el dolor disminuye, pone al día de los acontecimientos a sus amigos, haciendo un esfuerzo por hacerlo sonar menos mal de lo que fue, sin embargo, ambos, sobre todo Adam, lo conocen lo bastante bien como para saber el terror que debió ser para él ser atacado de esa forma a mitad de la noche.

\- Esos hijos de puta – murmura Adam frunciendo el ceño.

\- Estoy bien.

\- ¡No lo estás!

\- ¿Qué quieren que haga? Ya pasó.

\- Se les puede denunciar, por ejemplo.

\- ¿A ellos? Esas fraternidades son como una pequeña secta bien organizada, no es tan fácil. Tengo una carrera que de verdad quiero terminar, solo tengo que encontrar la forma de mantener a Darren a raya, yo… tiene que existir alguna forma. Me he topado con tipos peores y lo he conseguido.

\- Las reglas en la universidad son diferentes que en la cárcel – dice Adam molesto.

\- No tanto. Es la ley del más fuerte, siempre es lo mismo.

\- ¡Pero a este no puedes frenarlo machacándole la polla! – protesta Blake. Jensen se tensa y se remueve incomodo. Adam lo mira de forma severa. Hace tiempo habían acordado no tocar el tema, para Jensen fue muy difícil abrirse con ellos, contarles todo lo que había vivido, no necesita un recordatorio constante.

\- No… - responde tragando saliva con dificultad – solo te… tengo que pe… pensar algo. – Blake se siente mal por el tartamudeo que escucha en su voz. Jensen bufa y se estruja el ceño odiándose un poco.

Jensen sintió que su mundo se tambaleó cuando esos detectives fueron a buscarlo a su casa para llevarlo detenido mientras investigaban la muerte de esa chica. Sin embargo, mantenía las esperanzas, no había hecho nada malo. ¿Por qué iba a temer? Pero después del primer juicio, donde se hizo la presentación de las evidencias y la denuncia formal, decidieron que debía seguir detenido hasta el final, solo que no en la comisaría. No. Tenía que ir a una correccional.

Nadie sabe lo horribles que son esos lugares, nadie puede imaginarlo. Hay que estar allí, hay que olerlo, ver la suciedad de las paredes y del suelo. El desprecio de los policías, el resentimiento en la mirada de los otros convictos…

La humillación de que te revisen a _fondo_ para estar seguro de que no estás metiendo nada ilegal a la cárcel, las amenazas y las promesas aterradoras mientras caminas por el pasillo que te lleva a tu celda.

Su compañero se llama Graham. 16 años.

Un chico pelirrojo que tiene una cicatriz que va desde la oreja hasta el final del cuello. Graham está en la cárcel por robo y asesinato de una familia en Colorado. Antes de eso había estado 3 veces más allí por delitos menores.

A Graham no le gusta Jensen. No le gusta sentir que invade su espacio. Aún así, no hace mucho más que gruñir esa primera noche. Noche en la que Jensen no puede dormir absolutamente nada.

Martin es quien cubre la guardia del patio cuatro días por semana, es el mismo que le hizo la revisión el día que llegó.

Martin no deja de verlo. Nunca. A Jensen le pareció normal el primer día, pero han pasado cuatro y aún no consigue que el hombre centre su atención en otro.

Eso a Graham, por alguna razón, le molesta. No lo dice, pero cada vez que pasa por su lado lo empuja, siempre le pisa su cama antes de subir a la suya y de vez en cuando incluso le gruñe amenazante. Jensen trata de ignorarlo. Hasta un par de semanas después, cuando al hacer la fila para regresar a las celdas, Martin se para a su lado y le acaricia el brazo sonriendo.

Al entrar a la celda, Graham se gira y lo sujeta del cuello pegándolo contra la pared con fuerza.

\- Las niñas bonitas, como tú, no duran mucho en lugares como este – le advierte apretando los dientes con rabia. Jensen no puede hablar, solo hace el mayor esfuerzo posible por quitárselo de encima. – No sé qué mierda haces aquí, en qué clase de lío te metiste, y no me interesa, solo quiero que escuches una cosa, preciosa, mantén el culo lejos de él. – le aprieta un poco más el cuello y luego lo deja ir. Jensen cae el suelo tratando de absorber todo el aire posible.

Graham lo mira de forma severa una vez más y sube a su litera. Jensen se queda en la esquina tratando de recapitular por qué. ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? No puede contener el temblor de las manos hasta un par de horas después, que es cuando consigue moverse hasta su cama.

Martin es de Graham. Entendido. El problema es que no cree que Martin piense de la misma manera.

Mientras más interés muestra Martin, peor es el comportamiento de Graham. Ya no solo se conforma con empujarlo cuando van caminando, ahora disfruta acorralándolo en una esquina para darle un par de golpes de recordatorio. Jensen trata de soportar cuanto puede para no sufrir el castigo que sufren los que se meten en problemas, ha escuchado hablar de un cuarto oscuro, del que todos salen mucho peor de lo que entraron. Suficiente tiene con lo que le ha caído hasta ahora, gracias.

No le gusta nada ver que Martin se hace amigo de Gino.

Sí, Gino. Jensen pensó que ir a una correccional era malo, pero saber que estaría con su ex amigo, lo hacía aún peor. Gino no tuvo problemas en encontrar una banda a la que pegarse, siempre fue bueno obedeciendo y besando culos con el fin de encajar.

Jensen no sabe que es lo que hablan esos dos, pero solo sabe que se le pone la piel de gallina cada vez que Martin sonríe de medio lado mientras lo mira.

\- Quiere tu culo – dice Gino una tarde sentándose a su lado.

\- Déjame en paz – ladra Jensen. Una cosa es tratar de soportar las putadas de su compañero de celda, porque, pues, es allí donde duerme (cuando puede), así que no le parece buena idea patearle la cara y que luego se lo cobre cuando él baje la guardia. Pero otra cosa es soportar a ese hijo de puta, que no es más que uno de los culpables de que él este allí.

\- ¿Sabes, Jenny? Esto no está tan mal. Es decir, comparado con el lugar donde están Ian, Tom y Mike, esto es el paraíso. Te acuerdas de ellos, ¿no? Los amigos a los que traicionaste. Yo si me acuerdo, yo si me preocupo, yo sé lo mal que están.

\- Me alegro – responde mirándolo fijamente. De verdad, que se jodan. Gino gruñe pero de inmediato se controla y sonríe.

\- ¿Recuerdas que te advertimos que o estabas de nuestra parte o tu vida sería un infierno? – Jensen traga saliva con dificultad pero le mantiene la mirada. – recuérdalo a cada minuto, Jensen. Cuando salga de aquí, ¿sabes que voy a hacer? Buscar a esa hermanita tuya, me voy a divertir mucho con ella. Sabes que digo la verdad. La voy a follar duro mientras le sujeto de ese rubio cabello que… - Jensen le calla de un puñetazo. Gino se mueve furioso para regresárselo, pero Jensen se mueve rápido y le da otro en el estomago, y otro, y otro porque joder, sí que le cree y le pone enfermo pensar en que ese animal le ponga una mano encima a su hermana. Gino intenta devolverle los golpes pero no acierta más de unos cuantos.

La pelea no termina hasta que los guardias los separan. Gino tiene un ojo cerrado por la hinchazón, está todo lleno de sangre, puede que incluso un diente partido, no puede sostenerse de pie, pero aún así sonríe. Jensen tiene un muy mal presentimiento al respecto.

La celda de castigo es sucia, más que el resto de la cárcel, es estrecha y solo tiene una delgada colchoneta en una esquina, además del retrete, que gracias a Dios funciona. Nada de luz, salvo por el pequeño bombillo que guinda del techo.

Eso no es tan malo. Así que Jensen está esperando a que el verdadero castigo llegue. Espera durante horas, tantas que pierde la noción del tiempo, y de pronto no sabe si es de día o de noche. Solo sabe que tiene hambre, sed, frío y que odia su vida.

En algún momento la puerta se abre, y se cierra. Jensen alza la mirada para saber quién le hace compañía. No es nada esperanzador encontrarse con la cara de Martin.

\- Un poco de agua – dice el hombre. Le ofrece la botella que tiene en la mano. Jensen quisiera ser orgulloso y rechazarla, pero no puede. Coge el pote y bebe con tanto desespero que le chorrean varias gotas. Martin se agacha a su lado y le limpia con el pulgar, Jensen reacciona de inmediato sacudiendo la cara y alejándose. Martin sonríe y sacude la cabeza – Solo quiero ayudarte, puedo sacarte de aquí ahora mismo si quieres – insiste volviendo a tocarlo, pero Jensen se aparta hasta llegar a un rincón. Martin sonríe una vez más – Me pregunto si esto es cierto o si tu amigo tiene razón.

Se levanta y tira de los pies de Jensen hasta sacarlo del rincón y ponerse encima, Jensen patalea y le da con el codo para liberarse.

\- ¡No! – grita tratando de alejarse de nuevo.

\- ¡Ven aquí, maldición! – protesta el guardia. Jensen le da una patada que da justo en la nariz. – ¡Joder! – grita Martin – ¡Me la partiste, hijo de puta! – Jensen corre hasta la puerta pidiendo auxilio, pero no le hacen caso, no importa que tan fuerte lo haga, nadie se acerca. Martin saca su porra y le da en un costado tan duro que lo hace doblarse de dolor. Luego lo tumba en el suelo y le da un puñetazo.

\- Por favor. – suplica Jensen sin dejar de luchar.

\- ¿Por favor? ¿Acaso hiciste caso a esa chica cuando te suplicó? – pregunta Martin. Jensen lo mira confundido. – Tu amigo me contó. Me dijo que te gusta rudo, que con ella lo hiciste así – mientras habla le tira de la ropa para tener mejor acceso a su cuerpo. Tocando su piel dejando la marca de sus dedos. – ¿Sabes lo que le pasa aquí a los violadores?

\- No, yo no… no fui. ¡No hice nada!

\- Es lo que todos dicen – Martin le da la vuelta pegándole la cara al frío suelo. – Será un placer hacer esto contigo. Dios, eres tan perfecto – gime restregándose contra su espalda y lamiendo su oreja – quise hacer esto desde la primera vez que te vi. Jodido, niño… Maldición… - deja colar un dedo dentro de Jensen tan fuerte que este grita de dolor – eso, sí, por favor, grita. Joder – gime como un animal deseoso. Jensen cierra los ojos humillado y furioso. Detesta cada toque, detesta sentirse tan vulnerable. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás para golpear a su atacante y liberarse ignorando los daños, coge la porra que está en el suelo y lo golpea. Martin se levanta entre maldiciones y lo pega contra la pared con fuerza una y otra vez, solo se detiene para sujetarlo del cabello y poder besarlo mordiendo sus labios de forma salvaje. Se hunde en su boca gimiendo de placer. Jensen aprovecha el momento para darle una patada en la entrepierna, luego, con la porra le da en la cabeza y cuando está en el suelo le sigue golpeando en la polla hasta unos guardias, por fin entran para detenerlo todo.

Jensen pasa dos días en enfermería hasta que lo regresan a la celda de castigo, donde lo dejan demasiados días como para llevar la cuenta.

Cuando por fin está de regreso a su celda, está tan delgado que la ropa se le cae y la luz del sol le quema los ojos.

Los primeros días todo el mundo trata de mantener la distancia, lo que es bastante confuso. Incluso Graham no hace más que mirarlo fijamente sin decir nada. Cuando el abogado va a visitarlo, le cuenta que han impuesto una demanda por abuso de poder en contra de la correccional, que irá diariamente para saber si han vuelto a torturarlo de esa forma, además le cuenta que Martin perdió la polla por todos los golpes que Jensen le dio.

\- Intentaron alegar que lo atacaste sin razón, pero la doctora confirmó lo mal que estabas cuando te llevaron a enfermería. – Jensen simplemente asiente. No tiene ganas de hablar – voy a sacarte de aquí, Jensen – le promete sintiéndose culpable – Aguanta un poco más.

Como si fuera tan fácil. Cuando la presión desde afuera baja, adentro las cosas vuelven a ponerse tan tensas como antes y aguantar se vuelve misión imposible. Sobre todo cuando a mitad de la noche siente como lo envuelven en una sabana gruesa y comienzan a golpearlo una y otra vez. Solo consigue escuchar cosas como “No le des en la cara” y “Esto es por mi amigo” Cuando se aburren le advierten que tenga la boca callada y salen cerrando la reja. Graham baja de su litera y lo mira con una sonrisa.

\- Es lo que pasa por meterte con el hombre equivocado. – le pasa una mano por la cara y le da una bofetada - ¿Sabes cuál es la apuesta del patio? Que el rubio pijo no saldrá de aquí con vida. Yo apuesto por eso – sonríe de nuevo y regresa a su litera dejando a Jensen en el suelo.

Si el abogado no hubiese cumplido con su promesa de sacarlo de allí dos semanas después. Graham hubiese ganado la apuesta.

\- Quédate aquí, Jensen. Te lo digo en serio. – propone Blake con seriedad acomodándose detrás de Adam para apoyar la cara en su hombro y ver a Jensen de frente, tratando de expresarle su sinceridad con la mirada – Vale que quieras sacar tu carrera y que Stanford es una universidad cojonuda para tenerla en el currículum, puedo entenderlo, pero esto es de locos. – Es extraño verlo preocuparse tanto por él, Blake no es del tipo de personas que se apega con facilidad, así que sus palabras llegan a calar en Jensen. Le hace sentir bien saber que de cierta forma, hay alguien más allí para él.

\- No puedo.

\- Jensen… - insiste Adam.

\- No es que… agradezco la ayuda, chicos, pero ustedes necesitan su espacio – es mejor decir eso y no que sus nervios se alteran cuando Chris llega a media noche borracho partiendo cosas. Sabe en el fondo que no le hará daño, ni a él ni a Adam, y menos a Blake, pero eso no lo libra de las pesadillas. Necesita un lugar tranquilo. – Necesito un lugar que esté más cerca, mis clases casi siempre comienzan más temprano que las tuyas. – le dice a Adam.

\- ¿Entonces qué vas a hacer? – Jensen suspira profundo y se encoge de hombros.

\- No lo sé.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente, la respuesta a sus preguntas le llega en un mensaje de texto.

“Cafetería del centro en media hora. No puedes decir que no. J”

Jensen frunce el ceño mirando su móvil, claro que puede decir que no. Debería decir que no.

Es una palabra sencilla, son dos letras y le librarían de muchos problemas, está seguro. Todos sus instintos le dicen que se aleje por lo menos mil kilómetros de ese chico, lástima que sus piernas piensan distinto. Por eso, media hora después, está entrando en la cafetería del centro, maldiciéndose por el poco control que tiene a veces sobre sus extremidades.

Jared está sentado junto a la ventana, mirando su reloj con demasiada atención. En la mesa hay dos vasos de café.

\- Hola – dice Jensen. El castaño alza la mirada sorprendido y entonces hace eso que tan bien le sale. Sonreír. Sonreír mostrando esos confusos hoyuelos e iluminando el lugar más de lo que el sol lo hace.

\- ¡Viniste! – Jensen quisiera decirle que son dos los sorprendidos. ¿Qué rayos hace allí?

\- Supongo que sí, o soy un holograma – Jared sonríe de nuevo, sin ninguna malicia. En serio, hace eso demasiado seguido.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunta al ver que Jensen hace un gesto de dolor cuando se sienta.

\- Perfecto – responde guiñándole un ojo para tratar de restarle importancia a asunto. No funciona.

\- ¿Estás tomando la medicina?

\- Si, ¿Y tú?

\- Yo estoy bien. – Jensen quisiera decir, “yo también” pero el collarín no le dejará sonar creíble. Hay un momento de silencio en el que Jensen aprovecha para beber de su café mientras se regaña mentalmente, una vez más, por estar allí – Vi un piso ayer… bueno, en realidad vi varios – comienza decir Jared. – Hay uno en el edificio que esta justo al lado de la universidad, pero tendríamos que compartir con otro chico, no parece malo, pero no sé… creo que prefieres no tener que lidiar con desconocidos, ¿no? Vi otro con buen precio pero está a 15 minutos en coche, supuse que podríamos encontrar algo mejor. Chad me recomendó uno pero está en un quinto piso y no tiene ascensor, ahora mismo sería un problema que estés subiendo tantas escaleras.

A Jensen no le pasa desapercibido como Jared se preocupa por lo que le podría gustar y lo que no, lo que es mejor… y como habla de ellos en equipo. Lo sorprendente es que nada de eso lo molesta, al contrario.

\- Pero al final de la tarde di con uno que parece perfecto. El anuncio estaba puesto en la cartelera de la enfermería. Llamé a la chica, su nombre es Sophia y está un poquito mal de lo suyo, pero me cae bien. El piso se lo regalaron sus padres, lo está rentando para tener un dinero extra, ella vive en el piso de arriba con su amiga.

\- ¿Qué hacías en la enfermería? – pregunta Jensen con seriedad

\- ¿Qué? oh… nada… me dolía la cabeza y quería que me recetaran algo más fuerte. El precio está muy bien, más si lo pagamos entre los dos. Está solo a…

\- Dijiste que estabas bien. – insiste interrumpiéndolo. Jared frunce el ceño y ladea la cabeza.

\- Yo… estoy bien. – la forma en la que Jensen lo mira le deja claro que no piensa dejar pasar el tema. Suspira y se acomoda para atrás en el asiento – Pasé la noche vomitando… la doctora no estaba en la mañana, así que tuve que pasar en la tarde. No es nada – se apresura a decir cuando ve la alarma en los ojos de Jensen – ya me hizo un chequeo completo. Fue reacción por los golpes, nada más.

\- Joder… - todo es por su culpa.

\- Jensen, escucha, no es nada, ¿de acuerdo? La doctora dijo que esperaba algo así. Ya estoy bien. Esta noche la pasé perfectamente.

\- No tenías que haberte metido en esto. – le dice en voz baja – Estás pagando por algo en lo que no tienes nada que ver.

\- Y tú estás pagando por el berrinche de un niño malcriado.

\- Jared…

\- Jensen, basta. Quiero hacer esto, de verdad. ¿Te sientes mal por lo que pasó? ¿Me quieres compensar? Vamos a ver ese piso, te va a gustar. – le pide Jared mirándolo de forma suplicante.

Mierda. Va a tener que agregar otra habilidad al currículum de ese chico, “Experto en manipulación”

Algo le dice que eso, sumado a su “Capacidad para envolver con una sonrisa” y “Extremadamente buena presencia” serán la perdición de Jensen.

El piso queda muy cerca del campus, ni siquiera necesitaría el coche para ir hasta allí. La vista desde la sala es una mierda porque da hacia otro edificio, pero desde las habitaciones da justo a la universidad, así que compensa.

Tiene dos habitaciones y un baño con bañera. La cocina está remodelada y tiene una encimera donde está ubicado el fregador, además de espacio suficiente como para usarla también de comedor porque es obvio que no cabe uno de verdad.

[ ](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/9/12dg.jpg/)

La sala está bien. Tiene una gran televisión, frente a la que se encuentra un gran sofá color crema y a un lado otro del mismo color pero más pequeño, parece bastante cómodo.

\- No se acepta música alta después de las 11 de la noche, como mucho. – dice la chica. Tiene el cabello castaño y unos hoyuelos bastante parecidos a los de Jared, debe ser una moda o algo. – No es cosa mía, es que la mayoría de los que viven aquí son estudiantes y profesores, necesitan descansar.

\- Nosotros también lo somos – le recuerda Jared.

\- Ya… pero hay unos a los que eso no les impide hacer ruido – responde ella encogiéndose hombros. – ¿Qué estudian?

\- Trabajo Social – responde Jensen pasando la mano por la encimera y abriendo el agua del fregador para ver que tan potente es. Es un maniático para ciertas cosas, ¿vale? No es su culpa.

\- ¿Los dos? Awwww que lindo. – Jensen no está muy seguro de qué es lo que le hace ilusión. – Vale, las dos habitaciones son del mismo tamaño, particularmente me gusta está – dice señalando la de la derecha – porque el sol tarda más en llegar. La otra la pueden subalquilar si quieren, no tengo problema con eso.

\- ¿Subalquilar?

\- Sí, la pareja que vivió aquí antes hacía eso. – responde restándole importancia. Jared sonríe al ver como Jensen se sonroja.

\- Oh, no… nosotros no. No somos pareja – se apresura a aclarar.

\- ¿No? – Sophia parece casi decepcionada.

\- Somos amigos – aclara Jared, aunque no con la misma premura de Jensen.

\- Ummmm – ella frunce el ceño no muy convencida y luego sacude la cabeza. – Da igual, me caen bien. Si les interesa el piso, es de ustedes. – Jared voltea a ver a Jensen dejándolo con todo el peso de la respuesta.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta… porque, ¿en serio? ¿pretende que lo decida en ese momento? Es una decisión que tiene que meditar con cuidado.

\- A mi me gusta – insiste Jared. – Y me cae bien la dueña – Sophia sonríe coqueta, Jensen tiene que hacer un esfuerzo por contener la presión que siente en el estomago.

\- El piso está bien… está cerca – ¿hace calor o son ideas suyas?

\- Por eso quise mostrártelo.

\- Jared, no lo sé.

\- Jensen, no vamos a conseguir nada mejor. ¿Quieres hacer esto o no? Porque, tío… yo quiero. No me mola estar durmiendo en un hotel, necesitas un lugar para descansar, tenemos que ubicarnos y regresar a clases como que ya, porque solo Dios sabe lo que nos va a costar ponernos al día. Por favor haz esto conmigo. – le pide sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Mierda. No podrá vivir con esos ojos toda su vida.

“Vale, Jensen, nadie ha hablad de toda una vida. Calma.”

\- Vale. – dice sin darle más vueltas.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta Jared entre sorprendido y emocionado.

\- Que sí, que nos quedemos con el piso. Que quiero hacer esto.

\- ¿Conmigo? – Jensen no puede evitar sonreír (por más que lo intenta)

\- Contigo.

\- YAY – dice Sophia desde una esquina. – Siempre quise rentar a una pareja de chicos.

\- No somos pareja – repite Jensen.

\- Ya, ya… voy a buscar el contrato y las llaves. – dice corriendo fuera del apartamento. Jensen suspira moviendo los hombros para aligerar la presión de no poder mover el cuello. Cuando abre los ojos (ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que los había cerrado) Jared lo está mirando con una alegría tranquilizadora.

\- Esto va a ir bien, Jen.

\- Es Jensen. – Jared se ríe y le revuelve el cabello antes de ir a una de las habitaciones para inspeccionarla mejor. Jensen no está muy seguro de que vayan a ir tan bien como Jared dice, pero es una decisión tomada.

Desde ahora, vivirá con Jared.

 


	10. Estaré por siempre preguntándome si sabías que, estuve encantado de conocerte.

 

  
Jared sube la última caja y la mete directamente en la habitación de Jensen. Es la que está a la derecha, la que Sophia dijo que le gustaba más. Jensen quiso protestar cuando se la dio, alegando que no necesitaba que le hiciera favores, ni le diera preferencia… algo así, Jared no le estaba prestando mucha atención. Ha aprendido rápidamente que es más sencillo para él salirse con la suya si simplemente deja de escuchar sus argumentos. Como cuando insistió en ayudarle a meter las maletas y las cajas al apartamento, Jared tuvo que explicarle de mil formas distintas que no era porque no lo creyera capaz de hacerlo solo, sino que tenía puesto un puto collarín que le haría caer si llegaba a dar un mal paso y no podía sujetarse por tener las manos ocupadas.

\- Te digo que no me importa quedarme en la otra – repite Jensen por enésima vez. Jared no puede evitar preguntarse si será igual de terco para todo.

\- Jensen, yo suelo despertar temprano, me gusta la luz del sol por las mañanas. Algo me dice que tú eres todo lo contrario.

\- ¡No lo sabes! – protesta enfurruñándose cruzando los brazos. Jared sonríe de medio lado y se recuesta del marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, imitándolo.

\- Desde que te conozco, siempre has dicho lo importante que es estar cerca de la Universidad o de lo contrario tendrías que despertar muy temprano, eso no lo dice alguien a quien le guste madrugar. – concluye con satisfacción. Jensen está buscando en su cabeza una respuesta que le ayude a continuar con sus protestas, pero no encuentra nada, así que suspira profundo y le pasa por un lado para comenzar a ubicar algunas cosas en la cocina.

Busca una hoja y anota lo que les hace falta de utensilios, una tostadora es indispensable, una cafetera nueva, claro, (hijos de puta de Omegas, o Ted, o quien quiera que sea que se la rompió), además, Jared dijo algo de una waflera. Después de un rato escribiendo, el cuello comienza a resentirse, así que deja todo donde está, se toma un par de pastillas y se tumba en el sofá organizando los pocos CDs que tienen entre los dos. No está muy seguro de cuando cerró los ojos para descansar, mucho menos de cuando se quedó dormido.

\- Estos libros van en tu habitación o la sa… - Jared se calla cuando ve a Jensen dormido en el sofá. Pone los libros en la biblioteca de la sala y regresa a la habitación para volver con una manta, que usa para cubrir el cuerpo de su nuevo compañero de piso. Se le queda mirando durante un par de minutos, concentrado en como su pecho sube y baja con cada respiración y luego regresa a su habitación para terminar de poner todo en su lugar.

Definitivamente es mucho mejor que estar en la habitación de la fraternidad. Aquí puede extenderse por donde quiera, no solo quedarse en un rincón, además, se siente cómodo, sin la presión de tener que probarse ante nadie. Con Jensen puede ser… puede ser él. Es como cuando vivía con su tío Jeff, o como estar con su familia. Pensando en ellos, rebusca entre la caja hasta dar con la foto, la pone en la mesa de noche pensando en que, de cierta forma, les está fallando.

Tenía una misión, un objetivo por el cual había elegido Stanford por encima de Columbia, donde tenía pensado ir a estudiar desde un principio. Tarde o temprano va a tener que decirle a su hermano lo que ha pasado, las dos últimas noches estuvo tratando de buscar una solución, pero sabe que es tontería, Darren no le haría un favor ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, su plan inicial está estropeado. Se estruja los ojos y el ceño antes de marcar el número, repica cuatro veces y entonces su hermano atiende.

\- ¡Hermanito! – contesta. Está evidentemente de buen humor. Jared no sabe si eso es bueno o malo.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Cómo estás? – pregunta para romper el hielo. Jeff le cuenta como le va en el hospital, lo que ha hecho durante la semana y que fue a visitar a sus padres a Nueva York.

\- No he hablado con tío Jeff, pero me dice mamá que está bien. Se compró ese caballo negro que vendía el señor Geller, ¿recuerdas? Es una belleza. ¿Y tú como estás? – esa es la pregunta que Jared estaba temiendo, aunque fue la razón por la que lo llamó. Tratando de darle largas al asunto, le cuenta como le ha ido en las clases, algunas de sus aventuras con Chad, y lo mucho que los extraña a todos. – Nosotros también, hermanito – responde Jeff. Jared no está muy seguro de que lo vaya a extrañar después de que le diga que ha desechado sus planes. No. No “desechado”, simplemente los ha dejado de lado mientras piensa en algo diferente.

\- Dejé la fraternidad. – dice sin rodeos. Jeff hace un ruido extraño al otro lado del teléfono y luego llega un minuto de silencio. Perfecto. Lo ha matado. – ¿Jeff?

\- ¿Que tú qué? – pregunta casi sin aliento.

\- Darren es un bastardo, Jeff. No sabes como se ensaña con los que considera sus enemigos, abusa de su influencia, de su poder.

\- ¡Eso es lo de menos, teníamos un plan! – protesta Jeff al otro lado.

\- Y podemos seguir con eso.

\- Jared, hemos tratado de averiguar el nombre de esos dos chicos por todos lados, sabes muy bien que el abogado hizo magia para cerrar todos los archivos, papá y mamá no quieren colaborar…

\- Y eso debería ser una pista – le corta Jared. – Ellos no quieren que nos involucremos.

\- ¡Es nuestra hermana! Sabes lo mal que está papá, como la depresión le ha afectado, sabes que aunque mamá hace un esfuerzo por lucir firme, tampoco es la misma.- ladra haciendo que cada palabra le rompa un poquito el corazón – ¿Sabes lo nuevo? El abogado de uno de ellos apeló, van a hacer una revisión del caso ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Es posible que salga libre!

\- ¡No! – Jared siente como el estomago se le revuelve por la idea. Han pasado solo tres años, maldición. - ¡No pueden! ¡No es justo!

\- ¡Es así! ¿Quién nos garantiza que los otros dos siguen en la cárcel? Quizás ellos lograron librarse mucho antes. – Jared se queda callado sintiendo como el corazón se el acelera y la sangre se le sube a la cabeza de mala manera. No puede creer que estén intentando librarse, que un juez sea capaz de dejarlos en libertad después de lo que hicieron.

\- Maldición – murmura. Se está poniendo enfermo. – Hay que evitarlo.

\- El abogado ya está en eso, pero Jared, con lo otro no puede hacer nada. ¡Yo quiero el nombre de esos hijos de puta!

\- ¿Y que vamos a hacer cuando demos con ellos? Porque yo no tengo ni puñetera idea, Jeff, esto está comenzando a superarme.

\- Ya cruzaremos ese punte cuando lleguemos… si es que llegamos. Me lo prometiste, Jared. Lo prometimos, por Megan. Por nuestra familia. ¿Cómo puedes hacernos esto?

\- Buscaré una forma. Te lo juro.

\- No hagas promesas que no pretendes cumplir, Jared. – dice Jeff antes de colgar el teléfono. Jared toma una bocanada de aire antes de colgar también. Sabe que su hermano tiene razón en molestarse, es algo que habían hablado muchas veces, tenían un acuerdo, lo habían jurado. Esos animales destrozaron su familia por un juego, porque les dio la gana, por un capricho, ¿y ahora pretenden salir libres de culpas? No puede permitirlo.

Cuando está un poco más tranquilo, camina hasta la sala donde Jensen sigue durmiendo. Se sienta en el sillón y lo observa de nuevo, en silencio. Le extraña ver como de vez en cuando se remueve, como si tuviera un mal sueño. Eso no le gusta, le hace sentir mal por alguna razón, pero tal vez no sea nada. Nada grave por lo menos, solo nervios normales por el susto que pasó.

En la noche, cuando habla con su madre y ella entre sonrisas le pregunta que si valió la pena dejar la fraternidad para irse a compartir piso con un chico al que apenas conoce. Jared encuentra la respuesta en la profundidad de unos ojos verdes que le miran expectante desde la cocina.

\- Sí. – le responde a su madre – Vale la pena.

Singer les mira severamente desde su asiento sin decir nada. Jensen se remueve incomodo odiando su collarín más que nunca, le hace sentirse vulnerable, muestra una imagen de él que detesta. Fue idea de Jared ir hasta la oficina del profesor para explicarle lo que había pasado, el por qué habían faltado a clases la ultima semana. Jensen prefería hacer un gran esfuerzo por recuperar la nota con las siguientes clases, pero aquello no es el instituto, no es tan sencillo compensar una semana de inasistencia.

\- ¿Cómo están ahora? – pregunta Singer volviendo a ver el informe medico.

\- Yo estoy perfectamente – se apresura a decir Jared – Jensen…

\- Yo solo tengo esto – le interrumpe Jensen señalando su propio collarín. – pero estoy bien. – Jared rueda los ojos. Ha visto la cantidad de pastillas para el dolor que toma en el día, así que muy bien no debe estar, pero no piensa discutir.

\- Esto no es lo normal – dice Singer sin perder la seriedad. – pero tampoco lo es que las novatadas lleguen a este punto. – se pasa una mano por la cara arreglándose la barba mientras medita sus opciones – Esta bien, ambos tienen notas muy decentes, y la doctora confirmó el informe, así que supongo que podría hacer una excepción… estos son los temas que hemos tratado y los trabajos que hemos hecho en clase, los quiero para mañana. – dice extendiéndoles una hoja con la información. Ellos abren la boca con la intención de protestar pero de inmediato se callan, saben que es eso o nada. – Yo mismo hablaré con los otros profesores – les asegura – ¡Y no quiero ningún otro problema entre ustedes y los de Chi Delta! Esta es una universidad respetable, no un antro cualquiera. – no es una petición, es una orden. Ellos están dispuestos a hacer caso, el punto es si Darren hará lo mismo.

Aprovechan que aun es temprano para pasar por el centro comercial para comprar lo que necesitan, y regresan al apartamento para tratar de cumplir con Singer.

Se turnan para leer los capítulos que dieron durante las clases y van haciendo apuntes de lo que les puede servir. Cuando son las ocho llaman para ordenar una pizza y se sientan a comer en la cocina hablando de todo y de nada, riendo con demasiada facilidad, sorprendidos en silencio por lo sencillo que se han hecho esos primeros días juntos.

Cuando terminan, regresan al trabajo respondiendo preguntas que les hacen pensar demasiado, y maldiciendo un poco a los profesores.

Son las tres de la mañana cuando terminan con “Técnicas del desarrollo familiar” Jensen quisiera estirarse, pero cada vez que lo hace el cuello se le resiente tanto que ha optado por no hacerlo, así que la espalda le está castigando.

\- Vete a la cama, yo recojo esto. – le ordena Jared en medio de un bostezo.

\- No, tranquilo, entre los dos terminamos más rápido.

\- No voy a dejar nada tirado, lo prometo. Estás cansado.

\- ¿Y tú no?

\- ¿Sabes? Tienes esa manía extraña de lanzar la pregunta hacia mí cada vez que me preocupo por tu salud. ¿Por qué? – Jensen le ve achicando los ojos y da media vuelta para ir hasta su habitación. Jared corre para cortarle el paso – No, en serio. Quiero saber.

\- Idiota. – Intenta eludirlo pero Jared es como una torre inmensa difícil de bordear. Jensen rueda los ojos y suspira derrotado. – Es raro que te preocupes tanto por mí, cuando tú saliste tan perjudicado como yo en todo esto. ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? – Jared ladea la cabeza curioso porque nunca se ha detenido a pensar el por qué de su comportamiento hacia Jensen. Es algo que le sale y ya. Y la verdad es que está muy cansado esa noche como para darle vueltas a tema.

\- Hasta mañana – es su respuesta. Se aparta para que Jensen pueda pasar. El pecoso lo mira extrañado pero no protesta, porque eso era lo que quería ¿no? Que se apartara. Pues lo ha conseguido, necesita su cama, ya. Pensará en el comportamiento de Jared otro día.

Días después, las cosas en la universidad no van tan mal.

Vale que los ex hermanos de Jared han hecho una que otra broma de mal gusto, y les han tropezado “sin querer” un par de veces, pero además de eso, nadie parece tener intención de matarlos, y eso está bien. Puede que tenga algo que ver con la última reunión que se realizó entre los profesores y los representantes estudiantiles, donde Singer habló de la importancia de tener más seguridad en el campus, y controlar el nivel de las “bromas”. El no tener que pasear por la universidad de noche también ayuda.

Los jueves es cuando tienen clase hasta más tarde. Casi las nueve de la noche, y cuando salen lo hacen con el grupo entero, casi siempre van juntos hasta el apartamento pero cuando no es así, no se quedan en los alrededores. No es porque tengan miedo de los Chi Delta y vayan a estar escondiéndose toda la vida, sino porque prefieren no provocar.

Faltan solo cuatro días para que a Jensen le quiten el collarín y eso le tiene de buen humor. La costilla tampoco le duele ya. Todo va avanzando como debe ser.

 

El sábado Jensen despierta hipnotizado por el olor a café. Cuando sale de la habitación, ve que Jared tiene la “mesa puesta” con tostadas, bacón, huevos revueltos… y un gran desastre en la cocina que Jensen prefiere ignorar por el momento. También se da cuenta de que está duchado, suponiendo que salió a correr, como casi todos los días y que son las 11 de la mañana, ese idiota tiene que haber madrugado así como que mucho.

\- Son las 11 - es lo primero que sale de la boca de Jensen. Jared sacude la cabeza divertido cuando lo ve estrujarse los ojos con el cabello revuelto.

\- Buenos días para ti también. – Jensen rueda los ojos y da un sorbo a su café mientras se sienta al otro lado de la encimera. Jared espera a que esté un poquito más despierto, coge un folleto y se lo acerca. Jensen tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para leer sin las lentillas pero al final desiste.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Festival de Arte. Se estrenó esta semana. – le informa con ilusión.

\- No sabía que te gustara el arte. Es decir, no me refiero a que… es solo que…

\- Si, si, no soy de museos y esas cosas, pero me gusta el teatro, y estas son obras montadas en la calle. Improvisan tarimas, se mezclan con el publico.... lo vi un día con mi madre cuando salíamos de un centro comercial. Estábamos en Nueva York, estaban interpretando una versión moderna del Jorobado, había música y colores por todas partes. Nos gustó tanto que decidimos ir todos los años. En Canadá no tuve la oportunidad de ir a ninguno, mi tío prefiere las carreras de caballos y esas cosas, que también me gustan, pero esto… - se detiene cuando se da cuenta de que Jensen lo está mirando fijamente con una sonrisa. Eso le hace bajar la mirada mientras siente como todo su rostro se enciende. – ¿Quieres ir conmigo? – pregunta bajito, como si tuviera miedo de una negativa.

\- Me encantaría – responde Jensen sin dudarlo. El entusiasmo de Jared en cada palabra es suficiente como para querer compartir con él algo que parece importante.

\- ¿Si? – Dios, es como un niño en la mañana de navidad, es un comportamiento que Jensen nunca podrá comprender.

\- Si, suena bien. ¿A que hora es?

\- Hay uno en el centro a las 2 de la tarde y otro a las afueras a las 5.

\- Vale, me da igual. Elige tú.

\- ¿No podemos ir a los dos? – Jensen alza una ceja y luego rueda los ojos asintiendo.

 

Jensen insiste en limpiar la cocina antes de meterse ir a darse una ducha. No soporta la idea de irse a la calle y dejarla así. Necesita de media hora para por fin poder ir hasta el baño. Con cuidado se quita el collarín y lo deja a un lado del lavabo. Se mete bajo el agua agradeciendo como los músculos de su cuerpo se van despertando, mueve los hombros y despacio el cuello. Suele hacer eso para saber que tan mal o que tan bien está. Se lava el cabello con calma y cuando sale se siente muchísimo mejor.

Pasa la mano por el espejo empañado para poder mirarse y coge el collarín, solo que esta vez se queda a medio camino de ponérselo. Mueve el cuello mirándose al espejo y se da cuenta de que no le duele. Puede que aun no se atreva a menear la cabeza al ritmo de una canción de rock, pero joder, puede andar sin esa estúpida cosa puesta.

Se pone una camiseta verde de manga corta, y encima una camisa gris de cuadros que no se abotona por completo. Unos vaqueros gastados, unas botas, se pasa las manos por el cabello y sale. Jared coge las llaves, el folleto y comienza a preguntar si será mejor ir en coche o en metro cuando se queda callado y parpadea un par de veces.

\- No tienes el collarín – dice perplejo. Hace caso omiso a lo increíblemente perfecto que le parece el cuello que ahora está al descubierto. ¿Siempre ha sido así? Sacude la cabeza y cambia su afirmación por una pregunta – ¿Dónde está? – Jensen se encoge de hombros y desvía la mirada – ¿Jensen?

\- Lo detesto.

\- No puedes quitártelo aun.

\- Claro que puedo, es tontería tenerlo dos días más.

\- Es lo que dijo la doctora.

\- Me lo pensaba quitar el lunes, ¿Qué más da un día que otro?

\- ¡Te puede hacer daño!

\- Mamá, gracias por tu preocupación, pero estoy bien. – Jared frunce el ceño y por primera vez desde que están viviendo juntos, de verdad parece molesto. Jensen suspira llenándose de paciencia – Jared, de verdad estoy bien. No me lo quitaría si no fuera así, no soy masoquista. Aunque el vivir contigo diga lo contrario.

\- ¿Me lo juras?

\- Te lo juro. No haré movimientos bruscos ni nada ¿Contento? – No, Jared no está contento, pero tampoco puede coger a Jensen del brazo y obligarlo a ponerse el collarín de nuevo. Aunque ganas no le faltan.

Deciden dejar el tema de lado y salir de una vez para poder llegar a tiempo. Se llevan el coche de Jensen, pero Jared no le deja conducir.

Cuando por fin llegan, la plaza está llena de público, más del que Jensen esperaba ver. Tienen que esperar unos minutos hasta un hombre en el medio de la multitud saca un violín y comienza a tocar mientras una mujer vestida de gato entona “Memory” desde la otra esquina. Es increíble la forma en la que se mueven con seguridad por la calle en la que seguramente no habían ensayado antes, parece mágico como otros “gatos” aparecen de un lado un lado a otro llenando de música el lugar. Hay muy pocos momentos que Jensen quisiera almacenar en su memoria para siempre, ese es uno de ellos.

Cuando la obra termina, Jared no puede dejar de aplaudir, pero sobre todo, no puede dejar de ver a Jensen. Por la forma en la que sonríe y la luz que destaca en sus ojos, es evidente que disfrutó tanto como Jared esperaba que hiciera. Aun recuerda lo que sintió la primera vez que estuvo en una obra de esas. Su madre le sostenía la mano emocionada incitándolo a ver cada detalle, es algo especial que no había compartido con nadie más por diferentes razones, le alegra poder hacerlo ahora con Jensen.

El sonido de su estomago le indica que ya es hora de comer. Dan un par de vueltas hasta que encuentran un pequeño restaurante que, por lo menos desde afuera, parece bueno.

Mientras comen la hamburguesa, Jensen aprovecha para preguntarle a Jared por Canadá. El castaño duda un momento antes de animarse a hablarle de su tío Jeff, de su casa, su amor por los animales y el pequeño establo donde cría caballos de carrera. Le cuenta lo mucho que adoraba pasar las vacaciones con él y con Hilarie, su decisión de acompañarlo cuando ella murió.

\- Eso es… - sacude la cabeza gratamente sorprendido – es un lindo gesto de tu parte.

\- Sentía que era lo menos que podía hacer por él – responde Jared sonrojado. – La estaba pasando muy mal. – hay un pequeño momento de silencio hasta que Jared habla de nuevo para preguntarle a Jensen por su familia.

\- Mis padres y mi hermana menor están en Texas.

\- ¿En serio? – Jensen asiente – Ahora que lo dices, sí que tienes un poco de acento.

\- No es cierto

\- Si lo es – insiste riendo.

\- ¿Qué parte de Texas? – Jensen va a responder cuando una voz llama la atención de ambos. Cuando voltean ven a Sophia sacudiendo la mano con entusiasmo. La chica coge la coca cola que pidió en la barra y se acerca para saludarlos.

\- ¿Qué hacen por aquí? – pregunta con su acostumbrado entusiasmo.

\- Estamos viendo las obras del Festival de Arte ¿Y tú?

\- ¡Oh Dios, yo también! Quise convencer a Sandra para que viniera conmigo pero no quiso – responde torciendo el gesto.

\- ¿Viste la de Cats?

\- Hermosa – tira de la silla y se sienta con ellos cogiendo una patata del plato de Jared. – Hay otra a las cinco al final del Camino Real.

\- Lo sé, vamos a hora para allá – responde Jared.

\- Puedes venir con nosotros si quieres – ofrece Jensen. Ella abre los ojos con sorpresa y sonríe marcando sus profundos hoyuelos.

\- ¡Me encantaría! No les molesta ¿verdad? No estoy interrumpiendo, ni nada ¿o sí?

\- No digas tontería, no hay necesidad de que nos separemos si vamos al mismo lugar. – dice Jared mirando su reloj. – Deberíamos irnos para pillar buen sitio. Aunque en una obra de calle es difícil adivinar desde donde se verá mejor.

El viaje hasta Camino Real es un poco más agitado de lo que había sido hasta ahora. Jared suele ser muy expresivo, pero ahora que está con Sophia, es como juntar dos locomotoras en un pequeño granero. Jensen tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para seguirles el ritmo.

La plaza donde se hará la obra está bastante llena, muy parecido a la primera que estuvieron. Está vez tienen que esperar un poquito más porque los actores se habían retrasado por un accidente en la autopista. De todas formas, nadie se movió de su lugar.

Son pasadas las 5 cuando, unos hombres vestidos como guardias corren de un lado a otro persiguiendo a un chico que termina escalando por una torre creada por una luz que se refleja desde un lugar que ellos no consiguen identificar. Una chica rubia se asoma a la ventaba y deja caer su larga (y falsa) melena para que el chico pueda terminar de subir por ella. Los actores le hablan al público, se mueven de un lado a otro, montan y desmontan los escenarios con coreografías que hacen que todo parezca perfecto, cuando la obra termina, en medio del beso de los protagonistas, decenas de fuegos artificiales estallan en el cielo iluminándolo todo creando el cierre perfecto para aquella gran tarde.

Aun es muy temprano para regresar a casa, así que Sophia los convence para ir a un bar a tomar algo.

\- Es un sitio al que suelo ir – dice ella – no es fino ni nada, más bien un poco cutre pero te preparan cualquier bebida y el ambiente está bien. Los viernes y sábados siempre hay algún grupo tocando.

Tardan diez minutos en llegar, y ciertamente no es el mejor lugar del mundo a primera vista, pero la gente parece agradable. Escogen la mesa que está más apartada para poder hablar sin que el sonido de la música les estorbe demasiado.

En el pequeño escenario está actuando un grupo que interpreta canciones de One Republic, suenan bien. Jensen llega con tres cervezas y Sophia les pregunta por la universidad, la razón por la que decidieron alquilar un piso y no quedarse en las residencias.

\- Generalmente los pisos los alquilan quienes quieren vivir con su pareja o están a punto de graduarse. – comenta. Ellos le cuentan sin demasiado detalle los problemas que habían tenido, pero dejan claro que vivir allí ha sido la mejor decisión que pudieron tomar.

Ella les cuenta uno que otro chisme sobre los vecinos, haciendo énfasis en el profesor del piso dos y la secretaria que vive en el mismo piso que ellos al final del pasillo. Les cuenta también que está estudiando actuación y que forma parte de un grupo de protección ambiental.

Al final de la noche, cada uno ha dicho más de sus vidas de lo que tenían pensado. Jensen habla de su hermana, de Adam y su relación con Blake. Jared habla de su tío, el perro que dejó en Canadá y las cosas que Chad le ha hecho sufrir desde que lo conoció. Cuando Jensen se frota el cuello con gesto cansado, Jared supone que es hora de regresar a casa.

Hace nota mental de hacerse ver esa manía que de cuidar de Jensen que está desarrollando porque no puede ser normal. Es más… le está comenzando a preocupar un poco. Más que un poco. Le preocupa tanto que el camino de regreso deja que sean los otros dos los que hablen.

Sophia se despide con un beso y les dice lo genial que la pasó con ellos.

\- Tenemos que repetirlo – dice Jensen sinceramente, Jared asiente con una sonrisa.

Se quitan las chaquetas cuando están adentro. Cierran la puerta y verifican las ventanas, como de costumbre y caminan hasta sus habitaciones, solo que Jensen se detiene antes de entrar a la suya.

\- Podrías traerlo ¿Sabes? – Jared se detiene y voltea para verlo con curiosidad. – Tu perro. Se nota que lo extrañas mucho.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – pregunta sorprendido.

\- Sí. No creo que Sophia tenga problemas ¿Es tranquilo?

\- ¡Lo es! Está bien educado – Jensen sonríe y asiente.

\- ¿Será sencillo traerlo?

\- Puedo hablar con mi tío, él sabrá como hacer para enviármelo. ¿De verdad no te molestaría?

\- No, podría ser genial. – Jared acorta la distancia entre ellos dando tres grandes pasos y atrapa a Jensen entre sus brazos. El pecoso se sorprende al principio, se tensa por inercia pero la calidez de Jared consigue hacer que se relaje.

\- Gracias, tío – susurra Jared con la cara escondida en su cuello. Jensen hace un gran esfuerzo por ignorar el escalofrío que le produce esa acción. – Gracias – repite está vez mirándolo a los ojos. Jensen asiente sonrojado y da un paso hacia atrás porque se está mareando y no sabe la razón.

\- Hasta mañana.

\- Hasta mañana – le responde dándole una palmada en el brazo.

Unos minutos después, en la tranquilidad de su cuarto, Jared se pregunta si Jensen sabe la magnitud de lo importante que es eso para él. Sadie es así como su mejor amiga, la extraña mucho y sería increíble poder tenerla cerca otra vez.

Se queda dormido pensando en los papales que necesitará para el viaje, lo que tiene que comprar y como hará para que Sadie se sienta como en casa.

Algún momento después despierta por un ruido. No sabe de donde proviene, es lejano… más bien un murmullo. Solo que un murmullo adolorido. Se estruja los ojos y se sienta, espera a estar un poco lucido para animarse a levantarse y salir a la sala, revisa todo frunciendo el ceño extrañado, el sonido vuelve y es cuando se da cuenta de que viene de la habitación de Jensen. Toca un par de veces antes de abrir.

Su compañero está dormido pero se remueve inquieto.

\- ¿Jensen? – se acerca poco a poco sin saber muy bien que hacer. Le escucha murmura un “por favor” “basta” y “no me toques”. Suena tan asustado que Jared siente un vacío en el estomago.

“El informe medico decía que había recibido golpes antes de ser atropellada. Aunque lo intento, no puedo dejar de pensar en eso. ¿Sufrió? ¿Suplicó que la dejaran en paz? Y si fue así ¿Qué hicieron ellos? Lo que más me duele es pensar que ignoraron sus suplicas, que no dejaron de hacerla sufrir”

Jared sacude la cabeza para borrar los recuerdos del diario de su madre. No puede pensar en eso ahora.

\- ¿Jen? – se acerca y le sacude un poco para despertarlo.

\- No – pide Jensen ahora más claramente.

\- Jensen, soy yo. Soy Jared, todo está bien – le remueve algo más fuerte. – ¿Jen? – Jensen abre los ojos asustado y retrocede de inmediato cuando se da cuenta de que no está solo. – Soy yo… esta bien, Jen, todo está bien. ¿Me oyes? Estás en casa. – Jensen necesita unos segundos para regular su respiración y comprender sus palabras. Jared mueve la mano despacio para encender la luz y que Jensen pueda verlo mejor. El rubio cierra los ojos por el impacto y luego parpadea hasta que puede mantenerlos abiertos y confirmar que es Jared quien está con él.

\- Te desperté – su voz suena rasposa, casi sin aliento – Lo siento.

\- Está bien. – quiere preguntarle qué estaba soñando pero no cree que sea el momento. Jensen respira profundo y se levanta para ir hasta la sala, abre la ventana y saca la cabeza con la esperanza de que el aire le despeje lo suficiente.

Jared lo sigue manteniendo la distancia. Se queda recostado de la pared con los brazos cruzados, viendo como a pesar de que Jensen quiere hacerle creer que todo ha pasado, no consigue dejar de temblar.

Se mueve hasta la cocina, busca una taza, calienta un poco de agua y le pone una bolsa de té. Se acerca a Jensen haciendo ruido para advertirle sobre su presencia y le da la taza. Jensen duda antes de cogerla y dar un sorbo con cuidado. Jared se queda allí con él, en silencio, hasta que se lo toma todo.

Jensen deja la taza en la mesa más cercana y regresa la ventana.

\- Estoy bien – le asegura. Suena mejor. – Ve a dormir.

\- No me importa estar aquí. – Jensen le mira como si no supiera que hacer con esa información – A menos de que quieras estar solo. – la idea hace que Jensen comience a temblar de nuevo. – Eso me imaginé – dice Jared antes de que él pueda responder. Buscando permiso en su mirada, le sujeta de la mano y lo guía hasta el sofá. Busca el mando y enciende la televisión. – Si tenemos suerte, estarán pasando alguna repetición, de algo más o menos decente. – dice haciendo zapping hasta que da con un capitulo de Héroes.

No dicen nada. Solo se quedan uno al lado del otro, más cerca de lo que habían estado nunca, viendo a como un tío supuestamente dibuja el futuro. Jensen cabecea un par de veces y Jared se acomoda de tal forma que pueda usar su hombro como almohada. Para cuando el capitulo termina, Jensen está dormido pegado a su lado. Jared mueve el brazo y se deja caer hacia atrás hasta que ambos quedan tumbados en el sofá, que gracias a Dios, es lo suficientemente grande como para que ambos se puedan acomodar. Jensen más bien tumbado sobre Jared, pero se está bastante bien. El castaño no tarda mucho en dormirse también.

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

  
Jensen abre los ojos y respira profundo al mismo tiempo que se abraza a su caliente almohada. Demasiado caliente, por cierto… y puede que más dura de lo normal. Pardeando un par de veces se anima a mirar, para encontrarse con un montón de cabello castaño que bordea el perfecto perfil de su compañero de piso.

“Mierda” piensa mientras se levanta lo más rápido posible, maldiciéndose por no tener cuidado al hacerlo. Sin embargo, Jared no despierta, solo se remueve dando la vuelta al otro lado ofreciéndole una buena visión de su espalda, la cual parece interminable. Jensen baja la mirada hasta su pantalón pijama y se da cuenta de que debería, primero, dejar de tener esos pensamientos a esas horas de la mañana, segundo, irse de allí. Ya. Rápido.

Da media vuelta y se encierra en el baño pegándose de la puerta como si temiera que Jared la fuera a echar abajo o algo. Se da un par de cabezazos y se deja caer hasta el suelo arrugando la cara por la incomodidad en su entrepierna. No va a masturbarse por culpa de su compañero de piso. Se niega. Con un suspiro pesado se levanta para mojarse la cara y regañar a su reflejo en el espejo. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Cómo es que terminó en la sala dormido con medio cuerpo sobre Jared?

Unos segundos después lamenta haber hecho el esfuerzo de recordar, porque las imágenes de la continua pesadilla en la que parece Martin, llegan a su memoria haciendo que le den arcadas.

 _“Genial”_ piensa con pesar mientras trata de regular la respiración para no vomitar. Lo bueno es que el recuerdo ha hecho que su erección disminuya considerablemente. Con pesar, se mete a la ducha y se queda allí el tiempo suficiente para relajar los músculos, despejar su mente e incluso para que se le arruguen los dedos. Pensándolo bien, debería quedarse a vivir allí para siempre.

Aun en sueños, Jared se da cuenta de que algo le falta, lo que no tiene muy claro es el qué.

Con pesar se remueve luchando para abrir los ojos, estirándose para librarse de la pereza y del extraño dolor que invade sus músculos.

\- ¡Auch! – se queja cuando su culo da contra el suelo. – ¿Qué demo…? – mira para todos lados y descubre al culpable de su caída. El sofá.

Por todos los cielos, no hay nada que se comparé a su cama. Con un suspiro que se mezcla con un bostezo se levanta para buscar a Jensen con la mirada, pero no hay nadie allí, así que va hasta su habitación, que también está vacía. El sonido del agua le confirma que su compañero está en el baño. De regreso a la sala, se pasa la mano por el pecho aun sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Jensen sobre el suyo. Sacudiendo la cabeza, decide preparar el café a la espera de que abandone el baño, revisando en su mente todo lo que pasó la noche anterior, la pesadilla de Jensen, el miedo en sus ojos cuando despertó, sus ganas de compañía, lo fácil que se dejó hacer cuando llegaron hasta el sofá.

Se reprende porque no es posible que todo aquello le preocupe y le excite en la misma medida. Mierda, tiene que dejar de pensar en “excitado y Jensen” en la misma frase porque de lo contrario va a terminar mal. No cree que el pecoso ahora mismo tenga intención de enrollarse con alguien.

_“Vale, Jared, pasas un fin de semana cojonudo con él ¿y ya piensas en ser más que amigos? ¿En serio?”_

El problema es que no es solo un fin de semana, siempre se ha sentido bien con Jensen y desde que están viviendo juntos, puede decir que es un poquito más feliz. Lo cual es mucho decir porque no recuerda haberse sentido así desde que sus padres le llamaron para contarle lo de Megan.

Media hora después, escucha como la puerta del baño se abre _“Gracias Dios”_ y enseguida otra se cierra. Supone que debe ser la del cuarto de Jensen. Aprovecha para entrar al baño y darse una ducha rápida y así despejarse un poco. Cuando sale, Jensen sigue encerrado en su habitación.

Jared no puede evitar preguntarse si todo lo de anoche dañó lo que estaban comenzando a tener. Desea con profundidad estar equivocado.

Pasan varios minutos hasta que su compañero de piso por fin muestra sus pecas. Su rostro está más sonrojado de lo normal, por cierto. Luce serio, y es evidente que su plan es hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, pero la tensión en sus hombros le delata.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunta Jared, porque sí, porque tiene que saber. Jensen suspira y se encoge de hombros.

\- Bien. Oye, Jared, lo de anoche…

\- Solo quería estar contigo – le interrumpe. – Pensé que necesitabas un amigo.

\- Sí, así es. – admite – Gracias. Pero no te preocupes, no es algo que suela pasarme seguido, han sido unos días llenos de estrés y por algún lado tenía que salir, ¿no? – dice intentando sonreír.

\- Tranquilo, hombre – le da un par de palmadas en la espalda y va hasta la cocina para servirle una taza de café. – Todo está bien – Jensen asiente y de inmediato se crea un incomodo momento de silencio. En sus mentes, ambos aspiran que esto no se vuelva una constante en sus vidas. – Estaba pensando en llamar a mi tío hoy, saber si tiene alguna idea de que voy a necesitar para que me mande a Sadie.

\- Eso sería genial – responde Jensen agradeciendo el cambio de tema. – ¿Ya has pensando donde poner su cama?

\- Bueno, lo ideal sería que durmiera en la sala, pero no sé si prefieres que la tenga todo el tiempo en mi habitación.

\- La sala está bien. Necesitará un montón de cosas.

\- Unas cuantas. Ella tiene de todo en Canadá, pero no sé si vale la pena que me las manden.

\- Hay una tienda de animales en Palo Alto, en el centro comercial que está al lado de la casa de Blake, puedes comprar por lo menos la comida.

\- ¿Abren hoy?

\- Casi seguro, si quieres… ¿Quieres ir? – pregunta rascándose la nuca.

\- ¡Genial! Voy a llamar a mi tío, hace tiempo que no hablo con él, así que me tomará un momento ¿no te importa?

\- No, no… voy a responder unos emails mientras tanto. No te preocupes – Jared asiente alegremente y camina hasta su habitación, al mismo tiempo que Jensen busca su portátil y se ubica en el sofá con su taza de café.

Jeffrey Morgan corre hasta la mesa tropezando con todo a su paso y con un par de perros ladrando detrás de él. Casi sin aliento coge el móvil y sonríe al ver que es su sobrino preferido. Vale, puede que eso suene mal si lo escucha alguien desde afuera, después de todo, está Jeff, que recibió ese nombre en su honor, y estaba Megan… pero no pueden culparlo por su debilidad hacia Jared. El chico siempre ha sabido como robarle una sonrisa, fue así desde pequeño y lo fue aun más cuando se mudó con él a Canadá. De no ser por Jared, Jeff se hubiese hundido en la miseria hasta morir por culpa del dolor de perder a su esposa.

Por estar con él, no pudo disfrutar de su hermana pequeña, y Jeff sabe lo mucho que la adoraba. De cierta forma se siente culpable por alejar a Jared de su familia.

\- Tres semanas sin llamar. – dice al contestar el teléfono – Que injustos son los sobrinos cuando comienzan a hacer sus vidas solos.

\- Lo siento – dice Jared sonriendo por el exagerado dramatismo en la voz de su tío. – Vivir solo es agotador – responde con el mismo dramatismo.

\- Ya… hacer lo que quieres cuando quieres debe ser un putada – se burla. – ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien… todo bien. ¿Y tú? – Jeff le cuenta como va la casa, los caballos. Le habla del caballo negro que se compró hace poco, promete enviarle una foto por correo tan pronto como encuentre tiempo para sentarse frente a al ordenador. Le habla de la vida de los vecinos, sus intenciones de cambiar de coche y las veces que ha hablado con sus padres. Le pregunta a Jared por las clases, la universidad y sus amigos, incluso se anima a proponerle que vaya a visitarlo en vacaciones de navidad.

\- Me lo pensaré – responde el castaño tumbándose en la cama.

\- Oh… supongo que prefieres estar con tus padres, lo siento.

\- No, no… en serio me lo voy a pensar. Es decir, sí quiero estar con ellos, pero no sé si… no había pensado en navidad todavía.

\- Acción de gracia es la próxima semana ¿Qué harás?

\- ¿La próxima semana ya? – pregunta asombrado. – Maldición, el tiempo aquí pasa volando. En fin, ya lo pensaré. Ahora… te llamaba para hablar de Sadie.

\- La pequeña está muy bien. – le responde su tío.

\- ¿Si? Me alegra saberlo, pero ¿No me extraña?

\- Para nada – responde con seriedad. Jared deja de sonreír por un momento. Como si pudiera verlo por un hueco, su tío comienza a reír. – Te extraña. Todas las noches se queda en la puerta de tu habitación y lloriquea un rato antes de quedarse dormida, pero en el día lo lleva bastante bien. – Jared sonríe de nuevo. No le gusta que su pequeña esté sufriendo, pero tampoco le gusta la idea de que no le eche de menos.

\- Estaba pensando… quisiera tenerla aquí conmigo.

\- ¿Contigo? ¿Dejan tener mascotas en las fraternidades? Tengo entendido que son muy estrictos con eso en la universidad en general.

\- No estoy en la fraternidad. Yo… rente un piso con un amigo. Está cerca de la Universidad así, que nos viene bien.

\- ¿Un piso?

\- Si

\- ¿Con un amigo?

\- Jensen… se llama Jensen. Estudia conmigo y pensamos que sería lo mejor.

\- ¿Mejor? ¿Mejor para quien? – pregunta con curiosidad.

\- Para los dos – responde Jared a la defensiva.

\- No te estoy juzgando ni nada, es solo que… desde que comenzaste a hablar de Stanford, siempre dijiste que tu meta eran entrar en Omega Chi Delta, y cuando por fin lo consigues, ¿te sales así como así?

\- No me gusta la mentalidad de ese grupito. No son lo que yo pensaba.

\- Ujum… - dice su tío pensativo. – ¿Cómo dices que se llama?

\- ¿Quién?

\- La razón por la que dejaste tu meta principal.

\- Tío Jeff…

\- No me interesa esa fraternidad, Jared, lo sabes. Mi único interés es que seas feliz, pero te conozco muy bien. Mejor que tu mismo a veces, así que ¿Cómo dices que se llama? – Jared se queda en silencio un rato, jugando con el borde de su camisa, reuniendo valor para asumir lo que está pasando.

\- Jensen.

\- Y este Jensen… ¿Es buen chico?

\- Lo es – responde con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y te gusta mucho? – Jared siente como su rostro se pone rojo.

\- No lo sé. Solo tenemos unas pocas semanas viviendo juntos y no hemos podido… - suspira profundamente y desiste. – Sí, creo que me gusta… me gusta mucho, pero eso no importa porque él no tiene ningún interés en mi.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Jared traga saliva y sacude la cabeza.

\- ¿Crees que será muy difícil que me mandes a Sadie? – pregunta cambiando de tema intencionalmente. – Realmente la extraño, y no quiero que Jensen cambie de opinión. – su tío se ríe y respira profundo.

\- No lo creo. Tiene las vacunas al día, puedo llevarla mañana a que la revise el medico y de los permisos. ¿Para cuando la quieres?

\- Pronto – responde con una sonrisa. – ¿No te importa quedarte sin ella?

\- Jared, la quiero mucho, pero es tuya, es contigo con quien debe estar. Haré los arreglos y trataré de que esté allá esta misma semana. Puedes usarla para conquistar a Jensen.

\- Vale, gracias. Tengo que irme.

\- Espera, espera

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Es muy guapo? ¿Tienes foto? ¿Me la mandas?

\- ¡Adiós, tío! – puede escucharlo reír cuando cuelga. Jared intenta no sonreír, pero no puede evitarlo, le alegra ver que su tío está tan de buen humor, además, va a tener a Sadie pronto. Las cosas van mejor de lo que esperaba.

Cuando sale de la habitación, Jensen está en la cocina con el ceño fruncido mirando algo en el ordenador. Da un pequeño salto cuando lo ve entrar y cierra lo que sea que estaba viendo.

\- No te esperaba – responde casi sin aliento. Jared frunce el ceño curioso pero decide no preguntar. – ¿Qué te dijo? – Jared le sigue mirando con curiosidad. – Tu tío ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Oh… que no cree que sea mucho lío – responde sonriendo de nuevo al recordar la conversación. – Tratará de enviármela ésta semana.

\- ¡Suena genial! ¿Estás listo? – pregunta apagando el portátil. Jared asiente y busca su chaqueta.

Jensen insiste en conducir, a pesar de que Jared le dijo que no debía forzar el cuello aun.

\- El collarín me lo quitaban mañana, no sé por qué te preocupas tanto – protesta sin apartar la vista de la carretera. Jared suspira y rueda los ojos dispuesto a dejar el tema de lado, cosa que es sencilla mientras están en la tienda de mascotas que está en el centro comercial. Es fácil distraerse viendo los animales, jugando con los cachorritos y los gatos que se mueven de un lado a otro esperando que alguien los lleve a casa. No le pasa desapercibido que Jensen evita la parte de los reptiles, y que muestra especial cuidado en los ingredientes de los alimentos antes de decidirse por uno.

Incluso le pregunta al encargado cual le recomienda para una perra de 3 años, además compra un par de vitaminas. Estando allí, Jared aprovecha para comprarle una cama nueva, una manta y un par de juguetes.

\- ¡Galletas! – dice dando la vuelta cuando ya iban camino a la caja. Le sorprende que Jensen saque la cartera a la hora de pagar. – Pago yo – dice.

\- Yo he cogido unas cosas también,

\- Pero es mi responsabilidad.

\- Pero va a vivir con los dos. Es un poco mi responsabilidad también. – Jensen rueda los ojos y se apresura a darle el dinero a la cajera mientras Jared sigue protestando.

Aprovechan que ya están allí para dar una vuelta, comprar tinta para la impresora y almorzar.

Mientras están en la cola para pagar la comida, Jensen se pasa la mano por el cuello exactamente tres veces, moviéndolo de un lado a otro y haciendo un ruido casi imperceptible para los demás, pero que a él le está poniendo de los nervios.

Tiene que regañarse y sacudir la cabeza buscando algo neutro en que pensar. Algo que no sea lo tentador que parece el cuello de Jensen y las voces que le dicen “es perfecto para besar” Odia lo inoportunas que son esas voces. Están en un lugar con demasiada gente como para permitirse perder el control.

Jensen no parece darse cuenta del efecto que está comenzando a producir en Jared, y eso no hace más que empeorar las cosas. Sin embargo, el castaño no le quiere incomodar, así que simplemente se enfrasca en mil conversaciones incoherentes que hacen sonreír a Jensen y le mantienen a él demasiado ocupado como para “calentarse”.

Las cosas no van mejor en los días siguientes. La idea de que Jensen baje cada vez más la guardia, es una bendición y una tortura en el mismo nivel. Le gusta que sea idea del pecoso lo de comenzar a hacer los trabajos juntos y que cuando estén libres proponga ver alguna película. Incluso le parece una idea cojonunda cuando llega esa tarde del viernes para decirle que antes de buscar a Sadie en el aeropuerto, deberían ir a comprar una Play.

\- ¿Una Play?

\- Danneel tenía una en su casa y molaba. Jugar con ella no era tan divertido porque no tenía ni idea, pero pasábamos buenos ratos.

\- ¿Danneel es…?

\- Mi me… era mi mejor amiga – se corrige.

\- ¿Era?

\- Pasaron cosas y pues…. Ya no hablamos. Si no quieres tener una Play, está bien, era solo…

\- Quiero – le interrumpe con una sonrisa – Si quiero. – Jensen sonríe. Jared piensa que se ve demasiado perfecto cuando lo hace, y eso ya es mucho decir.

La espera en el aeropuerto es una tortura, pero Jensen hace todo lo que puede para distraerlo contándole como de pequeño trepó por un árbol hasta llegar al techo de la casa porque quería llegar al cielo y tocar las nubes.

\- Mi mamá casi se vuelve loca al verme allí arriba – le dice. No recuerdo cuanto duró el castigo.

\- Yo nunca quise tocar las nubes – dice Jared como si le pareciera que la idea de Jensen era una locura.

\- ¿No?

\- No, yo quería volar – responde con satisfacción – Y no me subí a un árbol, me subí a la parte más alta de la biblioteca y salte.

\- ¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué tan duro fue el golpe?

\- Tobillo fracturado y una contusión.

\- Sabía que había una razón para tu comportamiento.

\- ¡Hey! – Jensen se ríe, y Jared siente que le falta un poquito el aire. En la pantalla se anuncia que el vuelo de Canadá está llegando, y el castaño agradece la distracción.

Da mil vueltas de un lado a otro mientras espera en la zona de entregas especiales, y cree que puede gritar de alegría cuando por fin sale una azafata con la jaula donde está Sadie metida. La mujer le dice que tuvo un viaje tranquilo y que todavía está un poco tonta por el calmante. Se marcha después de hacerle firmar unos papeles y entregarle una carta. Jared se la da a Jensen para poder abrir la jaula y poder sacar a su pequeña de allí.

\- No debe comer hoy, solo tomar agua – dice el rubio leyendo la carta. – Lo otro parece ser una nota de tu tío. – dice guardando todo de nuevo en el sobre. Jared asiente con una sonrisa y carga a la perra hasta el coche.

Sandie se alborota y ladra un par de veces cuando lo ve, pero debe ser cierto que el sedante sigue haciendo efecto porque se calma de inmediato. Cuando llegan a casa, Jared la deja en la cama, para que sepa donde debe dormir. Ella se queda allí un rato, como si estuviera desorientada o con mucho miedo como para atreverse a dar un paso. Ellos deciden no forzarla, solo actuar lo más normal posible para darle confianza.

Se sientan en el mueble con sus portátiles, de vez en cuando hablan, van hasta la cocina, regresan. Preparan algo de cenar e instalen la Play para jugar un rato. De vez en cuando la ven, notando como la tensión se hace menor.

Cuando llega la noche, se despiden para ir a dormir, ella sigue en el mismo lugar.

Jared se remueve incomodo y tira de las sabanas para taparse pero alguien tira de ellas más fuerte. Cuando él vuelve a tirar, escucha un gruñido que le sorprende tanto que suelta la sabana haciendo caer hacia atrás a su perra, quien chilla y luego brinca sobre él para mordisquearlo sin llegar a hacer daño. Jared necesita de un minuto pero por fin despierta recordando que ahora son tres en la casa. Se ríe y tira de ella para abrazarla y sobarle la barriga, tal y como recuerda que le gusta. Ella comienza a correr de un lado a otro por toda la habitación.

\- ¡Yo también te extrañé! – responde Jared como si supiera que es eso lo que ella le quiere decir.

Después de pasar por el baño, Jared busca la comida de Sadie y su tazón para darle de comer. Regresa a la habitación para cambiarse de ropa y sale con ella a dar una vuelta. Se siente bien volver a correr con su mejor amiga y ella parece estarlo disfrutando también. En la tercera vuelta a la manzana, se encuentra con Sophia, que corre en dirección contraria. La chica pasa por su lado y le saluda guiñándole el ojo, como hace cada vez que se topa con él, pero esta vez frena y trota de retroceso hasta quedar frente él pasando la mirada por el pequeño animal.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Se llama Sadie – le dice Jared. – Es un perro… bueno, perra. De esos que ladran – Sophia achica los ojos y le da un manotazo.

\- ¡Sé lo que es un perro, idiota! ¿Es tuyo?

\- Si, me la envió mi tío desde Canadá – entonces recuerda que no le comentó nada. Ni siquiera le pidió permiso. Mierda. – No te importa ¿verdad? Está educada, no molesta. No dañará nada, lo prometo.

\- JayJay, lo que hagan en el piso no es mi problema – responde con una sonrisa tranquilizadora – ¿Qué dice Jensen?

\- Fue su idea.

\- ¡Genial! – comienza a caminar a su lado haciendo preguntas sobre Sadie, como la edad que tiene y cosas así. De pronto, el tema cambia tan radicalmente que Jared no sabe como reaccionar, y eso que él es un experto en esos cambios. – ¿Sabes si Jensen sale con alguien? – Jared frena y se le queda mirando con curiosidad y un poco de disgusto. La idea le hace sentir mal ¿vale? No pregunten la razón.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Es que… dejaron claro que no son pareja y… ¿Son pareja?

\- ¡No!

\- ¿Y él sale con alguien?

\- Sophi… Jensen es gay.

\- ¿Y tú no?

\- Yo… ¿por qué…? Si, si, yo también, pero… - hace una respiración profunda y se calla unos segundos hasta que consigue su voz. – No, no sale con nadie.

\- ¿Crees que podría interesarle hacerlo? – pregunta con entusiasmo.

\- Sophia…

\- No conmigo, idiota. Tengo un amigo, se llama Matt, estoy segura de que le encantaría alguien como Jensen. Es decir, pensé en ti, pero creo que Jensen es más su tipo y… oh Dios ¿Debí pensar en ti? Ahora no sé que hacer.

\- Nada – le interrumpe – No tienes que hacer nada. Jensen y yo no estamos buscando una relación, Sophi. Yo estoy muy liado con las clases, tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

\- ¿Y Jensen?

\- Jensen tampoco.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunta achicando los ojos con picardía.

\- No lo sé, pero… yo creí… creo.

\- ¿Crees?

\- ¡Sophia!

\- Vale, vale – dice levantando las manos en señal de paz – Nada de buscar novio para Jensen, entendido.

\- No he dicho eso.

\- Sí que lo has dicho – responde guiñándole un ojo. – Voy a dar otra vuelta. Tú deberías regresar, ella luce cansada. – dice antes de marcharse. Jared agradece que se aleje, así evita el tener que matarla y eso.

OK, no tiene ningún derecho en decidir en nombre de Jensen, lo sabe. Y puede que se meta en un lío si su compañero se entera, pero no es su culpa que se le haga un nudo en el estomago por la idea de imaginarlo con otro. Incluso le dan ganas de vomitar.

Sin dejar de refunfuñar, regresa al apartamento y deja que Sadie entre primero. Ella se toma toda el agua de su envase y luego corre por el pasillo, Jared supone que la habitación, pero entonces escucha una protesta.

\- Mierda – había olvidado lo bien que se la pasaba la muy listilla abriendo puertas. Algunos perros saben hacerse el muerto o sentarse cuando se les pide. Ella sabe abrir puertas, así es su vida. Camina hasta la habitación de Jensen para pedirle disculpas, pero en lugar de encontrarse con el normal gruñón de las mañanas, Jared ve en la cama a un hombre risueño con el cabello despeinado que juguetea con su mascota como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo. – Lo siento – dice de todas formas.

\- Está bien – responde Jensen con una sonrisa haciéndola tumbarse para sobarle la panza, luego alza la mirada brillante para fijarla en Jared, haciendo que los nudos de su estomago vuelvan.

 _“Estoy jodido”_ piensa Jared recostándose del marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados al nivel del pecho. Lo peor, es que no le importa estarlo.

 


	12. No hay nada que temer porque yo estaré a tu lado toda la vida, soy tuyo.

 

Recapitulemos. Jared tenía un objetivo ¿vale? Lo tenía muy claro. Era entrar a Stanford para sacar su carrera de Trabajador Social y ayudar a las personas, como plus, entraría a Omega Chi Delta, se haría amigo de Darren y le pediría que le ayudara a conseguir el informe de su padre, el juez, donde dice quienes son los responsables de la muerte de su hermana y la condena que ha recibido cada uno.  
  
Ese era el plan. Y la primera parte va bien. El problema es todo lo demás, porque ese chico de cabello rubio oscuro y pecas que ahora mismo está protestando mientras recoge el desorden que Jared ha dejado en la cocina, no estaba en la ecuación. ¿Cómo se supone que debe manejar esto?  
  
Jared nunca ha estado en una relación antes. Es decir, ha tenido “revolcones”, chicos con los que sale durante unas semanas y luego nada. No muchos tampoco, cuando cumplió 17 salió con Angélica para reafirmar que lo suyo no eran las tías, luego con Dorian, un compañero de clases de su hermano que le enseñó lo que bien que se sentía tener una polla en la boca, o tenerla dentro de la boca de alguien. Después Eric, un chico de su misma clase con quien las cosas se frenaron un poco, tanto que Jared perdió el interés. A los 18 salió con Carl, su relación más larga. Carl vivía en su misma calle y fue con quien salió por más tiempo. Todo un mes en el que Carl y él repasaron la primera parte del kamasutra. Después, Vick y Louis… ahora que lo piensa puede que Vick no cuente mucho porque solo estuvieron juntos el fin de semana de vacaciones en Orlando. Pero el punto es, que Jared no sabe que hacer ahora que alguien le gusta de verdad. Alguien con quien solo quiere acostarse…  
  
Vale, la idea de acostarse con Jensen le está poniendo demasiado nervioso como para pensar.  
  
\- En serio, tío, voy a prohibirte la entrada a la cocina. – protesta Jensen tratando de despegar el extraño mazacote de la pared.  
  
No, Jared no quiere ir a lo básico con él. Quiere más, quiere eso que tienen pero con el agregado de poder acercarse y callarlo con un beso ¿Es mucho pedir?  
  
\- ¿Me estás escuchando?  
  
\- ¿Eh?  
  
\- En serio, Jared, me pone de los nervios – insiste Jensen recostándose de la encimera con los brazos cruzados. Jared enumera mentalmente las cosas que le haría allí mismo, como montarlo encima, meterse entre sus piernas y… - ¿Qué te parece?  
  
\- ¿eh?  
  
\- ¿Me estas vacilando?  
  
\- Joder, no. Estoy distraído ¿Vale? – se justifica dando la vuelta para sentarse en el sofá y así no tener que verlo. Sadie corre a tumbarse a su lado para que le haga mimos – ¿Que me parece el qué?  
  
\- Que no entres más a la cocina.  
  
\- Oh… sí, no, espera ¿Qué? – dice poniéndose de pie para ir hasta allí – ¿Por qué no?  
  
\- Porque no voy a pasarme la vida limpiando tus desastres  
  
\- Yo lo limpio  
  
\- Eso no es limpiar.  
  
\- En serio, Jensen, eres un poco maniático.  
  
\- No te pido mucho  
  
\- No, solo me pides que no entre la cocina. Tengo que comer ¿Sabes?  
  
\- Lo sé mejor que nadie. Y no digo que no comas, digo que de ahora en adelante me lo dejes a mí.  
  
\- ¿Vas a cocinar tú todo el tiempo?  
  
\- Si  
  
\- ¿No te importa? – Jensen rueda los ojos.  
  
\- Si tengo que decidir entre cocinar para un batallón, que es más o menos lo que significa cocinar para ti. Y tener que limpiar tus desastres, la decisión es obvia. – el rostro de Jared se ilumina como si hubiese visto un unicornio.  
  
\- ¿Me harás pasta, carnes, y todo lo que yo quiera? – Jensen abre la boca para decirle que no se pase, pero Jared lo está viendo de esa forma. Esa que tan bien le sale, con los ojos grandes y brillantes llenos de ilusión. ¿En serio? ¿Por comida? Jensen suspira y asiente. Lo ultimo que espera es que el gigante ese de tres largos pasos y se le guinde al cuello murmurando gracias una y otra vez.  
  
\- Vale, vale – responde logrando liberarse. – Me agotas. – murmura frunciendo el ceño caminando hacia su habitación. Sadie va detrás de él. Jared sabe que ella también está sintiendo cosas por Jensen, y no puede culparla por eso.  
  
  
  
En la universidad, Jensen sigue prefiriendo la primera fila, mientras que Jared no deja de sentarse atrás, primero porque piensa que desde allí tiene mejor visión y menos presión, y segundo porque puede ver perfectamente cada gesto que Jensen hace. Ha aprendido como se relajan sus hombros cuando entiende perfectamente la clase, o como se tensan cuando no tiene ni puta idea de lo que están diciendo, o como se rasca la nuca cuando se pone nervioso.  
  
A pesar de estar separados por tres filas, en cuanto les mandan a formar grupo, son los primeros en ubicarse juntos. Recuperar las clases atrasadas y estar al nivel de los demás en notas y conocimientos les costó unas cuantas noches de sueño pero lo consiguieron. Tanto que el profesor Singer les preguntó si se animarían a ser tutores en las extra clases de regulación. Tomando en cuenta que no están reuniendo los créditos que da estar en una fraternidad, esto les viene de maravilla, así que los martes, en lugar de estar libres a las 5, lo están a las 7 y los jueves ya no tienen esas dos horas libres de las 11 de la mañana.  
  
Tratan de hacer caso omiso de los comentarios de Darren y sus amigos cada vez que tropieza con ellos en el campus, saben que simplemente está celoso porque Singer no le hace el caso que él quiere. Solo esperan que eso no termine llevándolo al límite de querer mandarlos al hospital nuevamente.  
  
El domingo por tarde Jensen recibe una llamada de su madre. La mujer le cuenta como le va a su hermana en el instituto y a su padre en el trabajo, un poco de cómo van las cosas en el barrio y lo mucho que le echa de menos.  
  
\- Estoy contando los días para que vengas – Jensen se remueve incomodo y frunce el ceño ¿Ir? ¿Para que?  
  
\- Mamá, tengo clases.  
  
\- Pero no tendrás clases en Acción de Gracias ¿o sí?  
  
\- ¿Acción de Gracias?  
  
\- Jensen, cariño, hace mucho tiempo que no la celebramos juntos. Esto tiene que acabar, por favor, te necesito aquí. – Jensen mira el calendario y se da cuenta de que tiene razón, solo faltan unos días.  
  
\- ¿Qué piensa papá?  
  
\- Jensen, solo ven. Hablaremos aquí – Jensen sonríe con tristeza y niega con la cabeza, aunque sabe que ella no lo puede ver.  
  
  
  
Jensen abre la puerta de casa con un suspiro pesado y camina en dirección a las escaleras pero un sonido llama su atención, es un gimoteo que proviene de la cocina.  
  
En silencio, se acerca lo suficiente para poder ver y escuchar sin ser visto.  
  
Su madre está en la silla llorando mientras su padre le cura una herida del brazo. Su hermana está en una esquina, tiene los ojos rojos, pero más que dolida parece furica.  
  
\- Le metieron el pie apropósito – gruñe Mack.  
  
\- Basta, Mackenzie – dice su madre con la voz rota. Jensen siente como el corazón se le rompe también.  
  
\- ¿Hicieron eso? – pregunta su padre con espanto.  
  
\- ¡Lo hicieron! – insiste Mackenzie – Se rieron diciendo que el suelo era donde merecía estar la madre de un asesino. – Jensen ve como su padre aprieta los dientes y se estruja el ceño.  
  
\- ¡Esto tiene que terminar! ¿Sabes quien fue exactamente?  
  
\- ¡Si!  
  
\- ¡No! – dice Donna. – Ya le dije a esa mujer todo lo que le tenía que decir, no importa quien fue. Jensen es inocente, eso es todo lo que me importa. La gente está alterada por todo, aquí nunca pasa nada, es un pueblo tranquilo en el que podemos dejar salir a nuestros hijos con confianza de que regresaran a salvo, esto que ha pasado es como la aguja que rompe la burbuja. Jensen está libre, pronto asumirán que lo que pasó no es su culpa.  
  
\- ¿Y mientras tenemos que aguantarnos? – protesta Megan con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
\- No digo que tengamos que permitir que nos humillen, pero tampoco vamos a ponernos a su nivel. Yo por lo menos no lo haré.  
  
\- Pero…  
  
\- Haremos lo que dice tu madre, Mackenzie. No tenemos nada de que avergonzarnos, tu hermano nos necesita, y aquí estaremos, si él puede soportarlo, nosotros también.  
  
Jensen baja la mirada y sube a su habitación en silencio, cierra la puerta y camina hasta la esquina para dejarse caer. Soportó todo lo que pudo en la cárcel, puede soportar perder a la que creía su mejor amiga, soportar las miradas en la calle. Incluso el dolor de la madre de esa chica preguntándole si de verdad es inocente para luego decirle que no cree. Pero lo que no puede soportar es ver a su familia lastimada. Sabe que su padre se molestará por verlo escapar de esa manera, pero él esta haciendo lo que es mejor para ellos, si el culpable no está, a la gente no le quedará más remedio que olvidar.  
  
  
  
\- Lo siento, mamá. No estoy listo.  
  
\- Jensen, por Dios…  
  
\- Quiero verte, quiero verlos, pero no es tiempo. Te llamo en Acción de Gracias ¿Vale? Dale un beso a Mack de mi parte.  
  
Su madre no se despide con alegría, pero al menos no insiste. Jensen sabe que le está haciendo daño con esa lejanía, y él mismo está sufriendo, pero no ve el punto en regresar a Austin, o estar frente a su padre cuando es obvio que aun no le ha perdonado.  
  
Con un suspiro deja el móvil en la cama y sale para jugar un rato con Sadie. Jared regresa unos minutos después con unas bolsas de comida china. Jensen dijo que la podían pedir por teléfono pero el castaño dijo que Chad le había echado en cara un par de veces lo abandonado que lo tenía y que iba a aprovechar para verlo un rato.  
  
Después de comer cada uno se esconde en su habitación y no salen hasta que es la hora de la cena. Jensen prepara una ensalada de pasta y se la comen mientras ven Fast and Furious 5 en la tele y al final terminan tarareando Danza Kuduro, aunque ambos la odian.  
  
\- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunta Jared. Está sentado en la cocina acompañando a Jensen mientras friega.  
  
\- Nada – responde el rubio casualmente. Jared alza una ceja y se le queda mirando a la espera de una respuesta. – Estoy tratando de decidir si me quedó aquí en Acción de Gracias o si voy con Adam y Blake. Están planeando invitar a unos compañeros de trabajo de Blake, podría ser interesante, sobre todo porque seguro después de un par de tragos se animarán a coger la guitarra para tratar de volver a poner de moda la música country.  
  
\- ¡Hey! El country nunca pasa de moda – le recuerda achicando los ojos y amenazándolo con el dedo – pero… ¿No irás con tu familia? – pregunta sorprendido. Jensen sonríe de medio lado y sacude la cabeza.  
  
\- No. – suspira pensando unos segundos antes de continuar. – Yo… mi padre y yo no hemos hablado mucho últimamente. – responde en voz baja.  
  
\- Lo siento – Jared sabe que Jensen tiene algunos problemas con su familia, pero no estaba seguro de que tan graves eran. – ¿Y tu madre y tu hermana?  
  
\- Con ellas ya he vuelto a hablar – dice con una pequeña sonrisa. – No quiero incomodarles, ellas quieren que vaya pero yo sé que no es lo mejor. – por alguna razón, Jared abandona su puesto en la silla y se acerca a Jensen para abrazarlo por la espalda. – ¿Qué haces? – pregunta el rubio tratando de alejarse pero Jared le sostiene con más fuerza.  
  
\- No muerdo, Jen. Lo sabes – le recuerda en voz baja. Demasiado baja para la cordura de Jensen. Jared cierra los ojos y se queda así unos minutos, luego respira profundo, llenándose de su aroma, le da un beso en el cabello y lo deja ir. Jensen se sostiene de la encimera para conseguir la estabilidad que sus piernas no le dan. – Hagamos aquí nuestro Acción de Gracias – dice sin dejar de mirarlo. Jensen de verdad quisiera estar a kilómetros de distancia para que así no pudiera ver como tiembla de arriba abajo.  
  
\- ¿Ttu nno… no vas con tu familia? – a Jared no le pasa desapercibido el pequeño tartamudeo de Jensen.  
  
\- No – dice con tranquilidad. – Sé que debería pero… no lo sé… no quiero ir. – Jensen asiente aunque es obvio que no le comprende. – Lo sé, suena egoísta de mi parte.  
  
\- No, no. Es solo que siempre hablas de ellos con cariño y pensé que se la llevaban bien.  
  
\- Sí, pero mi hermano y yo estamos en un punto complicado, no necesito que me agobie más de lo que ya me agobio yo.  
  
\- Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo ¿Verdad? De lo que sea – de pronto su nerviosismo se ve sustituido por interés y preocupación. Jared quisiera abrazarlo de nuevo por eso.  
  
\- Lo sé. Lo mismo digo, Jen – Jensen asiente, pero ambos saben que hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden contar. No tan fácilmente.  
  
  
  
Lo curioso de vivir en un edificio tan cercano a la universidad, es que en vacaciones y fechas especiales, se vacía tanto como ella. Es lo que piensa Jensen cuando está caminando de regreso al edificio mientras ve como la mayoría de las luces de los apartamentos están apagadas.  
  
Debería parecerle triste no tener a donde ir en una fecha como esa, pero la verdad es que se siente bien como está.  
  
Cuando dobla en la calle en la que está el edificio, ve que Sophia se baja de un coche y se despide alegremente de alguien.  
  
\- Hey – le saluda Jensen cuando está cerca.  
  
\- Pero si es el otro guapo de la ciudad – dice con alegría satisfecha por como le hace sonrojar.  
  
\- Te imaginaba lejos, en casa de tus padres o algo así. – comenta Jensen. Nunca ha profundizado mucho en la vida de su vecina pero nunca se imaginó que fuera de las que se queda sola en fiestas. Ella sonríe bajando la mirada y sacude la cabeza.  
  
\- Soy solo yo – responde tratando que no suene como la gran cosa.  
  
\- ¿Perdona? – de inmediato quiere morderse la lengua por preguntar. Ella camina hasta la entrada y se sienta en los primeros escalones, Jensen hace lo mismo, dejando las bolsas de la compra a un lado.  
  
\- Mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando tenía quince años. Me quedé con tío en Oklahoma hasta que cumplí la mayoría de edad y me vine aquí, es un piso que ellos habían comprado como inversión. A las pocas semanas me di cuenta de que no podía vivir sola, así que renté la habitación de Sandy, lo del piso me sirve para gastos y esas cosas.  
  
\- Lo siento.  
  
\- Fue hace tiempo, no lo sientas – le responde empujándolo con el hombro, luego sonríe de nuevo.  
  
\- ¿Vienes de una cita? Estás muy guapa – comenta para romper la tensión y hacerle pensar en algo más agradable.  
  
\- Gracias – responde enderezándose y jugando con su cabello de forma juguetona. – Era una cita doble, pero no salió bien. Quien me trajo es Matt, le cité con un amigo mientras él me citaba con otro, pero nadie congenió con nadie.  
  
\- Oh…  
  
\- Hace frío – dice Sophia cuando el viento se alborota.  
  
\- Si, vamos dentro – se pone de pie y le ayuda hacer lo mismo. Deciden subir por las escaleras mientras comentan cualquier cosa que les viene a la cabeza. Cuando llegan al piso de Jensen, este se queda pensativo unos segundos. – Ven mañana – dice de pronto. Ella ladea la cabeza sin entender. – Jared y yo nos vamos a quedar en casa, Sandy y tú pueden venir.  
  
\- Sandy está de viaje.  
  
\- Con más razón.  
  
\- No quiero incomodar. No es gran cosa, tranquilo.  
  
\- Insisto. – le dice con una sonrisa – Es mejor cocinar para tres que para dos.  
  
\- ¿Y Jared?  
  
\- Estará encantado. – ella se muerde una uña por un minuto y luego asiente con un suspiro.  
  
\- Llevo la bebida.  
  
\- Perfecto – responde satisfecho.  
  
El jueves no es tan sombrío como esperaban que fuera. Jensen despierta cuando Jared está llegando de su paseo con Sadie. Desayunan en la cocina y se quedan allí hablando hasta que les duele el trasero por todo el tiempo que llevan sentados y Sadie comienza a protestar por la falta de atención.  
  
Jensen se la lleva hasta su habitación mientras aprovecha para hablar con su madre y su hermana por teléfono. Su padre de nuevo no quiso hablar con él, pero al menos escuchó que le dijo a su madre “Dile hola de mi parte” Eso viniendo de un hombre tan orgulloso, es mucho.  
  
Ella le hace jurar una y otra vez que estará bien, luego le comenta como van las cosas por la casa.  
  
\- ¿Leíste el correo del abogado? – pregunta bajando la voz. Jensen siente como se pone enfermo tan solo al recordarlo.  
  
\- Lo hice. – responde con pesadez. – ¿Sabes algo más?  
  
\- No, solo sé que han apelado y están revisando todos los testimonios nuevamente. Hay otro juez. – Jensen no se quiere ni imaginar todo lo que eso puede acarrear para su vida. El abogado le dijo en el correo que no se preocupara, que se encargaría de que no intentaran liarlo en todo eso de nuevo y que cuando se da una sentencia de absolución casi nunca se puede revocar, pero aun así, dormir en las noches se está volviendo una odisea. Y no solo eso ¿Qué pasa si ellos salen libres? No lo quiere ni imaginar.  
  
\- No quiero hablar de eso – se anima a decirle a su madre.  
  
\- Lo siento, claro. ¿Seguro estarás bien?  
  
\- Sí, Jared estará aquí. – hay un momento de silencio hasta que su madre se anima a hablar de nuevo.  
  
\- ¿Cómo es?  
  
\- ¿Cómo es qué?  
  
\- Qué no, quien… Jared. ¿Cómo es?  
  
\- Oh…. Es… ya te dije como era.  
  
\- No, me dijiste que era una pesadilla, demasiado alto y que le ibas a prohibir pisar la cocina. Eso no es mucho. – Donna se ríe cuando escucha bufar a su hijo, camina hasta el porche y se sienta viendo a la gente pasar.  
  
\- Tiene el cabello castaño, un poco largo… no mucho – se apresura a decir para que su madre no lo imagine como un roquero o algo así. – sus padres viven en Nueva York pero él estuvo viviendo en Canadá con su tío. Es muy inteligente, aunque un desastre – dice riendo bajito – Es de esas personas que da todo o nada… - Sadie ladra, tal vez celosa porque a ella no la ha nombrado. – Vale, tenemos una pequeña chica en casa, se llama Sadie.  
  
\- Nunca te había escuchado tan ilusionado con nadie.  
  
\- No estoy… no estoy ilusionado – dice frunciendo el ceño.  
  
\- Lo estás – la voz de su madre ha dejado de ser juguetona para tornarse calida. Es como si la tuviera al lado dándole un abrazo. – Y me alegra.  
  
Jensen tarda un rato más en colgar, ya que su hermana quiso hablar con él para echarle la bronca por no ir, y preguntarle que haría para navidad. Él no quiere pensar en eso todavía, ella se rinde y le cuenta sobre este chico nuevo en el barrio que la ha invitado a salir.  
  
Son las seis de la tarde cuando decide salir para hacer la cena. Jared protesta por la poca atención que Sadie le ha prestado durante la tarde, pero sobre todo por como Jensen le ha ignorado.  
  
\- No te ignoro.  
  
\- Lo haces ¿Pero sabes qué? Te perdono – dice con solemnidad. – Jensen rueda los ojos y va hasta la cocina para comenzar a sacar los ingredientes. Ponen un poco de música y se dividen las tareas para terminar más rápido. Se sirven un par de copas de vino para que la tarea se haga menos pesada. Jensen se burla cuando Jared llora por culpa de la cebolla, y el castaño le castiga dejando caer comida en el suelo y el resto de la encimera.  
  
\- ¡Hey! – se queja inclinándose para darle una colleja pero Jared sale corriendo. - ¡Eres un cobarde!  
  
\- No quiero que te lastimes la mano, Jen.  
  
\- ¡No me llames así!  
  
\- ¿Jen? ¿Así? ¿No te gusta, Jen? Jen, Jen, Jen – Jensen deja el cuchillo a un lado y sale corriendo detrás él gritándole que se va a enterar. De un momento a otro los dos hombres y el perro están corriendo de un lado a otro por todo el apartamento, uno escapando, el otro persiguiendo y Sadie simplemente jugando moviendo la cola con tanto entusiasmo que se le podría caer.  
  
Jared coge un par de cojines en el camino y se los lanza cuando tiene que regresar por el estrecho pasillo, Jensen esquiva el primero con bastante facilidad pero se lía con el segundo tropezando. Jared se ríe y eso solo hace que Jensen insista en atacarlo con más ganas. En el suelo tira del pantalón de Jared haciéndole caer, se mueve con facilidad hasta quedar sentado sobre su estomago sujetándole las manos a cada lado de la cabeza.  
  
\- ¡Llámame Jensen! – le advierte sin darse cuenta de la posición en la que están.  
  
\- Jen – responde Jared riendo.  
  
\- Jensen. No es tan complicado, gilipollas.  
  
\- Es demasiado largo, Jen, me agota – Jensen le mira achicando los ojos.  
  
\- Sí, supongo que para tu cerebro es demasiado – responde con prepotencia liberando sus manos para ponerse de pie, solo que Jared no piensa dejarlo pasar y aprovecha que ha bajado la guardia para cambiar de posición.  
  
\- Eres un quejita.  
  
\- ¡Quita de encima, gigante!  
  
\- ¡Enano!  
  
\- ¡No soy un enano! – protesta con una pequeña pataleta. Jared se ríe durante un segundo, pero en el otro, el berrinche de Jensen no hace más que llamar la atención de todos sus sentidos. Se queda sobre él, mirando sus ojos, el largo perfecto de sus pestañas, disfrutando de lo bien que se siente estar así. Jensen hace lo mismo, no intenta quitárselo de encima, aunque sabe que es lo que haría si fuera cualquier otra persona. Se pregunta porque no tiene ganas de escapar de Jared.  
  
Cuando el castaño alza una mano para bordear su rostro, Jensen se lame los labios con nerviosismo. Jared sabe que es un reflejo, no una invitación, y eso le pone aun más. Quiere inclinarse y humedecerlos con la punta de su propia lengua… lastima que en ese momento suena el timbre.  
  
Jensen parpadea un par de veces, como apenas se estuviera dando cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar y se mueve hasta conseguir que Jared se quite de encima. Respira profundo y camina hasta la puerta, mientras el castaño suspira frustrado y se pasa las manos por el cabello antes de comenzar a recoger el pequeño desastre.  
  
Cuando abre la puerta, encontrarse con Sophia no es un problema, ver que está con un acompañante sí lo es. Jensen ladea la cabeza curioso y pasa la mirada de uno a otro sin saber muy bien como reaccionar.  
  
\- Hola, Jensen – le saluda ella con una sonrisa, pero evidentemente preguntándose si ha pasado algún límite. – Este es mi amigo Matt, me llamó hoy para quedar y pensé que sería buena idea que viniera.  
  
\- ¿No lo sabían? – pregunta Matt evidentemente incomodo.  
  
\- Lo siento. Debí llamar o algo.  
  
\- Pues sí. Lo siento, yo…  
  
\- No, está bien. – dice Jensen no muy convencido. – Si eres amigo de Sophi, eres bienvenido.  
  
\- ¿Seguro?  
  
\- Sí.  
  
\- Trajimos vino – dice la chica aun con cara disculpa.  
  
\- Vale, pasen – les invita abriendo más la puerta. Jared se detiene en seco en medio del pasillo cuando ve la nueva compañía, de inmediato busca una respuesta en Jensen. – Jay, este es Matt, un amigo de Sophia, está bien que pase la tarde con nosotros ¿no? – Jared se queda callado un momento ¿Matt? ¿El Matt que Sophia quería presentarle a Jensen porque según ella, encajarían de maravilla? ¿Ese Matt? ¡Mierda! Tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo por aplacar los celos y simplemente sonreír asintiendo.  
  
Matt es guapo. Demasiado para el gusto de Jared, es divertido y parece buena persona, pero aun así, con gusto lo tiraría ahora mismo por la ventana. Tiene buenos chistes y él y Sophia parece que se conocen desde hace tiempo porque no paran de contar anécdotas. Es obvio que la están pasando de maravilla, incluso Jensen que no para de hablar con él, a pesar de que lo normal es que se muestre reservado con las personas que no conoce. Joder, si a Jared le ha costado horrores que baje la guardia con Chad, en las pocas oportunidades que lo convence para salir con ellos.  
  
Son casi las once de la noche cuando Jared se levanta de la mesa para ir a dar una vuelta con Sadie, Sophia se ofrece a acompañarlo pero Jensen le suplica con los ojos al castaño que la rechace. Bueno, algo es algo. Jared les promete que no tardará mucho, y se marcha. El aire de la calle le hace maravillas en la mente. No tiene derecho a estar tan molesto, no es como alguno de ellos estuviera haciendo nada malo, y él debería centrarse en lo que es realmente importante, como por ejemplo, Chad.  
  
Vale, no es que Chad sea más importante, es que ahora mismo es la única ventana que tiene a todo el asunto de Darren y su padre. Hace unos días, su amigo le contó que Darren estaba más calmado por culpa de los exámenes, estaba tan liado con eso que no le daba tiempo de retorcerse con su veneno. Incluso ha salido con Chad algunas veces al bar del campus y parece que le cae bien, así que el nuevo plan es otro. Se supone que Chad conseguirá que lo inviten a la casa del juez y él mismo buscará el expediente. Jared cree que es demasiado riesgo, además de muy optimista, pero él insiste en que quiere hacerlo.  
  
Jared espera que sea cierto porque está comenzando a molestarle la actitud de su hermano, que cada vez que hablan le diga que ha puesto a un tío por encima de su promesa, de la memoria de su hermana… necesita hacerle ver que no es así.  
  
Cuando regresa al apartamento, aprieta los dientes molesto al notar que Jensen está en la sala hablando con Matt, mientras Sophia está con el ordenador en la cocina. La chica le sonríe pero su expresión cambiar a ver su seriedad. Jared camina para ir hasta su habitación pero ella le sujeta de la mano para que se siente a su lado.  
  
\- Lo siento – dice en voz baja. Cuando Jared la mira, parece de verdad arrepentida.  
  
\- ¿Por qué?  
  
\- No traje a Matt con ninguna intención, lo juro. Me quedó claro lo que dijiste.  
  
\- Yo no dije nada – responde desviando la mirada.  
  
\- Te gusta Jensen, y ahora mismo quieres matarme un poquito. – Jared cree que se queda corta con lo de “poquito” pero no le dice nada. – Matt está solo en la ciudad y me pidió que pasara Acción de Gracias con él, se me ocurrió que podíamos hacernos compañía, eso es todo.  
  
\- Parece que la compañía de Jensen es la que más le gusta – ella sonríe de medio lado.  
  
\- Bueno, eso no importa mucho si Jensen no hace más que buscarte con la mirada a cada dos minutos. – Jared intenta no sonreír, pero falla estrepitosamente.  
  
\- ¿Cada dos minutos?  
  
\- Contados – dice ella señalando su reloj. – ¿Por qué no se dejan de tonterías, Jared? Es obvio que tú le gustas y él te gusta, lo vi desde el primer día.  
  
\- No es tan sencillo.  
  
\- Lo es, a menos de que quieras complicarlo – se levanta y le da un beso en la mejilla antes de caminar hasta el sofá. – Matt, estoy cansada y estos deberían dormir también.  
  
\- Oh, sí, lo siento – dice Matt poniéndose de pie. – Gracias por la noche, chicos, la pasé muy bien.  
  
\- Un placer – responde Jensen, Jared se limita a asentir con una sonrisa no muy sincera.  
  
\- Tenemos pendiente esa visita al museo del estadio - dice Matt a Jensen. Jared quiere gruñir, de hecho, tal vez lo hizo sin darse cuenta porque Sophia de inmediato se guinda del brazo de Matt y lo guía hasta la puerta.  
  
Cuando se quedan solos, Jensen le comenta lo genial que le parece Matt, la estupenda noche han pasado todos y que no le parecería mala idea repetirlo. Jared prefiere callarse y recoger, simplemente rogando al cielo para que a Matt se lo lleve un terodáctilo en el pico o algo.  
  
  
  
Jensen juega un poco con Sadie antes de meterse a la cama, tratando de no darle muchas vueltas a que Jared se fue mucho antes.  
  
Cuando pasa más de media hora dando vueltas de un lado a otro sin resultados, decide levantarse de nuevo y buscar su ordenador. Solo pretendía cotillear un poco el facebook y sus correos, no pensó que se encontraría un mensaje de su abogado comentándole lo preocupado que estaba por la apelación.  
  
 _“Graul no ha tenido suerte por sus delitos anteriores, además del comportamiento que ha tenido en la cárcel, lo de Somerhalder aun se está peleando. Lo que más me preocupa es como terminará lo de Welling y Rosenbaum porque sus padres se están dejando mucho dinero en esto. Posiblemente te llamen para tomar de nuevo tu declaración, no te preocupes, no han logrado implicarte en nada. Trataré de evitar que te citen. Tus padres ya están informados de todo”_  
  
Genial. Simplemente genial.  
  
Consigue apagar el ordenador a pesar del temblor de sus manos, se prepara un té y busca un calmante en el armario del baño. Guardarlos allí es su forma de control, sabe que Jared lo ve, siempre que falte uno o dos, no hará ninguna pregunta pero si ve que faltan muchos, lo hará, ese es el límite que se pone Jensen para no tomarlas todas en esas noches en las que las pesadillas le atacan.  
  
Las pastillas no hacen demasiado. Le ayudan a dormir, pero no ahuyentan las pesadillas, no consigue alejar de sus recuerdos las risas de los guardias que pasaban a su celda para golpearlo una noche por medio, ni el recuerdo del toque de Martin, o las palabras de Tom diciendo que no le dejará ir tan fácilmente.  
  
Jared despierta por culpa del pequeño llanto de Sadie. Cuando abre la puerta de su habitación, la ve intentando abrir la de Jensen. Frunciendo el ceño, se acerca para dejarla pasar porque ya sabe que al rubio no le molesta, no le sorprende ver que está removiéndose de un lado a otro en la cama con la mortificación invadiendo su rostro.  
  
Sadie corre hasta tumbarse al lado de Jensen mirándolo con pena. Jared se sienta al otro lado sosteniendo su mano y susurrándole que todo estará bien. Jensen no despierta, pero se queda tranquilo, así que Jared supone que su compañía le hace bien.  
  
La siguiente vez que Jared abre los ojos, Sadie está tirando de su pierna. El se remueve para seguir durmiendo, pero al darse vuelta se da cuenta de que esa no es su habitación, y el calor del cuerpo que está abrazado a su costado le recuerda como es que llegó hasta allí. La expresión de Jensen vuelve a ser tan relajada como siempre, podría quedarse así para siempre, incluso podría aprovechar para contarle las pecas, pero en lugar de eso se levanta con cuidado y sale sin hacer ruido para llevar a pasear a la perra.  
  
Jensen despierta a las once de la mañana, demasiado atontado por las pastillas pero agradecido porque no recuerda sus sueños. Sale de la habitación con la esperanza de que Jared o Sadie le distraigan lo suficiente como para no pensar, pero no hay nadie. Con un suspiro camina hasta el baño y se da una ducha para salir a dar una vuelta, sin darse cuenta termina cogiendo el coche hasta casa de Adam y Blake.  
  
Adam sonríe grande al verlo parado frente a su puerta, le invita a pasar dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda, comentando lo difícil que es quedar con él últimamente.  
  
\- Ya… lo sé, y lo siento. Es que con las clases y las tutorías…  
  
\- Y Jared – agrega con una sonrisa. Jensen frunce el ceño y desvía la mirada caminando hasta la cocina para servirse la segunda taza de café de la mañana.  
  
\- ¿Y Blake? – pregunta cambiando de tema. Adam tuerce el gesto y se encoge de hombros. – ¿Pelaron de nuevo?  
  
\- Hace dos días – dice restándole importancia. Demasiado cansado de lo mismo como para querer darle vueltas.  
  
\- ¿Y ahora por qué?  
  
\- Por Jeremy. Lo conoces ¿no? Es mi compañero en clase – espera a que Jensen asienta para continuar – Blake me ha visto varias veces con él, por trabajos de la uni, sé que le molestaba pero no me decía nada, hasta que un tío en su trabajo le hizo el comentario de que me había visto en un bar.  
  
\- ¿Qué te dijo?  
  
\- Tonterías. Piensa que hay algo entre nosotros, insiste que si fuera solo por trabajo podríamos quedar en la biblioteca o el campus. Además, tiene el orgullo herido, eso no lo dice, pero lo sé. – respira profundo y se pasa las manos por la cara con agotamiento – En fin, lo mismo de siempre, pero no veo porque tengo que ceder, cuando se le pase el berrinche ya hablaremos. – Jensen sonríe de medio lado y asiente contento por su actitud, si no comienzan a poner límites de una vez las cosas se les van a ir de las manos y luego no habrá quien salve la relación. Puede que no sea experto en muchas cosas en cuanto a parejas, pero tiene bien claro que los celos son lo peor. – Qué raro que estás sin el tío de dos metros.  
  
\- No siempre estoy con él.  
  
\- Lo que digas – se ríe rodando los ojos – cuéntame, ¿Qué te mortifica?  
  
\- Nada – responde negando con la cabeza, Adam suspira y se acomoda mejor en el sofá dejándole ver que tiene toda la tarde para hacerle hablar. – Me llegó un correo del abogado.  
  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere? – pregunta poniéndose totalmente serio.  
  
\- Puede que Tom y Mike salgan libres  
  
\- Mierda – Jensen se sienta frente a él y comienza a contarle todo lo que el hombre le dijo, más lo que había hablado ya con su madre. Le dice como ha estado intento no pensar en el asunto, simplemente ignorarlo pero que cada vez le cuesta más y no sabe que hacer al respecto. Adam trata de darle ánimos, de hacerle ver el lado bueno de las cosas y lo poco probable que sería que ese par se librara tan pronto de todo el asunto. – Estamos hablando de asesinato, Jensen. – él asiente porque sabe que es verdad, pero también sabe que la justicia a veces es una mierda. – ¿Qué dice Jared? – Jensen rueda los ojos y se pone de pie para regresar a la cocina, Adam lo sigue.  
  
\- Jared no lo sabe.  
  
\- ¿Cuándo se lo vas a contar?  
  
\- No es algo que se pueda ir contando por allí, Adam.  
  
\- Lo sé, pero también sé que Jared te importa más de lo que quieres admitir, él sería un gran apoyo, Jensen. Solo… habla con él, déjale formar parte de tu vida  
  
\- Ya forma parte de mi vida.  
  
\- No por completo, y hasta que no te desahogues con él, esa relación no podrá avanzar.  
  
\- ¿Relación? Jared es mi compañero de piso, mi amigo, no tenemos ninguna relación.  
  
\- Ya, ya… tu engáñate todo lo que quieras, yo sé lo que te digo. Lo que pasó con esa chica fue una tragedia, lo que viviste en la cárcel también, son cosas que te afectan y él tiene derecho a saberlo.  
  
Jensen frunce el ceño y sacude la cabeza negándose a seguir con el tema porque no necesita más confusiones en su vida. ¿Qué puede ver Jared en él? Una persona llena de miedos, con un pasado que no puede dejar atrás por más que corra. No, no puede echar sobre los hombros de Jared sus penas, no es justo. Aun así, una cosa es la que le dice la razón, y otra es la que le dice el corazón cuando, varias horas después, entra en el apartamento y ve a Jared hablando con Sadie. Maldición, no debería sentir lo que siente por ese chico.  
  
  
  
\- Jensen no llega y me aburro ¿Comprendes? – Sadie ladra y le empuja con el hocico. – Ya, tú también ¿no? ¿Qué crees que podemos hacer? – pregunta. Sadie ladea la cabeza curiosa pero no contesta. – ¿No propones nada? Me parece muy mal de tu parte, podrías decir algo. – la regaña, ella gimotea y baja las orejas – Vale, puede que sea porque solo sabes ladrar y yo no hablo perruno. Lo siento.  
  
\- Sip, puede que sea por eso – responde Jensen con una sonrisa. Jared salta en su sitio llevándose la mano al pecho.  
  
\- ¿Desde cuando estás allí? – pregunta nervioso.  
  
\- Lo suficiente. – sonríe más cuando lo ve sonrojarse.  
  
\- Hijo de puta, casi me matas – Jensen se ríe está vez más fuerte y se quita la chaqueta. Había entrado con cuidado por si estaban durmiendo o algo, no esperaba encontrarlos allí en la sala haciendo tonterías.  
  
\- ¿Por qué no estás durmiendo?  
  
\- Es patético ir a dormir temprano un sábado, Jensen – responde como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. – ¿Dónde estabas? – Jensen levanta una ceja y se le queda mirando – No es que tengas que decirme, es solo que… pues.  
  
\- En casa de Adam – le responde con una sonrisa. Va hasta la nevera y saca un par de cervezas para sentarse a su lado. – Si tanto te aburres, podemos ver una peli ¿No crees?  
  
\- No hay nada decente en la tele.  
  
\- Se descarga.  
  
\- Tampoco hay nada – le dice Jared con un puchero. Jensen rueda los ojos y va hasta su habitación para regresar unos minutos después con el juego de mesa de Batalla Naval. Jared se ríe dando palmas – Estas jodiendo ¿No?  
  
\- Dices que te aburres y que no hay nada para ver. ¿Qué mejor alternativa que un juego? ¿O tienes miedo de que te gane?  
  
\- Uy, sí, estoy temblando – dice quitándole el juego de las manos para comenzar a poner las piezas.  
  
Al principio tienen que luchar para que Sadie no destroce todo, luego se tienen que poner de acuerdo con las normas porque cada uno la interpreta como quiere, después viene el punto de elegir bando porque “Tengo que estar con el que mola más, Jensen”. Al final, después de una hora y cinco cervezas, comienza la batalla.  
  
Ninguno recuerda cuando fue la última vez que juego con algo que no fuera electrónico, pero definitivamente ha sido una buena idea. Se ríen mientras las reglas han quedado olvidadas y cada uno ataca como le da la gana. Cuando terminan las cervezas deciden que es demasiado temprano para parar, así que sacan el tequila.  
  
\- Cada vez que derribe un barco debes beber – le reta Jared.  
  
\- ¿Y que pasa si soy yo quien derriba tus barcos?  
  
\- Bebo  
  
\- Eso no es divertido para mí.  
  
\- Está bien, limpiaré la casa por una semana  
  
\- No confío en ti para hacer eso.  
  
\- ¡Lo haré bajo tu completa supervisión! – agrega exasperado. Jensen se ríe y mueve la ficha derribando uno de sus barcos tomándolo por sorpresa.  
  
\- Vale, eso suena mejor.  
  
\- ¡Hey! – protesta viendo como su barco desaparece.  
  
\- Será como tener un esclavo. – se burla Jensen.  
  
Dos horas después y media botella de tequila menos, Ambos están acostado en el suelo riendo por la forma tan patética en la que están jugando lo que debería ser un sencillo juego de niños.  
  
\- Es tu culpa por no seguir las instrucciones.  
  
\- ¡Tú tampoco las sigues!  
  
\- Pero yo no hago trampas.  
  
\- No seguir las instrucciones es hacer trampa.  
  
\- No. No seguir las instrucciones es “Desconocimiento de la ley”  
  
\- Dilo como quieras, eres un tramposo y estoy pensando que tú deberías ser mi esclavo por una semana. ¡No pienso hacerlo al contrario!  
  
\- ¡Hey! – protesta Jensen sentándose para verlo a la cara, Jared hace lo mismo. – Yo gané, y tienes que cumplir.  
  
\- No  
  
\- Sí, eres mío. Así que prepárate, guapo, porque no pienso dejar que te libres de mí – Jared no sabe como explicar lo que esas palabras le hacen, pero debe ser evidente porque Jensen deja de mirarlo con prepotencia, y ese nerviosismo que había desaparecido desde que comenzaron a jugar, está de regreso. – Idiota – le dice sonriendo levemente. Luego sacude la cabeza y se levanta, o por lo menos eso pretende pero Jared es más rápido y le sujeta de la mano para hacerle volver a su lugar, en el suelo. Con la misma velocidad se sienta sobre él a horcajadas. No está seguro de donde saca el valor para hacerle frente a lo que siente. Tal vez del tequila.  
  
\- ¿Soy tuyo, Jensen? – pregunta sosteniendo su rostro con las dos manos. Jensen intenta liberarse de nuevo pero Jared no le deja.  
  
\- Jared…  
  
\- ¿Lo soy? – repite acercándose a sus labios.  
  
\- Jared, no, por favor. – le dice. Pero no hay nada de convicción en sus palabras.  
  
\- Porque quiero ser tuyo, Jensen – usa su nariz para rozar la de Jensen, excitándose cada vez más por la forma en la que el rubio tiembla y se estremece. – Más que eso – confiesa buscando su mirada. – quiero que seas mío, Jen ¿me dejas? – pregunta en un susurro - ¿Me dejas tenerte?  
  
\- Jared – le pone las manos en el pecho con la intención de alejarlo, pero en lugar de eso se aferra a él como si fuera un salvavidas.  
  
\- Déjame hacerlo – pide rozando labios. – Por favor – Sin esperar respuesta, por fin inicia el beso que ha deseado desde hace tiempo, y es tan perfecto como soñó que sería.  
  
Los labios de Jensen son suaves y carnosos, al principio dudan bajo su roce pero no se resisten, al contrario, dejan escapar un gemido bajito y abre más dejándole paso a su lengua, permitiéndole marcar el ritmo del beso, pero es así solo al principio, mientras comprueba el terreno que está pisando. Cuando se siente seguro mueve una mano hasta la espalda de Jared, acercándolo más, y otra hasta su cabello para hundir los dedos e imponer su ritmo en el beso. Dejando que su lengua recorra cada rincón de la lengua de su compañero. – Dios, sí – jadea Jared cuando se separan para recuperar el aliento. Jensen aprovecha para dejarse caer hacia un lado llevándose a Jared con él y así girar para estar arriba y tener mayor control.  
  
Jensen ya había besado antes. En el instituto, a un par de chicos antes de estar con Tom. Y a Tom lo besó de mil formas diferentes, por supuesto.  
  
También ha sido besado sin su consentimiento. Forzado, lastimado.  
  
Pero todo eso queda reducido a nada ahora que puede probar los labios de Jared. Ni el desdén hacia Tom, ni el miedo hacia los otros… nada importa porque el castaño le está haciendo sentir un millón de cosas que no le habían hecho sentir antes. La sed que sus finos labios despiertan en él, las ganas de lamer, morder, acariciar, dominar y al mismo tiempo dejarse llevar, son demasiado abrumadoras. Tanto que incluso se está mareando un poco. Jared aprovecha la debilidad que siente en su arrebato para usar la fuerza haciéndolo girar para estar encima y colarse entre las piernas de Jensen, abandona su boca para besar su mandíbula y abrirse paso para su cuello consiguiendo por fin lamerlo como deseó hacerlo desde el día que ese jodido collarín le abandonó.  
  
Jensen tira de su cabello para mirarlo a los ojos y estar seguro de que es él quien le besa y le toca de esa manera. Jared parece descubrir sus dudas porque le sonríe dulcemente y le da un beso corto en los labios.  
  
\- Todo está bien – le susurra y le da otro igual de corto – Confía en mi – Espera la aprobación en su mirada para besarlo de nuevo, está vez con ímpetu y con dulzura, con hambre y con dedicación hasta que se les hinchan los labios. Aun así no paran, se miman y se tocan como si no hubiese un mañana. Puede que sea porque no están seguros de que es lo que van a hacer al amanecer.  
  
Una hora después, o tal vez diez. La luz del sol comienza a entrar por la ventana iluminando los cuerpos de los dos hombres que duermen abrazados sobre la alfombra, mientras un perro les cuida desde una esquina en silencio.  
  



	13. Hablar está bien, si se tiene tiempo, pero yo no tengo tiempo que perder.

 

Jensen abre los ojos y lo primero que se encuentra es el rostro de su compañero de piso, dormido mientras la luz del sol le ilumina. Se pregunta por qué no está a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico o algo parecido, por qué se siente tan bien estando así con Jared. Ni siquiera tiene ganas de escabullirse y fingir que nada ha pasado, al contrario. Alza una mano y aparta el cabello de su rostro para poder verlo mejor y darle un beso suave, sonriendo al ver como Jared comienza a despertar con calma hasta que se mueve para atraparlo entre sus brazos, evidentemente feliz, aunque aún no ha abierto los ojos.   
  
\- ¿Sigues dormido? – pregunta Jensen. Jared asiente pegándose más a su cuerpo. – ¿Cómo sabes que soy yo? Podría ser un maniático que se ha colado en el apartamento.   
  
\- No maniático – dice con voz ronca y baja – Jensen. – asegura sin soltarlo. Jensen se ríe bajito y sacude la cabeza.   
  
\- Tienes mucho sueño, está claro, mejor te dejo tranquilo. – dice intentando liberarse, pero Jared se lo impide poniéndose encima para besarlo como si fuera algo que hace todos los días. Se siente así.   
  
\- ¿Dormiste bien? – pregunta el castaño cuando libera sus labios. Espera a que Jensen asienta para esconder la cara en su cuello y darle pequeños besos que le hacen reír.   
  
\- Basta – dice empujándolo sin hacer mucha fuerza.   
  
\- Me gusta tu cuello – confiesa Jared sin alejarse. Jensen suspira resignado y enreda los dedos en su cabello para juguetear con las hebras. Se quedan un rato así, disfrutando del calor de sus cuerpos, y odiando un poquito la ropa que se interpone entre ellos, mirándose a los ojos sin decir nada, tal vez buscando las respuestas para el siguiente paso.   
  
\- No sé que hacer con esto – comenta Jensen rompiendo con el silencio, Jared frunce el ceño curioso, como si estuviera analizando las evidencias.   
  
\- Podemos levantarnos para desayunar y sacar a Sadie, luego regresar, discutir un poco por el desorden y llamar a nuestras casas para ver cómo va todo. Podemos ver una peli, jugar a un video juego, hacer el trabajo de investigación para Gamble… en fin, lo mismo de siempre, con la diferencia de que nos podremos besar entre una actividad y otra. – concluye satisfecho. Jensen rueda los ojos con una sonrisa y desvía la mirada, Jared le sujeta el rostro para que le vea de nuevo. – ¿Qué?   
  
\- Nada – responde intentando desviar la mirada una vez más, Jared no necesita tener súper poderes para saber que las dudas de Jensen están comenzando a aflorar.   
  
\- ¿Nada? – pregunta achicando los ojos. Jensen se limita a encogerse de hombros – Esto es real, ¿sabes? Digo, por si tienes dudas – dice con una sonrisa. – Me gusta esto, Jen. Me gusta lo que siento cuando estoy contigo, me gustas tú. Y no me refiero a algo de un rato o una semana… esto… es más. ¿Me entiendes?  
  
\- Te entiendo – responde Jensen con honestidad. Se inclina y le da otro beso antes de empujarlo para que se quite de encima porque ya le está doliendo la espalda. – Pesas – se queja estirándose cuando está de pie.  
  
\- ¡Mentira! – dice haciendo un puchero. – Es que tú eres muy pequeño. – Jensen gruñe y le da una colleja para después caminar hasta la habitación para ver qué ropa se va a poner, mientras Jared se mete en el baño para darse una ducha. Algo que en silencio les gustaría compartir, pero definitivamente es muy pronto para eso.   
  
[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/203/f9ym.jpg/)  
  
Los días son más o menos lo mismo, levantarse temprano para ir a clases, sacar a pasear a Sadie, asistir en las tutorías, ver un peli o jugar a la Play. Pelear por la toalla en el suelo del baño o la camisa que queda tirada en el medio de la sala, retarse con la mirada para saber quién se sale con la suya al momento de hacer los oficios de la casa.   
  
Han pasado bastante tiempo así, es lo normal.   
  
Las notas esparcidas por la casa tampoco son nada nuevo. Jensen está acostumbrado a encontrar una por aquí y por allá dependiendo del mensaje. _“Hoy pizza. J”_ es la que suele estar pegada a la nevera, así Jensen sabe que no debe cocinar esa noche.   
  
_“Lo siento. Te compensaré. J”_ dependiendo del lugar de casa que se haya venido abajo por culpa de lo que sea que inventó Jared mientras él no estaba. Como por ejemplo la biblioteca, que se rompió cuando intentó trepar para coger uno de los libros de arriba.   
  
_“No llegues tarde, que me aburro. J”_ es cuando Jensen suele escapar a casa de Adam y Blake. _“Prometo no hacer caso a las tonterías que me proponga Chad. J”_ es más o menos lo que le escribe cuando es él quien sale con sus amigos.   
  
Lo que ha cambiado es que ahora las notas están firmadas con posdatas distintas. _“PS. Te extraño” “PS. Tuyo” “PS. Estoy pensando en demandarte por invadir así mi mente.”_ Esa en particular Jensen la tiene guardada en su cartera.   
  
Las noches son duras en todos los sentidos. Es cada vez más difícil despedirse cuando cada uno va a dormir a su propia habitación y aún más difícil evitar el no levantarse de la cama a mitad de la noche, lo bueno es que en la mañana los besos de reencuentro son tan fuertes que se les hinchan los labios. Aunque si Jensen lo piensa bien, ir medio empalmado a clases no es tan divertido.   
  
El punto es, que se supone que aquello debería ser más complicado, ¿no? Que uno de los dos debería estar a punto de enloquecer, especialmente Jensen, tomando en cuenta que sus experiencias pasadas no han sido lo que se dice buenas. Sin embargo, allí están los dos, sonriendo en cada esquina del sofá mientras leen en silencio los libros que les mandaron en clases, y juegan con sus pies entrelazados en el centro del sofá.   
  
Lo que no tienen muy claro es lo qué harán la semana siguiente. En navidad.   
  
No es un secreto que han estado evitando el tema, pero las conversaciones telefónicas no se pueden ocultar en una casa como esa a no ser que se encierren en una de las habitaciones, pero eso es algo que no han querido hacer.   
  
Jeff ya compró su pasaje de Vancouver a Nueva York, así que todos esperan que Jared también vaya, sería una reunión familiar, su madre no deja de quejarse diciendo que es algo que necesitan urgentemente “No sé que pasa entre tu hermano y tú, pero tienen que solucionarlo”. Jared no sabe cómo explicarle cuál es el problema sin dejarle saber que han estado planeando hacer justamente lo que ella les ha estado prohibiendo.   
  
Jared sabe que la madre y la hermana de Jensen también quieren que vaya, lo que lo mortifica es ver la tristeza en sus ojos al saber que su padre no muestra el mismo interés. Sabe tienen una relación difícil, que el hombre está molesto porque Jensen vino a vivir a California, pero también sabe que hay algo más de fondo, aunque él no se lo quiera decir.  
  
Deja el libro sobre sus piernas y se queda mirando a Jensen, cabello revuelto y gafas sobre la nariz, frunciendo el ceño con concentración. Si deciden ir con sus respectivas familias, pasarán más de una semana sin verse. Da un poquito de miedo.   
  
\- Tengamos una cita – dice de pronto. Jensen ladea la cabeza y levanta la mirada, tal vez pensando que imaginó sus palabras.   
  
\- ¿Perdón?  
  
\- Una cita. – Jensen baja el libro y se le queda mirando en silencio.   
  
\- ¿Cita?  
  
\- Sí, cita. Ya sabes, eso que hacen las parejas normales.  
  
\- O sea, salir juntos.  
  
\- Sí  
  
\- Salimos juntos todo el tiempo, Jared.   
  
\- No. Vamos juntos a la universidad, a las tutorías, a hacer las compras, a comer… pero no son citas. – Jensen trata de ocultar una sonrisa y se acomoda mejor en el asiento, como si él fuera un psiquiatra y Jared su paciente.   
  
\- ¿Qué quieres exactamente?  
  
\- No sé. No lo he pensado, pero algo se me ocurrirá – responde con tono de superioridad. – Mañana. A las 8 de la noche. – Sonríe satisfecho y retoma su libro para continuar con la lectura.   
  
\- ¿No deberías esperar a que te diga que sí?  
  
\- No, porque si te niegas solo conseguirás que insista e insista por horas. Vamos a ahorrarnos el trabajo – le guiña un ojo y alza el libro para no tener que verle la cara. Jensen se ríe bajito y niega con la cabeza cogiendo su libro también.   
  
Aunque el resto de la tarde no mencionaron el tema y al día siguiente tampoco, Jensen sabe que lo de la cita seguía en pie. Más que todo porque en eso de disimular, Jared no es muy bueno que se diga.   
  
Lo raro es que no lo ve desde las 7 y se supone que la cita es a las 8. Tampoco le dijo que debía ponerse exactamente, así que se ha puesto unos vaqueros oscuros y camisa blanca con una chupa de cuero.  
  
Exactamente a las ocho, suena un whatsapp, es Jared advirtiéndole que ya llega tarde. Jensen rueda los ojos y frunce el ceño mientras marca el numero de su novio, no sin antes estremecerse por lo extraña que suena la palabra en sus pensamientos.  
  
\- ¿A dónde se supone que llego tarde? – es lo primero que dice cuando el castaño contesta. ¿Así es como planeas comenzar la cita?   
  
\- Exactamente así. ¿Quieres bajar de una vez? – Jensen gruñe y cuelga sin decirle si piensa bajar o no. De hecho, hasta se quita la chupa con intención de quedarse en el sofá, pero un par de minutos después la curiosidad lo obliga a ponérsela de nuevo y bajar.  
  
Para su sorpresa, Jared no está en ningún lado, pero si está Sophia. Ella tiene puesto un traje formal oscuro, lo saluda con reverencia y abre la puerta de un coche que él no había visto antes y lo invita a pasar.   
  
\- ¿Estás loca? ¿Están locos los dos? – ella sonríe y la guiña un ojo pero no responde. Jensen respira profundo y se monta en el coche, rumbo a lo desconocido. Sophia pasa unos veinte minutos conduciendo, y su silencio está comenzando a ser un poco incomodo, específicamente porque ella no es experta en mantener la boca cerrada, eso le debe estar costando un montón.   
  
Finalmente doblan en una esquina por un prado lleno de árboles pero que está perfectamente iluminado, su nueva amiga se detiene justo frente a una cabaña. Jensen se queda en el coche porque no se piensa bajar hasta que le den una explicación.   
  
\- Es del padre de mi compañera de piso, todo está bien. – le asegura con una sonrisa. Jensen se pasa las manos por la cara y cuando tiene el valor suficiente se baja, lamentándolo cuando ve que la chica toca la bocina un par de veces antes de marcharse. Es una cabaña bonita, todo el lugar lo es, pero todos esos árboles le recuerdan las fotos de la escena del crimen en la que se vio implicado y eso le da escalofríos.   
  
Toma tres bocanadas de aire antes de animarse a abrir la puerta, y cuando lo hace se felicita por su valor porque definitivamente ha valido la pena.   
  
La cabaña está iluminada por la luz de la chimenea que se ve desde la entrada y unas pocas velas puestas por aquí y por allá, de forma muy bien pensada. Pero lo impresionante no es eso, sino el gran hombre que está frente a él sonriendo de esa forma tan particular que le caracteriza. Una sonrisa que deja en ridículo cualquier otra luz.   
  
\- Bienvenido a nuestra primera cita – dice extendiendo la mano para que se la tome. Jensen no puede contener la sonrisa y la toma aunque le gustaría mandarlo un poquito a la mierda por el susto. No lo hace solo porque Jared no se podría imaginar ni un millón de años que aquello sería amedrentador para él.   
  
\- Eres exagerado para todo – dice dejando de lado sus paranoias para acercarse y rodearle el cuello con sus brazos y darle un beso al que el castaño responde de buena manera.   
  
\- Ya me conoces, todo o nada – sonríe dándole otro beso, esta vez un poco más largo. Cuando se separan lo guía hasta el centro de la pequeña cabaña, frente a la hermosa chimenea hay una mesa que tiene dos platos con hamburguesa, patatas y vino. Jensen quiere contener la risa pero no puede.   
  
\- ¿En serio? – pregunta cuando deja de reír.   
  
\- ¡Sabes que no soy bueno en la cocina! – se defiende haciendo un puchero. Jensen sacude la cabeza y enreda la mano en su cabello para que se incline un poco y poder comerle la boca con las mismas ganas con la que se comerá esa hamburguesa. Es tan intenso que incluso se marean cuando logran separarse. – wow – jadea Jared sosteniéndose de la silla. De haber sabido que Jensen reaccionaba así ante esas sorpresas, lo hubiese hecho antes.   
  
La velada pasa justo como el castaño la tenía planeada. La comida es amena con conversaciones que van desde las cosas que pasan en la universidad ahora que todo el ambiente parece más tranquilo, hasta lo que tienen planeado hacer en navidad. Es un tema que estaban dejando de lado, puede que no sea el mejor momento pero de cierta forma suponen que lo mejor es pasar rápido el mal rato confesando que piensan viajar.   
  
\- Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a mi madre, y sé que le hará ilusión. Además, mi tío viene desde Vancouver, no es justo no ir a verlo.   
  
\- Lo entiendo – responde Jensen. – si yo no voy a Texas mi hermana puede dejar de hablarme para siempre. – baja la mirada y se queda jugando con una patata olvidada en un rincón del plato.   
  
\- ¿Sigues sin hablar con tu padre?  
  
\- No se pone al teléfono y sé que no le hace gracia la idea de tener que pasar la navidad conmigo.  
  
\- Pero… es tu padre – para él es muy difícil de entender. Sus padres siempre han estado allí, su familia en general está muy unida, incluso ahora que está molesto con Jeff, sabe que todo quedará en el olvido cuando se vean, o por lo menos eso espera.   
  
\- No lo juzgues mal – Jensen alza la mirada y muestra la sonrisa más triste que Jared ha visto nunca. Le parte un poquito el corazón – Mi padre me quiere, lo sé… es solo que… supongo que los dolores que le he dado lo superan. Esperaba más de mí, eso es lo que lo tiene así. Siempre dijo que era su orgullo y estoy seguro de que ahora soy su decepción.   
  
\- Jensen, estudias en una de las mejores universidades del mundo y con muy buenas notas. Te conozco, no hay nada mal en ti.   
  
\- De un tiempo para acá no he tomado muchas decisiones inteligentes.   
  
\- Eso… - carraspea y se remueve incomodo – ¿Tiene que ver con tu expediente policial? – sabe que a Jensen no le gusta hablar de eso, pero no puede evitar preguntar. El rubio asiente y baja la mirada de nuevo.   
  
\- Malos amigos… malas decisiones.  
  
\- ¿Qué pasó?   
  
\- Yo no… mi papá quería que me quedara e hiciera frente a todo pero, yo… yo no pude. – Jared se levanta rápidamente de su silla y se arrodilla frente a Jensen sujetando sus manos.   
  
\- Esta bien, olvídalo, lo siento.   
  
\- No, yo lo sient… mierda. – Jared sabe de las pesadillas de Jensen, lo mal que lo dejan, sus pequeños ataques de pánico, lo ultimo que quiere esa noche es ser el culpable de que uno lo ataque. Se levanta y hace que Jensen lo siga hasta el pequeño lecho que ha creado al otro lado de la chimenea. Lo hace sentarse y luego busca la botella de vino y las copas.   
  
\- Está bien, no tenemos que hablar de eso… no quiero.   
  
\- Pero…  
  
\- No. Cuéntame sobre tu hermana, parece que la quieres mucho.   
  
\- Es una pequeña demonio – responde sonriendo levemente. Es reconfortante la forma en la que Jared acaricia sus manos con el pulgar para dejarle sentir su apoyo. – Me ha seguido desde que tiene uso de razón, tiene 16 años ahora y está loca por el anime, a veces me da un poco de miedo. – Jared sonríe y asiente.   
  
\- Suelen dar miedo sea como sea. – Jensen bufa de acuerdo con la afirmación y tira de Jared para que se acomode entre sus piernas, ambos viendo hacia las llamas que se consumen con calma.   
  
\- ¿La extrañas?  
  
\- ¿A quien?  
  
\- A tu hermana.  
  
\- Cada día – responde entrelazando los dedos con los de su novio. Jensen sabe que Jared perdió a su hermana menor, pero no ha logrado que le cuente el cómo. Supone que es justo. ¿Cómo puede pedirle que se abre con él, si él no puede hacer lo mismo? Sigue pensado que lo único que necesitan es un poco de tiempo.   
  
Pronto el vino se termina, la chimenea se apaga y en la cabaña solo se escucha el sonido de sus respiraciones acompasadas.   
  
No es hasta un par de horas después que el castaño despierta y se queda mirando al hombre que está entre sus brazos. Preguntándose cómo es que sus sentimientos por él han llegado hasta ese nivel. Siempre pensó que era muy joven para estar metido en una relación, para comprometerse con alguien, sin embargo, miedo no es una palabra que aparezca en su vocabulario en ese momento.   
  
\- Me vas a gastar – Jared sonríe por lo ronca que suena la voz de su novio. Se inclina y le da un beso en los labios.  
  
\- Ni siquiera he comenzado a gastarte, cariño – Jensen abre los ojos y sonríe de medio lado, alzando la mano para acariciar el cabello de su compañero. Luego lo atrae para darle un beso de verdad. El castaño abandona sus labios después de un rato y recorre su cuello haciendo que cada centímetro de Jensen tiemble bajo su toque.   
  
Jared cuela las manos bajo su camisa y tira de ella para quitársela y poder besarlo mejor. Jensen se incorpora y le hace lo mismo. Se tocan, se lamen, se muerden en el lugar menos esperado sacándose jadeos que solo despiertan en ellos las ganas de ir a más.   
  
El rubio gira para dejarlo de espalda al suelo y comienza a desabrocharle los pantalones sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Si no fuera porque sería muy vergonzoso, Jared se correría solo con eso.   
  
Jensen se lame los labios con anticipación cuando por fin logra liberar el miembro semi duro del castaño. Usa su mano para bombearlo un par de veces antes de inclinarse y hacerlo desaparecer dentro de su boca haciendo que Jared se retuerza de placer. Usa la lengua para dar presión y la saliva justa para hacer que se deslice con facilidad entre sus labios una y otra vez haciendo presión en la base con sus manos, tratando de relajar la garganta para que Jared empuje tan adentro como desee.   
  
Cuando por fin lo libera es solo para poder ir hasta sus pelotas y chupar cada una con esmero para luego recorrerlo con su lengua desde la base hasta la punta para jugar un poco con su hendidura y volver a metérselo de nuevo en la boca haciéndole soltar maldiciones que no le había escuchado decir nunca.   
  
Cuando siente que está a punto de enloquecer, Jared lo sujeta del cabello y tira de él para poder besarlo con desespero, follando su boca con la lengua de la misma forma que lo hizo con la polla, luego gira para estar encima y comenzar a desabrocharle los pantalones.   
  
\- Por favor – le pide a Jensen con la voz rota. El pecoso asiente sin tener muy claro que es aquello por lo que Jared suplica, pero lo entiende cuando se ve despojado de toda su ropa y el castaño se mete entre sus piernas para lamer su abertura mientras masajea su miembro. Es tan inesperado que se retuerce e incluso retrocede por instinto pero Jared usa su mano libre para obligarle a permanecer en su lugar.   
  
Jensen recuerda como era el sexo con Tom. Un proceso mecánico donde su ex novio lo dilataba y le follaba hasta quedar satisfecho, nada traumático, pero tampoco nada digno de recordar. También recuerda lo que fue sentir encima las manos de Martin, el dolor, la rabia, la humillación… pero nada de eso tiene cabida allí, nada de eso parece importar mucho ahora porque las manos de Jared son como una red de seguridad y su lengua es como una droga que le hace perder el control. No tiene dudas, no tiene miedo.   
  
El castaño deja de usar su agujero como un lugar para explorar y decide usar los dedos para dilatarlo mejor mientras se alza para poder verlo a la cara con tanto deseo pintado en su frente que lo hace sonrojarse hasta las pestañas. La forma en la que se muerde el labio es lo bastante tentadora como para que Jensen se incline solo lo suficiente como para atraparlo y hacer que se tumbe sobre él para darle un beso, morderle los labios, absorber su lengua y hacerle gemir un “estoy listo” saliendo de su boca. Jared busca una mejor afirmación en su mirada.   
  
\- Preservativo – es lo siguiente que dice. El castaño traga grueso antes de asentir y sacar los dedos de su interior para poder buscar en sus pantalones hasta que da con él par que tiene guardado en su cartera. Está tan hinchado que tiene que cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo mientras se lo pone, luego alza las piernas de Jensen y se las pone en los hombros para tener un mejor acceso a su culo. Se sujeta la polla y lo roza sin llegar a penetrar.   
  
\- ¿Seguro? – pregunta casi sin aliento. Jensen se estremece porque no está seguro, está comenzando a temer, le da miedo no sentir nada, pero de inmediato se dice que es imposible porque ya está sintiendo de todo, le da miedo que los recuerdos lo hagan retroceder pero entonces mira los ojos de Jared. Es solo él con sus perfectos ojos grises o lo que sea, solo él, nadie más, y asiente.   
  
Cierra los ojos cuando el castaño empuja para comenzar a entrar, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvo con alguien así que no es raro que esté tan apretado.  
  
\- Dios – gime Jared teniendo que parar un momento para no correrse antes de lo pensado. Toma una bocanada de aire y vuelve a empujar, está vez con la fuerza suficiente como para entrar por completo. Jensen ahoga un jadeo dolorido y se aferra al cojín más cercano. Jared comienza a acariciar sus caderas ayudándolo a relajarse, diciéndole que todo estará bien, lo perfecto que es y lo mucho que había deseado ese momento.  
  
Espera hasta que Jensen abre los ojos y se mueve primero, para comenzar a moverse también, primero con calma, tanto como las ganas le permiten. Saliendo de Jensen, haciéndole extrañar la presión para luego volver a entrar, llenándolo por completo, lo repite una y otra vez sintiendo como su cerebro explota por estar dentro del hombre que ha estado invadiendo sus sueños, perdiendo la razón por la forma en la que se retuerce, gime y repite su nombre una y otra vez.   
  
Jared se inclina para poder besarlo porque es demasiado perfecto como para resistirse, acelera el ritmo de sus embestidas y haciendo que Jensen se aferre a su espalda con tanta fuerza que seguro le dejará marca. Usa una mano para colarla entre ambos cuerpos y sostener la polla de Jensen para masajearla sin dejar de entrar y salir de su interior, disfrutando de cómo el rubio lo besa y le muerde aguantando todo lo que quiere darle.   
  
Se corren entre jadeos y caricias, Jensen primero impregnando la mano de Jared y sus estómagos con su caliente semen, luego Jared con embestidas tan profundas que le roban la capacidad de pensar. Se quedan quietos unos segundos para recuperar el aliento y luego se separan justo lo necesario para limpiarse y volver a tumbarse cerca de la chimenea, aún desnudos, agotados pero más unidos que nunca.   
  
[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/203/f9ym.jpg/)  
  
El despertar es perfecto. Tienen los labios hincados, el cuerpo lleno de marcas y Jensen definitivamente tendrá problemas para sentarse durante el viaje de regreso, pero vale la pena por como sus corazones saltan cada vez que se tocan y se sonríen, por como se quedan sin aliento en cada beso y como se estremecen con tan solo mirarse. Pasan la tarde en la cabaña, bautizando cada rincón haciendo nota mental de llamar a alguien para que vaya a hacer la limpieza antes de regresarle las llaves a Sophia. Esa noche, cuando llegan al apartamento, después de darse una buena ducha, Jared va directo a la habitación de Jensen, como algo natural se tumba en su cama y le hace un gesto para que se tumbe a su lado.   
  
\- Ya veo por donde vas – dice mientras se acuesta junto a él – todo esto de liarte conmigo fue para poder usar este cuarto, ¿no?  
  
\- Lo confieso – responde Jared con solemnidad – Sophi tenía razón, éste es mejor que el mío y de alguna forma lo tenía que conseguir.   
  
\- Vale, está bien, no soy egoísta – Jared sonríe y le da un beso.   
  
\- Es lo que más me gusta de ti – dice abrazándolo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, grabando en su mente tantas pecas como puede, deseando prolongar ese momento. Tratando de no pensar que solo faltan dos días para que ambos tengan que viajar para pasar la navidad con sus familias. La idea en sí ya es una tortura.   
  
Sin embargo, el tiempo no pasa lento, tal y como ambos esperaban y dos días después están en la puerta del edificio metiendo las maletas en el coche de Sophia, que se ofreció a llevarlos al aeropuerto alegando que así podrá pasar más tiempo con su pareja favorita.   
  
Se despiden de ella en la entrada del aeropuerto, aprovechan el tiempo al máximo hasta que llega el momento de ir hasta sus respectivas salas de abordaje, se dan un último beso y prometen mantener el contacto durante toda la semana. La mortificación de separarse por primera vez en meses, no les permite darse cuenta de que alguien los ha estado siguiendo desde que salieron del edificio.   
  
Desde una esquina del aeropuerto, Ian tuerce el gesto con asco, con rabia… pensando que es un buen momento para ir a visitar a Tom y contarle como su querido ex está viviendo feliz con otro, mientras él se pudre en la cárcel. Está seguro de que ni a él ni a Michael les hará la más mínima gracia.   
  



	14. Chapter 14

 

Jensen se ríe bajito mientras cierra la puerta de su habitación. Camina hasta la ventana y se recuesta del marco viendo la vida pasar mientras su mente se llena de la imagen de Jared empapado de arriba abajo.   
  
\- ¡No es gracioso! – se queja el castaño al otro lado de la línea.  
  
\- Lo es un poco – le asegura sin poder contenerse.   
  
\- El agua estaba fría – responde. Jensen puede imaginarse su puchero a la perfección.   
  
\- Es lo que suele pasar con el agua de los ríos. Si no querías terminar así, podías haber dejado de lado las peleas con tu hermano, sobre todo tomando en cuenta las pocas veces que se ven.   
  
\- ¡Él es un imbécil y tú eres mi novio, deberías estar de mi lado!  
  
\- Lo estoy, Jared. Estoy seguro de que tuviste una buena razón para perder así los estribos, pero la imagen de tu gran cuerpo cayendo sin previo aviso al río por culpa de tu hermano es bastante… agradable.   
  
\- Hay mejores formas de poner esa “agradable imagen” en tu mente, cariño.   
  
Faltan exactamente dos días y cuatro horas para verse de nuevo, no es que alguno de ellos lleve la cuenta, claro. Es solo que el calendario está allí, a la vista, y es imposible no prestarle atención.   
  
El inicio de las vacaciones fue duro, por llamarlo de alguna manera, y no solo por tener que estar separados por primera vez desde que se volvieron prácticamente uno.  
  
Fue extraño para Jensen llegar a Austin y ver a su padre esperando por él en el aeropuerto, no pudo decir si aquello era buena señal o no, simplemente esperó para ver como avanzaban las cosas. El hombre le dio una palmada en la espalda y le ayudó con el equipaje aunque Jensen insistió en que no era necesario. La mitad del camino estuvo lleno de forzadas conversaciones sobre el clima y los deportes, la otra mitad envuelta por un incómodo silencio, la situación no comenzó a cobrar sentido hasta que aparcaron frente a casa y su padre se quedó sentado en el coche, aunque ya había apagado el motor y sacado la llave. Jensen respiró profundo y volteó para poder verlo mejor, solo esperando.   
  
Su padre le confesó que su madre lo había amenazado de mil formas diferentes si no iba a buscarlo al aeropuerto y aprovechaba el momento para tratar de arreglar las cosas. Vale, eso tenía más sentido.   
  
“No es que no quiera” se apresuró a aclararle. “Es solo que…. Ha pasado tiempo. Es difícil” Jensen asintió y se bajó del coche para poder saludar a su hermana y su madre al mismo tiempo que intentaba quitarse el nudo de la garganta.   
  
Sin embargo, a medida que pasaban las horas, era más y más evidente que Alan estaba poniendo todo de su parte, y Jensen no podía menos que agradecerlo y tratar de hacerlo todo lo más llevadero posible. Hasta allí las cosas estaban entre los límites de lo esperado, su hermana le secuestró durante horas para ponerlo al día de todo en el instituto y luego lo presionó de mil formas diferentes hasta que consiguió sacarle que Jared era mucho más que su compañero de piso.   
  
Su madre estuvo acaparándolo también, analizando sus gestos, revisando su aspecto, quejándose de que estaba muy delgado y amenazándolo con amarrarlo a la cama para ver si unas buenas horas de sueño eliminaban esas ojeras.   
  
No es hasta la noche, cuando están sentados en la sala como hacía años atrás, que comprendió el empeño de todos por hacerle sentir bien, por arreglar las cosas.   
  
_“¿Libre?”_ preguntó con una opresión desagradable en el pecho.   
  
_“El abogado vino a hablar con nosotros. Logró librarte de un nuevo interrogatorio, pero el abogado de Somerhalder ha sido muy astuto moviendo las cartas a su favor, dejando ver que Ian nunca tuvo interés en la chica, que no era quien iba al volante, que estaba bajo la influencia del alcohol… no sé…. Está bajo libertad condicional y tiene que prestar servicio comunitario, pero…”_  
  
“Pero está libre”. Jensen sabe que su familia puede ver lo malo en esa situación. Todos escucharon como ellos juraron vengarse de Jensen por no apoyarlos. No hay razón para pensar que ahora que uno de ellos está libre, los rencores quedarán en el olvido. _“¿Qué hay de Tom, Mike y Gino?”_  
  
 _“El abogado dice que se están dejando una cantidad de dinero indecente en sobornos, pero que Tom especialmente lo tiene muy difícil porque era quien iba al volante”_  
  
 _“Pero aún pueden salir libres, ¿no?”_ preguntó aunque podía adivinar la respuesta _“Es increíble. Mataron a una chica después de torturarla… no entiendo como… no…”_ cerró los ojos y se los estrujó tratando de calmarse pero fue inútil. El dolor de cabeza no se le quitó hasta el día siguiente en la tarde y aunque hizo un gran esfuerzo por comer, no logró retener nada en el estomago. Lo único que le daba algo de paz, eran las llamadas de Jared por la noche.   
  
Por suerte, a eso se le sumó el gran esfuerzo de todos por hacer que aquellas navidades se parecieran por lo menos un poco a las que vivieron años atrás. Se siente bien, tiene que admitirlo, no se arrepiente de estar allí, pero también tiene muy claro qué quiere… necesita, volver a la seguridad y el calor de su nueva vida.   
  
  
  
Jared sabía que ir a Nueva York y ver a Jeff, su hermano, no sería fácil. No le extrañó que él intentara ignorarlo, ni las pullas que lanzaba a cada rato sobre la poca importancia de las promesas y cosas así. Era incómodo, pero iba preparado. Para lo que no iba preparado era para ver las ojeras en el rostro de su padre y el cansancio sobre los hombros de su madre. No esperaba que la primera noche allí, cuando ya estuvo la familia completa (salvo por el vacío que ha dejado Megan), la reunión para ponerse al día con los acontecimientos tomaría ese rumbo.   
  
_“No es cómo queremos pasar las navidades”_ dijo su padre. Jared se sorprende al verlo tan…roto. _“Tampoco queremos que se involucren en esto más de lo estrictamente necesario, ya lo saben, pero Sherry y yo creemos que esto es algo que deben saber”_ todos se vieron las caras sin tener la más mínima idea de a qué se refería, entonces su padre continuó hablando. _“Uno de esos muchachos…. Nuestro abogado trató de hacer…. Uno de ellos ha salido bajo libertad condicional”._ Jeffrey se estrujó los ojos mientras murmuraba una maldición, Jeff le dio un puñetazo a la mesa y se levantó furioso para comenzar a dar vueltas de un lado a otro, Jared por su parte, apretó su vaso con tanta fuerza que no fue una sorpresa ver como se rompía haciéndole pequeñas heridas en la mano.   
  
_“¡Jared!”_ Sherry se levantó a toda prisa para cogerlo del brazo y guiarlo hasta la cocina para lavar la sangre y sacar los cristales.   
  
Fue frustrante escuchar como esos hijos de puta han usado el dinero para tratar de librarse de la cárcel, lo fue más aun saber que existían jueces que se dejaban sobornar con tal descaro. Jeff no le habló a Jared durante toda la noche, ni la mañana del día siguiente, pero al tercer día, cuando toda la familia decidió ir al río que está a las afueras de la ciudad para pasar la tarde, Jeff pensó que era el mejor momento para tocarle las narices y decirle que un chico no era suficiente razón para renunciar a sus planes, y más viendo cómo estaban ahora las cosas, básicamente dijo, _“No puedo creer que arruines todo por un simple culo”_  
  
No fue una sorpresa que Jared intentara golpearlo, tampoco que Jeff adivinara sus intenciones y se moviera con rapidez para alzarlo y lanzarlo al agua haciendo que su cabreo se multiplicara. Terminaron repartiéndose golpes en el suelo y no pararon hasta que Jeffrey los jaló a cada uno de las orejas y los obligó a sentarse en una esquina alejada para hablar.   
  
_“¿Creen que no sé lo que pasa?”_ preguntó con seriedad _“No voy a decirles que paren, porque sé que no me van a hacer caso, pero sí les diré que no quiero que la relación que tienen se dañe por esto. Sus padres ya han tenido suficiente. Ya están bastante mal”._ Saben que tiene razón, que se están comportando como idiotas, que están lastimando a su familia.   
  
Puede que sea el remordimiento lo que hizo que Jeff suspire profundo, como si estuviera llenándose de paciencia más que de aire, y buscase la mirada de su hermanito. _“¿Te gusta mucho?”,_ preguntó tratando de sonar calmado.   
  
_“Creo que estoy enamorado”_ confesó Jared. Sin poder evitarlo, ambos Jeff sonrieron ante la afirmación. Su hermano miró al cielo y luego asintió.  
  
 _“Más vale que así sea.”_ Se puso de pie y le dio una palmada en el hombro, _“Buscaremos otra manera”_ dijo, aunque sonó más a pregunta que a afirmación. Jared por fin sonrió y asintió también.   
  
_“Otra manera”_ le dijo. Aún no tiene claro cuál ni cómo, pero esos tíos no pueden salir librados del daño que han causado.   
  
Después de ese momento, las cosas no podían más que mejorar.   
  
Hacen milagros para dejar la rabia y la tristeza de lado y tratan de tener una navidad normal, hablar de las cosas del día a día, hacer planes para el futuro, fingir que son una familia feliz. Pero aun así… aunque las cosas parecen estar bien… Jared no puede evitar desear regresar lo más pronto posible a su nuevo hogar, a ese que comparte con el hombre que ocupa sus pensamientos a cada minuto.   
  
  
  
El aire de California es fresco, es de esos que te llenan los pulmones y respirar es definitivamente más sencillo.   
  
Vale. Puede que no sea el aire de California específicamente, puede que sea porque las fiestas por fin han pasado y tanto Jensen como Jared están de regreso en el que se ha convertido su mundo particular.   
  
Jensen fue el primero en llegar, dejó las maletas a un lado de la puerta y recorrió el piso con la esperanza de ver a Jared en algún rincón, debió sospechar que no sería así cuando Sadie no salió a recibirlo.   
  
Le dio tiempo de meter la maleta en la habitación y guardar la ropa que su madre tan amablemente le lavó, pudo tomarse una cerveza, ver un poco de tele, darse un par de golpes contra la pared y casi quedarse dormido cuando por fin la cerradura sonó y una bicha a cuatro patas entró corriendo y ladrando hasta llegar al sofá y comenzar a lamerle la cara con emoción.   
  
\- Supongo que ella te extrañaba más que yo – bromea Jared cuando entra. Deja la maleta a un lado y se acerca para darle un beso en la cabeza, que es el único lugar al que Sadie le deja acceso. Jensen se ríe jugando con la pequeña un poco más antes de dejarla a un lado y levantarse para darle a su novio un beso en condiciones, de esos que te dejan rojo por la falta de aire porque joder, tienen una semana sin verse y eso es muy duro. – Maldición – jadea Jared cuando consigue respirar. Se muerde el labio y entrelaza las manos alrededor de la cintura de Jensen para mantenerlo atrapado en su lugar mientras decide que ese primer beso no es suficiente.   
  
\- Supongo que sí me extrañaste más que Sadie – murmura Jensen contra sus labios.   
  
\- Solo un poco más – Jared juega con su nariz y finalmente lo abraza sintiendo como todo el peso de sus hombros desaparece en un 90%. Necesitaba eso.   
  
\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta Jensen sin romper el abrazo.   
  
\- Agotado. Algo frustrado, pero estoy mejor ahora. – busca su mirada y sonríe. Jensen le responde con el mismo gesto, le sujeta el rostro con las dos manos y le da un beso en la frente y otro corto en los labios.   
  
\- Estás en casa ahora – son simples palabras pero ayudan mucho a que ambos se sientan mejor. Cuando por fin consiguen alejarse el uno del otro, van hasta sus habitaciones para cambiarse de ropa, Jared entra al baño y Jensen va hasta la cocina para darle comida a Sadie y buscar un par de cervezas.   
  
Cuando entra al baño, puede ver a Jared metido en la bañera con los ojos cerrados. Una imagen que normalmente sería tentadora, pero en ese momento solo le preocupa, se pregunta qué pudo pasar en Nueva York para que regresara tan tenso y mortificado.   
  
Jared parpadea sorprendido cuando siente la botella fría contra su brazo, sonríe y la toma mientras ve con agrado como Jensen comienza a quitarse la ropa. No pierde ningún detalle, guardando en su memoria cada centímetro de piel que queda al descubierto.   
  
En silencio, Jensen hace que se mueva hacia delante para poder acomodarse detrás de él y dejar que se recueste de su pecho para poder acariciarlo a su gusto. Usa la ducha de mano para mojarle el cabello, luego busca el shampoo y esparce la cantidad suficiente para lavarlo y hacer espuma, deja que sus dedos se muevan masajeando su cuero cabelludo, enredándose con las hebras, haciendo que Jared se relaje minuto a minuto. Cuando termina, lo aclara y luego hace lo mismo con un poco de enjuague.  
  
Le da un beso en el cuello y se queda así, solo pasando las manos por su pecho esperando para hacer la pregunta que ha estado dando vueltas por su cabeza desde que lo vio llegar.   
  
\- ¿Qué pasó? – su voz es suave. – Pensé que estabas mejor con tu hermano.  
  
\- Lo estoy – responde Jared sin abrir los ojos. Coge las manos de Jensen y juega con ellas, entrelazando los dedos. – Mis padres están deprimidos… se ven muy cansados, me duele verlos así.   
  
\- ¿Por tu hermana?  
  
\- No importa cuánto tiempo pase, es algo que nunca podrán superar. – Jensen se muerde el labio y le da otro beso.  
  
\- Me imagino – suspira – Lo siento.   
  
\- No es tu culpa – gira la cara para darle un beso en los labios – Mi tío, Jeff se va a quedar unos días más con ellos para tratar de animarlos. Supongo que mi hermano y yo no hacíamos un buen trabajo.   
  
\- No podías hacerlo si tú mismo te sientes así.  
  
\- ¿Y a ti qué te pasó? – pregunta acomodándose para poder verlo sin perder el contacto con su cuerpo, lo cual es bastante difícil en el ya reducido espacio.   
  
\- Nada – responde encogiéndose de hombros. Jared alza una ceja con incredulidad. – Cosas… yo… hay unos tíos que pensé que habían salido de mi vida para siempre, pero parece que no. – Jared frunce el ceño ahora con evidente preocupación.   
  
\- ¿Algún problema con ellos? Espera… ¿Qué tíos?  
  
\- No te preocupes, no es nada, te lo prometo. Es solo que no esperaba tener noticias de ellos y… no quisiera hablar de eso, no aporta nada. Además, estamos hablando de ti ¿recuerdas?  
  
\- Jensen…  
  
\- Shhhhh – susurra contra su oído. – Deja que te ayude a quitarte el estrés  
  
\- Pero tú….  
  
\- No, yo no. – comienza a repartir besos por su cuello mientras lo acomoda para que se recueste bien de su pecho – relájate – insiste al mismo tiempo que deja a una de sus manos viajar hacia el miembro de su novio para comenzar a acariciarlo con calma, presionando en la base y pasando el pulgar por su punta sintiendo el liquido preseminal. Susurrándole al oído lo mucho que disfruta tocándolo, cómo lo extrañó el tiempo que estuvo en Texas, las ganas que tenía de hacerle sentir bien. – Imagínate entrando en mí – le incita. – yo lo hago…. Ahora mismo estoy pensando lo maravilloso que sería tener tu dura polla dentro – Sonríe satisfecho cuando Jared se estremece y jadea recitando su nombre.   
  
Jared puede sentir la erección de su novio contra la espalda, mueve la cara para morderle la mandíbula antes de decirle las ganas que tiene de hacer aquello más que palabras. Jensen embiste contra su novio sin dejar de masturbarlo, prolonga el momento tanto como puede hasta que Jared se corre con un fuerte gruñido sujetándose a la bañera. Él usa su mano libre para tocar su propia erección, solo necesita hacerlo un par de veces antes de correrse también.   
  
Esperan hasta poder recuperar la movilidad de las piernas para ponerse de pie y ducharse el uno al otro. Cuando salen, se secan mutuamente y van hasta la habitación para vestirse. Jared sonríe poniéndole a Jensen los boxers, alza los brazos para dejarse poner la camiseta de pijama. Se dan besos entre prenda y prenda y cuando terminan van hasta la sala para tumbarse en el sofá a ver la tele, esperando a que llegue la pizza que acaban de pedir por teléfono. Es la tarde perfecta, las tardes que quieren tener para siempre.   
  
  
  
Ian odia tener que volver a ese lugar. De hecho, su abogado le dijo claramente que no era recomendable que un prisionero en libertad condicional se estuviera relacionando con otros presos, pero es que no puede evitarlo.   
  
Tom y Michael fueron los que lo ayudaron a sobrevivir en ese infierno. Cuidaron sus espaldas cuando más lo necesitaba, incluso hablaron a su favor para ayudarlo a salir antes porque sabían que de los tres él era el menos jodido.   
  
“¿Por qué?”  
  
“Porque cuando estés afuera, vas a buscar la forma de ayudarnos a salir”, le dijeron cuando él sintió curiosidad por la ayuda. Tom también le dijo una cosa, que necesitaba que fuera a ver a Jensen, saber cómo estaba viviendo. El saber que ese traidor por lo menos estaba en la misma cárcel que Gino, sufriendo tanto como su amigo les había contado, era un aliciente, pero les jodió bastante saber que había quedado libre.   
  
Ian creía que con todo lo que había pasado, estaría jodido en algún rincón de Austin, pero no. Le costó mucho conseguir la información pero por fin descubrió que el muy capullo había rehecho su vida, tenía una casa, estaba en una gran universidad y tenía un jodido novio. ¡Eso no era justo!   
  
Por la forma en la que Tom aprieta el puño y cierra los ojos llenándose de paciencia, le dicen que él tampoco se lo esperaba.   
  
\- ¿Novio?  
  
\- Un tío de casi dos metros que vive con él cerca de la universidad.   
  
\- ¿Viven…. Viven juntos? – pregunta apretando los dientes. Ian asiente. – Maldito hijo de puta. Se lo dije, le dije que….. Mierda. – se pasa las manos por la cara y suspira. – Bien… está bien…. Necesito saber todo sobre ellos, todo sobre ese tío.   
  
\- ¿Para qué?  
  
\- ¡AÚN NO LO SÉ! – grita perdiendo los estribos. Se calma cuando el guardia se acerca para ver que anda mal. Intenta sonreír y espera hasta que los deja solos para hablar de nuevo. – Me mata la idea de que esté por ahí… así, sin más y con otro tío. ¡Jensen me pertenece!   
  
\- Lo haré – le promete. – Trataré de investigar a fondo.  
  
\- Espera – le dice cuando Ian se pone de pie. – pide una hoja y un lápiz, hay algo que quiero hacer.   
  
  
  
El regreso a clases es agitado. Parece que los profesores se aburrieron demasiado en vacaciones o hicieron alguna extraña promesa de Año Nuevo porque no dejan de mandarles trabajos, uno más complicado que otro. Torturas que durante días solo les deja tiempo libre para comer y dormir, por fortuna, no tienen muchas otras cosas con las que deban lidiar. Darren y los Chi Delta están tan ocupados como ellos y después de todo lo que ha pasado, no parecen tener interés en retomar las rencillas, así que el resto de los alumnos, como buenos borregos, han dejado de lado cualquier problema que pudieran tener con Jensen. Eso ha relajado mucho la estadía de ambos en la universidad, es un alivio no tener que estar temiendo por quedarse hasta tarde o andar por separado.   
  
Chad ya no tiene que dar tantos rodeos para estar con ellos, lo que no saben si es un punto a favor o en contra. Sea como sea, las cosas van a mejor.   
  
Marzo llega en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo que es un verdadero dolor de cabeza porque Jared no tiene ni idea de qué debe hacer para el cumpleaños de Jensen. ¿Le gustan las fiestas grandes? ¿Prefiere las cosas pequeñas? Nunca han hablado del tema y ahora mismo se arrepiente por eso. No está muy seguro de que la idea de Chad, de alquilar un local y unos strippers sea del agrado de su novio, o al menos eso espera.   
  
Después de darle un millón de vueltas, decide que lo mejor será hacer algo en casa. Nada grande, solo unos amigos. Quisiera invitar a su familia pero no sabe cómo están las cosas entre ellos, sus padres parecen personas agradables pero nunca han hablado directamente y sería muy raro hacerlo sin que Jensen lo sepa antes.   
  
\- ¿No te los ha presentado?  
  
\- Viven en Texas y no es como si hubiésemos tenido mucho tiempo libre últimamente.  
  
\- Existe el teléfono.  
  
\- No sé…. Creo que no habla con ellos de nuestra relación.  
  
\- ¿Por qué no?  
  
\- Sophi, no lo sé… yo tampoco hablo de Jensen con mis padres, solo con mi tío Jeffrey y eso porque en el fondo es un cotilla, mi madre trata de no preguntar, solo espera a que yo le diga, puede que sus padres sean igual, más si tienen en la cabeza otros problemas.   
  
\- ¿Qué problemas?  
  
\- Te va bastante el chisme, ¿no? – la chica se encoge de hombros y continúa haciendo la lista de lo que necesitan comprar. Unos cuantos globos, un cartel de “Feliz Cumpleaños”, cerveza, pizzas y una tarta.  
  
\- Entonces. ¿Quiénes seremos?  
  
\- Seguro son Chad, Adam y Blake… está el primo de Blake pero no estoy seguro de cómo se lleva Jensen con él. De clases invité a Rylan, Kristen y Mark, supongo que vendrá Sandy, ¿no?  
  
\- Sí, le dije anoche, si le digo antes se le va la lengua, ya sabes cómo es.   
  
\- Perfecto. Pues eso es.   
  
\- Suena bien para pasar el rato. – responde con una gran sonrisa. No tienen muchos amigos allí, pero está seguro de que Jensen estará contento de verlos.   
  
El día de su cumpleaños, Jared se encarga de darle un buen despertar, llenando su cuerpo de besos y montándolo hasta empapar las sabanas con el sudor de sus cuerpos frotándose. Van a clases, como harían cualquier día de semana, pero Jared se encargó de librarlos de las tutorías para poder ir pasar un rato en el lago mientras Sophia se ocupa de arreglar la casa.   
  
Sonríe satisfecho al ver la alegría de Jensen cuando abre la puerta y escucha el grito unísono de “Feliz Cumpleaños” que dan sus amigos. Es una noche agradable, con conversaciones amenas, música y comida, incluso Chris (a quien Jared finalmente decidió invitar) pone todo de su parte para ser agradable aunque es bien sabido que no le gustan los grupos.  
  
Es casi media noche cuando la cerveza se termina, así que deciden que no les haría daño salir a tomar unas copas para continuar con la celebración. El bar más cercano no es nada del otro mundo pero tienen bebidas y música, así que vale perfectamente. Se ríen hablando de la última visita de Chad a la dirección de la universidad y Sandy cuenta lo horrible que fue tener que meter la mano en una caja llena de cucarachas para grabar el comercial de un insecticida. Se podría decir que fue la velada perfecta, salvo porque cuando llegaron a casa, pasada la madrugada, a Jensen se le ocurrió la idea de abrir el buzón de la correspondencia. Al principio no le prestó atención, no fue hasta llegar al piso que pudo leer con detenimiento lo que decía el sobre.   
  
“Jensen Austin Ackles” con el dibujo de un coche y al lado el de una tarta de cumpleaños. Traga saliva con dificultad y se lo guarda en el bolsillo cuando Jared lo mira con curiosidad.   
  
\- Postal de mi hermana – dice tratando de sonar natural. El castaño tiene demasiadas cervezas encima como para prestarle mucha atención. – Vamos, es hora de ir a la cama. – lo guía hasta la habitación que ahora comparten y le ayuda a quitarse la ropa y lo mete bajo las sabanas.   
  
\- Ven conmigo – le pide con un pequeño puchero.   
  
\- Ahora vuelvo – le asegura con una sonrisa que tiembla de forma imperceptible. Cierra la puerta y regresa a la sala respirando profundo mientras saca el sobre. Traga saliva mientras lo abre luchando contra el temblor de sus manos. Adentro hay una fotografía de sus antiguos “amigos”. En el centro Tom abrazándole por el cuello de forma posesiva, y a los lados Mike, Gino, Danneel e Ian. Recuerda ese día, estaba cumpliendo 16 años.  
  
“Tiempo sin saber de ti, Jenny. ¿Sabes que uno de ellos ya no está? Espero que estés contento. Deberías recordar bien cada una de mis palabras porque creo que las has olvidado.”  
  
No está firmada, pero Jensen reconoce la letra. Gruñe un juramento y rompe todo en mil pedazos antes de tirarlo a la basura.   
  
¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!   
  
Está temblando más que antes y siente que el corazón se le podría salir del pecho. Tom. Una carta de Tom en el buzón de su casa ¿Cómo sabe que está viviendo allí?   
  
¡Joder!  
  
Se recuesta de la pared y se deja caer hasta llegar al suelo. No puede respirar. Se pone la mano en el pecho porque duele y todo comienza a dar vueltas.   
  
Sadie gimotea y lo empuja con el hocico sin entender que está pasando. Jensen intenta levantarse pero falla estrepitosamente cayendo de rodillas. Los ladridos de la perra hacen que Jared salga de la habitación, ver a Jensen en el suelo hace que la borrachera desaparezca de inmediato.   
  
\- ¡Jensen! – se acerca para ayudarlo pero se da cuenta de que está peor de lo que imaginó. – Jen, háblame. ¿Qué tienes? Maldición. – Lo alza para llevarlo casi a cuestas hasta el baño y mojarle la cara – respira, cariño. – busca en el armario las pastillas que le ha visto tomar cuando las pesadillas no le dejan dormir, sabe que son unos calmantes. Llena un vaso con agua y le ayuda a tomarse una. Se tumba a su lado en el suelo y lo envuelve entre sus brazos - escúchame, respira conmigo, anda. – le propone tratando de sonar calmado - Vamos, Jen, respira. – hace inhalaciones profundas para que Jensen pueda sentir como sube su pecho, luego deja escapar el aire, lo hace una y otra vez hasta que el rubio consigue seguir su mismo ritmo. – ¿Mejor? – pregunta luego de un rato cuando nota que ya casi no está temblando. Jensen asiente y suspira buscando el valor para ponerse de pie.   
  
\- Lo siento – dice. Jared rueda los ojos y lo abraza dándole un beso en la cabeza. Lo lleva de regreso a la habitación y esta vez es él quien le ayuda a quitarse la ropa para meterse en la cama. Se queda abrazado a él, haciéndole mimos hasta que se queda dormido, muriéndose por la curiosidad de saber qué es lo que lo puso así, pero negándose a preguntar para no despertar de nuevo sus nervios. Sonríe al ver que Sadie se tumba al final de la cama, con la mirada puesta en Jensen, preocupada por él. Unos pocos minutos después, en la habitación solo se puede escuchar las respiraciones acompasadas de los tres, perdidos en el mundo de los sueños.   
  
  
  
A Jared no le sorprende ver la palidez en el rostro de Jensen al día siguiente, ni que a veces su mirada se quede perdida en la nada, pero sí le preocupa. Lo peor de todo es no saber qué es lo que pasa, odia eso, odia que entre ellos aún queden tantas cosas por decir, pero… ¿Cómo exigir confianza cuando él mismo no ha reunido el valor para contarle los hechos que lo llevaron hasta Stanford en primer lugar? Se estruja los ojos y mueve el cuello tratando de relajar los hombros. Tiene que encontrar la forma.   
  
En la cafetería, Jensen aprovecha la presencia de Chad para dejar a Jared por un rato. Se despide con un beso y promete no llegar tarde a casa.  
  
Jensen se toma su tiempo para llegar a la facultad de Arte, pero aún así tiene que esperar unos quince minutos hasta que Adam termina su clase. No hablan de nada en particular mientras van camino a casa, tampoco mientras están sentados en la sala bebiendo cerveza.   
  
Es Blake quien se desespera y le pide que saque de dentro lo que sea que le está mortificando.   
  
\- No es nada.   
  
\- Uy, pues es un nada que pesa como mil toneladas más o menos – murmura desviando la mirada.   
  
\- ¿Qué es? – insiste Adam. Jensen comienza a quitar la etiqueta de la cerveza mientras busca el valor para comenzar.   
  
\- Tom – dice simplemente.   
  
\- ¿Tom? ¿Tu ex? – pregunta Adam. Jensen asiente y sonríe con tristeza.   
  
\- Llegó una carta a casa…anoche. Tenía una foto del grupo y una nota escrita por él.   
  
\- Pero ese tío está en la cárcel, ¿o no?  
  
\- Llamé a mi abogado esta mañana y sí, está en la cárcel, así que supongo que está usando a Ian.   
  
\- ¿Ian?  
  
\- Salió en libertad hace unos meses.   
  
\- ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada?  
  
\- Yo… Me preocupé esos días pero todo estuvo tranquilo… creo que me hacía ilusión pensar que Ian decidió vivir su vida y dejarme en paz.   
  
\- Sí, “ilusión” es una buena palabra – gruñe.  
  
\- Blake – le reprende Adam. Sabe que lo último que necesita Jensen es una reprimenda.   
  
\- No, es verdad. Tenía que haber esperado algo como esto. – admite Jensen.  
  
\- ¿Qué decía la nota?  
  
\- Que Gino está muerto – se pasa las manos por la cara con cansancio – Dice que debo recordar sus palabras.  
  
\- ¿Es verdad lo del chico? – pregunta Blake. Jensen asiente mordiéndose el labio. El abogado se lo confirmó cuando habló con él, parece que fue en medio de una pelea en la cárcel. – Vale… lo siento pero no lo siento – responde encogiéndose de hombros, no tiene que fingir compasión por alguien a quien no conoció y por lo poco que supo, era un hijo de puta – ¿Qué palabras tienes que recordar?   
  
\- No lo sé… ¿Qué soy suyo? ¿Qué se va a vengar de mí por traicionarlo? Podría ser cualquier cosa.   
  
\- ¿Hablaste con Jared? – pregunta Adam.  
  
\- ¿Y decirle qué? ¿Puedo simplemente contarle todo?  
  
\- Hombre, pues sí. No estaría de más sentarte con él y hacerle un largo resumen porque esta no es forma de comenzar una relación. – Jensen tuerce el gesto y desvía la mirada. Jared sabe que tiene un pasado y nunca ha preguntado (cosa que Jensen agradece), así que supone que le gusta la idea de comenzar de cero. Claro que si el pasado decide venir a tocar las narices, no es tan mala idea el hablarlo.   
  
\- ¿Crees que te están vigilando? ¿Qué quieren exactamente?   
  
\- No lo sé. Lo juro, pasé con esos chicos casi todos mis años de instituto y siento que no los conozco ni siquiera un poco. – murmura dándole otro sorbo a su cerveza.   
  
Pasan la tarde dándole mil vueltas al tema, pensando en alternativas y un millón de formas diferentes para tratar todo el tema con Jared pero nada de eso lo ayuda realmente, ni lo anima. Podría contarle todo lo que pasó con lo del accidente, pero su problema sale cuando llega a la parte de la cárcel porque obviamente va a preguntar, querrá saber y Jensen no tiene el valor para contarlo. Hablar de eso le obliga a revivir el dolor, el miedo… trae de vuelta las pesadillas.   
  
Aunque para eso ultimo no se necesita mucho.   
  
“¿Qué hacías hablando con él?” Jensen puede sentir la presión de las manos de Tom apretando sus brazos. Son imágenes que vienen y van, como si estuvieran en medio de un escenario que gira sin parar.   
  
“Nadie, un amigo”  
  
“No lo veas más” Jensen se siente frustrado por la orden. Debería estar acostumbrado a la forma de ser de Tom, pero no puede. A veces se odia un poco por no tener el valor de terminar de una vez con esa relación.  
  
“Te dije que es un amigo”  
  
“Y yo te dije que no me gusta verte con otros, Jensen. Eres mío, no lo olvides nunca. No me hagas molestar” Como si el piso se abriera comienzan a caer hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa en Austin. Atrás de Tom se puede ver un árbol del que cuelgan tres cuerpos, cuando consigue fijar la mirada descubre que son Ian, Michael y Gino. “Tu podías haberlo evitado. No quisiste ayudarnos. Es tu culpa” su voz suena baja a un segundo y al otro tan alta que ensordece. Es así con cada palabra arriba, abajo, todo se mueve menos Tom y los cuerpo en el árbol. “Tu culpa”, Tom se pone cada vez más furioso. “Tu culpa. Me traicionaste. ¡Me lo vas a pagar! TE VOY A MATAR”   
  
\- ¡No! – se despierta exaltado buscando con desesperación el interruptor de la lámpara para encenderla. Siente que alguien le sujeta y no sabe qué hacer primero, si liberarse o encender la luz. Termina luchando con quien sea que quiere hacerle daño. – No, por favor – gimotea sin dejar de luchar. – por favor, por favor.   
  
\- ¡Jen! ¡Jensen, soy yo! – Jared se las ingenia para evadir sus golpes y atraparlo entre sus brazos – soy, yo, bebé, Jared, soy Jared, shhhhh, está bien. Jen, está todo bien. – Jensen necesita un momento para poder comprender sus palabras. Cuando deja de luchar, Jared usa una mano para encender la luz y de inmediato lo vuelve a atrapar contra su cuerpo. – Tranquilo. – se balancea adelante y atrás con calma, como si estuviera acunando a un bebé. – ¿Mejor? – pregunta cuando siente que casi no tiembla. Cuando Jensen asiente, él lo deja ir para que se tumbe en la cama, intenta levantarse para buscar las pastillas y un vaso con agua pero Jensen le sujeta de la mano.   
  
\- No me dejes solo – le suplica.   
  
\- Volveré pronto – le promete, pero Jensen niega con la cabeza y tira de él para que se tumbe a su lado, cuando lo hace, gira para aferrarse a su cuerpo. – Vamos a tener que hablar de esto, Jen.   
  
\- Lo sé. – es lo único que dice. Es un “lo sé, pero hoy no” Jared respeta eso, pero le frustra no poder ayudar de ninguna manera, está cansado de no saber. Y esa noche, mientras acaricia el cabello de Jensen para ayudarlo a dormirse de nuevo, se promete que está vez no lo dejará pasar, que presionará hasta que le diga qué es eso que lo mortifica tanto, una buena manera de hacerlo será poniendo él de su parte, si le cuenta lo que pasó con su hermana y lo que está pasando con los tipos que la mataron, está seguro de que Jensen sentirá la confianza necesaria para hacer lo mismo.   
  
Sí. Es lo piensa hacer. Quiere que aquello sea una relación de verdad, de esas de “para siempre”, así que es necesario ir tachando cosas de la lista de pendientes.

 


	15. Miénteme. Déjame en negación.

 

Honestamente, a Jared no le sorprende que Jensen salga prácticamente corriendo el sábado por la mañana diciendo que ha quedado con Sophia para ir a trotar. Le ofende un poco la mentira (todos saben que a Jensen los deportes le van solo lo justo y trotar no se incluye), pero lo deja pasar porque supone que después de la noche que pasó, necesita espacio.  
  
Se llevó a Sadie con él, así que el estar en casa, solo y preocupado se torna desesperante. Después de dar vueltas de un lado a otro por todo el piso, comer, ver la tele y (aunque sea difícil de creer) limpiar, decide llamar a Chad para desahogarse con él mientras toman algo.   
  
\- ¿”No, por favor”?   
  
\- Sí.  
  
\- ¿Qué crees que estaba soñando?  
  
\- Sea lo que sea, lo dejó bastante mal. – Chad frunce el ceño y se echa para atrás en el asiento cruzando los brazos al nivel del pecho. Jared sabe que está hablando de cosas muy personales pero es que no tiene ni idea de cómo manejar la situación y un consejo de Chad es mejor que ninguno.   
  
\- ¿Será por todo el acoso que le hizo Chi Delta en su momento? – sugiere de forma dudosa.   
  
\- Lo pensé… el que te saquen de tu cama a media noche para darte una paliza debe ser bastante traumático, pero hay más, de lo contrario lo hablaría conmigo.   
  
\- ¿Qué has pensado entonces?  
  
\- En el expediente policial que encontró Darren… algo le pasó cuando era más crío, puede que sea eso.  
  
\- ¿Pero qué? – Jared se encoge de hombros y suspira con pesar, esa es la pregunta que se ha estado haciendo desde hace tiempo, lo que no sabe es cómo conseguir la respuesta.  
  
En la tarde, cuando regresa a casa, le reconforta ver que Jensen está aparentemente mejor. Sonríe, cosa que no hacía en la mañana, y juega con Sadie con normalidad. Saca diferentes temas de conversación e incluso alguna broma para aligerar el ambiente, así que Jared no encuentra el valor para preguntar y hacerle recordar las penurias de la noche anterior, claro que no se le escapa el hecho de que antes de dormir, su novio se toma no uno, sino dos de los calmantes que guarda en el armario del baño.  
  
  
  
El profesor Singer tiene la maravillosa idea de mandarles hacer un trabajo de campo. Buscar a un par de chicos de la calle para saber sobre sus vidas, cómo hacen para comer, donde duermen, cómo se las arreglan día tras día. Hacen grupos de tres, así que Kristen se une a ellos.   
  
Tienen que salir de los alrededores de Stanford, de hecho, tienen que ir mucho más allá de Palo Alto a altas horas de la noche para poder dar con un chico así. Caminan durante un buen rato por los callejones más oscuros hasta que por fin divisan a un muchacho de unos quince años hurgando en la basura. Se miran las caras y toman aire antes de animarse a ir hasta él. Jensen y Jared delante, y Kristen unos cuantos pasos más atrás de los dos. La primera reacción del chico al verlos es correr, pero de inmediato se da cuenta de que no son de por allí y decide que una mejor opción sería conseguir la cena de la noche. Jensen conoce esa mirada, la vio muchas veces en la cárcel, así que antes de que el mocoso pueda crear un plan que les meta a todos en problemas, decide dar un paso adelante con las manos en alto.   
  
\- ¿Qué te parece una cena gratis? – pregunta con cautela. – Y si nos ayudas con un trabajo de la universidad, tal vez también algo de pasta. – dice de frente. Ha aprendido que con estos chicos lo mejor es hablar claro y hacer una buena oferta.   
  
\- ¿Qué trabajo? – ladra dando un paso atrás porque de pronto esos tres no parecen tan pardillos.  
  
\- Simplemente tenemos que hablar contigo. Nuestro profesor se aburre, creo, y piensa que ésta es una buena idea. – el chico frunce el ceño y retrocede otro paso. – Vamos, hombre, comida y algo de pasta solo por hablar con nosotros un rato y responder unas preguntas aburridas, no está mal, ¿no? Pero decide pronto porque tengo ganas de salir de aquí. – el chico mira a un lado y a otro antes de asentir no muy convencido. Les hace un gesto para que vayan delante, cosa que a ellos no les hace mucha gracia, pero no es como si tuvieran muchas opciones.   
  
Es un alivio cuando por fin salen del oscuro callejón. No hay muchos bares abiertos a esas horas, así que terminan en un puesto de hamburguesas que está un par de cuadras más adelante. Ordenan una hamburguesa completa para él y refresco para todos, se sientan en una esquina esperando mientras come con desespero y cuando termina le compran otra.   
  
Las preguntas son muy simples y el chico se muestra muy colaborador cuando tiene el estomago lleno. Se llama Luise, tiene dieciséis años y lleva ocho viviendo en la calle. Les cuenta que su madre murió cuando era muy pequeño y que su padre peleaba con él constantemente hasta que un día lo echó de casa en medio de gritos. Se fue furioso y mientras más días pasaban, más difícil era volver.  
  
\- Pero tenías solo 8 años – dice Kristen incrédula y horrorizada al mismo nivel.   
  
\- Era cabezón desde entonces – responde encogiéndose de hombros. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo como para darle importancia.   
  
Les habla del peligro de las noches, de como a veces se tiene que esconder en las alcantarillas durante días para que no lo atrapen los malos. Bebiendo agua de lluvia y comiendo animales.   
  
\- ¿Los malos? – pregunta Jared. Kristen está muy ocupada tratando de contener las nauseas y el dolor que le da imaginar lo que cuenta.   
  
\- Ya sabes… otras bandas, ladrones de órganos, polis… los malos.  
  
\- Pero… los policías no entran en esa categoría ¿no? – pregunta Kristen. Jensen, quien ha permanecido en silencio desde que Luise comenzó a contar su historia, voltea a verla con media sonrisa. Le gusta lo ingenua que puede llegar a ser. Luise debe pensar lo mismo porque también sonríe y sacude la cabeza.   
  
\- Son los peores. – responde. – Hay cosas con las que se puede lidiar, es decir, si alguna vez te atrapa uno de estos tíos que necesitan un polvo, pues uno se aguanta… es cosa de cerrar los ojos y esperar a que terminen, pero los polis vienen en grupo, con pistolas y esperan a que bajes la guardia para atacar. Hace solo unos días vi como prendían fuego a Jhonny cuando se escondía en el contenedor de basura, tuve suerte de que no me vieran.   
  
\- Pero, ¿por qué? – pregunta Kristen con la voz rota.   
  
\- Es la mejor forma de deshacerse de la escoria, supongo. – responde como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo. Puede que lo haya vivido tantas veces que se ha acostumbrado. Continua hablando durante más de una hora, responde todas sus dudas y a veces incluso sonríe, como si estuviera agradecido por poder interactuar con alguien fuera de su mundo. Cuando se despiden le dan lo que debería ser dinero suficiente para comer durante un par de semanas si lo administra bien.  
  
De regreso a casa, Kristen no para de quejarse por las injusticias de la vida, protesta diciendo que no puede soportar hacer otra entrevista, que le agobia demasiado, incluso se pregunta si tendrá valor de dedicarse a una carrera donde situaciones como esas se ven todos los días. Al final deciden inventarse la entrevista del segundo chico. Bueno, en realidad lo deciden Jared y ella porque Jensen no ha pronunciado ni una sola palabra desde hace rato.   
  
La dejan en la residencia del campus y conducen hasta casa.  
  
Cuando entran y saludan a Sadie, Jensen camina directo al baño y se queda allí media hora. Jared lo contó con el reloj. Al salir, se mete en la habitación y se cambia de ropa, aún en silencio, Jared rueda los ojos y lo sujeta de la mano para que se siente en la cama.   
  
\- Nunca te he contado lo que pasó con mi hermana ¿No? – espera a que Jensen niegue con la cabeza para continuar – Fue asesinada. – dice sin más, dejándolo totalmente petrificado.   
  
\- ¿Ququé…?   
  
\- Tenía solo catorce años.  
  
\- Pero…pe… - sacude la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos, pero la sorpresa es muy grande. Sabía que había muerto, pero pensó que habría sido un accidente o una enfermedad, no eso. ¿Por qué se lo dice ahora y así?  
  
\- Ahora tú. – dice tratando de sonar tranquilo.   
  
\- ¿Qué? – pregunta sin aliento.   
  
\- Ya te he dicho algo que no te había dicho antes, algo que no hablo con casi nadie. Ahora tú, dime qué te pasa. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasó?   
  
\- Pero, Jay… ¿Cómo es que… ella? Dios… - Jared le sujeta las manos y busca su mirada para dejarle saber que está bien.   
  
\- Te lo contaré, lo juro, pero lo que quiero ahora es que me hables, Jen. Sé que estás mal, sé que nos hemos guardado cosas porque duelen, te digo esto porque quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesto a compartirlo todo contigo pero por favor, haz lo mismo, háblame.   
  
Jensen traga saliva aún sorprendido por la información, sin embargo, entiende lo que Jared le quiere decir, sabe que es lo justo y es el momento. Respira profundo tratando de pensar por donde podría empezar.  
  
“Si alguna vez te atrapa uno de estos tíos que necesitan un polvo, pues uno se aguanta… es cosa de cerrar los ojos y esperar a que terminen, pero los polis vienen en grupo, con pistolas y esperan a que bajes la guardia para atacar.”  
  
Sabe por donde. Las palabras de Luise han estado dando vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez, ni siquiera escuchó el resto de su historia, solo podía pensar en “cerrar los ojos y aguantar”, “los polis vienen en grupo”, se estremece al recordar la maldita correccional. Se pregunta si alguien tiene una idea de lo mucho que eso lo marcó.   
  
\- Yo… - toma una bocanada de aire y comienza de nuevo – yo estuve en la cárcel un tiempo. – La forma en la que las manos de Jared se estremecen ante la noticia le hacen ver que era algo que no esperaba, aunque el castaño trate de disimular con todas sus fuerzas. Normal, una cosa es saber que alguien tiene un expediente policial y otra que ha estado preso.  
  
\- ¿Cuan… que edad tenías?  
  
\- Diecisiete. Solo un par de meses – baja la mirada y sonríe con tristeza. – a veces... parece que fueron años.  
  
\- ¿Por qué? – Jensen le suelta para limpiarse las lagrimas. Dios, no tenía que haber hablado con ese chico.   
  
\- Yo nno… no qui… quiero hablar…   
  
\- ¿Qué pasó allí?   
  
\- Yo… - está comenzando a hiperventilar de nuevo. – Yo…  
  
\- Está bien, vale, vale… puedes hablar de eso luego. Respira.   
  
\- Cuando Darren… cu… cuando ellos me sacaron de la habitación esa no… noche… yo… era así… allí, ellos… querían… no podía dormir bien, si… siempre…   
  
\- Está bien, Jensen, mírame – le sujeta el rostro con ambas manos y usa los pulgares para limpiar sus lágrimas, no necesita que termine de hablar para adivinar lo que quiere decir. Ahora más que nunca odia las cosas que hacen en Chi Delta. – ¡Jensen! – el rubio por fin alza la mirada para fijarla en la suya. – Ya no estás en ese lugar, estás conmigo, todo está bien. – Jensen asiente pero calmarse es muy difícil, necesita de varios minutos para calmar su abatimiento. Jared le pide que espere allí mientras le prepara un poco de té.   
  
Jensen se lo toma con calma. El té, más las pastillas, más suaves toques de Jared son suficientes para bajar la guardia y dormitar durante un par de horas, lástima que el efecto no dure demasiado y los recuerdo de Martin y los otros guardias lo despierten sudando y agitado. Jared no se sorprende, puede que porque no ha logrado dormir y vio el momento exacto en el que Jensen comenzó a soñar. Lo hace volver a la realidad con susurros y caricias a las que Jensen responde desesperadamente. Necesita sentir que son las manos de su novio y no otras las que tiene encima, deja que lo toque, busca sus labios… tira de él para que se ponga encima y poder sentir su peso, su calor aplastándolo contra el suave colchón y no contra un frío suelo.   
  
Jared sabe lo que necesita, despacio besa sus labios y su mandíbula haciendo un camino que recorre su cuerpo y se acerca a su oído.   
  
\- Te quiero – susurra dándole otro beso. Jensen busca sus labios, tira de su camiseta, se desnudan el uno al otro sin prisa, dando tiempo a sus manos a que lo toquen como si no lo hubiesen hecho antes, explorando, marcando con calor cada centímetro.   
  
\- Quiero sentirte. – suplica dando vuelta para estar encima – Te necesito. – Jared se da cuenta de que está llorando y eso le parte el corazón. Le limpia las lágrimas y le sujeta de las caderas mientras le deja tomar lo que quiere. Jensen le sujeta la polla y se la pone en su entrada sin dilatar bajando lentamente, penetrándose a si mismo. Duele, pero es un dolor que le trae de regreso a la realidad, que le despierta de las pesadillas, que le dice que este es el ahora y que todo lo demás quedó en el pasado. Que nada de lo que quieran hacer sus “ex amigos” le afectará.  
  
Cuando lo siente completamente dentro, se queda quieto porque necesita tiempo para ajustarse. Jared se muerde el labio inferior sin dejar de acariciarlo, queman las manos de Jensen sobre su pecho buscando la firmeza suficiente para alzarse y dejarse caer nuevamente. Lo hace despacio, subiendo y bajando llevando al castaño a límites insospechados, haciendo que el deseo estalle desde lo más profundo de su vientre llegando a la cabeza nublando su juicio hasta que no le queda más remedio que comenzar a embestir hacia arriba. Es eso o morir de sobrexcitación.  
  
Le clava los dedos en el hueco de las caderas y lo folla dejando de lado la tranquilidad. Jadeando su nombre, gimiendo promesas, llegando tan adentro como puede, usa la fuerza para girar y estar sobre él para seguir empujando tocando los puntos exactos para hacerle perder la razón y olvidarlo todo.   
  
Están tan juntos que podrían fundirse y convertirse en uno solo, es eso lo que quisieran, es lo que buscan. La presión del firme estomago de Jared contra la polla de Jensen es el estimulo que necesita para llegar al orgasmo mordiendo el hombro de su novio hasta dejar marca. Jared se toma un minuto más para hacer lo mismo. Se corre dentro del cuerpo de Jensen, sintiendo como el líquido caliente lo llena hasta derramarse, convirtiéndose eso en lo más sexy que ha vivido nunca, luchando por prolongarlo hasta el infinito.   
  
Lo besa al mismo tiempo que encuentra la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para salir de su interior, luego se tumba a su lado atrayéndolo para que se duerma sobre su pecho. Jensen lo hace. Es la primera vez en días que las pesadillas no lo atacan y puede dormir hasta la mañana.   
  
  
  
Jensen tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder abrir los ojos en la mañana. Respira profundo y se estira sintiéndose maravillosamente relajado. Extraña que el lado derecho de la cama esté libre, y más aún que no esté caliente, lo que significa que Jared se levantó hace mucho. Se estruja los ojos y busca el reloj para ver la hora, supone que son las siete, así que debería ir pensando en levantarse porque ya va tarde a clases. Cuando ve la hora se estruja los ojos una vez más y entra en pánico.   
  
\- ¿LA UNA? – grita levantándose tan rápido que se enreda con las sábanas. - ¡Jared! – joder, se supone que tenía que ir a clases. ¿Cómo es que no lo despertó? La única respuesta que obtiene son los ladridos de Sadie, así que asume que su novio no está en casa. ¡Genial!   
  
Asumiendo que ya no hay nada que hacer ese día, se arrastra hasta el baño para darse una ducha y meterse un par de tazas de café por vena. Tuerce el gesto cuando tiene que quitarse las manchas de su semen del estomago. El siguiente gesto es de dolor. Anoche mientras estaba con Jared no pensó mucho en el hecho de no estar dilatado, pero ahora comprende que no es una idea tan buena.   
  
Mientras se limpia y se enjabona rememora cada minuto en su mente con una sonrisa. Se seca frente al espejo memorizando cada marca del cuerpo, orgulloso porque son marcas hechas por quien él quería.   
  
“Te quiero”   
  
No está seguro de que adora más, si las palabras o la forma en la que Jared las dice.   
  
De pronto se queda paralizado frente al espejo.   
  
¡Mierda!  
  
Con el corazón latiendo con fuerza corre hasta la habitación para revisar por todos lados y nada. No encuentra nada de lo que busca.   
  
Joder. Mierda, mierda.   
  
\- Bien, Jensen. Qué bien. – se regaña comenzando a temblar un poco. Sacude la cabeza tratando de convencerse de que no vale la pena sobre pensar, ni exagerar o dramatizar, diciéndose que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Pero mientras los minutos avanzan más nervioso de pone. Para el momento en el que Jared entra por la puerta, pasadas las cinco de la tarde, ¡maldición! Ya está hecho un manojo de nervios.   
  
Jared suspira al verlo y se acerca para darle un beso.   
  
\- Pensé que estarías más tranquilo después de dormir. – Jensen asiente mordiéndose el labio y lamiéndolo de forma nerviosa. - ¿Qué? – Jensen frunce el ceño y se recuesta de la encimera con los brazos cruzados, viendo como Jared se sirve un vaso con agua.   
  
\- Tenemos que hablar. – suelta, aunque en realidad lo que quiere decir es “teníamos que haber hablado hace tiempo”. Jared alza una ceja, traga agua con dificultad y asiente dejando el vaso a un lado.   
  
\- Vale – dice con cautela. – ¿Qué pasa?  
  
\- Anoche… anoche tú y yo… - vale, ¿por donde empieza?  
  
\- ¿Anoche?  
  
\- Hicimos el amor, tú y yo…. Anoche. – Jared sonríe de medio lado. No puede evitarlo, aún siente las manos de Jensen por todo el cuerpo.   
  
\- Ya… no es la primera vez, cielo – se burla porque no entiende cual es el problema.   
  
\- Sin protección. ¡No usamos protección! – Jared ladea la cabeza curioso.   
  
\- No… sé que es importante, pero Jen, te conozco, sé que estás limpio y te juro que yo también.   
  
\- No es eso. Yo… joder, eso no. ¡Mierda!  
  
\- Jensen, ¿hey? – se acerca y sostiene su rostro entre las manos. – No pasa nada.   
  
\- Pasa… sí que pasa. – retrocede un par de pasos y desvía la mirada. – Debí… sé que debí hacer esto antes y… lo siento, Jared. Te juro que lo siento, que no estaba pensando en… ¡No sé que estaba pensando!  
  
\- Jensen, pero…  
  
\- ¡Escucha! Solo…. Soy fértil, Jared – suelta directamente, como debió hacerlo hace meses. Jared se encoge de hombros, claramente sin entender. – Fértil… puedo tener hijos… tenerlos. Yo. – Jared se queda paralizado, como si le hubiese caído un balde de agua congelada encima, igual de serio.  
  
\- ¿Tú qué? – consigue decir después de varios segundos.   
  
\- Debí decírtelo… lo sé, perdóname.   
  
\- ¿Qué?  
  
\- Me hicieron la prueba cuando era adolescente. Siempre… yo…  
  
\- ¿Puedes tener…? ¿ESTÁS LOCO? – grita haciéndole retroceder un par de pasos. – ¿Cómo es que? Mierda… ¡JENSEN, POR DIOS! – se pasa las manos por el cabello tirando de él con desespero. – Lo sabías…. ¿Por qué no…? Se supone que estás son mierdas que se les dice a las parejas.   
  
\- No pensé…  
  
\- ¡No pensaste! No pensaste que fuera necesario, que valiera la pena sacar el tema…. ¡Ese es el problema entre nosotros, que hay un montón de cosas que piensas que no valen la pena contar!   
  
\- ¡Lo siento! ¿Vale?  
  
\- ¡No! No vale, Jensen. ¡Joder!   
  
\- ¿Tanto te espanta?  
  
\- Me espanta que no me lo digas. Me espanta que lo hagas solo porque tienes miedo por lo que hicimos anoche. ¡Solo porque te ves obligado!  
  
\- ¡No es eso!  
  
\- ¿No? ¿Me lo ibas a decir en algún momento? ¿Qué esperabas?  
  
\- ¡No lo sé! Maldición ya me siento bastante mal, coño. – Jared sacude la cabeza con una risa cínica y coge su chaqueta caminando hasta la puerta. – ¿A dónde vas? ¡JARED!   
  
\- Necesito, aire, Jensen. – responde cerrando de un portazo tan fuerte que Sadie sale corriendo a esconderse detrás de Jensen.   
  
Genial. La ha jodido a base de bien.   
  
Toma una bocanada de aire para tratar de calmar los nervios y se arrastra hasta el sofá en compañía de Sadie. Se queda mirando su móvil pensando si sería buena idea o no insistirle a Jared por teléfono, o si es mejor darle tiempo para que lo asimile todo. La primera hora no lo mortifica demasiado, la segunda ya es un poco más preocupante, pero cuando son más de las once de la noche, le gustaría poder patearle un poco el culo y mandarlo al demonio.  
  
Cuando son las dos de la mañana, sabe que es momento de asumir que Jared no irá a dormir esa noche. Lo que significa que él difícilmente conseguirá pegar un ojo.   
  
  
  
Michael alza una ceja curioso, trata de ocultar la sonrisa y pone la siguiente carta sobre la mesa. Tom gruñe por lo bajo y desvía la mirada hacia las rejas que están al final del patio, esa que los divide del grupo de los peligrosos.   
  
\- ¿Está seguro? – pregunta mientras espera que su compañero de juegos haga la siguiente jugada.   
  
\- Me lo dijo muy convencido. – Michael sonríe de nuevo. – ¡vete a la mierda! – ladra Tom lanzando todas las cartas al suelo. Mike le hace un gesto a su compañero para que se marche porque evidentemente la partida ha terminado.   
  
\- ¿Cuál es el problema?  
  
\- ¡El problema es que Jensen es mío! ¡El problema es que está con otro hombre! ¡JODER! ¿Cómo puede estar con ese tipo mientras nosotros estamos aquí? ¡Y quita ya la risita o te la borro yo! Dijiste que nos había traicionado, que no permitirías que viviera su vida mientras nosotros no pudiéramos volver a vivir la nuestra y no sé si te has dando cuenta, Mike pero seguimos pudriéndonos aquí.   
  
\- No por mucho.   
  
\- Eso lo dirás por ti. ¡Maldita sea la hora que conduje ese estúpido coche! ¡Estúpida mocosa que se tuvo que poner en medio!  
  
\- Deja el drama.  
  
\- ¿Qué deje el drama? ¡Me voy a pudrir aquí, Michael! Necesitan que alguien se quede para pagar por todos y ese seré yo, lo veo venir.   
  
\- ¡Primero! Deja los gritos – le gruñe dejando las risas de lado. – Segundo, ya te dije que cuando salga de aquí, cosa que según mi abogado será pronto, haré lo que sea para sacarte. Tercero. ¿Acaso no lo ves?  
  
\- ¿Ver que?  
  
\- Tom, Jensen está viviendo con un Padalecki.   
  
\- ¿Y?  
  
\- ¡Padalecki! ¿No recuerdas? – Tom frunce el ceño y niega con la cabeza – el apellido de la mocosa era Milton… Megan Milton por su madre. – Tom hace un esfuerzo por recordar porque obviamente el apellido eran lo que menos le importaba en aquel momento. De pronto todo vuelve a su memoria.   
  
\- Pero no era el apellido del padre. – Michael sonríe de medio lado.   
  
\- Se me hizo tan raro que lo recuerdo bien, pero vale la pena que Ian lo investigue.   
  
\- Sería mucha casualidad.   
  
\- Existen.   
  
\- Puede ser otro Padalecki, Ian dice que es de Nueva York, no Texas.   
  
\- ¿Y de donde venía Megan? Te lo digo, hombre, si es lo que es, imagina qué putada. Ese tío está saliendo con uno de los asesinos de su hermana y ni siquiera lo sabe.   
  
\- Pero Jensen es inocente, de hecho, está libre.  
  
\- ¿Y? Ian también. Jensen es tan inocente como nosotros queramos que sea. Podemos jugar con esto como nos de la gana. – concluye con una sonrisa. Tom se queda analizándolo un momento, viendo más puntos positivos cada vez. Vale la pena, no sabe como pero es algo a lo que se le puede sacar provecho, puede ser una forma de romper el corazón de Jensen en mil pedazos, es lo mínimo que merece por atreverse a desafiarlo, por atreverse a estar con otro cuando muchas veces le dejó claro que era solo suyo.   
  
Un par de días después, Ian se anima a regresar a la cárcel para dar la información que le han pedido. Esta vez habla con Michael, insistió en que él tendría más cabeza fría para manejar la información.   
  
Ian le cuenta que efectivamente, el chico con el que sale Jensen es el hijo de Gerald y Sherry, algo sobre los hijos teniendo diferente apellido por petición de abuelo, algo que no puede, ni le interesa entender. Mike tampoco hace mucho énfasis, total, la información que quería, ya la tiene, y justo unos días antes de salir en libertad. Con una sonrisa le dicta a Ian un par de instrucciones y regresa al que aún sigue siendo su hogar.   
  
  
  
Lo normal, es que un cumpleaños esté lleno de alegrías. Lo normal, es que la persona esté frente a un gran pastel lleno de velas pensando el deseo que quiere pedir antes de soplarlas. Lo normal, es estar rodeado de amigos y seres queridos, sonreír, tener planes….  
  
Pero ese día no es normal. Ese cumpleaños no lo es.   
  
Sherry sostiene la mano de su padre para darle fuerzas mientras tose tan fuerte que parece que va a escupir los pulmones. Gerald tiene la mirada triste y preocupada. Tienen dos días sin dormir, él puede resistirlo, ella no. Es mucho dolor y agotamiento para cargar con casi nueve meses de embarazo.   
  
Sin embargo, el viejo James Milton no parece muy mortificado, puede que simplemente sepa que es momento del final.   
  
\- Voy a morir dejando en el olvido nuestro nombre – dice con tristeza acariciando la panza de su hija.   
  
\- ¿Yo soy el olvido? – pregunta ella con voz dulce.   
  
\- Tu eres la luz de mis ojos – responde el hombre sin dudarlo. – La luz de mis ojos que adoptó el apellido de su marido.   
  
\- Como debe ser. – responde Gerald con una sonrisa, aunque alegría es lo que menos siente en ese momento.   
  
\- Duele menos porque eres tú, pero no puedo negar que me duele no tener un nieto con mi apellido, un pequeño Milton corriendo por la casa – murmura mirando a sus adorados nietos.   
  
\- Ellos lo son.   
  
\- Sabes a lo que me refiero.   
  
\- Haberlo dicho antes y le hubiésemos puesto ese apellido como primero a uno de esos dos. – no lo dice en serio. Es un comentario para seguirle la corriente. No esperaba que a su suegro se le iluminaran los ojos llenos de ilusión.   
  
\- ¿Lo habrías hecho? – Gerald sonríe de medio lado.   
  
\- Eres como un padre, claro que lo hubiera hecho… si era lo que querías.   
  
\- ¿Lo harías ahora?  
  
\- ¿Con ellos? – pregunta sorprendido – Son muchos papeles, no es tan sencillo y…  
  
\- Con el siguiente.   
  
\- Papá, no sabemos que será.   
  
\- ¿Pero lo harías? – Gerald no sabe exactamente qué es lo que lo anima a asentir, si es el amor que siempre ha sentido por ese hombre o las ganas de aliviar sus penas de último minuto. Un deseo más por aligerar su paso al más allá   
  
\- Lo haría – James sonríe como si el cielo se abriera ante él. Toma las manos de su hija y su yerno dando las gracias por sus palabras, aunque no sean verdad. Lo que James no sabe, es que Gerald está hablando completamente en serio.  
  
Su esposa tampoco. Lo descubre cuatro semanas después, cuando su padre ya no está y su pequeña bebé ha nacido.   
  
\- Megan Milton Padalecki – dice con orgullo cuando la enfermera pregunta sus datos. Sherry lo mira con sorpresa.   
  
\- ¿Qué dices?  
  
\- Lo que oyes.   
  
\- Pero… yo pensé que… no creí.   
  
\- Es lo que él quería. Es lo que yo quiero. – responde con una sonrisa. Sherry tartamudea un par de veces antes de comenzar a llorar como una magdalena. Gerald no duda en abrazarla para darle consuelo. – Será un lío todo el papeleo, ya verás – dice entre gimoteos.   
  
\- Lo asumo todo. – es una de esas veces en las que Sherry da gracias por tener el marido que tiene.   
  
  
  
Jensen estuvo preocupado la noche anterior y lo estuvo más en la mañana, pero ya es tarde de nuevo y no ha visto a Jared en ninguna parte y eso lo cabrea sobre manera porque no es justo. Sin embargo, se ha dicho a si mismo que no vale la pena darle mil vueltas al asunto. Ya regresará, ¿verdad? Sí, regresará, y luego será Jensen el que decida si quiere hablarle o no, por gilipollas. Porque vale que él se equivocó, pero tampoco es como si lo hubiese planeado todo.   
  
\- Estúpido – murmura subiendo las escaleras.   
  
\- ¿Quién es ese que merece tu rencor? – dramatiza Sophia tomándolo por sorpresa. Jensen da un pequeño salto en el mismo sitio y sacude la cabeza retomando su camino.   
  
\- El idiota que tengo por novio.   
  
\- Hombres… - se ríe cuando Jensen la mira achicando los ojos. Mientras siguen subiendo él le cuenta, sin entrar en detalles, que ayer discutieron y no ha regresado a casa. – A veces es mejor que pasen el cabreo por separado, ya regresará.   
  
\- Eso lo sé, pero no quita que tenga ganas de golpearlo – se detiene en seco cuando ve una caja frente a la puerta de su piso. Está envuelta en papel de regalo. Sophia da palmitas y corre para cogerla  
  
\- ¿Ves? Apuesto a que lo ha enviado él. – Jensen frunce el ceño y abre la puerta. No le parece que sea algo que haga el castaño, no así. Preferiría mil veces dejarle un regalo sobre la cama o en el coche, no en la puerta del lado de afuera. – Bien, ¿A qué esperas? – dice la chica poniendo la caja sobre la encimera. Jensen respira profundo y quita el lazo para después abrir la caja. - ¡AH! – grita Sophía dando un salto atrás cuando unas cucarachas y ratones salen de la caja repentinamente. Sadie comienza a ladrar y Jensen solo puede retroceder comenzando a temblar. – ¡MÁTALAS, POR DIOS! - chilla dando saltos de un lado a otro como loca. Sadie logra matar unas cuentas pero seguro otras han quedado escondidas por allí. La caja cae al suelo por todo el alboroto dejando ver un coche de juguete, un muñeco disfrazado de policía y una foto de él y Jared con la palabra “mío” escrita con lo que parece ser sangre.   
  
Jensen tiene tanta rabia que podría explotar. Coge la foto y la rompe en mil pedazos, tal y como hizo con la anterior, luego tira el coche y el muñeco por la ventana. De pronto siente como algo le camina por el brazo, se sacude con desespero cuado se da cuenta de que es una cucaracha.   
  
En un ataque de furia comienza a patear el mueble hasta que queda exhausto en el suelo maldiciendo su suerte. ¿Por qué no pueden dejarlo en paz? No lo entiende. ¿Qué rayos les pasa?  
  
\- No lo sé, Jens, ¿De quién hablas? – pregunta Sophia en medio del llanto. Es entonces cuando él se da cuenta de que lo ha dicho todo en voz alta.   
  
\- Joder – llora con frustración.   
  
A Sophia la idea de estar cerca de animales como esos hace que le den escalofríos, así que antes de animarlo a decir nada, escribe una nota que pega a la nevera, lo ayuda a levantarse, coge a Sadie y sale de allí para llevarlo hasta su apartamento.   
  
Sandy le propone llevar a la perra a dar una vuelta para que ellos puedan estar solos. Sophia anima a Jensen a darse baño, ella hará lo mismo enseguida, y mientras tanto llama para que vaya alguien a fumigar lo más urgente posible.   
  
Cuando Jensen sale del baño se le nota lo agotado que está. Así que en lugar de comenzar a hacer preguntas para satisfacer su curiosidad, Sophia le da algo de valeriana y lo manda a dormir a su habitación mientras ella se ducha.   
  
No es hasta las ocho de la noche que tocan el timbre de casa. Cuando abre, agradece ver que el rostro de Jared está pálido. Es lo mínimo que merece por irse como supone que lo hizo.   
  
\- ¿Dónde está? – pregunta sin saludar entrando para mirar de un lado a otro.   
  
\- Hola a ti también – murmura Sandy desde el sofá. Sadie sale corriendo a saludarlo sin dejar de mover la cola.   
  
\- Sí, eso, hola. – dice Sophia.   
  
\- En serio chicas, ¿dónde está? – con la cabeza ambas señalan hacia la habitación. El entra como si fuera un huracán.   
  
\- Está dormido – susurra Sophia jalándole del brazo para que se calme. Cuando abre la puerta, puede verlo en la cama, como no, removiéndose inquieto.   
  
\- ¿Qué pasó?  
  
\- Recibió un paquete. Había ratas y cucarachas dentro, un muñeco, creo… y una foto pero no la vi bien porque la rompió. Estaba temblando, como si fuera a darle un ataque de pánico o algo. Me costó horrores calmarlo.   
  
\- ¿Quién lo envió? ¿Por qué?  
  
\- No lo sé, pero creo que él sí lo sabe. Es cosa tuya preguntarle cuando despierte. – Jared asiente sin apartar la mirada de Jensen. – fuiste un capullo al irte.   
  
\- Estaba molesto.   
  
\- Vale, eso lo entiendo, pero lo capullo no te lo quita nadie. Estaba preocupado por ti.   
  
\- Yo… lo siento. – ella asiente aún molesta.   
  
\- Puedes dormir aquí con él. Yo dormiré con Sandy. El fumigador viene en la mañana. – sale sin dejarle decir nada más.   
  
Jared se pasa las manos por la cara, respira profundo y se tumba en la cama al lado de Jensen, de tal forma que puede atraerlo hasta su cuerpo y hablarle con la esperanza de que el sonido de su voz lo tranquilice. Por fortuna, parece funcionar.   
  
No sabe qué hora es cuando abre los ojos. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba dormido. El ruido en la habitación hace que encienda la luz, le sorprende ver a Jensen en la ventana, pero supone que simplemente necesita aire. Se estruja los ojos y se estira antes de levantarse y ponerse a su lado.   
  
\- Hola – dice en voz baja. Jensen alza la mirada y respira profundo antes de volver a mirar a la nada. – ¿Estas mejor? – pregunta con preocupación.   
  
\- Sí, bien. – responde sin darle la cara.   
  
\- ¿Qué pasó, Jen?  
  
\- No es nada.   
  
\- Pues tiene que venir el fumigador en la mañana, así que sí es algo.   
  
\- Solo… olvídalo ¿vale? – insiste dando la vuelta para regresar a la cama.   
  
\- No, olvidar las cosas es lo que nos ha llevado hasta aquí.   
  
\- ¡Perdón por lo de mi fertilidad! Debí contártelo desde el principio, lo siento. ¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga?  
  
\- No hablo de…. Joder, Jen, escúchame – le sujeta de la mano para que se quede y no se aleje más. – Escucha, sí, me dio un ataque de pánico, los míos son de salir corriendo. Lo siento, pero tienes que admitir que esto es algo demasiado grande, Jensen. – Jensen va a abrir la boca para disculparse una vez más pero Jared se la sella con un dedo. – Sí, lo sientes, yo lo siento. Todos lo sentimos. No tiene que pasar nada, ¿verdad? ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades? – intenta sonreír aunque está demasiado nervioso como para hacerlo bien. Sin embargo, supone que vale porque Jensen ha bajado un poquito la guardia. – ahora me preocupa lo del maldito regalo.   
  
\- Olvídalo, Jared, sería una broma.   
  
\- ¿De Chi Delta?  
  
\- No lo creo.  
  
\- ¿Entonces?  
  
\- Jared no quiero hablar de eso, por favor. No ahora. ¿Te vale en la mañana? Cuando estemos en casa… es una larga historia.   
  
\- Quiero oírla.   
  
\- Lo harás, te lo prometo, pero hoy no. – Jared suspira para llenarse de paciencia y asiente. Puede esperar unas horas más, total, es una conversación que ha retrasado ya por meses.   
  
  
  
El fumigador llega demasiado temprano, para desgracia de las chicas que viven el piso en el que se quedaron a pasar la noche.   
  
El hombre fumiga toda la casa, encuentra un ratón que estaba escondido en la sala y les aconseja que dejen a Sadie con alguien durante un par de días. Jensen propone llevársela a Adam mientras Jared se queda con el fumigador.   
  
A Blake siempre le han gustado los animales, así que no pone ninguna pega a quedarse con ella el tiempo que sea necesario. Adam y él se van a la universidad, más que nada porque Jensen no puede seguir perdiendo clases de esa manera si es que quiere pasar de curso. Aprovecha el momento a solas con Adam para ponerlo al día con algunas cosas, le molesta que se ponga de parte de Jared por no haberle contando que podía quedar embarazado pero todo queda en un segundo plano cuando le cuenta lo de la caja de regalo. Si fueran solo los animales, todo cuadraría perfectamente como una bromita de Darren pero, ¿y el muñeco policía? ¿Y el coche? Lo que más escalofrío le dio fue ver la cara de Jared llena de sangre en esa foto.  
  
\- ¿El tal Ian sería capaz de algo así? – pregunta Adam cuando tiene un momento libre y se pueden ver en la cafetería para retomar el tema.   
  
\- No. – dice pensativo – Es más el estilo de Mike y Tom, suelen pensar como uno solo.   
  
\- Tío, habla con Jared antes de que todo esto se te salga de las manos.   
  
\- Lo haré. – Estuvo dándole mil vueltas. Jared tiene que saber a lo que se enfrenta, tiene que ser claro con él de una vez.   
  
Lo que no sabe es que ya alguien está a punto de adelantarle información, y no de la forma más justa.   
  
  
  
Jared se despide el fumigador con un apretón de manos, mueve los hombros para quitarse la tensión de encima y regresa al piso sin darse cuenta de que a lo lejos, un tío lo está mirando. El mismo tío que espera a que baje y lo sigue hasta la universidad hasta que encuentra el momento propicio para llamar su atención.   
  
\- ¿Jared? – el castaño frunce el ceño y voltea. – ¿El novio de Jensen? – Jared ve a todos lados y luego otra vez al hombre.   
  
\- ¿Quién eres? – Ian sonríe de medio lado y se acerca un poco más.   
  
\- Un viejo amigo de Jensen.   
  
\- ¿Amigo? – ese hombre tiene pinta de todo, menos de ser amigo de alguien.   
  
\- Ya sabes, del instituto – sonríe. – El viejo instituto de Austin, Texas… ese en el que estudiaba tu hermana. – Jared se queda sin respiración de inmediato.   
  
\- ¿Cómo? – pregunta cuando consigue pronunciar palabra.   
  
\- Austin… Megan… Jensen… ¿Algo de eso te suena? – Jared aprieta los puños y le sujeta de la camisa con violencia, por alguna razón odia que ese hombre mencione a su hermana o a Jensen. – tranquilo, tigre.   
  
\- ¿Quién demonios eres?  
  
\- ¿Tus padres no te han hablado de mí? ¿No te han hablado de Jensen? ¿Saben ellos que estás saliendo con el tío que mató a tu hermana? – las manos de Jared pierden fuerza por un segundo, pero la recupera lo justo para poder lanzar a ese hombre al suelo. Lo que más le jode es que sonría. Hijo de puta.   
  
\- ¿De que hablas? – Ian se mira las manos, tienen raspaduras por la caída.   
  
\- Lo merezco, lo sé. – dice dándose por vencido. – Solo pensé que abrirte los ojos sería lo más justo. – se pone de pie, se sacude la ropa y retrocede sin dejar de verlo.   
  
\- ¿De dónde conoces a mis padres? – pregunta sin poder dejarlo pasar – ¿Cómo sabes lo de Megan?  
  
\- Porque yo fui uno de esos chicos. – dice, lo peor es que ni siquiera parece lamentarlo. Jared siente como la tensión se le comienza a bajar. – Conoces la historia ¿verdad? La llevamos hasta la cabaña…. Estaba tan asustada. Pero tengo que decirte, si no hubiese corrido, la muy tonta, las cosas no hubiesen ido a mayores… lo de golpearla con el coche no estaba entre los planes. – eso es todo lo que Jared necesita para acortar la distancia y comenzar a golpearlo con fuerza una y otra vez, dejando salir la ira que tenía acumulada desde hace años, desde que supo lo que había pasado. Cada golpe es como una descarga de adrenalina que lo alivia y lo mortifica de la misma forma. No se detiene hasta que la policía interviene. No siente ninguna pena al ver su cara vuelta un desastre y llena de sangre. Lo merece, es lo mínimo que merece.   
  
Aún temblando de rabia y con la cabeza zumbando de forma ensordecedora, deja que lo metan en la patrulla y lo lleven hasta la comisaría más cercana donde los encierran en jaulas diferentes “Hasta que venga un abogado a intervenir por ustedes” dice el detective con cara de mala hostia. Aunque están separados, aún pueden verse y Jared simplemente no puede quitarle los ojos de encima, sabe que no va a estar tranquilo hasta por lo menos, matarlo.   
  
\- Solo quería abrirte los ojos, hombre. – dice. Le cuesta hablar por culpa de la hinchazón. – No entiendo qué haces con él.  
  
\- Cállate. – le advierte apretando los dientes.  
  
\- No. Odio ver como Jensen juega con la gente. Jugó con nosotros dejándonos en la cárcel mientras él se libraba, jugó con tu madre haciéndole creer que era inocente ¿Y ahora juega contigo? ¿No te parece extraño?  
  
\- ¡Calla la puta boca!   
  
\- No sabes como fue todo, nadie lo sabe, solo nosotros. – los otros dos detenidos ven toda la dinámica con curiosidad – Michael estaba obsesionado con esa niña, es cierto. Pero fue Jensen quien le dijo que debía hacer algo al respecto, que la buscara… fue quien ideó todo el plan ¿Y es él quien logra salir sin cargos? ¡Que se vaya a la mierda!  
  
\- ¡MIENTES!  
  
\- ¡Ustedes dos, a callar! – advierte uno de los policías.   
  
\- ¿Para qué iba a mentir a estas alturas? Piensa, investiga un poco, pregunta a tus padres. ¿Les has hablado de Jensen? ¿Él te ha contado su pasado? No, o no estarías con él. Siempre hace eso, es experto en salirse con la suya, luego solo tiene que poner su cara de inocente y le creen, todos le creen. ¿Sabes que tiene novio? No ¿Verdad? Se llama Tom ¿Por qué no le preguntas por Tom? ¿Llegaste a ver el regalo que recibió ayer?  
  
\- ¡Cállate, mierda, cállate!   
  
\- ¡Basta los dos! – vuelve a decir el policía dándole un golpe a la reja.   
  
Jared gruñe y se deja caer en el suelo, en un rincón. Lo más lejos posible para no escuchar nada de lo que ese hombre insiste en decir. No puede ser verdad, aquello es mentira. ¡Mentira! Jensen no puede estar involucrado en lo que pasó, ni directa ni indirectamente, no podría soportarlo. Ian sonríe de medio lado al ver el desespero en sus ojos.   
  
\- Como quieras. Es cosa tuya estar durmiendo con el asesino de tu hermana. – responde encogiéndose de hombros, pero sabe que ya ha comenzado a meter el veneno.   
  
Puede ver la confusión en Jared mientras está en la celda, se está muriendo por dentro. La rabia con la que lo mira cuando su amiguito va a sacarlo de la cárcel lo satisface. Esto le va a costar perder su libertad condicional, pero no importa porque a Jensen le va a costar su vida, está seguro. 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

El viaje de la estación a la universidad fue muy largo, y eso que solo está a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia. Chad no tiene ni idea de que es lo que le pasa a Jared, pero debe ser bastante malo para terminar metido en la cárcel y con esa cara. Lo que más le extraña es que la única vez que habla es para decir que no quiere ir a su casa. Chad suspira y sigue de largo pensando rápidamente cual podría ser una opción. Al final decide ir hasta la fraternidad. Desde que llegaron, Jared se escondió en un rincón de la habitación que antes compartían, en silencio, con esa cara que suele poner cuando está pensando demasiado. De vez en cuando se da de cabezazos contra la pared y se limpia las lágrimas.   
  
\- ¿Puedes por favor contarme algo? – pide Chad sentándose frente a él. Lo suficientemente lejos como para darle espacio, pero tan cerca como puede para escuchar sin que tenga que alzar mucho la voz. Jared alza la mirada y sacude la cabeza con una risa seca. Suspira y se pasa la mano por la cara, como si eso le pudiera aclarar los pensamientos.   
  
Respira profundo y encuentra el valor para comenzar a hablar y contarle a Chad lo que pasó con ese tipo.  
  
\- No puede ser ¿Verdad? – pregunta a Chad. Tiene miedo, aquello no es del todo disparatado, no tomando en cuenta que Jensen estuvo en la cárcel. ¿Cómo iba a ese chico a inventar cosas tan precisas? Dios, siente que el corazón se le va a romper en cualquier momento. Chad se limita a encogerse de hombros sin saber que decir. – No puede ser – insiste.   
  
\- Tío, habla con Jensen. Pregúntale.  
  
\- ¿Preguntarle? ¿Preguntarle qué? “Jensen, ¿tuviste algo que ver con la muerte de mi hermana?” ¿Eso?   
  
\- No así, pero…  
  
\- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Cómo? – se da otro cabezazo contra la pared – No puede estar conmigo después de hacerle eso…. Es decir, era mi hermanita. No puede ser tan cruel.  
  
\- ¿Lo sabe?  
  
\- ¿Saber que?  
  
\- Que Megan era tu hermana ¿Lo sabe?  
  
\- ¡Como no lo va a saber? – pregunta exasperado.  
  
\- ¿Han hablado de eso? Te costó mucho contármelo a mí. Lo hiciste aquel día en el bar en medio de una borrachera ¿recuerdas? Lo de tus razones para entrar en la fraternidad tampoco me las dijiste hasta el último minuto, no sé si te das cuenta, pero eres experto en evadir todo lo relacionado con tu familia. – dice directamente. Jared ladea la cabeza, como si todo eso fuera información nueva para él – Tu hermana y tu tenían diferentes apellidos, ¿Le has hablado de tus padres? ¿Ha visto su foto?  
  
\- ¡Por Dios tengo fotos de mi familia en mi habitación!  
  
\- ¿Ha estado Jensen en tu habitación?  
  
\- ¡Claro que….! – entonces se queda callado, no, la verdad es que no cree que haya entrado nunca. Cuando comenzaron su relación Jared pasó un poco de ropa a la habitación de Jensen, porque así sería más sencillo, pero la otra habitación quedó prácticamente sellada. – Da igual ¡ME DA IGUAL! No puede ser.   
  
\- ¡No digo que sea! Hombre, conocemos a Jensen, sabemos la clase de tío que es. – Jared asiente. Tiene que ser un mal entendido, tiene que existir una explicación.   
  
_“Piensa, investiga un poco, pregunta a tus padres. ¿Les has hablado de Jensen? ¿Él te ha contado su pasado? ¿Sabes que tiene novio? Se llama Tom ¿Llegaste a ver el regalo que recibió ayer?”_  
  
¡Maldición!  
  
Se pone de pie y sale ignorando el llamado de Chad. Necesita aire o se ve a morir.   
  
Cuando el viento frío da contra su rostro, es cuando se da cuenta de que es de noche. Toma una bocanada de aire y sigue caminando por el campus, Chad siguiéndolo a una distancia prudencia.   
  
Sin darse cuenta, llegan hasta el edificio en el que viven. Desde donde está puede ver la ventana de la habitación que comparte con Jensen, la luz está encendida así que él debe estar allí. Sería tan sencillo solo subir y preguntar, pero ¿Y si le miente? ¿Y si le dice la verdad?   
  
Sacude la cabeza y se siente en la acera sin dejar de ver hacia la habitación. Chad hace lo mismo. Pasa más de una hora hasta que por fin Jared coge su móvil.   
  
\- ¿Me pillas un vuelo a Nueva York?   
  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Sabes que hora es? –pregunta su hermano al otro lado de la línea.  
  
\- No. ¿Me puedes pillar un vuelo, por favor?  
  
\- Pero…. – su hermano parece notar lo rara de su voz porque no insiste – ¿para cuando?   
  
\- El primero que salga, cualquier hora. Ya.   
  
\- ¿Estás bien?  
  
\- No.   
  
\- Jared.  
  
\- ¿Puedes o no, Jeff?  
  
\- Te mando un mensaje con la información.  
  
\- Gracias – dice y cuelga sin despedirse. Puede escuchar como Chad suspira a su lado.   
  
\- Esto es mala idea – dice – Sube y habla con él. – Jared niega con la cabeza, lo ha estado pensando bien, no puede pararse frente a Jensen y hacerle todas las preguntas que tiene porque ¿Y si todo es mentira? Hace solo unas horas se estaban gritando por lo de su fertilidad, no puede ir a lazarle en cara cosas sin tener la información completa. No. Tiene que ver a sus padres, hablar con ellos, son los que pueden decirle si es verdad o no, esta vez no van a poder evitar el tema.   
  
Pasan quince minutos hasta que su hermano por fin le manda un mensaje de texto diciendo que tiene vuelo para las ocho de la mañana. Vale, eso está bien.   
  
Espera hasta que Jensen apaga la luz para subir al apartamento. Abre con cuidado.   
  
Sadie no sale así que debe estar durmiendo con Jensen. En silencio entra a su habitación, coge un morral, mete un par de cambios de ropa y sale.  
  
Trata de ignorar la cara de reproche que tiene Chad, solo le pide que el deje pasar la noche con él en la fraternidad. Sabe que a Darren no le hará mucha gracia pero las cosas no están tan mal como para que le obligue a irse.   
  
En la mañana, cuando está en el aeropuerto, no hace más que mirar su móvil hasta que por fin se anime a escribir un mensaje y darle a “enviar” en el altavoz suena el ultimo llamado para su vuelo, se levanta con determinación se aborda. Necesita terminar con esto de una vez.   
  
  
  
Jensen se está mordiendo el labio tan fuerte que no le sorprende sentir unas pequeñas gotas de sangre. Frunce el ceño mientras se las chupa y mira hacia la puerta del salón una vez más. ¿Dónde está Jared? ¿Por qué no fue a casa anoche?   
  
No escucha ni una sola palabra de la profesora mientras explica algo de estadísticas y métodos de análisis, solo quiere salir de allí ya para poder buscar a Adam o Chad.   
  
Cuando por fin la clase termina, lo primero que hace es sacar su móvil, tiembla cuando ve que tiene un mensaje nuevo. Tiembla más cuando ve que es Jared.   
  
_“Voy a Nueva York. Te llamaré. J”_  
  
No dice nada más. Jensen no sabe que le sienta peor, si el viaje repentino, que se lo diga por mensaje o la sequedad en sus palabras. ¿Por qué va a Nueva York así? Se estruja el ceño con un suspiro pesado, no tiene ganas de ir a clases ¿Para qué si no le va a prestar atención a nada de lo que digan los profesores? Regresa al piso para dar una vuelta con Sadie con la esperaza de que eso le despeje la mente y así poder tratar de adivinar qué demonios es lo que pasa por la cabeza de su novio.   
  
Se pregunta si tendrá algo que ver con la pelea que tuvieron, pero cuando hablaron todo parecía bien. ¿Y si tiene algo que ver con el regalo? Debe estar alto de no saber que pasa, de encontrarse con cosas como esas, de soportar sus ataques de pánico sin obtener respuestas.   
  
Da igual, sea lo que sea que pasa no lo va a saber hasta que Jared se anime a regresar, así que lo mejor será dejar de preocuparse o terminará dándose golpes contra la pared hasta perder el sentido.   
  
  
  
Jared sonríe de medio lado cuando su madre lo abraza y le guía hasta el sofá para continuar haciéndole mimos.   
  
Durante los últimos años, Sherry ha pasado mucho tiempo lejos de su hijo pero no por eso ha olvidado cada gesto de su rostro, no ha olvidado su comportamiento, la forma en la que sus hombros se tensan cuando está molesto o como se encorva cuando está confuso.  
  
\- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunta buscando su mirada. Jared niega con la cabeza y se tumba sobre su regazo para que le siga acariciando el cabello hasta que se queda dormido.   
  
Sueña con su hermana, con su risa. Ella corriendo para pillar el columpio que ha quedado libre y haciéndole señas para que le ayude a balancearse. Sueña con sus nervios al aprender a montar caballo, la tristeza de tener que dejar a sus amigos por tener que mudarse a Texas, con el sonrojo de su rostro contándole sobre el primer chico que le gustó en el instituto. Con las horas que pesaban al teléfono cuando él se mudó a Vancouver.   
  
_“¿Se te han subido los humos ya?”  
  
“No es mi culpa que los chicos mayores se fijen en mi, es que soy muy mona”  
  
“¿Tengo que ir para allá a patearles el culo?”  
  
“Suenas como Jeff. No, idiota, no tienes que patearle el culo a nadie, sé defenderme sola”  
  
“Compórtate ¿vale? No le des dolores de cabeza a papá y mamá”  
  
“Pero si soy un ángel caído del cielo, ¿Qué dolores de cabeza puedo dar?”_  
  
Despierta de un salto y desorientado. Se sienta en el mueble estirándose la camisa que se la ha pegado al cuerpo por el sudor. Lo primero que ven sus ojos es la televisión encendida pero con poco volumen, luego recorre la sala con la mirada recordando que está en Nueva York. Se estira tratando de relajar los hombros y camina hasta la cocina guiado por el olor del rico estofado de su madre.   
  
Ella gira cuando lo escucha entrar y sonríe.   
  
\- Pensé que dormirías un poco – dice ella haciéndole un gesto para que siente. – ¿Quieres comer ya? – el sonríe y niega con la cabeza. – Vale… - suspira y se limpia las manos con el trapo de cocina mientras se sienta en la mesa con él. – ¿Qué es? – Jared baja la mirada para jugar con sus uñas antes de encontrar el animo necesario para hablar.   
  
\- Jensen Ackles – dice sin más, y alza la mirada. Siente como se le encoge el corazón cuando su madre deja de respirar y abre la boca hasta que la mandíbula le llega casi al suelo.   
  
\- ¿Qué?  
  
\- Jensen Ackles – repite. – Sabes quien es ¿verdad? – su madre se lleva la mano al pecho.   
  
\- Jared, por Dios. – deja el trapo de cocina a un lado y se levanta para dar un par de vueltas. – Tu papá y yo fuimos muy claros con este tema. Lo hablamos con Jeff y contigo, teníamos un acuerdo. Ustedes se iban a dedicar a vivir sus vidas y dejarían el pasado atrás, se supone que no buscarían a ninguna de esos chicos. Para nada. Nosotros nos encargaríamos de todo ¿Por qué haces esto? – cada una de las palabras de Sherry crean una herida en el corazón de castaño. Cierra los ojos y trata de tragar saliva pero el nudo en la garganta se le impide. Por todos los cielos, ni siquiera puede respirar. – ¿Cómo lo supiste?  
  
\- No lo sabía – murmura dejándola petrificada.   
  
\- Pero… - deja caer los brazos a los lados y mira al cielo, luego se acerca a su hijo y se sienta frente a él sosteniendo sus manos. – ¿Qué pasa, Jared? Dime, me estás poniendo nerviosa.   
  
\- Háblame de él… de Jensen.   
  
\- ¿Para que?  
  
\- Solo háblame, por favor, solo… dime ¿Era uno de ellos? ¿Fue él quien…? Dime, por favor, te lo ruego.   
  
\- Jared…  
  
\- ¡Mamá! Necesito saber – Sherry traga grueso y asiente con lagrimas en los ojos.   
  
\- Fue uno de los chicos involucrados, sí. Pero salió libre al final del juicio… no estaba con el grupo la noche del accidente.   
  
\- No fue un accidente.   
  
\- Sabes a lo que me refiero.   
  
\- ¿Qué tan implicado estaba?  
  
\- No lo sé. Salió libre, dejemos el tema hasta aquí. – se levanta porque no quiere seguir hablando de eso pero él le impide escapar.   
  
\- Dime. – le exige.   
  
\- Por Dios, Jared…. estuvo en el juicio, incluso estuvo preso, como todos los demás. Fue una de las cosas que logramos, que estuvieran detenidos mientras se hacía toda la investigación, varios de los chicos son de familia con dinero. No me refiero a una posición como la nuestra, hablo de más, de esos que podrían sacarlos del país en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… ellos… cuatro de los chicos, insistían en que ese tal Jensen estaba implicado también pero sus padres lograron probar que no salió de casa esa noche.   
  
\- ¿Qué más?  
  
\- El coche era suyo… el que… - sacude la cabeza y se limpia las lagrimas.   
  
\- ¿Solo eso? ¿Solo porque el coche era suyo asumieron que estaba involucrado?  
  
\- Los otros tres insistían y…. no había pruebas…. Ellos presentaron testimonios de otros chicos que decían que Jensen era uno de los que acosaba a tu hermana en el instituto. Yo hablé con él una vez… cuando salió libre… lo busqué porque necesita saber y… parecía sincero pero…  
  
\- ¿Pero?  
  
\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Jared? no lo sé, podría ser sincero, podría estar mintiendo. Esos eran sus amigos, uno de ellos incluso era su novio. Ellos aun estando condenados han insistido en que él debía estar preso también, han pasado cuatro años y no dejan de repetirlo, eso hace dudar a cualquiera. – Jared se recuesta de la mesa y asiente. Sí, hace dudar a cualquiera. Mierda.   
  
No ayuda en nada que su hermano llegue esa misma noche pidiéndole explicaciones por su comportamiento. Tampoco ayuda que le presione hasta lograrle a sacar todo lo que sabe, lo que le dijo Ian y lo que le contó su madre.   
  
Jeff se pone más furioso con cada palabra, incluso le propone ir a California para hacerle frente.   
  
\- No  
  
\- ¿Por qué no? Esto es… ¡Tengo que ver a ese tío a la cara!  
  
\- ¿Para qué?  
  
\- ¿PARA QUÉ? Jared, sabía quién eras tú cuando se lió contigo.   
  
\- No lo sabía  
  
\- Eres un ingenuo. Has estado durmiendo con el enemigo y ni siquiera lo sabías.   
  
\- Puede que no sea así. No lo sabemos.  
  
\- ¡LO SABEMOS!  
  
\- Jeff, ya basta – dice su padre con tono severo. – Déjalo en paz. – Jeff bufa y sacude la cabeza, sube las escaleras de dos en dos y da un portazo en su habitación para bajar varios minutos después con su maleta.   
  
\- ¿Dónde vas? – pregunta Jared interponiéndose en su camino.   
  
\- A probarte que es verdad. QUE ESE HIJO DE PUTA HA JUGADO CONTIGO   
  
\- No te le acerques – le advierte. Su hermano alza una ceja y sonríe de medio lado, sacude la cabeza sin poder creer que Jared se esté poniendo de parte de ese delincuente.   
  
\- Vale… - dice con tono de burla – Vale. – Repite con más seriedad. Coge a Jared de la mano para arrastrarlo hasta afuera haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de todos en casa, lo monta en el coche y arranca en dirección al aeropuerto.   
  
\- ¿Qué haces?   
  
\- Abrirte los ojos.   
  
Tienen que esperar tres horas para que salga un avión a Texas y allí alquilan un coche para ir hasta Austin. Jared siente como se le pone mal cuerpo con tan solo ver el letrero de ciudad.   
  
Tienen que insistir mucho al abogado para que les consiga el permiso necesario para entrar en la cárcel y hablar con esos hijos de puta. Jared decide hablar con Tom Welling mientras Jeff se reúne con ese tal Michael.   
  
_“Jensen no soportaba perder la atención de todos por culpa de la chica nueva. Solía molestarla constantemente. No dudaba en poner a la gente en su contra. Fue quien dijo que sería buena idea darle una lección y por eso me prestó su coche.”_  
  
Tanto Michael como Tom dijeron exactamente lo mismo, no había dudas en sus palabras, solo rencor. No dejaron de insistir en lo injusto que fue todo, lo frustrante que era pagar por algo cuando él se salía con la suya.   
  
Tom sonríe de medio lado echándose para atrás en la silla sin dejar de ver a Jared con aires de superioridad. Para el castaño aquello es más que alucinante. Ese hombre que está allí fue quien atropelló a su hermana, quien la llevó hasta una cabaña y… ¡Maldición! Ni siquiera se le nota el más mínimo arrepentimiento.   
  
\- Está contigo ¿No es cierto? – pregunta con media sonrisa. Jared alza una ceja y aprieta los labios con rabia. – Lo sé… Jensen tiene la capacidad de envolver con facilidad a ciertas personas, se nota que tú eres una de ellas. No te culpo… es decir… follar con él es de otro nivel ¿A que sí? – Jared traga saliva y aprieta el puño deseando que no estuvieran allí los guardias para poder clavárselo en la cara. – No te emociones con él. Es mío. – le advierte. – mira esto como un préstamo mientras salgo de aquí. Una forma de compensarte por lo que pasó con tu hermana. Nosotros intentamos follar con ella, lo justo es que te folles a mi novio.  
  
\- Eres un hijo de puta. – Tom vuelve a sonreír.   
  
\- ¿Por qué no preguntas? Ve al instituto, pregunta quien era el novio de Jensen Ackles, quienes eran sus amigos… ¿de verdad crees que estaría con nosotros si fuera diferente? Habla con su mejor amiga… luego si quieres vienes y me cuentas.   
  
Jared mira de nuevo al guardia, luego a Tom hasta que decide que no vale la pena meterse en un problema solo por querer hacerle comer la lengua y ahogarse con ella. Necesita irse de allí, necesita hablar con Jensen, preguntarle, escuchar de sus labios que todo es mentira pero Jeff no le deja.   
  
_“Me lo prometiste”_ le dice. Le recuerda lo mal que estuvieron cuando todo pasó, lo injustas que fueron las condenas, como uno a uno ha salido libre y ellos siguen sin tener a su hermana de regreso. Es por eso que al día siguiente, con las ojeras que quedan por no poder pegar un ojo en toda la noche, va hasta la casa del tal Gino y pide hablar con su hermana.   
  
Danneel, así se llama, acepta dar una vuelta con él hasta el parque. No le extrañan sus preguntas, tal vez porque ya está demasiado acostumbrada.   
  
\- Era mi mejor amigo – admite. Sin embargo, hay un evidente rencor en sus palabras.  
  
\- ¿Qué pasó?  
  
\- Que traicionó nuestra amistad. Que traicionó a mi hermano y por eso él… - sacude la cabeza y se limpia las lágrimas. – Murió en la cárcel. Solo. Jensen podía haberlo evitado pero no lo hizo.   
  
\- ¿Cómo lo iba a evitar?  
  
\- Hablando a su favor, por ejemplo. – le recrimina – Le supliqué, le dije que no Gino no lo soportaría pero no le importó.   
  
\- ¿Fue idea de Jensen? – pregunta. No siente ninguna pena por las lágrimas de esa chica. Gino se merecía lo que pasó. Ella se le queda mirando un momento, pensando demasiado.   
  
\- ¿Qué eres de Jensen?  
  
\- Responde la pregunta  
  
\- ¿Debería? – pregunta en tono retador. Jared rueda los ojos y sacude la cabeza.   
  
\- Por favor, solo… ¿Qué tanto tuvo que ver con…?  
  
\- ¡Todo! – le interrumpe. – Siempre lo hablaba conmigo, lo odiosa que era la niña nueva, lo mucho que necesitaba una lección. Lo pesado que se le hacía el mirarla todos los días, lo molesto que era que Michael no dejara de hablar de ella… me dijo lo divertido que sería bajarle los humos. Fue él quien les dio la idea de llevarla a la cabaña y les prestó el coche. Ellos no tienen cerebro suficiente para nada de eso.  
  
\- ¡Mentira!  
  
\- ¡Es verdad!  
  
\- Jensen no… ese no es…  
  
\- ¿No es el Jensen que conoces? – se burla con una sonrisa. – ¿Sabes lo que le hace la cárcel a la gente? El Jensen que conoces es solo el que él te quiere mostrar y sí, puede que la cárcel lo haya hecho cambiar, que parece indefenso ahora pero eso no le libra de culpas – se detiene para hacerle frente. – Allá tú si quieres perdonar al hombre que mató a tu hermana, yo ciertamente no lo haré. – sentencia dando media vuelta para irse corriendo. Jared quiere ir tras ella pero no tiene fuerzas. No tiene fuerzas para nada.   
  
Con pesadez va de regreso al hotel en el que se está quedando con su hermano. Le escucha quejarse, protestar y lanzar maldiciones, pero son palabras que suenan lejanas. No puede creer que todo esto esté pasando, que Jensen le haya engañado de esa forma.   
  
En la mañana, lo primero que hace es irse al aeropuerto para esperar cualquier vuelvo que le lleve de regreso a California. Ni siquiera esperó a su hermano porque no quiere que le mortifique más, suficiente con todo lo que tiene en la cabeza.   
  
Es de noche cuando por fin consigue llegar a casa. Estuvo perdiendo el tiempo por las calles tratando de decidir que hacer, pero aun no lo sabe. En silencio deja el morral en la sala y camina hasta la habitación, donde Jensen está profundamente dormido, casi tan igual a como lo dejó hace unos días. Se sienta a un lado de la cama y lo observa. No puede creer que ese hombre sea el mismo del que le han estado hablando todas esas personas. No puede ser.   
  
Siente como le tiemblan las manos, quiere ahorcarlo hasta partirle el cuello y al mismo tiempo quiere abrazarlo, suplicarle que el diga que nada es verdad. Mierda. Está tan jodido.   
  
Jensen se remueve un poco antes de abrir los ojos. Se sobresalta al ver a Jared frente a él.   
  
\- Joder – dice llevándose una mano al pecho. Luego sonríe nervioso – Llegaste. – dice y le sujeta la mano. – ¿Por qué te fuiste así? – pero Jared no contesta, no durante los primeros segundos, que parecen horas.   
  
\- Duerme – le dice. Suelta su mano y se pone de pie para ir hasta su habitación.   
  
\- ¿Jared?  
  
\- Estoy cansado – dice con seriedad antes de cerrar la puerta y encerrarse en su habitación. Dejando a Jensen totalmente confuso. Se deja caer lentamente contra la puerta hasta que llega al suelo y se queda allí, como si de esa forma fuera más fácil mantener a Jensen afuera. Eso es lo que necesita, ahora lo tiene claro. Necesita alejarse de él porque no puede mirarlo a los ojos sin querer partirle el alma de la misma forma en la que Jensen se la ha roto a él.

 


	17. Solías hablarme como si yo fuera el único alrededor.

 

Jensen no pudo dormir nada en toda la noche. Ya la estaba pasando mal con la idea de que Jared estuviera en Nueva York, pero su cara al llegar a casa… su expresión tan seria y su decisión de ir a dormir a su propia habitación fue el detonante para todas sus alarmas.   
  
No entiende que es lo que pasa y lo peor es que no sabe cómo puede hacer para enterarse porque Jared no le da oportunidad para hablar. En la mañana, se marchó a primera hora y en clases se sentó donde lo hacía antes, en los escritorios del centro del salón, ni siquiera lo esperó al salir.   
  
\- ¿Sigue molesto por… pues… ya sabes? – pregunta Sophia. Jensen estaba tan agobiado que la llamó para quedar con ella al medio día. Mejor eso que comenzar a comerse la cabeza solo.   
  
\- Me había dicho que estaba todo bien – se queja – ¿Qué pasó que le hizo cambiar de opinión? – Sophia se encoge de hombros sin saber que decir. No es sencillo dar ánimos y consejos cuando el problema no está nada claro. Terminan de tomar café y se despiden porque Jensen tiene que ir a las tutorías.   
  
No le extraña que Jared esté callado la mayor parte del tiempo cuando se encuentran allí, tampoco que mantenga esa actitud mientras van a casa, evadiendo sus comentarios y respondiendo con monosílabos, es decir, todo el mundo puede tener un mal día, una mala semana… él puede entenderlo, el problema es que con el resto de las personas no parece tener el mismo mal humor, porque en clases participó tanto como siempre y en la tutorías estuvo muy animado.   
  
“Paciencia” se dice a si mismo. Pero cuando le ve dirigirse a su habitación y no a la que comparten, decide que ya ha tenido suficiente.   
  
\- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunta dando tres largos pasos para cortarle el camino. Jared frunce el ceño y desvía la mirada.   
  
\- Nada – dice tratando de evadirlo.   
  
\- Está claro que te pasa algo – insiste – Y está claro que es conmigo.  
  
\- No sea ridículo – bufa – ¿Hay alguna razón para tener un problema contigo?  
  
\- ¡No lo sé! Pero parece sí. ¿Sigues molesto por lo el otro día? Ya te dije que lo siento.   
  
\- Eso me da igual – gruñe intentando sin éxito entrar en su habitación.   
  
\- ¿ENTONCES QUE ES, JARED? – vale, está perdiendo los estribos, pero es que joder, es su culpa.   
  
\- ¿Quién es Tom? – suelta de pronto dejando a Jensen paralizado. Jared no sabe que sentir cuando ve como el color abandona su rostro resaltando más sus estúpidas y perfectas pecas.   
  
\- ¿Tom? ¿Co…como…? – Jared sonríe de medio lado, sin nada de alegría, y sacude la cabeza. – No es nadie.  
  
\- ¿Le llamas nadie a tu novio? – pregunta con exagerada curiosidad.   
  
\- ¿De que diablos estás hablando? Eso no es cierto.   
  
\- ¿No es tu novio?  
  
\- Lo fue, pero ¿A que viene eso ahora? ¿Con quien has hablado?  
  
\- Con nadie, Jensen. Estoy cansado y no tengo ganas de discutir, ¿Puedes por favor quitarte para ir a mi habitación?  
  
\- Jared, te estás comportando como un crío celoso. Tom no tiene nada que ver conmigo desde hace años, ¿Cómo supiste de él?  
  
\- ¡Evidentemente no fue porque ti! Porque tú no me dices nada, o sí, me dices lo que te conviene dependiendo de lo que quieras de mí.   
  
\- ¿Pero tú te estás escuchando? – pregunta moviendo sin poder creer la conversación que están teniendo – ¿Por qué te comportas así? ¿Solo porque te enteras de que tengo un ex? ¿Pensabas que eras el único? No sé si te diste cuenta, Jared, pero yo no era precisamente virgen cuando me acosté contigo.   
  
\- ¡Eso está más que claro! Tampoco esperaba que lo fueras. No quiero discutir esto ahora, Jensen, me duele la cabeza.   
  
\- No, no puedes comportarte de esta forma y pretender que lo deje pasar así como así.   
  
\- Maldición – gruñe dando media vuelta para regresar a la sala y coger su chaqueta.  
  
\- ¡Jared, no seas crío! ¡No te vayas! – le exige, pero la única respuesta que obtiene es una mirada fría e inexpresiva. Jared acaricia a Sadie y sale dando un portazo. Jensen respira profundo y se sujeta las manos para hacer que dejen de temblar.   
  
Sadie se queja en la puerta un par de veces antes de ir a empujarle con el hocico cómo si quisiera una explicación de por qué Jared se está comportando de esa manera. Jensen se agacha para acariciarla diciéndole que no tiene la menor idea de lo que le pasa.   
  
No le sorprende mucho que no vaya a dormir esa noche, ni que esté por su lado todo el día siguiente. Lo que de verdad le da curiosidad es saber cómo se comportará el fin de semana. Algún día tienen que hablar ¿no? Sea por celos o lo que sea, algún día tiene que dejar la malcriadez de lado.   
  
  
  
Jared se remueve incomodo cuando Chad le da otra patada en medio de sueños. Maldición, extraña su casa, extraña su cama… extraña a Jensen, pero no hay forma de convencerse a si mismo para volver. Ha hablado con Chad sobre esto muchas veces, en plantearle todo a Jensen, pedirle explicaciones, pero no consigue hacerlo.  
  
Lo intentó cuando le soltó lo de Tom ¿Y que hizo? Evadir el tema, negar que fuera importante… podía haber aprovechado para decirle la verdad, pero con Jensen todo es así y está harto.   
  
En la mañana hay tanto ruido que por más que intenta seguir durmiendo, no lo consigue. Se levanta arrastrando los pies hasta la cocina para servirse algo de café, tratando de ignorar la sonrisa de medio lado de Darren.  
  
\- ¿Problemas en el paraíso? – pregunta el presidente de Chi Delta cuando ve que Jared insiste en no prestarle atención. El castaño voltea a verlo achicando los ojos. – Tranquilo, tío. Para que veas que no soy una persona rencorosa, puedes quedarte aquí tanto como quieras.  
  
Jared no le responde, solo termina su café y sale para regresar a su piso, necesita darse una ducha urgente.   
  
Tuerce el gesto cuando se da cuenta de que Jensen y Sadie no están, pero supone que es mejor para ambos no verse ahora mismo, no hasta que sepa que hacer con su vida y el remolino de sentimientos que le revuelven el estomago.   
  
Se da una ducha larga, dejando que el agua caiga sobre sus hombros tratando de quitarse tanta tensión como puede, va hasta su habitación y se tumba un rato, solo mirando al techo. Coge el teléfono cuando suena otro mensaje de texto, es Jeff, ha comenzado a escribir desde que Jared decidió no coger sus llamadas.   
  
“¿Qué piensas hacer?” decía el primero “No puedes seguir con él” decía el siguiente “Hay que buscar pruebas que lo relacionen con lo que pasó con Meg” dice el de ahora.   
  
¿Pruebas? ¿Qué pruebas? La policía y los abogados no encontraron nada… no puedes meter a la cárcel a un hombre por poner ideas en las cabezas de sus amigos gilipollas.   
  
El problema es que tampoco sabe que hacer, se planteó el dejarlo, de hecho fue la primera opción de todas, pero no puede, no se imagina lejos de Jensen, pero claro, ahora tampoco se imagina cerca y eso le está matando.   
  
Se le acelera el corazón cuando escucha que la puerta de la entrada se abre. Sadie llega corriendo de un salto se pone sobre él en la cama lamiéndole por todos lados, cuando Jared mira hacia la puerta puede ver a Jensen así.  
  
\- Hola – es lo único que dice. Evidentemente tanteado el terreno.   
  
\- Hola – responde haciéndole un par de mimos a Sadie antes de ponerla a un lado y salir de la habitación hacia la sala tratando de no tocar a Jensen al pasar cerca de él.  
  
\- ¿En serio? – pregunta incrédulo cuando le ve coger la chaqueta para salir. Otra vez.   
  
\- ¿Qué?  
  
\- ¿No piensas hablar de esto?  
  
\- ¿De que?  
  
\- Jared… - se llena de paciencia y trata de controlar el nivel de su voz – ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? – pregunta como si estuviera hablando con un crío y no con un tío de 20 años – ¿Qué sabes de Tom?  
  
\- Tú dime – le reta. Jensen toma una bocanada de aire y se pone las manos en la cintura.   
  
\- Fue mi novio en el instituto y terminamos. Eso es todo.  
  
\- ¿Cuándo terminaron? ¿Por qué?  
  
\- Porque por su culpa terminé en la cárcel ¿Contento?  
  
\- No. Explícamelo, ¿Por qué estabas en la cárcel?  
  
\- Es una larga historia.  
  
\- Tengo tiempo.   
  
\- ¿Quieres hablar de eso o quieres hablar de Tom?  
  
\- Todo está relacionado ¿o no?  
  
\- Pues para pedir explicaciones parece que lo tienes todo muy claro.   
  
\- Si, bastante, pero me haría ilusión escucharlo de tu boca – dice con sarcasmo – Estoy comenzando a preguntarme con quien he estado viviendo estos meses. Es decir, tal vez Darren tenía razón, tal vez todos tenían razón. Porque la versión que da tu ex de ti es muy distinta a esta – suelta sin dejar de mirarlo de extraña forma que ha adoptado desde que llegó de su viaje. Jensen aprieta los labios y los puños con frustración.   
  
\- ¿La versión? ¿Hablaste… hablaste con Tom? – no puede evitar que la voz le tiemble. Aquello no puede ser ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? Mierda…. Está comenzando a hiperventilar de nuevo, Tom está preso ¿verdad? Dios, por favor…   
  
\- ¿Y qué si lo hice?  
  
\- ¿Qué te… te dijo?  
  
\- Las cosas que tú no me has querido contar, en realidad podría hacerle otra visita para que me cuente más. Es interesante conocer tu verdadera cara.  
  
\- ¡Vete a la mierda, Jared! – le gruñe con molestia – No sé a que viene todo esto, no sé cómo terminaste hablando con Tom o que es lo que pretendes, pero ¡Vete a la mierda! – le repite haciendo más énfasis en sus palabras. Esta vez es él quien coge su chaqueta y sale de casa dando un portazo, cuando la puerta se venga a bajo será divertido darle una explicación a Sophia.   
  
Cuando llega al final de las escaleras está tan molesto que incluso las paredes comienzan a dar vueltas. Se sostiene del pasamanos un momento pero no es suficiente, tiene que sentarse para no terminar en el suelo. Tiene la mirada borrosa y esta comenzando a dolerle la cabeza. ¡Genial!   
  
Necesita de varios minutos para recuperar el equilibrio y poder ponerse de pie. Pensaba coger el coche para ir hasta la casa de Adam pero no cree que sea buena idea conducir sintiéndose así. Finalmente, coge un taxi y les llama en el camino para asegurarse de que estarán allí, decidido a quedarse a pasar la noche.   
  
  
  
Ir a clases es cada vez más pesado, específicamente por el vacío en el estomago que le provoca el hecho de que Jared esté ignorándolo prácticamente todo el día. Sophia no para de protestar por su comportamiento, pero Jensen le ha pedido que no intervenga. Está pensando en ir a ver a Tom para saber qué demonios es lo que le ha dicho a Jared para ponerlo así, pero no ve porque tiene que someterse a eso. No quiere verlo, sabe que solo le dejará peor de lo que está.   
  
Sin embargo, el miércoles por la tarde cuando ve a Jared comportándose como un imbécil con el chico de la cafetería, comienza a dudar entre cual de las dos opciones es peor, si hacerle frente a Tom o a esto.   
  
\- No es nada – le dice Adam viendo la escena. Jensen conoce a su novio… ¿sigue siendo su novio? En fin… conoce a Jared, sabe muy bien que aquello es algo.   
  
La prueba está en que sacó todas sus cosas de la habitación de Jensen y el viernes por la noche se arregla para salir, pero eso no es todo, lo peor es que hace que el chico de la cafetería vaya a buscarlo a casa. ¡A la casa en la que viven como pareja!   
  
\- No me esperes, no vendré a dormir.   
  
\- No pensaba hacerlo – responde Jensen alzando una ceja. El chico los mira con curiosidad pero eso no le impide coger la mano de Jared para darle un beso que hacer que a Jensen se le revuelvan las tripas.   
  
En toda la noche no puede evitar pensar en lo que estará haciendo Jared con ese tío, preguntándose que pretende con ese comportamiento. Si lo que quiere es terminar con él ¿Por que no lo hace y ya? Tal vez él debería tener el valor de hacerlo, pero le molesta no saber a que viene todo, que sea tan repentino. Le hacer hervir la sangre no tener ninguna explicación.   
  
El sábado despierta por culpa del ruido de algo rompiéndose en la sala. Se levanta de un salto y con el corazón en la boca, coge el bate de béisbol y sale para enfrentar a quien quiera que sea, lo deja caer a un lado cuando ve que Jared apenas puede mantenerse en pie. Mira el reloj con curiosidad, tiene que hacer doble esfuerzo para poder centrar la vista por culpa del sueño.   
  
\- ¿Siete de la mañana? – pregunta sorprendido – ¿En serio?  
  
\- Shhhh Jenny que vas a despertar los vecinos – dice luchando por parecer sobrio.   
  
\- No me llames Jenny – le advierte. Le recuerda demasiado a Tom. Odia eso.   
  
\- ¿No te gusta? – sonríe y camina hasta él tirando de su camisa para acercarlo y rodearle la cintura con sus brazos – él te llama así – dice. Le aprieta con más fuerza y busca sus labios – Pensé que te gustaba – Jensen le pone las manos en el pecho para alejarlo.  
  
\- Estás ebrio – dice resaltando lo obvio.   
  
\- Lo estoy – intenta besarlo pero Jensen lo aparta con más fuerza, sintiendo nauseas a causa del olor a whisky y cerveza. Sacude la cabeza y camina de regreso a su habitación pero Jared tira de él y lo pega de la pared con fuerza para poder besarlo ignorando sus negativas. – Te extraño – murmura mordiendo sus labios – ¿Por qué me haces esto? – suena dolido, pero Jensen no entiende, él no le está haciendo nada, es al contrario. Jared lo besa de nuevo, haciendo daño, exigiendo y tocando con más fuerza de la necesaria. Todo es demasiado para Jensen, necesita aire, necesita espacio pero él parece no entenderlo. La única manera que tiene de librarse de él es mordiéndolo tan duro que le rompe, pero el olor a sangre mezclado con todo lo demás solo consigue ponerlo peor. – ¡Joder! – se queja Jared alejándose, Jensen aprovecha para encerrarse en el baño y vomitar todo lo que tiene en el estomago.  
  
Cuando termina se sienta en el suelo tratando de soportar los escalofríos. Perfecto, es el momento perfecto para ponerse malo. Lucha para ponerse de pie, lavarse la cara y cepillarse un par de veces antes de salir; se asoma en la habitación de Jared y lo ve tirado en la cama aun con la ropa puesta. Por un segundo piensa en entrar y quitársela para que esté más cómodo, pero no, que se joda.   
  
Va hasta la cocina con la intención de preparar café pero pierde las ganas de inmediato. En lugar de eso coge a Sadie, un par de libros y sale a dar una vuelta. Necesita pensar porque todo aquello le está sobrepasando ¿Qué es lo que Jared quiere de él? ¿Por qué se comporta de esa manera? Por más que intenta entender, no puede, no entiende que pudo decirle Tom. Más importante aun, no entiende por qué fue a verlo en primer lugar.   
  
Busca un rincón apartado del campus para soltar a la perra y adelanta las lecturas que le mandaron en la semana. Se queda tan absorto entre una cosa y otra que no se da cuenta de la hora que es hasta que tiene que hacer demasiado esfuerzo para leer.   
  
Sadie sube primero él, seguramente porque la pobre está hambrienta. Cuando Jensen llega, la puerta está abierta y Jared recostado de la encimera con los brazos cruzados mirando como la perra se traga todo lo del plato.   
  
\- Si te la vas a llevar por lo menos podrías alimentarla – protesta molesto.   
  
\- Al menos yo le presto atención – responde Jensen pasando por su lado. La postal que dice “Bro” que está sobre la mesa llama su atención, sonríe al darse cuenta de que es de Mack, puede ver que hay otra con la imagen de Nueva York, que debe ser de Jared, y un sobre sin remitente. Traga saliva cuando ve a quien va dirigida “Jenny” con la letra de Tom. Cuando alza la mirada se da cuenta de que Jared ha estado observando cada movimiento. Tiene ganas de dejar el sobre allí, de romperlo en mil pedazos, pero por otro lado, necesita saber qué demonios es lo que ese tipo quiere. Jared bufa cuando lo ve coger el sobre y la postal para irse a su habitación.   
  
Jensen cierra la puerta, deja la postal de Mack sobre la mesita y se limpia el sudor de las manos para poder abrir el sobre.   
  
“Interesante la conversación que tuve hace unos días. Espero que no estés muy apegado a él, porque el tiempo de vernos ya tiene fecha, podremos por fin hablar de todo lo que ha pasado. Te quiero”  
  
Jensen contiene un gemido al mismo tiempo que se recuesta de la pared. ¿Fecha? No. Tom no puede salir… no puede. Lo dice solo por molestarlo. Respira profundo y saca lo otro que está dentro de la carta, lo suelta de inmediato y se lleva las manos a la boca. Es Gino, parece una foto de como lo encontraron en la cárcel, está prácticamente destrozado ¿Cómo consiguió Tom eso? ¿Cómo es que ha logrado enviárselo?   
  
\- Joder – murmura luchando por contenerse pero al final tiene que correr hasta el baño para vomitar. Suda y llora sintiendo como el estomago le duele por la presión de tratar de expulsar algo que no tiene porque no ha comido en todo el día. Finalmente lo único que sale es la bilis. Cuando consigue ponerse de pie se lava la cara y toma un poco de agua antes de abrir la puerta, da un pequeño salto cuando se encuentra con Jared esperando afuera.   
  
\- ¿Qué te pasa? – parece realmente preocupado.   
  
\- Nada – responde evadiendo las manos que intentan sujetarlo. No está de humor. Se encierra en su habitación y rompe la carta y la foto en mil pedazos, no quiere nada de eso en su vida.   
  
  
  
¿Sabes cuando las cosas están tan mal que uno piensa “bah, no pueden ir peor”? en ese punto estaba Jensen. Es decir, hay unos tíos acosándolos desde la cárcel, esta enfermo (es la única explicación para lo mal que se está sintiendo últimamente), su novio no le habla y tiene mil cosas que hacer en la universidad. Pero claro, todo puede siempre empeorar. Lo comprueba una semana después, cuando ve que él hermano de Jeff ha llegado de visita. Eso no debería ser tan malo, el problema está en que ahora no solo tiene que soportar los desaires del castaño, sino también del otro.   
  
No se imaginó a Jeff así, no se lo imaginaba de ninguna forma en particular, pero menos como un tipo rudo con respuestas toscas, capaz de arrastrar a Jared a su terreno de juego con facilidad.   
  
Como si el castaño necesitara más incentivo para su comportamiento.   
  
Ahora Jared no solo coquetea y sale con el chico de la cafetería, sino con cualquier ser viviente que le haga ojitos. Aquello está pasando a ser insultante.   
  
El colmo es ver la relación de Jeff con Darren, porque sí, Jared ha empezado a mezclarse con ese grupito de nuevo. ¿De verdad necesita soportar eso?  
  
\- No, Jensen, no lo necesitas. – se dice a si mismo en uno de sus ataques de rabia.   
  
Sabe que Darren ha vuelto a poner los ojos sobre él, no para hacer comentarios idiotas cuando se encuentran en algún lugar del campus, de tropezarlo “sin querer”. Y aquello se está volviendo cada vez más insufrible.   
  
\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen saliendo? – pregunta Jeff un día en el desayuno. Jared sigue durmiendo.   
  
\- Más de ocho meses – responde Jensen mirándolo de frente para dejarle saber que no se siente intimidado. Jeff sonríe de medio lado y asiente.   
  
\- ¿Puedo ser honesto contigo? – aquello no puede ser bueno, aun así, Jensen asiente. – No me gustas para mi hermano. – Jensen asiente otra vez y se encoge de hombros ¿Qué puede decir ante eso? Ni siquiera sabe si vale la pena defender lo que tienen. El ruido de la puerta de Jared es la oportunidad que necesita para escapar sin tener que dar explicaciones o una respuesta.   
  
  
  
Lo malo de tener buenos amigos, es que no saben darse por vencidos con un tema, ni siquiera cuando les dices que lo dejen. Es por eso que Sophia y Adam no dejan de insistir en que Jared y él tienen que hablar, a pesar de que Jensen sabe que no hay conversación que valga, básicamente porque no sabe cual es el problema. Sin embargo, ellos no piensan tirar la toalla, sobre todo porque están convencidos de que todas esas discusiones son las culpables de su evidente perdida de peso, no importa las veces que él le diga que es normal por la cantidad de trabajo y el estrés de la universidad.   
  
Jensen está seguro de que es por esa terquedad por la que insisten en que necesitan ayuda para organizar la fiesta e fin de curso de la escuela de actuación, cuando es más que obvio que solo Sophia podría organizarlo todo.   
  
Después de mil pucheros y protestas de parte de la chica, Jared solo se compromete a llevar la bebida, alegando que tiene que aprovechar para pasar tiempo con su hermano porque casi no lo ve. Jensen ayuda a Sophia con las compras de lo necesario para la decoración. Adam y Blake se encargan de la música, todo el mundo a lo suyo por separado, así que el plan no tiene mucho éxito.   
  
La fiesta se hace en el ático del edificio. Hay música, comida, bebidas y un montón de gente de la cual Jensen solo conoce la mitad. Jared llegó hace media hora con su hermano, Chad y algunos Chi Delta pero aun no se ha acercado para hablar con él. Al contrario, está claro que le está evitando.   
  
Duele ver como coquetea de forma tan descarada con otros, los juegos que hace, los comentarios con doble sentido. Aquello es demasiado para una persona, no importa lo paciente que trate de ser, aquello no es ni medio normal. Por eso se despide sus amigos y pone la cerveza en su lugar para irse, lo ultimo que espera al bajar las escaleras que el llevan al ascensor es que Jared le siga y le tire del brazo para exigir una explicación.   
  
Jensen se ríe porque, aquello es gracioso ¿o no?  
  
\- ¿Disculpa? – pregunta soltándose.   
  
\- ¿A dónde vas? – exige de nuevo.  
  
\- Tú estás mal de tuyo ¿no? – dice volviendo a reír – Esto es increíble. ¿De verdad me lo preguntas? ¿Después de que me has ignorado toda la noche? – Jared se le queda mirando, claramente esperando una respuesta. Jensen sacude la cabeza y entra en el ascensor. – No me sigas – dice empujando a Jared para que salga pero este detiene la puerta con mano.   
  
\- ¿Por qué no?  
  
\- ¡Porque no me da la gana! – insiste pero Jared usa toda su fuerza para empujarlo dentro. Jensen suspira y se estruja los ojos – Jared, vamos a comportarnos como adultos ¿Quieres? Vale, hablaste con Tom, y es obvio que él te dijo un montón de cosas, vale, pero toma en cuenta que él solo sabe decir mentiras. Que es un manipulador, lo que no entiendo es porque fuiste a hablar con él.  
  
\- Porque tu no hablas conmigo, porque eres incapaz de decirme que hay en tu pasado, porque me toca adivinar. Porque me molesta soportar que un tío me intercepte en la calle para decirme que mi novio es un asesino, que salió libre porque logró manipular la situación. – Jensen se queda petrificado al escucharlo. Ian, no pudo ser otro que Ian. Claro, esos hijos de putas han estado envenenando a Jared en su contra. Por otro lado, así como se le acercó para llenarle la cabeza de tonterías, pudo haberse acercado para otra cosa.  
  
La imagen de la foto de Jared llena de sangre y las palabras de Tom comienzan a darle vueltas en la cabeza.   
  
\- Las cosas no son así, Jay  
  
\- ¿No lo son? ¿No hiciste nada de lo que ellos dicen? Porque no son ellos solamente, Jensen.  
  
\- No sé que quieres – dice derrotado.   
  
\- ¡La puta verdad! – le grita.   
  
\- ¡Vale, la verdad! Hace más de cuatro años le presté el coche a mi novio para que fuera a una fiesta. En esa fiesta ellos se ofrecieron a llevar a una niña a su casa pero en lugar de eso la llevaron a una cabaña del bosque e intentaron abusar de ella. La niña corrió y ellos comenzaron a perseguirla con el coche, estaba nevando, sí, en Austin, nevando – reafirma por si le suena muy raro todo – Tom perdió el control del coche y la mató. Eso es lo que pasó, era mi coche, por eso terminé involucrado. El resto de lo que te dijeron es mentira y la prueba está en que yo estoy libre y ellos no. Ahí está, esa es la historia ¿Eres feliz? – Jared pensó que se sentiría bien al escuchárselo decir, de verdad, pero no es así, al contrario. Escucharlo es como darle de golpes contra la realidad. Y duele. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren y Jensen intenta salir, Jared tira de él para que vuelva a su lugar y cuando se cierran las puertas, toca el botón para detenerlo.  
  
\- ¿Estás loco?  
  
\- ¿Sabías lo que iba a pasar con ella? – dice ignorando sus preguntas. No le interesa nada, solo sabe que no dejará salir a Jensen de allí hasta obtener las respuestas que busca.   
  
\- ¡NO! Joder, Jared, ¡No! No lo sabía ¿Por quien me tomas? – respira profundo y decide ser el primero en bajar la guardia, especialmente porque ve el dolor en los ojos del castaño. - ¿Qué te está pasando, Jay? – pregunta acercándose a él. – Tú no eres así – afirma sosteniendo su rostro entre las manos. Es cuando se da cuenta de que está llorando – ¿Jared? – se acerca más y le limpia las lagrimas con los pulgares. – ¿Por qué te importa? – pega la frente a la suya. – Háblame – le suplica dándole un corto beso – por favor. – Jared gruñe antes de atraparlo entre sus brazos para darle otro beso, uno más profundo y sediento. Gira para poner a Jensen contra la pared y le come la boca como si estuviera haciendo algo prohibido. De vez en cuando gimoteando con tristeza por lo abrumado que se siente.   
  
Rompe el beso y busca la mirada de Jensen. Lo quiere tanto… lo odia tanto… ha odiado a esos tíos desde hace años, solo ha podido pensar en destruirlos y ahora está allí, con el alma en juego. Gruñe volviéndolo a besar con desespero, Jensen le da lo que pide porque él quiere lo mismo, necesita conectar con Jared así sea de esa forma. Abandona sus labios para bajar por su cuello dando pequeños mordiscos, jadea cuando Jared le aprieta el culo y lo pega a su cuerpo haciéndole sentir su erección.   
  
Logra colar las manos entre ambos cuerpos y desabrocharle los vaqueros para liberar su polla y masajearla de arriba abajo, tal y como sabe que le gusta. Cuando Jared echa la cabeza hacia atrás con un jadeo, él aprovecha para lamer su nuez de Adán y luego su clavícula. Jared le desabrocha los vaqueros buscando su mirada, restregando su rostro contra el de Jensen, besándolo para luego darle la vuelta y hacer que se sujete de la pared del ascensor.   
  
Jensen se deja hacer, cierra los ojos cuando siente los dos primeros dedos entrando en su culo, dilatándolo con tanto cuidado como la desesperación permite. Se despoja de la chaqueta y Jared sale de él para ayudarle a quitarse la camisa y poder besar su espalda, admirando las pecas que la adornan. Se sujeta la polla y comienza a entrar en él, despacio los primeros segundos pero termina de entrar con un estocada que les hace jadear a ambos.   
  
Jared pega la cara a su espalda cerrando los ojos mientras sale de su interior para entrar de nuevo. Odia que ni de esa forma puede quitarse de la cabeza el dolor por lo de Meg, las promesas que él su hermano hicieron, las palabras de Ian y Tom, todo eso duele y le llenan de rabia al mismo nivel. Se aleja y sujeta a Jensen de las caderas para embestir con fuerza, penetrando hasta el fondo, haciéndolo gemir y suplicar. Cada vez que empuja es como si pudiera dejar salir la rabia.   
  
\- Jared – suplica Jensen aferrándose a la pared y cerrando los ojos soportando cada embestida. – Por favor – pero Jared no le escucha. Solo acelera y se inclina para morderle la espalda hasta dejar moratones. Toca justo en ese punto que logra derretir todas las neuronas de Jensen, sería algo totalmente alucinante si no lo estuviera lastimando como lo está haciendo. - ¡Jared! – se queja cuando el dolor es demasiado. El castaño se corre dentro de él jadeando y gimoteando como si fuera un animal herido. Jensen también jadea cuando lo siente salir de él, pero no de placer. – Maldición – protesta aun afincado de la pared.   
  
Jared necesita un momento para recuperar sus funciones cerebrales. Cuando lo hace se da cuenta de unas cuantas cosas, la primera es que Jensen está llorando, aunque trate de disimularlo, la segunda es que no se ha corrido, y la tercera es que tiene las manos manchadas de sangre. Cuando baja la mirada mira con horror como su polla está roja, al igual que el culo de Jensen.   
  
\- Oh Dios – dice subiéndose los vaqueros de inmediato y limpiándose las manos. – Jensen – le sujeta del brazo para hacerle girar pero el rubio se sacude mirándolo con los ojos rojos. Hace un gesto de dolor mientras se sube los vaqueros y retrocede un par de pasos. – Yo no… - se queda callado porque ¿Qué puede decir? “¿Yo no quería?” mentira, sabe que en el fondo quería lastimarlo de alguna manera.   
  
\- ¿Tú no? – pregunta Jensen con la voz rota, quizás adivinando todo lo que está pasando por la cabeza de Jared en ese momento. El castaño sacude la cabeza sintiendo el corazón en la boca, es como si no pudiera respirar. Presiona el botón para que el ascensor comience a andar y escapa en el primer piso que se abre sin atreverse a decir ni una sola palabra.   
  
Jensen se pasa las manos por la cara y el cabello tirando de él con frustración. Odiando a Jared, odiando lo que ha pasado, odiándose a si mismo. Presiona el número de su piso y cuando llega abre la puerta rezando para que Jared no esté allí. Por fortuna, el cielo ha decidido escuchar sus plegarias porque además de Sadie, no ha nadie.   
  
Es una tortura darse una ducha y limpiarse, lo es aun más echar la pomada. Sin dejar de maldecir su suerte, se toma una pastilla para dormir y se tumba boca abajo con la esperanza de dormir algo. Lastima que las pesadillas deciden arruinar sus planes.   
  
  
  
Aquella noche en el ascensor, Jensen tenía la pequeña esperanza de que las cosas entre ellos se arreglarían, pero es obvio que se equivocaba. No han hablado desde esa noche, más que todo porque tratan de no coincidir en casa, a veces lo escucha discutir con su hermano o llegar a media noche, deja todo tirado, seguramente para molestarle y se sienta lo más lejos posible en clases.   
  
Por si eso no fuera poco, sigue saliendo con quien le place, paseando con ellos por el campus ignorando por completo sus sentimientos, así que supone que es más que obvio que lo que había entre ellos se terminó. Ha pensado en dejar el piso, pero Sophia le dice que es injusto que sea él quien lo haga, claro que tampoco puede echar a Jared, así que sus días son bastante parecidos a un infierno.   
  
\- Si quieres lo busco y le pateo el culo por comportarse de esa forma – dice Sophia sosteniendo su mano. Jensen intenta negar con la cabeza pero está demasiado mareado como para hacerlo. – Necesitas comer mejor – le regaña.  
  
\- Lo sé.   
  
\- No lo sabes, Jensen. Estás pálido, delgado… toda esta situación te está superando.   
  
\- Duele saber que se terminó.   
  
\- O no. Habla con él.  
  
\- No quiero. – mucho menos después de lo que pasó. Puede entender que esté molesto (no, pero vale) sin embargo, no puede entender como pudo hacerle eso y luego marcharse. Hijo de puta… por su culpa las pesadillas ahora son peores de lo que eran antes ¿Y es él quien lo tiene que buscar para hablar? Pues no.   
  
\- Alguien tiene que ceder aquí – insiste ella.   
  
\- ¿Y tengo que ser yo? ¿Después de lo que pasó? – ella se muerde el labio y baja la mirada. Sabe perfectamente como se sintió Jensen los días siguientes a lo del ascensor, fue ella quien le consiguió la medicina en la farmacia. Quiso matar a Jared por eso, no lo hizo solo porque él se lo suplicó. – Lo he intentado todo, Sophi. Él no sabe que le pasa, no sabe lo que quiere y me está arrastrado con él en esta lucha sin sentido. Me rindo.   
  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
\- Me voy a ir. – dice con determinación – Este fin de semana… ya hablé con Adam, volveré a su casa.   
  
\- Jensen, no…  
  
\- Es lo mejor. Es esto o terminaremos odiándonos y no quiero eso, Soph.   
  
La chica sigue protestando pero él no piensa dar su brazo a torcer, si Jared quiere emprender una guerra contra el mundo, que lo haga, él no tiene ganas de hacerlo. Escapó de Austin porque quería tranquilidad, cree que se la ha ganado después de todo lo que sufrió en la cárcel, ¿Ahora pretenden que asuma esto? No puede vivir en medio de ataques de pánico. No para siempre.   
  
Además, si se muda podrá despistar a Ian, por lo menos por un tiempo. Está harto de los regalitos dejados en la puerta de casa o el buzón, de las amenazas de Tom. Puede que de cierta forma esté fanfarroneando para asustarlo, pero también podría ser cierto que va a salir, o podría hacer que Ian deja de jugar suave y ataque de otra forma. No. Tiene que pensar en algo para terminar con todo de una vez.   
  
Va tan absorto en sus pensamientos cuando sale de las tutorías, que no se da cuenta de que Jeff está esperando por él hasta que le llama. Jensen se debate entre seguir su camino o acercarse. Debió hacer lo primero.   
  
\- ¿Tutor? – pregunta con curiosidad.   
  
\- Al igual que tu hermano hasta que comenzó a faltar – responde con voz neutra.   
  
\- Ya… Jared necesita un poco de espacio. Organizar sus ideas. Comprender que estar con un ex presidiario no es bueno para él – Jensen contiene la respiración y luego deja salir el aire.   
  
\- Jared sabe muy bien quien soy.  
  
\- ¿Lo sabe? No creo que mi hermano saliera intencionalmente con un asesino.  
  
\- ¡Yo no he matado a nadie! Si esto te lo ha dicho Darren, no tienes que…  
  
\- No creo que los padres de Megan estén de acuerdo contigo. – le interrumpe dejándolo mudo.   
  
\- ¿Qué? – pregunta sin aliento.   
  
\- ¿Te divertiste haciéndole lo que le hiciste?  
  
\- ¿Cómo…? Yo no… no estu… tu… - mierda, tiene que calmarse. – No estuve…  
  
\- No estuviste allí… ya… eso dicen. – le da una palmada en el hombro – Es decir, te creo… pero también creo que tuviste que ver en lo que le pasó.   
  
\- ¡No sabes nada!  
  
\- Sé que la cámara de grabación no captó a todos los presentes, sé que tus padres son los únicos testigos de que estuviste en casa, sé que odiabas a Megan, que fuiste quien dio la idea.   
  
\- ¿ESTO QUE TIENE QUE VER CONTIGO? - joder, aquello parece más que irreal. ¿Por cuánto tiempo le va a perseguir esa historia? ¿Cuántas veces tiene que dar la misma explicación?   
  
\- ¡No quiero a mi hermano con alguien como tú! – le advierte y lo empuja, solo que Jensen logra mantener el equilibrio. – Quiero que lo dejes.   
  
\- ¿Por qué no se lo dices a él?  
  
\- ¡Porque no escucha! – comienza a caminar hacia Jensen con paso firme, al mismo tiempo que el rubio retrocede, solo que se topa con alguien atrás. No le sorprende que sean los chicos le atacaron cuando lo sacaron medio dormido de su habitación. ¡Joder! – ¿Qué tal si ejemplificamos lo que pasó con esa chica esa noche? – le propone. – Así me haré una mejor idea. Eran varios ¿no? ¿Qué hicieron? – uno de los chicos empuja a Jensen contra otro, y otro, y otro hasta que llega donde está Jeff, que le sujeta de la camisa con fuerza para volver a lanzarlo a los brazos del otro. – ¿Fue así? ¿Fue divertido verla temblar? – el ultimo chico en atraparlo lo sostiene para dejar que otro se pegue por detrás para toquetearlo e intentar desabrochar sus vaqueros.   
  
\- ¡NO! – grita Jensen reviviendo sus miedos. Usa la cabeza para golpear al chico que está detrás y la pierna para patear el que está delante. Gira rápidamente para darle un puñetazo en la cara a otro, hubiese seguido de no ser porque Jeff le sujeta de los brazos y lo lanza al suelo con fuerza.   
  
\- ¡BASTA! – es un dejavú escuchar la voz de Jared a lo lejos.   
  
\- No te metas – le advierte Jeff agachándose para sujetar a Jensen del cabello.   
  
\- ¡NO! – grita el castaño tirando de él para apartarlo – ¡Tú no te metas! ¡No te atrevas a hacer algo como esto de nuevo! – ladra caminando hasta Jensen para ayudarlo a levantarse. La primera reacción del rubio es retroceder, pero al final se deja ayudar porque necesita alejarse de allí y no se cree capaz de hacerlo solo.   
  
Deja que Jared lo guíe hasta el final del campus y luego se suelta.   
  
\- Estoy bien – dice, pero solo consigue dar dos pasos antes de tambalearse.   
  
\- No lo estás – Jared intenta sujetarlo de nuevo pero Jensen lo empuja.   
  
\- ¿Por qué haces esto? – protesta temblando de rabia. – Tu hermano… tú ¿Qué te hice, Jared? – está tan molesto que no puede dejar de llorar.   
  
\- Vamos arriba.  
  
\- No me toques. – le empuja y se aleja pero tiene que sostenerse de un árbol para no caer. Todo comienza a dar vueltas y tiene el estomago revuelto. Siente que Jared el toca de nuevo pero no tiene fuerzas para alejarlo, tampoco escucha muy bien lo que dice, puede que sea culpa del vacío en los oídos que le está dejando sordo. – No… - dice una vez más. El rostro de Jared parece distorsionado. Hay otra voz que se une pero no logra reconocerla, ¿Por qué le pasa eso? Sacude la cabeza para aclararla pero es inútil, de pronto, todo se oscurece.   
  



	18. Tal vez mañana no será tan difícil.

 

Jared alza la vista extrañado cuando Sophia le da una taza de té, puede que esté envenenado así que se lo toma de inmediato. Ella suspira y se sienta al lado de la cama para comprobar la temperatura de Jensen y cambiar la toalla húmeda que tiene en la cabeza.   
  
Jensen se desmayó justo cuando ella estaba llegando y estuvo inconsciente por diez minutos, ahora mismo estuvieran en el hospital si él no hubiese despertado e insistido en que estaba bien, a pesar que tenía las mejillas rojas y obviamente estaba comenzando con la fiebre. El repitió una vez más que no necesitaba nada y se encerró en la habitación ignorando a Jared por completo. No fue hasta una hora después, cuando escucharon sus quejidos, que se animaron a entrar para despertarlo pero resulta que la fiebre había seguido subiendo.   
  
\- Podemos llevarlo al consultorio de la universidad – propone Jared, ya que todas sus otras opciones han sido descalificadas.   
  
\- Él no quiere.   
  
\- Da igual lo quiera, la fiebre no baja.   
  
\- Ha bajado un poco – responde ella. – Estará mejor en la mañana. – con un suspiro se pone de pie y se estira con agotamiento. – Es tarde, necesito dormir un poco si quiero ser persona mañana. ¿Está bien si lo dejo contigo?  
  
\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas así? ¿Qué supones que le voy a hacer? – ella se encoge de hombros mirándolo fríamente.  
  
\- Hace un mes hubiese dicho que no estaría en mejores manos, pero ahora mismo no lo sé. Cada vez que te acercas a él es para lastimarlo con palabras o con acciones, Jared, no te debería extrañar mi desconfianza. – Jared frunce el ceño con molestia y desvía la mirada. Ella bufa una risa seca al ver que no tiene ninguna respuesta. – Jensen se va, para que sepas. – Jared vuelve a fijar los ojos en ella, esta vez con sorpresa.   
  
\- ¿¡Qué!?  
  
\- Me lo dijo esta tarde, se irá a vivir con Adam. Espero que estés contento.   
  
\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo estoy? – la chica se encoge de hombros una vez más, toca de nuevo la frente de Jensen y con un suspiro se marcha sin decir nada más.  
  
\- Jared se pasa las manos por la cara con desesperación, tirando del cabello como si se lo quisiera arrancar. Sabía que llegarían a este punto tarde o temprano, lo que no sabía es que no estaría preparado para afrontarlo. No sabe cómo hará cuando Jensen salga por la puerta con la intención de no volver jamás.  
  
Despacio, se pone de pie y se tumba a un lado de Jensen en la cama, alzando la mano para recorrer su perfil con el dedo, preguntándose qué diablos está haciendo con su vida, pero asumiendo que lo que está pasando es lo mejor.  
  
  
  
Jared cuelga el teléfono y deja escapar el aire que tenía contenido. Sabía que pasaría, que sus padres se podrían como locos al verlos a él y a su hermano metidos de lleno en todo el caso de Megan pero no podían seguir permaneciendo al margen, no cuando solo unos días después de ir a ver a esos hijos de puta, el abogado les llamó para decirles que otro de ellos estaba a punto de salir en libertad. Al parecer, lo de Michael solo era cuestión de tiempo, una firma y tendría su culo fuera de esa cárcel.   
  
Fue esa noticia la que empujó a Jeff a viajar a California alegando que si Jared no pensaba poner de su parte para solucionar las cosas, lo haría él.   
  
\- ¿Qué querían? – pregunta desde el sofá.  
  
\- Que dejemos que ellos manejen todo esto – responde con seriedad. Jeff bufa y sacude la cabeza.  
  
\- Ya han tenido bastante, aquí lo que se necesita es influencia más que dinero.   
  
\- El dinero es influencia. – le recalca Jared.  
  
\- Mamá y papá se han dejado ya bastante, así que está claro que ese no es el punto. Si te hubieses acercado a Darren tal y como acordamos que harías, esto estaría solucionado, pero claro, tenías que perder la cabeza por ese tipo.  
  
\- Cállate, Jeff. – le advierte – Si quieres hacer algo con Darren hazlo tú mismo, a mí déjame en paz.   
  
\- Por eso estoy aquí – murmura de mal humor. – Ahora mismo voy a reunirme con él, y tú vienes conmigo.   
  
Jared suspira con molestia, no quería relacionarse con Darren y no quiere hacerlo ahora, pero no encuentra argumentos suficientes para negarse, así que lo acompaña.   
  
Es un poco alucinante ver como Jeff y su ex hermano de fraternidad encajan, como su si fueran cortados por la misma tijera. Una tijera hecha en Omega Chi Delta, conectan con los mismos chistes, coinciden en los comentarios y pronto Jared se da cuenta de que tal vez su hermano y él no son parecidos como pensó que eran. No llega al nivel de arrogancia de Darren… nadie podría, pero se acerca bastante, así que no es de extrañar que solo un par de días después, Jeff encuentre el valor para ir directo al grano.   
  
\- ¿Qué necesitas? – pregunta el chico con media sonrisa.   
  
\- Que se queden en la cárcel en la que están. Son culpables, solo quiero que se cumpla lo que tu padre sentenció. – Darren se pasa la mano por la barbilla analizando la petición. Supone que puede hacer el esfuerzo de hablar con su viejo a cambio del puesto extra en el Consejo estudiantil que Jeff le está ofreciendo gracias a su buena relación con el Decano.   
  
\- Hablaré con él – responde el chico dándole la mano para cerrar el trato.   
  
Es casi humillante la facilidad con la que Jeff consigue manejarlo todo, es aun peor cuando Darren unos días después les busca para decirles que todo está arreglado. Cuando llaman al abogado, él les confirma que la libertad condicional de Michael ha sido revocada por no cumplir con todos los requisitos.   
  
\- Podías haber hecho esto desde el principio – murmura Jared molesto cuando están caminando de regreso al piso.   
  
\- No, porque acabo de cobrarle al Decano un favor personal, uno que ahora no podré utilizar para mí, todo para que Darren tenga su puesto en el consejo. – Se detiene para mirarlo a los ojos con reproche – Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo, hermanito, yo sé dejar mis necesidades de lado por nuestra familia. Ciertamente, para ti tus necesidades son primero.   
  
Jared quisiera patearle un poquito la boca, pero no se siente con fuerzas suficientes, así que simplemente lo ignora. Cuando llegan al apartamento hay un paquete frente a la puerta, Jared lo coge frunciendo el ceño con curiosidad. Una curiosidad que aumenta cuando nota que está dirigido a él pero no tiene remitente. Se lo piensa un poco antes de abrirlo delante de Jeff, finalmente decide hacerlo en su habitación.   
  
Lo pone sobre la cama y se le queda mirando con desconfianza, recordando todos los paquetes y cartas que Jensen ha estado recibiendo estos últimos meses. Con una respiración profunda se acerca al paquete y lo abre esperando cualquier barbaridad, pero en lugar de eso solo se encuentra con un montón de preservativos y en el medio una nota.   
  
_“Si es tan puta contigo como lo fue conmigo, los vas a necesitar. Por lo menos hasta que vuelva a mí. Porque volverá”_  
  
Jared arruga la nota con furia y la lanza contra el rincón odiando la idea de que ese tipo pusiera alguna vez las manos sobre Jensen, y odiando aun más la seguridad con la que afirma que volverán a estar juntos.   
  
  
  
Jensen se remueve hasta hacer caer la toalla que tiene en la frente, Jared se levanta para mojarla de nuevo y colocarla en su lugar aunque ahora le nota mucho más fresco que hace un rato. Deja que su mano recorra su mejilla cuando termina de poner la toalla, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por aplacar las ganas de besarlo.   
  
El ruido en la sala llama su atención, con pesar decide salir para confirmar que es su hermano. Tuerce el gesto cuando ve a Jeff abriendo el portátil.   
  
\- He estado hablando con el juez Criss – dice Jeff cuando ve que es él y no Jensen quien sale. Jared alza una ceja y se recuesta de la encimera con los brazos cruzados. – Insiste en que ese tipo – dice señalando con la cabeza hacia la habitación – salió libre por falta de pruebas y presión del abogado por ser menor de edad y no sé que problemas en la cárcel, pero que no metería las manos en el fuego por él, no sabe si es inocente o no.   
  
\- Jensen.  
  
\- ¿Qué?  
  
\- El tipo se llama Jensen – le aclara – y anoche quisiste hacerle exactamente lo que unos animales le hicieron a nuestra hermana.   
  
\- ¡Él es uno de esos animales!  
  
\- ¡No lo sabes! Solo quieres que sea porque no sabes con quien desquitarte y vale, a mi también me duele haber perdido a Megan. Era mi hermana y la adoraba, pero no por eso ando buscando deshogarme con cualquiera.   
  
\- ¿Él es cualquiera? Jared, deja de ser tan ingenuo, ¿Qué te hizo ese tipo? No me creo el cuento de que sea un santo. Estás ciego, hermano, pero yo te voy a abrir los ojos, te voy a demostrar que el jugar de Jensen, es la cárcel. . – concluye metiendo su portátil en el maletín para salir dando un portazo.   
  
  
  
Jensen contiene la respiración y cierra la puerta con cuidado. Se queda recostado de ella sintiéndose mareado de nuevo.   
  
_“A mi también me duele haber perdido a Megan. Era mi hermana y la adoraba.”_  
  
Sacude la cabeza con desesperación, no puede ser.   
  
_“Te voy a demostrar que el lugar de Jensen, es la cárcel”_  
  
¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué significa todo eso? No. No puede tener tan mala suerte, nadie puede. No puede ser que por fin se enamora de alguien como nunca pensó que lo haría, y que toda esa historia esté en medio de los dos. Jared y Megan no pueden ser hermanos, tiene que estar hablando de otra persona.   
  
\- Claro – dice en voz baja con sarcasmo. Se tumba de nuevo en la cama con los ojos cerrados, tal vez suponiendo que si los cierra con la fuerza suficiente, podrá despertar de la pesadilla que está viviendo. Unos minutos después escucha unos pasos acercándose, escucha como la puerta se abre y luego una mano que se pone en su frente.   
  
Se queda quieto, casi conteniendo el aliento, hasta que la puerta suena de nuevo, entonces gira la cabeza para comprobar que vuelve a estar solo. Tiene que esperar otros minutos hasta que escucha a Jared marcharse de casa, se levanta con cuidado y va hasta la habitación de su ¿novio?, observándola por primera vez. Prestando atención a cada adorno, a cada postal puesta cerca del espejo.   
  
_“Me molesta soportar que un tío me intercepte en la calle para decirme que mi novio es un asesino, que salió libre porque logró manipular la situación”_  
  
Comienza a revisar los cajones sin saber bien lo que busca, es como estar tocando las cosas de un extraño porque eso es lo que es Jared para él ahora. ¿Le echa en cara todo lo que no le cuenta? ¿Con que moral lo hace? Lanza toda su ropa al suelo sin importarle ser descubierto, los libros y su colección de relojes van a parar la mismo lugar. Finalmente en uno de los cajones de la mesa de noche, da con algo que le deja paralizado.   
  
[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/834/xa2l.jpg/)  
  
Al principio no la reconocería. Es decir, en el instituto trataba de no prestarle mucha atención, suficiente con la que ya le prestaba Michael estando sobre ella a cada minuto, pero ahora que sabe la verdad y puede ver la foto, la reconoce con facilidad.   
  
A un lado está otra foto donde aparece la familia completa en lo que parece ser Italia. Se sienta en el suelo viendo ambas fotografías, recordando el dolor de los padres de esa chica, preguntándose porque Jared o Jeff no estuvieron cerca durante el proceso.   
  
_“Yo no lo hice”_ repitió ante la mujer que lo veía con lagrimas en los ojos.   
  
_“Tal vez”_ respondió ella, demasiado rota como para demostrar odio. _“Solo… vive tu vida ahora que tienes la oportunidad”_  
  
Jensen supo en ese momento que ella no le creyó, pero ¿Qué madre le creería? Era comprensible que estuviera llena de dolor, buscando culpables y desconfiando, pero honestamente, pensó que todo este tiempo le había dado la oportunidad de pensar, analizar y comprender que él le estaba diciendo la verdad.   
  
Con agotamiento se pone de pie y va hasta su habitación para empacar tanto como puede, pensaba irse el fin de semana pero no lo soporta más, necesita espacio. Deja la maleta a un lado de la puerta y se agacha para abrazar a Sadie, se ha encariñado demasiado con ese bicho, así que no es fácil dejarla, pero es lo mejor o Jared y él terminarán hiriéndose de forma irremediable.   
  
No le extraña que Jared llegue justo cuando él está saliendo, así es su suerte. El castaño mira la maleta como si fuera algo de otro mundo, con un gruñido la coge y la intenta llevar hasta la habitación pero Jensen se lo impide.   
  
\- ¿Qué crees que haces? – pregunta molesto.   
  
\- No tienes que irte – dice Jared, suena a orden y eso a Jensen le molesta.   
  
\- Dame.  
  
\- No.   
  
\- Sé que no tengo que irme, Jared, me voy porque quiero – tira de la maleta con más fuerza.  
  
\- Esta es tu casa tanto como mía ¿Para que te vas? ¿Para dejarme a mí como el malo? – Jensen alza una ceja y sonríe sin nada de alegría.   
  
\- Dame la maleta, Jared. – repite pero el castaño no tiene ganas de hacerle caso. Por la mirada en sus ojos es evidente que quiere discutir.   
  
\- Para Sophia estoy al nivel de cualquier salvaje ¿Cómo crees que ha tenido esa impresión? Se te da muy bien el papel de victima.   
  
\- ¡Dame la maleta y cállate la puta boca! – le insiste.   
  
\- Es lo que tiene la verdad, que duele. – la presencia de Jeff llama la atención de ambos – Ese mismo papel de victima fue el que pusiste en practica para librarte de la cárcel, me imagino. – Jensen rueda los ojos y tira de la maleta tan fuerte que Jared tiene que soltarla.   
  
\- No me conoces, y por lo visto tú tampoco – dice mirando a Jared. – Me da igual lo que piensen, yo no tuve nada que ver con lo de tu hermana, porque eso es lo que pasa ¿no? – Jared abre y cierra la boca sorprendido por la afirmación de Jensen. El rubio coge el portarretrato donde aparece la chica y lo pega contra el pecho de Jared. – Aléjate de mi vida. No quiero volver a verte. – camina hasta la salida pero Jeff se interpone en su camino.  
  
\- Voy a mover cielo y tierra para que pagues lo que hiciste – le advierte. Jared sigue sin poder decir nada.   
  
\- Suerte con eso. Busca a otro para quitarte la culpa de encima, Jeff. – dice con frialdad – porque esto es más que dolor, te sientes culpable por no haber estado con ella ¿no? Por no haberla protegido como se supone que hacer un hermano mayor ¿Me equivoco? Pues es muy tarde tío, querer pagarla conmigo no te la va a regresar.  
  
\- ¡Eres un….! – le sujeta de la camisa pero Jensen le da un golpe en la mano para que le suelte. – ¿Sabes lo que es escuchar a tu hermana gritar mientras la golpean? – le exige – Yo sí, fue mi numero el que marcó en medio de la desesperación de aquella noche. Creí que estaba jugando… no es que hiciera eso muy seguido pero las niñas en secundarias a veces son así. Yo estaba estudiando para un examen así que no le presté atención.  
  
\- ¿Ves? – dice Jensen intentando tragar saliva a pesar del nudo en su garganta – La culpa. Yo no lo sé, no la escuché porque no estaba allí, y no voy a decir lo contrario ni exponer el cuello solo para que tú puedas dormir en las noches. Para mi no eres muy distinto a Tom o Michael, me pregunto cuántas veces tú y tus amigos Chi Delta hicieron algo como eso, puede que lo de Megan no fuera mas que una de esas vueltas que da el destino – Jensen se tambalea cuando Jeff le da un puñetazo.   
  
\- ¡JEFF! – grita Jared poniéndose en medio pero Jensen le aparta para responderle de la misma manera, haciendo que Jeff caiga al suelo.  
  
\- ¡Hijo de puta! – chilla Jeff levantándose de un salto para ir sobre él pero Jared lo detiene. Jensen se limpia la sangre de la boca y coge su maleta.   
  
\- Los quiero fuera de mi vida. A los dos – sentencia saliendo y cerrando la puerta sin mirar atrás.   
  
  
  
Jensen está temblando cuando llega abajo, tanto que necesita sentarse y respirar. Se sienta en la escalera escondiendo la cara entre las manos. Aquello es demasiado para una sola persona, no entiende que es eso tan malo que hizo en la otra vida para merecer algo como esto, porque si estuviera pagando sus culpas, pues vale, pero esto es ridículo.  
  
Cuando abre los ojos no puede evitar dar un salto y llevarse las manos al corazón de forma dramática.   
  
\- ¡Joder! – se queja mirando el par de ojos marrones que le miran demasiado cerca. Sophia sonríe dejando ver sus profundos hoyuelos (no tan bonitos como los de Jared, pero casi) y se arrodilla frente a él.  
  
\- Estás mejor ¿no? – pregunta ella poniéndole la mano en la frente. – Ahora estás muy frío – dice torciendo el gesto. – Pensé que te ibas el fin de semana – comenta viendo la maleta que está a un lado.   
  
\- Necesito irme ahora – responde con una sonrisa de medio lado que viene acompañada de una lagrima traicionera que recorre su mejilla. Ella asiente y se pone de pie para ayudarle a hacer lo mismo. Jensen coge la maleta y ve una vez más hacia las escaleras, secretamente deseando que Jared aparezca para decirle que le cree, que se quede, que lo arreglen… pero no sucede.   
  
El viaje a casa de Adam es callado. Jensen sabe que Sophia tiene mil preguntas dando vueltas en su cabeza y él de verdad quisiera responderlas, pero ahora mismo no sabría como hacerlo, básicamente porque parece que ha olvidado como hablar.   
  
Blake está en casa cuando llegan. Solo le hace falta ver la cara de Jensen para saber que algo va mal, es decir, peor de lo que ya iba, así que simplemente se limita a sonreír de forma cercana y se aparta para dejarle pasar dándole una palmada en la espalda. Él y Sophia lo ven ir directo a la que a veces es su habitación, y le escuchan cerrar la puerta.   
  
\- ¿Cerveza? – pregunta Blake con un suspiro.  
  
\- ¿Vino? – propone ella.   
  
\- Vino será – el hombre camina hasta la cocina y ella lo sigue.   
  
Ambos saben que será una larga tarde, si quieren que Jensen encuentre las palabras para explicarles lo que ha pasado, lo mejor será dejar que se centre y se desahogue como debe estar haciendo ahora mismo.  
  
  
  
Jensen da pasos de bebé cuando ve que la puerta frente a él se abre. Está lloviendo, pero no le importa mojarse, al contrario, agradece eso más que cualquier otra cosa, más que el sol. De alguna forma, el agua de la lluvia se siente purificadora, es una manera de quitarse toda la porquería de encima. Ojalá sus recuerdos pudieran lavarse también… borrarse para siempre.   
  
Sonríe al ver a sus padres esperando frente a la cárcel bajo paraguas, ve como su madre corre hacia él para cubrirlo de la lluvia.   
  
\- Está bien – dice Jensen después de darle un abrazo. La deja ir para seguir mojándose.  
  
\- Cariño… - suspira ella con lágrimas en los ojos.   
  
\- Está bien – repite. Solo consigue dar un par de pasos cuando ve otro coche y una mujer esperando afuera, también bajo un paraguas.   
  
\- Vamos – le insiste su madre, pero la mujer no deja de verlo y Jensen sabe que está esperando por él. Donna le sujeta del brazo cuando ve que la mujer se comienza a acercar. – Vamos, Jensen – le pide. Suena a suplica, tiene miedo, entonces él logra ubicar el rostro sombrío que se aproxima.   
  
\- Dame un minuto.  
  
\- Por favor.  
  
\- Mamá… dame un minuto – le pide con una sonrisa. Se libera para acercarse a la mujer que no deja de caminar en su dirección.   
  
Ambos se quedan callados cuando están frente a frente. Obviamente ella está analizando la situación, buscando un sentimiento.  
  
\- Estás fuera – dice finalmente. Tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas. – Y yo sigo sin ella. – Jensen siente sus palabras como un golpe directo al estomago.   
  
\- Yo no lo hice.  
  
\- ¿No? – busca su mirada, luego sacude la cabeza y se ríe con dolor. – Lo mismo que ellos dicen – murmura en voz baja.   
  
\- Lo siento… lamento todo esto. Pero yo no lo hice.   
  
\- Tal vez… - la mujer intenta respirar profundo pero es como si algo le estuviera impidiendo respirar.   
  
\- Jensen, cariño… - la voz temerosa de su madre llama la atención de ambos. Puede que eso despertara la empatía de la mujer frente a él porque se limita a encogerse de hombros derrotada.   
  
\- Solo… vive tu vida ahora que tienes la oportunidad. – la mujer da media vuelta y regresa a su coche. Donna sujeta a Jensen del brazo para sacarlo de ese lugar de una vez por todas.   
  
Ambos coches con rumbos diferentes, ambos deseando no tener que verse nunca más y así evitar el dolor de los recuerdos y las dudas.   
  
  
  
Jensen intenta limpiarse las lágrimas pero es inútil, es como si esa fuera la formula para hacer brotar un montón más.   
  
Si hace un esfuerzo puede escuchar las voces que llegan desde la sala, es evidente que están tratando de mantener un tono bajo pero aun así se pueden distinguir palabras como “Jared… me da pena… hijo de puta… Jensen… no entiendo… partirle la cara” esa ultima por parte de Sophia, aunque hubiese esperando un comentario así por parte de Blake.   
  
Se marea cuando se anima a levantarse de la cama, así que tiene que quedarse sentado un rato antes de intentarlo de nuevo. Va directo al baño para tratar de adecentarse un poco y toma una respiración profunda para hacerle frente a sus amigos.  
  
Sophia es la primera que nota su presencia y aunque es evidente que está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contenerse, también lo es que aquello le supera y tiene que saberlo ya.   
  
\- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunta acercándose para darle un abrazo y guiarlo hasta el sofá – ¿Puedo ir y partirle la cara? Jodido crío, con lo bien que me caía ¿Qué demonios fue lo que te hizo ahora? ¿Por qué está actuando así?  
  
\- ¡Sophia! – le reclaman Adam y Blake al unísono. Si ellos se han mareado con tantas preguntas, no se quieren ni imaginar como estará la cabeza de Jensen.   
  
\- ¿Qué? Solo expreso las preguntas de todos – Blake rueda los ojos y la toma de la mano para hacer que se siente a su lado y así poder mantenerla controlada.   
  
\- Tío, sé que todo esto es mucho y eso. Además, puede que nos estemos metiendo donde no nos llaman, puedes mandarnos a la mierda si quieres, pero es que…  
  
\- Es su hermana – dice sin más dejándolos a todos mudos por un segundo – Era su hermana.  
  
\- ¿La hermana de quien? – pregunta Adam con cuidado.   
  
\- De Jared.  
  
\- ¿Dónde está? – pregunta Blake mirando a todos lados como si pudiera estar observándolos desde una esquina.   
  
\- La hermana de Jared – repite.  
  
\- Ya, cariño, eso lo dijiste – dice Sophia preguntándose si todo esto lo he vuelto loco o algo. Debe ser por no comer. – ¿Qué pasó con su hermana?  
  
\- ¡Megan! – dice exasperado. - ¡Megan era la hermana de Jared! – se pasa las manos por la cara con frustración. Está temblando de nuevo – Megan… la chica… esa chica. La chica que ellos mataron. Era su hermana, por eso… todo esto es por eso. Dios… me odia… ¿Desde cuando me odia?  
  
\- No entiendo nada.   
  
\- ¿Su hermana? – pregunta Adam. – No puede ser ¿Cómo?  
  
\- No entiendo nada – repite Sophia.   
  
\- ¿Lo sabía él cuando se acercó a ti? Porque si es así, te juro por Dios que…  
  
\- ¡No entiendo nada! – protesta una vez más alzando la voz.   
  
\- La chica a la que mataron…. La razón por la que estuve en la cárcel, ella era la hermana de Jared. – Sophia lo mira como si le hubiese salido un tercer ojo y él de verdad no tiene paciencia ni cabeza ahora mismo para explicarse mejor.   
  
\- Vamos a calmarnos – dice Blake. Va a la cocina y regresa unos minutos después con dos cervezas, un vino y un vaso de agua con un calmante. Lo reparte entre el grupo y se sienta mirando Sophia. – Fue hace más de cuatro años – mira a Jensen para saber si esté le da permiso para hablar. Jensen asiente. – bien… a Jensen lo acusaron de participar en el asesinato de una chica.   
  
Sophia contiene el aliento y luego se relaja para seguir escuchando. Blake le hace un resumen de todo lo sucedido durante ese tiempo, y cuando llegan al punto Jensen encuentra la fuerza para completar la historia con lo sucedido en el apartamento con Jared y Jeff. Es una larga noche y ninguno de ellos consigue entender como alguien puede tener tan mala suerte.   
  
Cuando terminan de hablar deciden que no importa lo que pase, ellos están allí para apoyarlo, y que lo más importante es no dejarse intimidar.   
  
\- Jared no me intimida, – les aclara Jensen – me lastima. – aunque sabe que eso es peor.  
  
\- Tú no hiciste nada, Jensen. – dice Adam – Jared va a tener que entender eso, y la mejor manera es haciéndole frente. En algún momento te tendrá que escuchar.   
  
\- No quiero que me escuche – se queja desviando la mirada. – Hubiese querido eso si me hubiese preguntando de frente, ahora no, ahora solo quiero que me deje en paz. – Concluye poniéndose de pie para regresar a la habitación, es demasiado para un día. Necesita desconectar y decidir que hacer con su vida.   
  
  
  
Caminar por la universidad no debería ser tan difícil, pero lo es.   
  
Jensen no puede evitar que cada rincón le recuerde a Jared, donde solían pasar las horas, beber café, tomar el sol… es una tortura casi igual de cruel que el regreso de los empujones y los comentarios de doble sentido por parte de los chicos de esa jodida fraternidad. Claro que todo eso se reduce a nada cuando siente la indiferencia de Jared al tropezar en clases, a veces cree que la única solución sería irse, pero entonces piensa ¿Por qué tiene que irse él? El no ha hecho nada malo.  
  
Adam se acerca a la facultad todos los días, cosa que hace que Jensen se sienta incomodo. No es un bebé, puede cuidarse solo, pero al parecer su amigo ha decidido que no.  
  
\- Si supieras cuidarte solo no estarías como estás – le reclama rodando los ojos. Jensen no cree que esté tan mal, vale, ha perdido algo de peso, pero es solo porque no puede mantener nada en el estomago y vomitar es algo que odia especialmente. Las pesadillas no son nada nuevo, así que nadie debería extrañarse, y el estar tiritando de frío es algo normal en alguien que tiene la tensión baja ¿no? Sabe que todo es una cadena, que necesita calmar sus nervios para poder regular todo lo demás, el problema es que no es tan fácil.  
  
Le parece un poco extremo que unos días después le informen que tiene una cita para el medico esa tarde. Es decir, no está tan mal, no es como si se fuera a morir o algo.  
  
\- Solo complácenos – le pide Sophia el miércoles por la tarde. – No te tomará mucho tiempo y nosotros nos quedaremos más tranquilos.   
  
\- ¿Y que se supone que le voy a decir al medico? Tengo depresión amorosa.   
  
\- Si – responde Blake dejando la guitarra de lado. – Depresión, o los nervios, o que no comes por lo que tal vez tienes una maldita anemia. Lo que sea, pero vas.  
  
\- Blake – Adam usa su típico tono de “cálmate”, así que Blake rueda los ojos y sacude la cabeza.   
  
\- Jensen, solo hacemos esto porque estamos preocupados por ti y nos importas, lo sabes ¿no? – Jensen echa la cabeza hacia atrás con un gruñido frustrado y se pasa las manos por la cara.   
  
\- Vale – acepta. Blake y Adam sonríen satisfechos, Sophia le da un beso en la mejilla y le informa que pasará por él a las 10 de la mañana. – puedo ir solo.  
  
\- Ni lo sueñes – la chica le guiña un ojo y se despide de todos con la mano.  
  
  
  
Jared mira el reloj una vez más y se remueve incomodo en su asiento. Se pasa la mano por el cuello intentando quitarse un poco de la tensión que tiene acumulada. ¿Dónde demonios está Jensen?   
  
Cuando pelearon en el apartamento, pensó que optaría por alejarse por un tiempo, es lo normal tomando en cuenta todo lo que hay ahora mismo a su alrededor, así que fue una verdadera sorpresa verlo un par de días después en el campus como si nada hubiese pasado.   
  
Vale, no tanto como eso, se le veía decaído y con ojeras, pero no parecía querer darse por vencido ni siquiera cuando el grupito de Darren, por sugerencia de Jeff, comenzó a molestarle justo como hacían en los primeros días de clases. No tiene sentido que ahora simplemente no aparezca.   
  
\- Se habrá dado cuenta de que aquí no pinta nada – dice Jeff sentándose a su lado en el campus.  
  
\- ¿Qué?  
  
\- Jensen… estás buscándolo a él ¿no? – Jared rueda los ojos y se concentra de nuevo en su libro.   
  
\- No – responde secamente – No tengo ninguna razón para buscarlo. – Jeff se le queda mirando un momento antes de asentir.   
  
\- Mañana voy a hablar con el abogado. Quiero ver con él cómo podemos hacer para reabrir la investigación en contra de Ackles, estoy seguro de que no se indagó suficiente hace años. – Jared traga saliva y se encoge de hombros sin apartar la mirada del libro. – ¿Vienes conmigo?  
  
\- Tengo clases.   
  
\- Esto es importante.   
  
\- Mis clases también – Jeff bufa con fuerza y se pone de pie.   
  
\- Solo quieres alargar el golpe, Jared, pero no importa lo ciego que quieras ser, las ganas que tengas de simplemente olvidarte de todo. Voy a descubrir la verdad y le voy a hacer pagar.   
  
\- ¡Hazlo, joder! – cierra el libro de un golpe y se pone de pie, así no hay quien se concentre. – ¡Haz lo que te de la gana, pero a mi déjame en paz! No quiero saber nada de este tema.   
  
\- ¿Eso es lo mucho que Megan te importa?  
  
\- Porque me importa es por lo que no voy a hacer nada, ni a favor ni en contra. Busca todo lo que quieras buscar y si… si él es culpable, haz lo que tengas que hacer. – da media vuelta y escapa a la otra punta del campus, cualquier lugar donde pueda respirar mejor que allí. A veces siente que se ahoga, quisiera que todos desaparecieran de una vez y le dejaran en paz. Que Jeff le deje en paz.   
  
En las clases de la tarde tampoco ve a Jensen, y aunque quiere ignorarlo por completo, no puede simplemente dejar de hacerse preguntas. Especialmente por los comentarios que se dan entre clase y clase o en la fraternidad. No paran de comentar lo delgado que está, su palidez… sin contar las veces que ha salido corriendo de clases.   
  
\- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Sophia? – sugiere Chad cuando salen de la ultima clase.   
  
\- Porque no me interesa.   
  
\- Pues lo disimulas bastante bien. – Jared le mira gruñendo un poco.   
  
\- Es bastante grandecito como para poder cuidarse solo. Yo no tengo ninguna responsabilidad con él, al contrario. – murmura apresurando el paso porque necesita estar solo. No quiere pensar en Jensen, ni que nadie le hable de él, cuando todo terminó se dijo a si mismo que pasaría pagina y eso es lo que va a hacer. Jensen tiene que estar fuera de su vida para siempre.   
  
  
  
Tal y como prometió, el jueves a las 10 está allí para acompañarlo al ambulatorio de la ciudad, podían ir al de la universidad pero ella supuso que no quería que nadie supiera que se sentía así de mal.  
  
\- No es como si lo hubiese podido disimular mucho estos días. Malditas nauseas. – murmura mirando su reloj. – ¿Cuánto falta?  
  
\- Poco – dice ella torciendo el gesto. – Me desesperas, quédate tranquilo. – Jensen bufa y se sienta de nuevo, pero no dura allí más de tres minutos.   
  
Que la enfermera diga su nombre es un alivio porque Sophia estaba pensando seriamente en matarlo. Él insiste en entrar solo, cosa que a ella no le gusta, pero no puede forzarlo así que espera.   
  
Es la media hora más larga de la historia. No esperaba que saliera pronto, pero tampoco que tardara tanto, se supone que deberían darle lago para el estomago y los nervios y ya ¿no? El que se tome tanto tiempo solo es la señal de que las cosas están tan mal como sospechaban.  
  
Cuando Jensen por fin sale, está más pálido que cuando entró. Tanto que ella no se atreve a pronunciar palabra, solo guía hasta la salida y se detienen cuando él por fin toma una bocanada de aire, como si hubiese estado conteniendo la respiración todo ese tiempo.  
  
\- ¿Qué? – pregunta ella sosteniendo su mano. Jensen echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se pasa la mano libre por los ojos para borrar las lágrimas.   
  
\- Mierda – dice. Es como si algo en él se rompiera. Comienza a llorar como un niño en los brazos de su amiga, que no sabe que hacer además de acariciar su espalda y decirle que todo estará bien, aunque no sabe exactamente cual es el problema.  
  
\- Me estás poniendo nerviosa, cariño – dice ella llorando también. No es su culpa, odia verlo así de devastado. ¿Tan mal está? Oh Dios ¿va a morir? De pronto se le comienza a acelerar el corazón imaginando mil panoramas, uno peor que otro. – ¡Jensen! – le exige apartándose para poder mirarlo a los ojos. – ¿Qué es? – Jensen sacude la cabeza y respira profundo para encontrar su voz.  
  
\- Yo… maldición – está temblando como si estuvieran a bajo cero. – Yo… estoy embarazado.   
  
\- ¿¡Que!?   
  
\- Voy a tener un hijo…. Un hijo de Jared.   
  
\- Joder….  
  
\- Si…. – se limpia la cara y se sienta en una de las sillas de la sala de espera viendo el papel que el ha dado el medico. – joder…  
  
Como si su vida no fuera ya un desastre. Como si el destino se negara a permitirle dejar el pasado atrás.

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

Tres horas.   
  
Tres horas es el tiempo que llevan Jensen y Sophia sentados en ese bar que está a una cuadra de la clínica, ella mirando con atención su taza de café y él dándole vueltas a su vaso con agua. Ambos sin poder pronunciar palabra. Por lo menos no una diferente a “joder” o “mierda”.   
  
Un bebé. No puede creer que realmente vaya a tener un bebé.  
  
No un bebé cualquiera, sino de Jared.   
  
Hace unas semanas la noticia le hubiese shockeado pero estaría contento, sin duda; pero ahora mismo no sabe que pensar. Hay muchas cosas entre los dos, su familia lo debe odiar…. Maldición, Jared lo odia. Tiene demasiados problemas encima, comenzando con que no sabe qué le espera respecto a Ian, Tom o Michael… éste definitivamente no es el momento. ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Qué pasará con sus estudios? ¿Cómo se lo va a decir a su familia? Dios, ya puede escuchar el discurso de sus padres.   
  
\- No puedo respirar – dice de pronto poniéndose de pie para correr a la calle dejando que el aire dé contra su rostro mientras toma respiraciones profundas, como si alguien le hubiese estado robando el aliento durante todo este tiempo.  
  
Sophia le sujeta de la mano con miedo a que se caiga y lo ayuda a recostarse de la pared. Espera a que su respiración se regule para guiarlo por la acerca.  
  
\- Caminar te hará bien – le dice ayudándolo a esquivar a la gente.   
  
Finalmente llegan a una esquina donde el sol es agradable, con lo pálido que está es definitivamente algo que necesita.   
  
\- Yo no puedo imaginar como te sientes pero… veamos el punto importante aquí, Jensen. Algo a lo que debes prestar mayor atención – dice con seriedad. Jensen la mira con preocupación, no sería raro que algo de todo lo que tiene encima se le haya escapado de la cabeza – Voy a ser tía – le informa Sophia en voz bajita dejándolo confundido por un segundo. Es obvio que ella está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no sonreír.   
  
\- Eres… Dios. – Jensen sacude la cabeza y desvía la mirada.  
  
\- ¡Voy a ser tía! – repite sin poder contenerse más.   
  
\- ¡No te soporto! – se queja dejando caer los brazos de lado dándose por vencido. Ella deja salir esa risa tan contagiosa que tiene. – Eres el mal. – murmura rodando los ojos.   
  
\- Sabes que estaré aquí, ¿no? Y estoy segura de que Adam y Blake también… si Jared no quiere, ¡qué se joda! Él se lo pierde. – Jensen se anima a verla, hay tanta seriedad en su mirada como en lo que dice.   
  
\- Gracias – son solo palabras, pero ayudan a que su estómago se sienta menos revuelto.  
  
Necesita tiempo antes de tomar una decisión, así que antes de regresar a casa de sus amigos, lo primero que hace es comprar un pasaje de avión a Austin. Necesita estar en casa, necesita a su familia.   
  
\- ¿Nosotros no somos como tu familia? – pregunta Adam ofendido. Jensen estuvo balbuceando durante una hora antes de encontrar las palabras correctas para darles la noticia. . Ellos necesitaron de la misma cantidad de tiempo para digerirla, aunque Blake sigue sin hablar y es incapaz de apartar los ojos del vientre de Jensen.  
  
\- Lo son, pero quiero ir a casa. Cambiar de aires por unos días me hará bien. – insiste terminando de meter la ropa en el bolso.  
  
\- ¿No vas a hablar con Jared?  
  
\- Esto no le incumbe. – responde de forma orgullosa.   
  
\- ¿Cómo? – dice Blake saliendo de su mutismo. – La última vez que revisé, para tener un hijo se necesitan dos, bueno… no siempre… pero tú sí. ¿O esto te lo hiciste tu solito?  
  
\- No quiero hablar con él.  
  
\- Pero hablarás, ¿no? Más adelante.   
  
\- ¡No lo sé! – protesta dejando el bolso de lado. – yo… necesito pensar – sacude la cabeza y termina con el bolso. No necesita llevarse muchas cosas. – Regresaré pronto – les promete caminando hasta la puerta.   
  
\- Deja que te lleve – dice Blake.   
  
\- No. Ya está el taxi. Nos vemos en unos días – dice guiñándoles un ojo, suspira profundo cuando por fin está fuera de la casa.   
  
  
  
Su padre le sonríe en el aeropuerto y lo guía hasta el coche. Su curiosidad es evidente, aunque trata de disimularla, al igual que su preocupación.  
  
\- Estás pálido – dice dejando de mirar la carretera solo el tiempo suficiente para hacerle una inspección rápida. – Y delgado. – Acota.   
  
\- Lo sé – responde Jensen encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Qué más puede decir? Si se atreve a darle mayores explicaciones, acabaran teniendo un accidente o algo. Mejor esperar hasta llegar a zona segura. O no. ¿Qué pasa si simplemente se calla?  
  
Y es que cuando llega a casa y siente los brazos de su madre alrededor, no encuentra el valor para darle una decepción más. Suficiente con todos los problemas que ha provocado hasta ahora. Contarles que está embarazado va ligado a tener que hablarles de Jared y tarde o temprano va a tener que decirles que era el hermano de Megan… ellos se preocuparán y sabe Dios qué se les ocurrirá hacer. No, no puede decir nada aún. Así que después de hablar con ellos un rato y cenar, decide ir a su cuarto a pensar, total, para eso quiso ir hasta allá.   
  
El estar en su hogar debe tener un efecto relajante bastante especial porque tan pronto como pone la cabeza en la almohada, los ojos se le cierran casi contra su voluntad y no se vuelven a abrir hasta entrada la mañana.   
  
Arruga la cara por culpa del sol que entra por la ventana y se regaña mentalmente por no haber cerrado la cortina, aun sin despertar por completo se sostiene la cabeza porque el sonido del exprimidor de naranjas le molesta.   
  
\- Oh no – dice cuando el estómago se le revuelve por culpa del olor a tocino. Se levanta tropezando con las sabanas pero recupera el equilibrio rápidamente y se encierra en el baño para vomitar hasta que se queda sin fuerzas.   
  
No consigue ponerse de pie hasta diez minutos después. Se cepilla y regresa a su habitación para meterse de nuevo en la cama, está lloviendo así que no tiene muchas ganas de hacer nada más. Solo se queda mirando por la ventana, sonriendo por las gotas que salpican el cristal, concentrándose en el agradable sonido.  
  
La siguiente vez que abre los ojos, son las tres de la tarde, y supone que lo justo sería bajar a la sala un rato. La pregunta es si tendrá fuerza para hacerlo.   
  
\- ¡AH! – grita cuando siente un par de brazos que lo atrapan desde atrás. Consigue liberarse con rapidez y voltear para descubrir que es nada más y nada menos que una delgada chica rubia que no para de hacerle ojitos. – ¡Estás en mi habitación! – protesta mirándola de mala gana. Ella se encoge de hombros y se acomoda mejor en la cama.  
  
\- Ahora es tu habitación solo de a ratos – responde con tono gamberro. Jensen rueda los ojos y se tumba a su lado. Luego de un par de minutos gira para poder verle la cara, sonríe al darse cuenta de lo mucho que ha crecido y lo guapa que es. – ¿Qué? – pregunta mirándolo con desconfianza.   
  
\- Nada. – Ella tuerce el gesto y suspira poniéndose de lado también.   
  
\- ¿Qué es?  
  
\- Nada, ya te dije. Me doy cuenta de que has crecido mucho, eso es todo.  
  
\- No… ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así? – le aclara usando la mano para apoyar la cabeza y poder verlo mejor.  
  
\- Estoy bien.  
  
\- No lo estás. Estamos a mitad de curso y tú acabas de coger un avión para venir a Austin, cuando todos sabemos que no es uno de tus lugares favoritos. Mantuviste una conversación políticamente correcta cuando llegaste y te has pasado un montón de horas durmiendo. Algo pasa, soy tu hermana pequeña, pero eso no me convierte en idiota o algo. – Jensen frunce el ceño y se levanta para ver por la ventana. Sigue lloviendo. Sigue siendo agradable.  
  
\- ¿Qué fue lo más raro? ¿La conversación políticamente correcta? – pregunta con media sonrisa. Ella asiente y vuelve a encogerse de hombros, esta vez de forma exagerada.   
  
\- ¿Peleaste con el tal Jared? – Jensen alza una ceja admitiendo que la enana merece un punto. – Vale… ¿Y qué más? – ok, se merece más de un punto. Jensen se queda callado un rato más antes de animarse a buscar entre sus cosas y sacar el papel que le dio el médico. Lo mira una vez más y lo extiende para que ella lo coja.   
  
No pasa más de un minuto, está seguro, pero a él le parece una eternidad más o menos. Mack parpadea un par de veces, lo mira, mira el papel, lo mira a él otra vez, y de pronto en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa que da miedo. Es muy parecida a la de Sophia.  
  
\- OH DIOS MIO – grita. Jensen tiene que salir corriendo para taparle la boca.   
  
\- ¡Calla! – le advierte. Debió imaginar que reaccionaría así.   
  
\- Jaljsjshd sajhdjasdh lajshasdjdh – él rueda los ojos y le quita la mano de la boca - ¿Cuándo lo supiste? ¿Es de Jared? ¡Por Dios, esto es genial!  
  
\- Por favor, por favor… baja la voz. – le suplica.  
  
\- ¿Por qué? Mamá estará súper contenta, ya verás. Y papá consternado al principio… Dios… sabía que era una bendición tener un hermano gay – dice dando palmitas. – ¿Vendrá Jared? Lo quiero conocer. ¿Qué te dijo cuando lo supo? Inesperado todo, ¿no? Aunque tu eras muy cuidadoso con eso cuando estuviste con Tom. ¿Lo planearon? Oh Dios, ¿Se van a casar?  
  
\- ¡Mack! ¿Te puedes callar? Me estás dando dolor de cabeza.   
  
\- ¡Quiero saber!  
  
\- ¡No! ¿Vale? Jared no sabe, nada. No fue planeado. No sé…. – respira profundo y se sienta en la cama – no sé que hacer. Jared y yo… eso terminó.   
  
\- Oh… - su cara se llena de tristeza rápidamente – pero se pueden arreglar, ¿no?  
  
\- No. Terminó y no se puede arreglar.   
  
\- Pero… el bebé  
  
\- Es mi asunto. Si es que decido que sea un asunto. – ella agranda los ojos y le sostiene el rostro.   
  
\- ¿Qué?  
  
\- Ya me oíste. – dice librándose de su agarre.   
  
\- ¡Jensen Ross Ackles!  
  
\- Necesito pensar, Mack.  
  
\- No, esto no se piensa, no puedes.  
  
\- Es mi problema.   
  
\- Eres un egoísta. Yo quiero ser tía, no puedes quitarme esto, me lo merezco.   
  
\- ¿Tú te estás escuchando?  
  
\- ¡Sí! – responde con seguridad. – Estoy dispuesta a exigir mis derechos.  
  
\- ¿Cómo? – le reta con la mirada.   
  
\- Acusándote con mamá y papá.  
  
\- No te atreverías. – ella alza una ceja y se levanta con calma caminando hacia la puerta – Mack… - le advierte. Ella abre la puerta y pone un pie afuera. – Mack, más te vale que te calles.  
  
\- ¡MAMÁ! – Jensen sale corriendo, le tira del brazo para que entre y cierra la puerta.   
  
\- ¿Te volviste loca?  
  
\- Tómate un tiempo. No decidas nada aun, déjame ayudarte, déjame pensar, ¿vale?  
  
\- Mack…  
  
\- Prometo callarme – la voz de su madre suena desde abajo avisando que está subiendo. – deja que sea yo la que piense. Dos semanas… si no te convenzo en dos semanas te dejo hacer lo que quieras. – los pasos se escuchan más cerca. – rápido, hermanito.  
  
\- Maldición.  
  
\- ¿Qué pasó, chicos? – pregunta Donna abriendo la puerta.   
  
\- Mamá, Jensen…  
  
\- ¡Está bien! – dice él de inmediato. Su madre ladea la cabeza con curiosidad y Mack sonríe.   
  
\- Jensen quiere comer chino pero no se animaba a decírtelo.   
  
\- Oh cariño, sabes que no me cuesta nada complacerte. – dice Donna con una sonrisa. – Si quieres chino puedo ir al súper a comprar lo que haga falta. No te preocupes.   
  
\- Iremos nosotros, mamá – dice Mack. Donna mira a Jensen para saber si está de acuerdo, él rueda los ojos y asiente dándose por vencido.  
  
El viaje al supermercado es lo más parecido a una pesadilla porque Mack no para de hablar a mil palabras por minuto, es agobiante y difícil seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos, porque Jensen se dio cuenta desde hace rato que no son más que eso, centenas de pensamientos dichos en voz alta. En realidad no espera una respuesta de su parte y mucho menos una aprobación.   
  
Desvaría mientras buscan lo necesario para que su madre haga la comida china, desvaría mientras pagan, desvaría camino a casa y lo sigue haciendo después de que cenan. Jensen está realmente arrepentido de haber abierto la boca. Si no sabía que hacer, ¿para qué fue a Austin? ¿Para que se lo contó a la obsesa de su hermana? Menos mal que no le ha dicho nada a sus padres porque ese sí que sería un puntazo.   
  
Es más de media noche cuando siente que lo mueven para que se despierte. Le cuesta una eternidad abrir los ojos, pero no le sorprende en lo más mínimo encontrarse de frente con la cara de su hermana.   
  
\- Ravenswood Center – dice. Jensen se estruja los ojos y se sienta en la cama.  
  
\- ¿Qué?  
  
\- Doctor Lee Min Ho… es un obstetra de Corea, su tesis se basó en el control del embarazo masculino, hizo toda su pasantía con Kim Gun. Sabes quién es, ¿no? – no espera a que Jensen le conteste para seguir hablando. – Uno de los pioneros en embarazo masculino, todos sus casos han tenido éxito. Es de los más recomendados y buscados del mundo, pero sigue en Corea… Min Ho está en California. – Concluye con una gran sonrisa. Jensen parpadea confuso y mira el reloj.   
  
\- Son las dos de la mañana. – balbucea.   
  
\- Nopuedodormir – Dice. Jensen está pensando seriamente en sedarla. O golpearla en la cabeza con algo, eso también podría funcionar. – Tenemos cita para la semana que viene, así puedes pasar unos días más aquí con mamá y papá. También he pensado que como ya terminé los exámenes, puedo dejar de ir al instituto, así que iré contigo, Adam dice que no le importa que me quede con ellos, será mucha gente cuando estemos todos juntos pero prometo no molestar, además no me voy a quedar para siempre, solo hasta que veamos al doctor y esté segura de que entras en razón. Si me da tiempo le patearé el culo a Jared, también. Vale, duerme, espero que el despertar de mañana sea mejor al de hoy. Las nauseas son una putada, ¿no? Voy a ver en internet que hay para eso. Te quiero. – le da un beso en la frete y sale de la habitación dejado a Jensen totalmente descolocado.   
  
El rubio se tumba de nuevo en la cama y se queda mirando al techo tratando de poner en orden la avalancha de palabras que le dijo se hermana. Mierda, es peor que Jared con exceso de azúcar.   
  
Vamos a ver, dijo algo de no poder dormir y de patear a Jared. ¿Cuándo va a patearlo?  
  
“Adam dice que no le importa que me quede con ellos”  
  
¿En Palo Alto? ¿Con ellos?  
  
“Tenemos cita para la semana que viene”  
  
¿Qué? No, no, no, no. Se pone de pie y camina hasta la habitación de la locomotora que tiene como hermana.   
  
\- No. – es lo primero que dice al abrir la puerta.   
  
\- ¿Cuál parte?  
  
\- Toda. No voy a una cita con un obstetra porque aún no sé que hacer y no vas a ir a California porque…  
  
\- ¿Por qué?  
  
\- Porque no.   
  
\- Hermano, me diste dos semanas sin condiciones. Vamos a ir, me voy a pegar a ti como una lapa y al final me vas a decir lo lista y genial que soy.   
  
\- Mack…  
  
\- ¿De verdad no te interesa, Jen? – le pregunta con seriedad. Demasiada. – Siempre te han gustado los niños, y sí, estás estudiando y peleaste con Jared, pero… ¿no te hace nada de ilusión tener un hijo suyo?  
  
\- Yo no… nosotros…. – respira profundo y se pasa las manos por la cara – Voy a la cama. – murmura dando media vuelta. No tiene ganas de pensar a esas horas de la madrugada.   
  
Claro que no es que Mack le de oportunidad de hacerlo en la mañana, ni al día siguiente. Ni al siguiente. Es como si se hubiese puesto como meta el distraerlo y abrumarlo con sus conversaciones. Es tanto que ni siquiera se da cuenta de que está fuera de Austin hasta que el piloto anuncia que están a punto de aterrizar en California, y claro está, escapó sin contarles a sus padres lo que estaba pasando.  
  
Adam y Blake tampoco dejan mucho espacio libre a su mente. Está pensando seriamente en pillarse una habitación de hotel solo para poder tener un momento de paz.   
  
Supone que su libertad está por llegar el martes por la mañana cuando está con Mack en la sala de espera del hospital. Se remueve incomodo al sentir todas las miradas sobre él, supone que es por ser el nuevo, no por ser el raro, porque en una de las sillas frente a él hay un hombre igual de embarazado… No, más, porque a él se le nota la panza. También hay dos mujeres, así que este doctor debe tratar ambos sexos.  
  
\- Jensen Ackles – llama la enfermera. Él se estruja los ojos y le hace un gesto para dejarle saber que es él. – Por aquí – le dice con una sonrisa. Él toma la mano de Mack para que lo acompañe. No pretenderá que vaya a hacer eso solo ¿no?  
  
La oficina es de color crema y el escritorio es de cristal. En las paredes hay unas cuantas fotos de personas embarazadas. Se sientan frente al escritorio y tienen que esperar diez minutos hasta que el doctor entra.   
  
Jensen no puede evitar torcer el gesto con preocupación. ¿Qué edad se supone que tiene ese chico? ¿Seguro que Mack revisó bien su currículum?   
  
\- Hola – dice el chico extendiendo la mano y hace una pequeña reverencia cuando Jensen la sujeta. – Soy el doctor Lee Min Ho – se presenta con una sonrisa. 20… no puede tener más de 20, es imposible. Dios, ¿dónde se ha metido? – Eres Jensen, ¿no? – pregunta cuando se da cuenta de que su paciente se ha quedado mudo.  
  
\- Oh… sí, Ackles… Jensen Ackles.   
  
\- Perfecto – extiende la mano hacia Mack, haciendo la misma reverencia que hizo con Jensen.  
  
\- Soy, Mack, su hermana.   
  
\- Un placer. – les hace un gesto para que se sienten y sin perder la sonrisa comienza a revisar el historial que le ha pasado la enfermera.   
  
Jensen aprovecha para verlo bien. El titulo en la pared dice que se graduó hace tres años, lo que lo convierte en prácticamente un novato, eso le preocupa…. Aunque por otro lado, se supone que los asiáticos son genios y todo eso, ¿no? ¿O es un mito?   
  
\- ¿Cómo te has sentido? – pregunta amablemente.   
  
\- Con nauseas – el doctor asiente mientras hace anotaciones, su sonrisa ahora es más de pena que de otra cosa.   
  
\- ¿Mareos? – Jensen asiente. – ¿Sueño? – asiente de nuevo. – Bien… tienes todos los síntomas comunes.  
  
\- ¿Eso es bueno o malo?  
  
\- Ummm, bueno para mí porque me da mejores datos de cómo llevar tu embarazo, malo para ti porque eres quien lo sufre – hace un gesto de “ups” y se pone de pie. Le da una bata y le pide que entre al baño para cambiarse, cuando sale lo guía hasta la camilla. – Vamos a conocer al pequeño – dice sonriendo alegremente una vez más. Su cabello con ondas apuntando en varias direcciones le hace ver aún más joven. Sus ojos son más abiertos de lo que pensó que serían, en las películas casi siempre usan actores con ojos muy achinados pero este chico tiene rasgos diferentes. Lo que de verdad mortifica a Jensen es que sonría tanto, sobre todo porque tiene hoyuelos, maldición. Antes no se fijaba en eso, nunca. Y ahora los ve en todas partes y lo único que puede hacer es pensar en Jared. Se pregunta por cuánto tiempo tendrá que cargar con esa cruz. – Allí – dice el doctor. Jensen frunce el ceño con curiosidad.  
  
\- ¿Perdón?  
  
\- ¿Puedes escucharlo? – le pregunta. ¿Escuchar el que? Entonces lo oye. Un ligero pum pum pum pum que viene desde la maquina. Cuando la mira no logra descifrar nada más que manchas oscuras y un pequeño punto blanco que aparece y desaparece pero sabe que es lo que hay ahí. Quién está allí. – Es fuerte.   
  
\- ¿Es…?  
  
\- Tu bebé – le informa. Deja que lo escuche un rato más y luego comienza a hacer anotaciones. – Puedes vestirte – Es cuando Jensen se da cuenta de que ha apagado el monitor y le ha limpiado el gel del vientre.   
  
En estado catatónico va hasta el baño y sale de la misma forma cinco minutos después.   
  
\- Sus latidos están bien. Según mis cálculos estás de seis semanas. Necesito que te hagas unos análisis de sangre, por ahora te mandaré unas vitaminas y hierro porque me parece que tienes algo de anemia… quiero comprobarlo. Tienes que cuidarte, los embarazos masculinos siempre tienen más riesgos que los femeninos, pero te aseguro que si hacemos esto juntos y bien, pronto podrás abrazar a tu bebé.  
  
¿Abrazar a su bebé?  
  
\- Te pondré cita para dentro de un mes. ¿De acuerdo? Si tienes alguna molestia no dudes en llamarme. A cualquier hora.   
  
¿Abrazar a su bebé? Su bebé con Jared.  
  
\- 27 – dice guiándolos a él y a Mack hasta la puerta.   
  
\- ¿Qué?  
  
\- Tengo 27… sé que aparento menos… ¿nos vemos en un mes? – Jensen asiente y sacude la cabeza.   
  
\- Lo siento, yo…  
  
\- Es tu primera vez y estás abrumado. Los dos lo están, es obvio – responde riendo suavemente – no te preocupes. Nos vemos en un mes, Jensen. – le guiña el ojo y regresa a su consultorio.  
  
Mack y él caminan en silencio hasta la salida de la clínica. Se quedan recostados de la entrada y un minuto después ella comienza a dar saltos sorprendiéndolo por completo.   
  
\- ¡Por todos los cielos eso fue grandioso! No puedo creer que tienes un bebé ahí – parece como si estuviera a punto de sacar los pompones.   
  
“Sus latidos están bien”  
  
Mierda.   
  
\- Lo vamos a tener, ¿verdad? ¿verdad? – Jensen suspira y se golpea la cabeza contra la pared.   
  
\- Si, Mack… tendremos un bebé. – se rinde. Ríe cuando su hermana comienza a saltar con más ímpetu. Sabe que no debería estar pensando en Jared en ese momento, pero no puede evitarlo, se pregunta qué pasaría si lo supiera, si eso cambiaría de alguna forma las cosas entre ellos.   
  
Se pregunta si vale la pena siquiera intentarlo.

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

Está lloviendo tan fuerte que parece que el cielo se caerá a pedazos de un momento a otro. Ha estado así desde primera hora de la mañana y no parece que vaya a mejorar pronto.  
  
\- Estúpido tiempo.  
  
Jared se recuesta de la pared y se deja caer lentamente hasta el suelo sin apartar la mirada de la lluvia. Llegará tarde a la clase de la tarde, pero no hay paraguas que valga contra ese temporal y no tiene la más mínima intención de mojarse.   
  
En realidad, ni siquiera tiene ganas de ir. Al principio quiso convencerse de que era porque tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para concentrarse en las clases, pero ya es momento de que asuma cuál es el verdadero problema.   
  
Han pasado más de dos semanas desde la última vez que vio a Jensen, los primeros días no quiso pensar mucho en eso, se negaba a darle vueltas al tema, pero ahora mismo no puede pensar en otra cosa.   
  
¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no sabe nada de nadie? Es como si todos se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y eso está comenzando a pasar de confuso a molesto.   
  
El sonido de su móvil llama su atención, no es necesario mirarlo para saber que es su hermano. Otra vez. Es quien ha estado llamando toda la mañana. Debería captar la indirecta y darse por vencido, ¿no? Debería entender de una vez que él no quiere saber cómo avanza la investigación que reabrió en contra de Jensen, no quiere saber si es culpable o no. No quiere odiarlo más.   
  
Con un suspiro se estruja los ojos y saca el libro de psicología para darle un repaso al tema del examen, mientras espera a que la lluvia pase. Una hora después su móvil vuelve a sonar, está a punto de lanzarlo contra el suelo pero se da cuenta de que no es su hermano sino Chad quien llama.   
  
\- Mañana, el bar, tú y yo. – es lo único que dice cuando lo atiende. Jared sonríe de medio lado y se relaja contra la pared.   
  
\- Eso suena a proposición indecente, Chad. Creo que me han dado hasta escalofríos. – escucha como Chad se ríe al otro lado de la línea.   
  
\- Ya quisieras, cariño. Lo siento pero busco a alguien sin polla, y más importante aún, alguien que este enamorado de mí, no de otro. – Jared pierde la sonrisa y rueda los ojos aunque sabe que su amigo no puede verlo. Le ha dicho mil veces que no le recuerde a Jensen, pero no hay manera de que lo entienda. O puede que sí lo entienda pero le parece más divertido tocarle la moral.  
  
\- La semana que viene estará llena de exámenes – le recuerda cambiando de tema – no creo que sea buena idea comenzar a beber desde el viernes.   
  
\- Padalecki, precisamente para soportarlo es que tenemos que beber. En la universidad hay más probabilidades de aprobar si tienes el alcohol suficiente en la sangre. – Jared sacude la cabeza divertido y está a punto de refutar la teoría de su amigo cuando algo llama su atención. No, no algo. Alguien.   
  
Se pone de pie rápidamente y camina hacia un lado sin quitarle los ojos de encima, tratando de saber si es un juego de sus ojos o si lo está viendo realmente.   
  
\- ¿Jared? ¿En serio me dejas hablando solo?  
  
\- Te llamo ahora – dice y cuelga sin esperar respuesta. Da un paso bajo la lluvia para ir tras él pero recuerda que su bolso sigue en el suelo. Gira durante un minuto para recogerlo y meter el libro dentro pero cuando voltea de nuevo, él ya no está. Jared frunce el ceño y sale corriendo hacia la facultad pero no lo ve por ninguna parte. Juraría que era él, no reconoció a la chica que lo acompañaba, pero está seguro de que era Jensen.   
  
Cuando llega hasta el salón está calado de arriba abajo, pero eso es nada comparado con la frustración de descubrir que Jensen no está allí.   
  
\- Celebro su entusiasmo al venir a pesar de la lluvia, Padalecki, pero le aconsejo que vaya a secarse un poco primero. – Jared fuerza una sonrisa de agradecimiento para el profesor y sale en dirección a los baños con la esperanza de que Jensen esté allí, pero nada. Un minuto después tiene ganas de darse cabezazos contra la pared. Se supone que Jensen no le importa, que era un alivio no tener que verlo todos los días ¿Entonces por qué sale corriendo detrás de él cuando lo ve?  
  
\- Eres un idiota, Jared – le dice a su imagen en el espejo. Idiota y patético son las palabras que le vienen mejor ahora mismo. Con un suspiro se pasa las manos por el cabello sacudiéndolo un poco, se mira y reconoce que no hay mucho que hacer. No hay mucho que quiera hacer. Así que simplemente regresa sobre sus pasos, bajo la lluvia hasta llegar a su apartamento, ese lugar donde pensó que había encontrado la felicidad, y ahora está lleno de soledad.   
  
  
  
\- No es la primera vez que hago algo tan infantil como esto, pero sí es la primera vez que lo hago con mi hermano – se queja Mack con los brazos cruzados. Jensen tuerce el gesto sin dejar de mirar en dirección a la facultad.   
  
Sabía que al aceptar regresar tendría que hacerle frente a Jared, pensó que estaba preparado para eso, pero si verlo de lejos lo puso en ese estado de nervios, no se quiere ni imaginar que será cuando lo tenga de frente, por eso corrió en dirección contraria, escondiéndose detrás de uno de los árboles.  
  
\- Tú podías haber seguido tu camino, él no te conoce. – responde de mala gana.   
  
\- Ya, claro, y dejarte aquí bajo la lluvia. Si es que eres de un listo – dice con sarcasmo. El estremecimiento que sigue a sus palabras la ponen aún más furiosa. – Si me enfermo verás…. – se queja con un puchero. Jensen intenta rodar los ojos con antipatía pero un estornudo lo interrumpe. Su hermana contiene el aliento y agranda los ojos – ¡Si te enfermas, te mato! – protesta sujetándolo de la mano para arrastrarlo hasta un lugar techado. – Esto es ridículo.   
  
\- Estoy bien, nadie se resfría por un poco de agua.   
  
\- ¡Más te vale! – le amenaza. Achica lo ojos mirando el cielo, temiendo que pedazos de nubes le caigan en la cabeza o algo. No recuerda cuando fue la última vez que vio llover de esa manera.   
  
\- No podemos quedarnos así – dice Jensen pasándose la mano por el cabello para sacudir el agua. Luego sujeta a su hermana de la chamarra para hacerle una inspección. – Necesitamos regresar a casa, puedo hablar con Singer mañana.  
  
\- Necesitamos algo caliente, secarnos y luego ir a casa. Me niego a correr hasta el coche bajo esta lluvia  
  
\- ¿Qué más da? Ya nos mojamos. – ella tuerce el gesto y le coge de la mano para ir hasta el bar que acaba de ver al otro lado de la calle.   
  
El lugar está caliente, cosa que se agradece, y aunque hay un montón de gente usándolo como refugio, logran pillar una mesa al fondo. Mientras Mack está en el baño tratando de secarse por lo menos el cabello, Jensen pide un jugo de naranja para él y un café para su hermana.  
  
\- No creo que eso sea bueno para la acidez estomacal. – Jensen frunce el ceño y voltea en dirección a la voz, parpadea sorprendido cuando se da cuenta de que es su obstetra. Mierda, sin la bata de médico parece todavía más joven. – Ya, me lo dicen siempre. – Jensen agranda los ojos y desvía la mirada. Estúpida boca que se abre sin permiso. El doctor se ríe y sacude la cabeza.   
  
\- Lo siento. – consigue decir.   
  
\- No hay problema. – responde él con una sonrisa. – Ahora en serio, deberías evitar los jugos cítricos y el café.   
  
\- El café es para mí – dice su hermana con alegría. – ¿Min Ho? Puedo llamarte Min Ho ¿Verdad?  
  
\- Doctor sería bastante mejor – le regaña Jensen, ella le saca la lengua.   
  
\- Min Ho está bien – le responde el doctor.   
  
\- ¡Genial! Vale, nada de cítricos. Señor, cambie el jugo por agua. – le pide Mack al camarero.   
  
\- ¡Hey!  
  
\- Es lo que hay, hermanito.  
  
\- Hay otras cosas – les interrumpe Min Ho – Otra clase de jugos… - enseguida se toma unos segundos para verlos de arriba abajo. – Y tomando en cuenta los resultados de tus análisis, mojarse de esta forma no es lo más inteligente.   
  
\- ¿Análisis? – pregunta Jensen preocupado. Min Ho asiente.   
  
\- Tal y como imaginé, tienes anemia, Jensen. No es algo para tomar a la ligera. – Jensen suspira y se estruja el ceño. Ese embarazo no hace más que comenzar y ya le está dando problemas. Mack debe estar leyéndole la mente o algo porque de inmediato le da un manotazo y se enfurruña.   
  
\- ¿Qué debemos hacer? – pregunta la chica. Min Ho sonríe dulcemente y mira la hora en su reloj.   
  
\- Por ahora quitarse la ropa mojada. Si pueden ir mañana al consultorio, sacaré un momento para recetarte unas vitaminas con hierro y reestructurar tu dieta, no necesitas pedir cita. – dice mirando a Jensen. – Ahora, me tengo que ir. Un placer encontrarlos, chicos.   
  
\- Igual – responden los hermanos al unísono, con la diferencia de que Mack agrega un guiño a la despedida, cosa que hace que Min Ho se sonroje y se ría un poco más.   
  
\- ¿Con mi obstetra, Mack? ¿En serio?  
  
\- ¿Qué?  
  
\- ¡Qué es mi obstetra! Y que es mayor que tú, no me líes en otra cosa, ¿vale? Suficiente con lo que tengo. – ella le saca la lengua y se concentra en su café.   
  
\- Es muy guapo – murmura haciendo un puchero. Jensen bufa y deja caer la cabeza sobre la mesa.   
  
¿Anemia? ¿En serio? Sabía que un embarazo requería de cuidados pero…   
  
Suspira y levanta la cabeza para ver por la ventana, de inmediato la imagen de Jared corriendo bajo la lluvia llega a su mente. Hace tanto que no lo veía que ya había comenzado a olvidar lo que le provocaba su sola presencia. Maldición. El sentimiento es aún más torturador sabiendo que tienen algo que los une pero que no pueden compartir. Si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo… Si tan solo esa chica no fuera su hermana, las cosas serían muy distintas ahora.   
  
  
  
\- ¿Qué tan confiable es?   
  
Jared frunce el ceño cuando abre la puerta y ve a su hermano hablando por teléfono. Suspira y camina hasta la nevera para servirse un poco de agua.   
  
\- ¿Cuánto tardaría? – pregunta con seriedad. – No pienso negociar con ninguno de esos tres. Si tienen algo que decir que lo digan, pero no hay manera de que los apoye en el juicio de apelación.   
  
Jared golpea la jarra contra la encimera de la cocina llamando su atención.   
  
\- Investiga un poco más. Te llamaré de nuevo – dice antes de colgar y por fin centrar la atención en su hermano. – Estás empapado, ve a cambiarte.   
  
\- ¿Qué haces?  
  
\- ¿Qué? No quiero que te resfríes. – Jared aprieta los dientes con frustración sin dejar de mirarlo. – Lo que tú no haces, Jared. – responde. – El abogado dice que el tal Welling tiene pruebas en contra de Jensen que no quiso presentar en su momento porque eran novios, y blablabla, pero que ahora quiere colaborar.  
  
\- A cambio de su libertad – no es una pregunta. Es una afirmación que sale con odio.   
  
\- No lo voy a permitir, sé cómo jugar mis cartas. – Jared bufa una risa seca y sacude la cabeza.   
  
\- No sé yo quién juega con quien, Jeff – camina en dirección a su habitación, mejor dicho, la habitación de Jensen, para cambiarse de ropa y llamar a Chad para salir. Definitivamente mientras más tiempo pasa en esa casa más frustrado se siente.   
  
Al bajar las escaleras se encuentra de frente con Sophia. No le extraña que la chica se limite a saludarlo con un gesto de cabeza para luego seguir su camino como si nada. Jared respira profundo y camina hasta donde Chad lo está esperando.   
  
Sabe que debería estar estudiando pero decidir ir hasta el bar ha sido mejor idea, está seguro. Le ayuda hablar con Chad, aunque no sepa decir más que tonterías. Tal vez por eso son amigos, porque tiene la habilidad de despistarlo lo suficiente como para poder dejar de pensar en lo que le duele.   
  
Claro que el lunes por la mañana, cuando el entrar al salón de clases ve a Jensen sentado en el puesto de siempre, listo para presentar el examen, Jared comprende que no hay distracción que valga.   
  
Ahora está menos delgado, sigue luciendo pálido pero ni comparación a como estaba los días que dejó de ir a la facultad.   
  
\- Vamos a comenzar – dice Singer llamando la atención de todos. Jared sacude la cabeza dándose cuenta de que se ha quedado de pie en el medio del salón, como un gilipollas. ¡Genial!  
  
Todos ocupan sus asientos y esperan hasta que Singer de la orden de comenzar. En la pizarra hay solo dos preguntas, pero ambas son de desarrollo y tomando en cuenta la materia que es, aquello va a terminar quemándole las pocas neuronas que le quedan.  
  
Pasa una hora cuando Jensen se pone de pie y deja el examen sobre el escritorio. Singer alza la mirada y le sonríe diciéndole algo que el resto del grupo no puede escuchar, Jensen le sonríe de vuelta y asiente rascándose la nuca, si Jared pudiera ver más de cerca seguro notaría el sonrojo de su rostro. Singer le da una palmada en la espalda y Jensen regresa a su puesto solo para coger su bolso y salir. El profesor alza una mirada severa cuando el resto de los alumnos comienza a murmurar.  
  
Jared necesita de otra media hora para terminar con la prueba. Deja el examen sobre la mesa y sale buscando a Jensen con la mirada, aunque es obvio que ya no estará por allí.   
  
\- No entiendo cómo pueden darle tantos privilegios – escucha que dice una chica a su derecha. Se mueve con cuidado para ver con quién está hablando, no le sorprende que sea Darren.   
  
\- ¿Tenía muchos días sin asistir a clases?  
  
\- Semanas, y ahora viene, presenta la prueba y se va. – se queja.   
  
\- ¿Singer no le dijo nada?  
  
\- No, y ya sabes cómo se puso con nosotros cuando hicimos ese viaje a las montañas para celebrar los nuevos miembros de la fraternidad.   
  
\- Lo sé, a nosotros nos hizo lo mismo cuando quisimos pedir permiso para ausentarnos unos días, también por algo de la fraternidad.   
  
\- ¿Quién es él para tener esos privilegios?  
  
\- Nadie. Un delincuente, sin más. Puede que sepa como chapársela a Singer, es la única explicación. – Jared aprieta el puño y da un paso adelante para intervenir pero Chad le tira de la camisa.   
  
\- Déjalo. – no tiene ni idea de qué está pasando pero no quiere provocar más a Darren.  
  
\- ¿Por qué debería dejarlo?  
  
\- ¿No dices que no te preocupa Jensen? pues déjalo – Jared frunce el ceño y sonríe tristemente.   
  
\- Tienes razón – admite después de un minuto. Sabe que Chad tiene razón, lo mejor es dejar las cosas tal y como están.   
  
El problema es que el resto de la semana es igual, Jensen asiste lo justo para presentar los exámenes y se marcha, haciendo que la envidia de todos llegue a límites insospechados. Unos días después, cuando comienzan a poner las notas en la cartelera de información, es un golpe aún peor comprobar que aunque estuvo todo ese tiempo sin ir a clases, sus calificaciones están entre las mejores.   
  
Jared se pasa las manos por la cara y camina hasta llegar a la parte del campus que da hacia la biblioteca. Se queda allí durante un rato mirando el nombre de Jensen en su móvil. Debió borrarlo hace tiempo, pero siempre hay algo que se lo impide.   
  
  
  
\- París – dice Megan con una gran sonrisa y dando palmitas. Jared rueda los ojos y sacude la cabeza.   
  
\- Eres tan previsible.  
  
\- No es ser previsible. Una diseñadora de moda no puede soñar con ir a otro lugar. París es la capital de la moda  
  
\- Es lo que dicen  
  
\- Es lo que es – responde ella enfurruñándose. – la familia había viajado hasta Canadá para pasar allí Acción de Gracias. Estaban siendo unas vacaciones perfectas. Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que consiguieron estar todos juntos, siempre pasaba algo en las otras reuniones, Jeff tenía un examen, su padre mucho trabajo, su tío Jeff tenía que atender algún negocio…. Pero esta vez sus agendas por fin han logrado encajar.   
  
\- ¿Te irías sola? – pregunta con una sonrisa. Ambos están sentados en el porche, envueltos en mil abrigos pero disfrutando del cielo despejado.   
  
\- No lo sé – dice encogiéndose de hombros. – Ni siquiera sé si papá va a querer pagar la matrícula o si podré conseguir una beca. París es caro.  
  
\- Sabes que ellos harán lo que quieras – le dice alborotándole el cabello. Ella sonríe grande y se levanta de un salto – ¿verdad? – pregunta con alegría. – También lo creo, pero no quiero presionar, voy a intentar ganarme una beca, podría rentar un piso con una amiga o tal vez tienen dormitorios en la universidad. Seré famosa, vas a ver. Tu hermana será una gran diseñadora.  
  
\- Para eso primero tienes que aprobar un montón de años del instituto, enana – ella tuerce el gesto y se cruza de brazos.   
  
\- Eres muy malo para esto de dejarme soñar, ¿sabes? Tu deber como hermano es apoyarme en lo que sea.   
  
\- ¿No tienes ganas de tirarte de un puente o algo así? Me encantaría apoyarte en eso.   
  
\- ¡Eres un…! – comienza a darle puñetazos que parecen más bien cosquillas y terminan corriendo de aquí para allá persiguiéndose el uno al otro.  
  
Es una buena noche. Y la hubiese aprovechado más de haber sabido que sería la última en la que estarían juntos.   
  
  
  
Jared gruñe y le da un cabezazo al árbol del que está recostado, cerrando los ojos con frustración. Mueve el cuello de un lado a otro para quitarse la presión de los hombros, pero no funciona, no se le va a quitar en mucho tiempo.  
  
 _“Yo… yo estuve en la cárcel”  
  
“¿Cuan… que edad tenías?”  
  
“Diecisiete. Solo un par de meses. A veces... parece que fueron años.”  
  
“¿Por qué?”   
  
“Yo nno… no qui… quiero hablar…”_  
  
¿Qué hubiese pasado si Jensen le hubiese contado todo en ese momento? ¿Sería todo diferente ahora? Tal vez debería simplemente buscarlo y preguntarle, escuchar la historia de sus labios, sin gritos, sin nadie en medio… pero es evidente que Jensen lo está evitando.   
  
_“Estás ciego, hermano, pero yo te voy a abrir los ojos, te voy a demostrar que el lugar de Jensen, es la cárcel”_  
  
A la mierda. Jensen está a solo un botón de distancia, solo tiene que pulsar “llamada” y listo. No lo piensa dos veces antes de hacerlo, y cada repique es una tortura que le deja sin aliento. Por un momento incluso cree que Jensen pasa de contestarle pero justo antes de colgar escucha su voz al otro lado.  
  
\- ¡Qué! – pregunta secamente. Jared cierra los ojos odiando como sus manos tiemblan al escucharle hablar.   
  
\- ¿Dónde estás? – pregunta con la misma sequedad.   
  
\- ¿Qué quieres, Jared? – el castaño se queda callado un momento. ¿Qué quiere? Ni él mismo lo sabe. – Voy a colgar – dice Jensen cuando pasa un minuto de puro silencio.   
  
\- ¿De verdad lo hiciste? – pregunta. Jensen bufa una risa dolida y sacude la cabeza aunque el castaño no lo puede ver.   
  
\- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu hermano? Parece que tiene una idea bastante clara de cuál es mi lugar y piensa hacer lo que sea para conseguirlo. – dice con rencor.   
  
\- Yo no estoy involucrado.   
  
\- Puede ser, pero tampoco estás haciendo nada para detenerlo  
  
\- ¿POR QUÉ TENGO QUE DETENERLO? – Grita enfadado. – ¡Si eres inocente no pasará nada!  
  
\- No tienes ni idea.  
  
\- ¿Cómo?  
  
\- ¿PARA QUÉ ME LLAMAS, JARED? ¡Déjame en paz! Si quieres mantenerte al margen con lo que hace tu hermano, mantente también al margen de lo que hago yo – cuelga el teléfono sin darle tiempo a responder. Jared aprieta el móvil tan fuerte que podría romperlo, incluso lo escucha crujir un poco.  
  
No le sorprende que el resto del día se vuelva una mierda y que en las dos noches siguientes no consiga dormir prácticamente nada. El siguiente lunes en la mañana tiene que luchar contra sí mismo para conseguir arrastrarse fuera de la cama y es el horror tener que prestar atención a la primera clase, menos mal que ya no están dando objetivos nuevos.   
  
Está sentado en la plaza tomando su tercer café cuando Chad llega corriendo haciendo más gestos que un mimo.   
  
\- ¿Qué? – gruñe frunciendo el ceño.   
  
\- Jensen – es la palabra mágica para captar toda la atención de Jared. – Darren… no sé como… creo que Jensen va…   
  
\- ¡Chad! – Chad le hace un gesto de que espere y toma una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar.   
  
\- Facultad de química, le escuché decir que van a encerrar a Jensen en el laboratorio para hacerle una broma. Ya sabes cómo son sus bromas – Jared se pone de pie pero no da más de tres pasos cuando se detiene.   
  
\- ¿Por qué me lo dices a mí? – protesta – Jensen fue muy claro cuando dijo que lo dejará en paz.  
  
\- ¡Jared, tío!   
  
\- ¡Dile a los vigilantes! A mi déjame fuera de esto – lanza el café en la papelera y coge su bolso para alejarse de Chad a toda velocidad. ¿Para qué va a contarle cosas como esas? Jensen es un adulto, es un hombre que sabe defenderse solo, él no tiene que ir a cuidarlo. No le interesa lo que le pase.  
  
“Cuando Darren… cu… cuando ellos me sacaron de la habitación esa no… noche… yo… era así… allí, ellos… querían… no podía dormir bien, si… siempre… “  
  
\- ¡JODER! – grita dándole una patada a la pared, llamando la atención de los que están alrededor. Cierra los ojos un segundo para luchar contra sus impulsos pero finalmente termina cediendo. Corre en dirección a la Facultad de Química con la esperanza de que Jensen no esté allí o de que Chad le haya hecho caso y haya llamado a la policía del campus. Entra al laboratorio de química inorgánica buscando a Jensen con la mirada pero no está allí.   
  
Se recuesta de la pared respirando aliviado y tratando de recuperar el aliento. Bien… mejor… puede que Jensen ni siquiera tuviera intenciones de ir. Se pasa las manos por el cabello alborotándolo para liberar un poco de estrés y camina hasta la puerta pero no consigue abrirla. Frunce el ceño, mira por el espejo pero no hay nadie. Normal, tomando en cuenta la época en la que están.   
  
\- ¡Hey! – grita golpeando la puerta para tratar de llamar la atención de quien sea. De pronto, suena una pequeña explosión detrás él. Frunce el ceño al darse cuenta de que los mecheros están encendidos y que tienen algún químico encima. El laboratorio comienza a llenarse de humo y se está poniendo cada vez más y más nervioso - ¡HOLA! ¡ALGUIEN! – grita dando patadas a la puerta pero nada. Tosiendo, coge una de las sillas para golpear el vidrio pero no consigue romperlo. – Mierda – la tos se vuelve constante y casi no puede ver. Cuando intenta golpear las ventanas de nuevo tropieza con la estantería y uno de los líquidos le cae en el brazo - ¡JODER! – quema. Es como si le estuviera comiendo la piel. Con el último impulso reúne toda la fuerza que puede y golpea el vidrio teniendo éxito por fin.   
  
\- ¡Jared! – está tan confundido que le cuesta reconocer la voz de su hermano, solo siente como tira de él para ayudarlo a salir por la ventana. También puede ver como un par de vigilantes abren la puerta y escucha la sirena de los bomberos. – ¿Estás bien? Jared… - su hermano le mira el brazo y suelta un juramento antes de correr hasta el laboratorio obviando las quejas de los vigilantes y regresa unos segundos después con lo que parecen unas lentejas de color blanco que deja caer sobre la zona quemada, deshaciéndose rápidamente y aliviando el ardor. – Es hidróxido de sodio – le informa – ¿Mejor? – Jared asiente aún confundido por culpa de los químicos. Jeff bufa y le ayuda a ponerse de pie para ir hasta el coche y poder llevarlo a la clínica de la universidad.   
  
Esta vez está un doctor, y no la doctora que Jared conocía de antes. Jared sabe que Jeff le está explicando lo que pasó, puede sentir la cura que le están haciendo en el brazo, la mascarilla que le están poniendo en la cara e incluso la aguja con suero que le están poniendo pero todo parece ir más lento de lo normal.   
  
No es hasta una hora después que consigue estar completamente consciente.   
  
\- ¿En que estabas pensando? – pregunta Jeff con molestia. Jared frunce el ceño y desvía la mirada.   
  
\- Estoy cansado, Jeff.   
  
\- Sabías lo que iba a pasar allí – le recrimina – sabías que había un peligro y aún así fuiste.   
  
\- ¿Lo sabías tú? – gruñe. – ¿Sabías lo que tenían planeado?  
  
\- No. Chad me llamó, yo estaba en la fraternidad, con mis hermanos. De haberlo sabido tampoco hubiese hecho nada porque Jensen no es nadie para mí.  
  
\- Eres increíble.   
  
\- Increíble eres tú. Es increíble que después de todo sigas corriendo a su rescate. Por culpa de ese hijo de puta…. Quien sabe qué…  
  
\- ¿Su culpa? Por favor, Jeff…  
  
\- ¡Su culpa! Su culpa por estar en nuestras vidas. – Jared sacude la cabeza y se quita la intravenosa para ponerse pie. - No puedes irte aún – le advierte.   
  
\- Ahora mismo no quiero hablar contigo, Jeff. – dice cogiendo su chaqueta y el bolso para caminar hasta la salida aunque cada paso le cuesta un mundo.   
  
\- Jared… - le llama. - ¡Jared! – el castaño voltea para verlo. – No quiero a Jensen para ti. Será tu perdición.   
  
\- Ya no estamos juntos – le recuerda.   
  
\- Ya… y de verdad espero que siga siendo así. – Jared frunce el ceño por la advertencia y se marcha sin decir nada más.   
  
[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/51/llt3.jpg/)  
  
\- El decano insiste en que fue un accidente, y es lo que ciertos alumnos quieren hacer ver también. Los bomberos ventilaron el lugar y prohibieron las prácticas por tres días. No es que afecte mucho, Química está por salir de vacaciones, ya sabes. – Concluye Adam con cara de disculpa, lamentando tener que hablar de ese tema. Jensen asiente estrujándose los ojos con agotamiento.  
  
\- Y tú pensabas ir – le regaña Blake.   
  
\- Me habían dicho que Mack estaba allí, no podía contactar con ella por teléfono. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?  
  
\- Está claro que ese tal Darren es un tío de cuidado. Es mucha casualidad que a Mack se le perdiera el móvil justamente el día anterior.   
  
\- Lo siento – dice Mack. Había estado callada desde que la conversación empezó. – Siento que me usaran a mí para tratar de llegar a ti – Jensen odia ver las lágrimas en sus ojos – Si te hubiese pasado algo….  
  
\- Pero no pasó – dice él arrodillándose frente a ella y sosteniendo su mano.   
  
\- Si Sophi y yo no te hubiésemos visto en el camino…  
  
\- Pero me vieron, Mack. Deja de mortificarte, por favor.  
  
\- Me pregunto por qué Jared estaba allí – dice Sophia captando la atención de todos.   
  
\- Porque ese imbécil quería hacer caer a Jensen en la trampa – se queja Blake. – Formaba parte de todo.   
  
\- No lo creo. Él no es así.  
  
\- No lo sabes.   
  
\- Blake, no seas necio. Puede que ahora mismo esté comportándose como un gilipollas pero no sería capaz de lastimar a Jensen… no físicamente. Además, salió lastimado, ¿Cómo explicas eso? – Jensen se pone de pie y camina hasta la ventana para recibir un poco de aire. La idea de pensar en Jared herido lo pone enfermo. – ¿Estás bien? – dice Sophia poniéndose a su lado. Él no puede más que asentir. – Estás pálido.   
  
\- O sea, igual que siempre – sonríe de medio lado y le da un beso en la frente. – Necesito aire. – dice caminando hasta la puerta.   
  
\- Voy contigo. – él niega con la cabeza.   
  
\- Nos vemos luego. No iré lejos. – les promete.   
  
Se monta en el coche y se queda un momento al volante tratando de tranquilizar sus nervios y su respiración. Cuando se siente más tranquilo arranca y empieza a conducir sin rumbo fijo, tratando de liberar su mente, de no pensar las razones por las que Jared estaba en el laboratorio o lo que le hubiese pasado a él de haber ido. Con una mano se toca la barriga por primera vez consciente de que le dolería perder el bebé que está esperando.   
  
Aparca en el campus, justo frente a la residencia donde solía vivir, recordando cómo ha cambiado su vida desde que entró a la universidad.   
  
“¿De verdad lo hiciste? ¿POR QUÉ TENGO QUE DETENERLO? ¡Si eres inocente no pasará nada!”  
  
A veces lo odia.   
  
Detesta que dude de él, detesta su incapacidad para ponerse de su lado por encima de todo. Fue así cuando Darren comenzó sus ataques, es así ahora que es Jeff quien lo acosa. Jared prefiere mantenerse distante, no involucrarse, simplemente dejar que las cosas pasen. ¿Y él? El que se joda, ¿no? ¿Esa es la clase de hombre que quiere en su vida?  
  
Le da un golpe al volante y sale para caminar un poco.   
  
Le incomoda el sol que hace. No comprende, hace unos días estaban en pleno diluvio universal y hoy aquello parece el desierto. Viva el clima y la contaminación ambiental. Solo puede caminar unos diez minutos antes de sentirse sofocado, así que opta por buscar algo de sombra y sentarse pero por alguna razón es peor porque ahora está mareado.   
  
\- Deberías acostumbrarte a llevar una botella de agua – Jensen levanta la cabeza y parpadea un par de veces para centrar la mirada en la persona que está frente a él. Le hace sonreír ver su sonrisa.   
  
\- Lo sé, mi médico me lo ha dicho.   
  
\- Un hombre muy sabio, me imagino. – dice con voz solemne mientras le entrega un botellín que Jensen acepta con agrado.   
  
\- Bueno… eso es relativo – Min Ho se ríe y Jensen hace lo mismo. Luego suspira tomando un poco de agua.   
  
\- ¿Estás alimentándote como te dije? – pregunta con preocupación. Jensen asiente. – Entonces es el estrés. – concluye mirando al frente.   
  
\- Época de exámenes – Min Ho voltea al verlo sonreír de nuevo.  
  
\- Ujum… - mira la hora y se pone de pie – ¿Vas a estar bien?  
  
\- Sí… voy a volver a casa – responde Jensen poniéndose de pie. El cambio hace que el mareo regrese, por suerte, el doctor lo sujeta a tiempo para no dejarlo caer.   
  
\- Vamos al consultorio y te hago un chequeo – le propone preocupado, pasándole la mano por la parte alta de la espalda para ayudarlo a relajarse.   
  
\- No es necesario, de verdad – Min Ho frunce el ceño tratando de pensar otra opción.   
  
\- Vale, pero entonces te acompaño a comer algo. Hay una cafetería aquí cerca.   
  
\- No quiero molestar. – el doctor vuelve a relajar su rostro y rueda los ojos.   
  
\- No es problema. No me voy a quedar tranquilo si me voy ahora, además, tu hermana me mataría. – lo sujeta del brazo y lo guía hasta la cafetería.  
  
  
Jared achica los ojos mientras ve como Jensen y ese hombre se sientan en la mesa junto a la ventana. Se queda escondido en el rincón mientras los ve hablar y sonreírse el uno al otro como si fueran los mejor amigos del mundo. ¿De dónde salió ese tipo y que hace allí?   
  
No se marcha hasta una hora después, que es cuando ellos se despiden.   
  
Cuando está de regreso al apartamento está tan furioso que podría matar a quien fuese que se le pusiese en frente. Nunca había visto a Jensen con otro tío, no sabía lo desagradable que sería la sensación, el dolor que le produciría en el estomago.   
  
Claro, por eso ha evitado verlo en la universidad, por eso luce tan tranquilo. Y pensar que fue corriendo hasta el laboratorio para ayudarlo, cuando ni siquiera estaba de verdad en peligro porque no fue, seguramente por estar con ese tío.   
  
Está tan ocupado maldiciendo su suerte, a Jensen y a todos que no ve a la chica que está entrando al portal en ese momento.   
  
\- ¿Jared? – lo llama. El alza una ceja sorprendido porque es la primera vez que le habla desde que Jensen se marchó. – ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunta señalando la venda de su brazo.   
  
\- Bien – gruñe subiendo las escaleras dando zapatazos como un niño en plena rabieta. Escucha como Sophia bufa y murmura algo indescifrable.   
  
\- ¿Qué hacías allí? – pregunta cuando llegan al piso.  
  
\- ¿Allí donde?  
  
\- En el laboratorio. ¿Querías ayudar a Jensen o… o estabas por otra cosa?  
  
\- ¿Qué otra cosa?  
  
\- No lo sé, yo… ya sabes que tu hermano… pues… como tú le odias y eso…  
  
\- No es como si a Jensen le interesara mucho si lo odio o no, total, ya tiene juguete nuevo.  
  
\- ¿Qué? – pregunta sorprendida.   
  
\- ¡No te hagas la idiota! Si está con ese tipo seguro que tú lo sabes.  
  
\- ¡No me alces la voz! ¿De qué tipo hablas?  
  
\- ¡DEL CHINO, JAPONES, COREANO O LO QUE SEA CON EL QUE ESTABA EN LA CAFETERÍA!  
  
\- ¿Min Ho?   
  
\- O sea, que sí sabes quién es – dice con una risa llena de rabia. – Mira, que se joda, no me importa lo que le pase a Jensen, que se folle a media universidad si quiere, que se joda, que se muera. ¡Me da igual!   
  
\- No lo dices en serio.  
  
\- Sí lo hago.  
  
\- ¡Eres un estúpido, gilipollas y no te soporto!  
  
\- ¿Yo? ¿Yo soy el gilipollas?  
  
\- ¡TÚ! No tienes ni puta idea de lo que dices, imbécil. Ni tienes ni idea de todo lo que ha pasado.   
  
\- Ya tiene quien le consuele  
  
\- ¡Es su médico, estúpido! – Jared abre y cierra la boca de inmediato.   
  
\- ¿Su médico?  
  
\- ¡Jensen está embarazado, pedazo de subnormal! Ese es su médico, no tienes porque imaginar cosas que no son. Si estaban juntos por algo sería, se han vuelto algo así como amigos porque Jensen últimamente pasa más tiempo en la clínica que en casa por culpa del embarazo, y Min Ho es súper majo y se preocupa, pero ¿a que no lo sabías? Estás tan centrado en tu sufrimiento y en sentirte engañado que no te paras a ver la verdad que tienes en la cara, es más fácil para ti dejarte manipular por el capullo que tienes como hermano.   
  
\- ¿Embarazado?   
  
\- ¿Eh? – dice ella comprendiendo todo lo que acaba de decir. – ¡uy! – se pone la mano en la boca como si eso pudiera hacer que las palabras desaparezcan.   
  
\- ¿Jensen está…?  
  
\- Yo no… yo… ¡Joder! Sí, lo está. Y ni se te ocurra preguntarme que si es tuyo porque te juro Jared que me transformo y te rompo la cara sin importarme que midas dos metros. Vale, ya está, ya lo dije. Asumiré mi castigo cuando llegue, que me he quedado muy a gusto, que lo sepas. – da media vuelta y sube las escaleras corriendo para esconderse en su apartamento dejando a un muy flipado Jared en el pasillo.   
  
El castaño se recuesta de la pared y se deja caer hasta el suelo. ¿Jensen está embarazado? Mierda… mierda, mierda, mierda.   
  
_“Me hicieron la prueba cuando era adolescente. Siempre… yo…”_  
  
 _“¿Puedes tener…? ¿ESTÁS LOCO? ¿Cómo es que? Mierda… ¡JENSEN, POR DIOS! Lo sabías…. ¿Por qué no…? Se supone que estas son mierdas que se les dice a las parejas.”_  
  
 _“No pensé… ¡Lo siento! ¿Vale?”_  
  
 _“¡No! No vale, Jensen. ¡Joder!”_  
  
 _“¿Tanto te espanta?”_  
  
 _“Me espanta que no me lo digas. Me espanta que lo hagas solo porque tienes miedo por lo que hicimos anoche. ¡Solo porque te ves obligado!”_  
  
¿Y se supone que estas son las consecuencias de aquella noche? ¿Solo por una noche? Joder, joder ¿Qué se supone que tiene que pensar? ¿Qué se supone que tiene hacer?   
  
Se da un cabezazo contra la pared y escucha como Sadie aúlla rasgado la puerta demandando atención. Con un suspiro pesado se pone de pie y abre para dejarla salir y que se tumbe con él en el pasillo. Sin tener la misma idea de cuál será su siguiente paso. 

 


	21. Chapter 21

 

\- Será un viaje corto, un par de días… tal vez tres. El abogado y yo analizaremos lo que sea que quieran darme ese par y listo. Si vale la pena te llamaré para tomar una decisión. No sé si debería hablar con papá y mamá sobre esto… aunque por otro lado, se molestarían si saben que estamos revolviéndolo todo. Deberías venir conmigo, Jared, esto es algo que nos corresponde a ambos. – Jeff frunce el ceño cuando no recibe respuesta, respira profundo y aparta la mirada del ordenador para ver a su hermano. – ¿Jared?  
  
El castaño parpadea un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de que está hablando con él.   
  
\- Sí – dice descuidadamente sin dejar de acariciar a Sadie.   
  
\- Si vas a venir conmigo – insiste.   
  
\- ¿Eh? – Jared sacude la cabeza obligándose a volver a la realidad.   
  
\- ¿Qué si vas a ir conmigo a hablar con esos tipos? – Jared tuerce el gesto y deja a Sadie a un lado para coger su chaqueta y salir sin darle una respuesta, o por lo menos eso intenta, pero Jeff corre para cerrar la puerta antes de que pueda escapar. – ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Tienes un par de días que no dices más que sí o no, me ignoras completamente, Jared. ¿Por qué?  
  
\- Sabes que no quiero tener nada que ver con esto. ¡Sabes que me pone enfermo que intentes negociar lo que sea con esos tipos! – le recuerda alzando la voz.   
  
\- ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Dejar todo como esta?  
  
\- ¡SÍ! – grita empujándolo para que se aparte de la puerta. – ¡No comprendo! Eres capaz de hacer caso a esos hijos de puta, estoy seguro que incluso se te ha pasado por la cabeza el negociar con ellos, ¿solo para joder a Jensen?  
  
\- ¡ESO ES PORQUE JENSEN TE TIENE CIEGO!   
  
\- ¡Estamos hablando de los asesinos de nuestra hermana!  
  
\- ¡Jensen es uno de ellos!  
  
\- ¡No! Tú supones que es. Un juez lo dejó libre por falta de pruebas, eso quiere decir…  
  
\- ¡Un juez lo dejó libre por culpa de la presión! – le interrumpe. – No es que el juez Criss estuviera muy contento con su decisión, se sintió presionado por todo lo que pasó en la cárcel cuando Jensen estuvo preso. Eso y la falta de evidencias hicieron que decidiera no ejercer presión y dejar el peso sobre los otros cuatro chicos, nada más.   
  
\- ¿Lo que pasó en la cárcel?  
  
\- Jared, escúchame. Jensen no es quien tú quieres creer que es, lo sabes. Muy en el fondo lo sabes. Si tan solo…  
  
\- ¿Qué paso en la cárcel?  
  
\- ¡JARED!   
  
\- ¡Vale! No necesito que me lo digas, no necesito nada de esto, estoy harto ¿Por qué no se van todos a la mierda? – abre la puerta de nuevo y empuja a Jeff cuando intenta detenerlo. Necesita aire, necesita centrar sus pensamientos y tomar una decisión.   
  
Desde que supo que Jensen estaba embarazado no ha hecho otra cosa que mortificarse y darse contra las paredes, y los comentarios de Jeff sobre mandarlo de regreso a la cárcel no hace más que empeorar la situación, haciéndole soñar con mil escenarios diferentes, todos horribles. Sueños en los que su hijo nace en ese lugar, sueños en los que Jensen lo aleja de él.   
  
Intentó hablar con Chad del tema pero no fue de mucha ayuda, la verdad. No le sirve tener a alguien que no hace más que flipar a cada cinco minutos porque _“tío, no puedo creer que vayas a ser papá” y “que raro va a ser ver a Jensen embrazado” o “Con razón estuvo tan mal estos días”_ Todo eso no hace más que llenarlo de preguntas y hacer que el agujero de su estómago se haga más grande.   
  
Cuando regresa a casa por la noche no tiene las ideas más claras de lo que las tenía en la tarde o el día anterior, así que no es extraño que apenas al cerrar los ojos, sus mortificaciones vuelvan a aparecer.   
  
Al siguiente día en la mañana encuentra el valor necesario para hacer que sus pies se muevan hasta la facultad de ciencias sociales. Estaba tan negado a hacerle frente a las cosas que se animó a usar la quemadura de su brazo como excusa para faltar durante dos días y poder presentarse después a los exámenes, sin embargo, ahora que está allí, no cree que su decisión fuera la más correcta.   
  
La mirada de Jensen se posa sobre él apenas pasa el umbral de la puerta, son solo unos segundos pero es suficiente para que Jared pueda sacar mil conclusiones, una de ellas es que ahora mismo, él no es la persona favorita del pecoso. Normal, tomando en cuenta que el mismo Jared sigue sin saber cuáles son sus sentimientos, sin saber si debe darle el beneficio de la duda o qué.  
  
El examen de ese día es sobre estadística y se supone que debería tener todos sus sentidos puestos en responder las preguntas, sin embargo, lo que hace es terminar lo más rápido posible para poder concentrar toda su atención en Jensen. Analizando cada movimiento, tratando de traspasarlo con la mirada.   
  
No deja de verlo cuando se levanta para entregarle el examen a la profesora, pensando en que sus caderas se ven un poco más anchas, ¿o son ideas suyas? Lo sigue mirando cuando regresa a su puesto para coger el bolso y cuando sale de clases. Jared asiente para si mismo tratando de convencerse de que no le importa que se vaya, pero solo dos minutos después tiene que levantarse a toda prisa para no perderlo de vista.  
  
Si hubo una época en la que Chad pensó que quedarse fuera del dormitorio de Jensen esperando para verlo era acoso, si descubre que hoy le ha dado por seguirlo, lo manda al psicólogo de cabeza. Jared no sabe bien por qué lo hace, tal vez está buscando una excusa para hablar con él o tal vez es que estar así de cerca le hace pensar que nada ha pasado entre ellos, que todo ha vuelto a ser lo que era antes.   
  
Lo sigue hasta el campus donde se encuentra con Sophia y Adam, se quedan sentados bajo un árbol riendo como si todo estuviera bien, de vez en cuando Sophia hace que sus celos afloren cuando toca el vientre de Jensen y hace algún comentario que le hace rodar los ojos y bufar de esa forma que solo él sabe hacer. El móvil de Jensen suena y éste se levanta para ir a hablar a una esquina. Jared sabe que ha llegado al límite de la desesperación cuando se escurre por los rincones hasta llegar a un punto donde le pueda escuchar.  
  
\- No lo hagas – dice Jensen. Su voz ha perdido toda la diversión que parecía tener – Mack, basta…. No… no entiendo por qué te lo conté… no, no me parece buena idea… ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que diga Danneel?... no es lo que quiero… no es eso… Mack, te lo digo en serio, mantente alejada de esto, concéntrate en tu graduación y deja que yo maneje mis cosas… No, no necesito que regreses aquí… sí, el bebé esta bien…. ¡No Mack!.... no, no es asunto suyo… no…. Mack, no contactes con él, te lo digo en serio, Jared está fuera de mi vida, punto. No pienso discutir esto contigo…. Tengo que irme… no, no estoy molesto, solo quiero que me hagas caso ¿vale?... besos a mamá y papá… lo pensaré, adiós… que sí, pesada, también te quiero.  
  
Jared se recuesta del árbol y se deja caer lentamente mientras las palabras de Jensen dan vuelta una y otra vez en su cabeza.   
  
_“Jared está fuera de mi vida, punto”_  
  
Ha estado fuera de su vida desde que discutieron, así que esas palabras no deberían ser novedad, sin embargo, duelen. No sabía que dolía tanto hasta que se las escucha. Antes tenía la idea de que si no estaban juntos era porque él no quería, porque hay demasiadas dudas, demasiados secretos, mentiras… pero nunca contempló la posibilidad de que Jensen decidiera pasar página.   
  
Se pasa las manos por la cara y se levanta para regresar al apartamento. De pronto se le han quitado las ganas de todo, no quiere ni pensar, pero lamentablemente eso es algo que no puede evitar.   
  
Cuando llega al apartamento hay una nota de Jeff que dice que ha ido de viaje a Texas para _“hacer lo que tú no tienes los pantalones de hacer”_ arruga la nota y la lanza contra la pared con rabia. Quiere a su hermano, de verdad que sí, pero en estas semanas no ha hecho más que tocarle la moral al punto de querer partirle la cara en unos siete u ocho pedazos.   
  
¿Y que pasa si esos tipos dicen que le dan alguna información importante a cambio de que él encuentre la forma de darles la libertad? ¿Lo hará?   
  
\- Jodido imbécil – gruñe apretando los puños. Dios, está tan furioso que siente que podría estallar en cualquier momento. ¿Cómo es que su vida ha caído en ese agujero negro? Más importante aún ¿Cómo demonios va a salir? De un manotazo manda al suelo el vaso que está sobre la encimera haciendo que se parta en mil pedazos. Sadie ladra y se esconde detrás del sofá mirándolo con miedo, tanto que de inmediato le hace entrar en razón. – Lo siento, pequeña – dice acercándose para acariciarla. La carga y la lleva hasta su habitación para encerrarla allí mientras recoge los vidrios de la sala.  
  
 _“Mack, te lo digo en serio, mantente alejada de esto, concéntrate en tu graduación y deja que yo maneje mis cosas”_  
  
Quiere decir que su hermana lo sabe todo, ¿no? ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que le quiere decir?  
  
 _“¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que diga Danneel?”_  
  
¿Hablaba de Danneel Harris? ¿La hermana del tal Gino? Mierda. Se tira del cabello como si quisiera arrancárselo y suspira caminando hasta la habitación. Da igual, le da igual todo. No le importa Jensen, no le importa nada, se pueden ir todos al demonio si quieren.  
  
 _“Sí, eres mío. Así que prepárate, guapo, porque no pienso dejar que te libres de mi”_  
  
La voz juguetona de Jensen resuena en su cabeza como una forma más de tortura. Tirado en la cama, mirando al techo y con Sadie tumbada a su lado, no le queda más remedio que admitir que lo echa de menos. Extraña su sonrisa, su voz, sus manos, sus comentarios, su mal humor por las mañanas… ¡maldición! Extraña todo.   
  
Coge su móvil y revisa en su agenda hasta dar con el número de Danneel, ¿pero qué puede hacer? Ni siquiera sabe exactamente por qué la mencionó Jensen. Debió borrarlo después de habló con ella hace semanas, así ahora no tendría la tentación de investigar y no correría el riesgo de llevarse otra decepción.  
  
¿Y si busca el numero de Mack? No, no puede hacer eso. No puede simplemente llamar a esa niña y… y…. ¿y qué?  
  
\- ¡Joder! – da pataletas en la cama y se pone de pie dejando a Sadie totalmente flipada. – Vale… vale. – le dice a la perra. – Nos vamos. – abre el armario, saca su bolso de viaje, mete un par de mudas de ropa, coge la caja de Sadie y desde su móvil llama a una agencia de viaje mientras va de una vez camino al aeropuerto.   
  
No es sorpresa tener que esperar seis horas en el aeropuerto hasta que salga el siguiente vuelo a Texas pero mejor eso que quedarse en casa pensando.   
  
Un montón de horas después, cuando por fin está en Austin se da cuenta de que es demasiado tarde y además, no tiene ningún plan, así que decide ir directamente a un hotel.  
  
Cuando son las ocho de la mañana del día siguiente, ya está bañado y listo para salir a la calle. Se lleva a Sadie a dar una vuelta mientras espera que se haga una hora medianamente decente. Es una suerte que Jeff esté en San Antonio y no en Austin porque no le haría ni puta gracia encontrarse con él en ese lugar.   
  
A las nueve por fin se anima a marcar el número de Danneel y preguntarle si tiene un momento libre para reunirse con él, lo raro es que ella no parece sorprendida ni por la llamada ni por la petición.   
  
La cita es a las dos de la tarde pero Jared llega una hora antes, frunce el ceño cuando Danneel llega acompañada de una chica rubia que lo mira con cara de pocos amigos.   
  
\- Hola – dice la pelirroja con media sonrisa.   
  
\- Hola – le saluda él haciéndole un gesto para que se siente. Se queda mirando a la rubia en espera de una presentación o algo.   
  
\- Es Mack – dice Danneel como si fuera lo más obvio – ¿No es por ella por lo que me llamaste?   
  
\- ¿Mack? ¿La hermana de Jensen? – nunca pensó en conocerla en esas circunstancias.   
  
\- ¡Sí, yo! – evidentemente no está feliz con su presencia.  
  
\- Pensé que se conocían… - comenta Danneel – me dijiste que ibas a hablar con él. – dice dirigiéndose a la rubia.  
  
\- Ya… Jensen no quiso – Danneel baja la mirada con arrepentimiento.   
  
\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo que yo deba saber? – pregunta Jared. No hay razón para andar con rodeos.  
  
\- ¿Por qué viniste? – pregunta Mack. Él se limita a encogerse de hombros. – Vale… mi hermano no quería que hablara contigo, pero supongo que el que seas tú quien viene me da permiso y me libra de culpas. Eres un gilipollas, que lo sepas. Tenía muchas ganas de decirlo.  
  
\- ¡Mack! – le reprende Danneel.   
  
\- ¡Es la verdad!   
  
\- Sabes la razón – insiste la pelirroja.   
  
\- Esa para mí no es una razón. ¿no conoces a Jensen? – le pregunta a Jared directamente – Pensé que lo querías y todo eso. El te quería. ¿Cómo pudiste dudar de el?  
  
\- ¡No lo sé, Mack! ¿Por qué no le preguntamos eso a Danneel? – dice con sarcasmo, está harto de que todo el mundo lo acuse sin razón.   
  
\- Yo….  
  
\- Dilo – le apresura Mack. Danneel frunce el ceño y respira profundo.  
  
\- Yo… te mentí – dice mirando a la mesa.   
  
\- ¿Cómo? – pregunta Jared.  
  
\- Te mentí – repite alzando la mirada. – Te dije todo eso de Jensen y… él nunca sería capaz de atentar contra nadie, ni siquiera de decirlo. No haría bromas así, yo… esa noche él no estaba con ellos. Era novio de Tom, por eso de alguna forma era parte del grupo pero no le gustaba estar con ellos, pocas veces salían juntos. Estuvo sorprendido cuando Tom le regresó el coche tan golpeado a la mañana siguiente, yo misma lo acompañé al mecánico. Sé de la bronca que le soltó Tom por preguntar demasiado sobre el accidente… Tom le dijo que habían atropellado a un ciervo.   
  
\- Pero… tú me dijiste…  
  
\- Estaba molesta – le interrumpe ella. – Gino y los demás necesitaban que Jensen declarara a favor de ellos en la corte y él se negó. Yo también me molesté – se limpia las lágrimas y se ríe secamente – puso a una extraña por encima de mi hermano, de su novio… por encima del grupo. Mi hermano no soportaría estar en la cárcel y Jensen lo sabía, aún así se negó a servir de coartada.   
  
\- Welling y el otro dicen que tienen pruebas en contra de Jensen.  
  
\- ¿Pruebas de qué? – pregunta confundida – Lo que sea que tienen es mentira.   
  
\- Cuando vine a hablar contigo…  
  
\- Estaba frustrada. Mi hermano murió en esa cárcel y yo…. – respira profundo para encontrar el valor para seguir hablando. – Jared, sé que te mentí y lo siento. Sé que tú y tu hermano están tratando de reabrir el caso… no lo hagas. Jensen ya ha tenido bastante. Estuvo dos meses pagando por un crimen que no cometió.  
  
\- Si no hay nada en su contra no tiene de que preocuparse – el golpe que da Mack en la mesa hace que ambos se sobresalten.  
  
\- No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes todo lo que le hicieron a Jensen en ese lugar? Estuvo dos meses por investigación y casi lo matan. Uno de los guardias intentó violarlo, lo despertaban a mitad de la noche para darle palizas, es un milagro que el abogado consiguiera sacarlo de allí a tiempo ¿y tú quieres volver a meterlo? ¿Por qué? ¿Te hará sentir mejor de alguna forma?  
  
\- Es lo que puedo decirte, Jared – interviene Danneel. – No tengo más que mi palabra. Esa noche Jensen no estaba con ellos, no sabía nada de lo del coche. Ni siquiera conocía a esa chica… a tu hermana - se corrige – Solo sabía lo que sabíamos todos, que Michael estaba pillado por una niña de primer año, nada más, nunca se involucró. Es la verdad, si me crees o no, ya es asunto tuyo.   
  
\- ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?  
  
\- Porque Jensen una vez fue mi mejor amigo y fui injusta con él, ahora lo entiendo. – sostiene la mano de Mack por un momento y luego se levanta para marcharse y dejarlos solos.   
  
\- Jensen no quería que hablara contigo – dice la rubia. – pero me molesta ver lo que están haciendo ¿Crees que no lo sabemos? El abogado nos tiene al tanto de todo, tu hermano está moviendo cielo y tierra para encontrar pruebas que no existen, está obsesionado con Jensen y no entiendo él por qué. Mis padres lo están pasando fatal. Además, Jensen necesita estar tranquilo, cada vez que pienso en el estrés que tiene encima me dan ganas de reventarte la cara – le dice mirándolo de forma retadora. – Si algo le pasa al be… - se queda callada y sacude la cabeza – Si algo le pasa por el estrés, será tu culpa – lo mira como si quisiera partirlo a la mitad y luego se marcha dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.   
  
Jared se queda mirando a la salida tratando de encontrarle sentido a todo lo que acaba de escuchar. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se pasa las manos por la cara.   
  
_“Si algo le pasa al be…”_  
  
Al bebé… si algo le pasa al bebé ¿Era eso lo que iba a decir? Es un secreto a voces y eso lo pone furioso porque se supone que es algo de ambos, algo que los une pero parece que Jensen no está dispuesto a compartirlo con él.  
  
 _“Uno de los guardias intentó violarlo, lo despertaban a mitad de la noche para darle palizas, es un milagro que el abogado consiguiera sacarlo de allí a tiempo”  
  
“Cuando Darren… cu… cuando ellos me sacaron de la habitación esa no… noche… yo… era así… allí, ellos… querían… no podía dormir bien”_  
  
\- Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto – murmura con sarcasmo dándole un golpe a la mesa que llama la atención de todos en el bar. Frunce el ceño y se marcha lo más rápido posible. Tiene tantas ganas de matar a alguien… si es alguien con uniforme de guardia de prisión mejor todavía. ¡Esos hijos de puta! Le revienta el hígado pensar que se atrevieron a tocarlo de esa forma, confirmar las cosas que le hicieron, descubrir por fin el por qué de sus pesadillas… - Mierda, Jared – gruñe sintiendo como la rabia, la frustración y el dolor lo sobrepasan. ¿Qué se supone que debe hacer ahora? ¿Se lo puede decir alguien? Porque él no tiene la más mínima idea. No sabe que hacer con todo lo que tiene dentro, no sabe como hacer para retroceder el tiempo y le parece muy mal que nadie haya inventado una maquina todavía porque la necesita desesperadamente.   
  
  
  
\- ¿Está bien esta camisa? Igual debí ponerme una más discreta, ¿no? No quiero intimidarlo… en Asia son bastante especialitos con eso de los desnudos, ¿verdad? No es que esto sea un desnudo pero se transparenta un poco. Igual si me pongo la chaqueta… pero sería raro no quitármela cuando entre, ¿no crees? – Sophia alza una ceja y voltea para ver al zombi que está a su lado. – ¿No crees? – Jensen ladea la cabeza curioso y luego suspira.   
  
\- Primero Mack y ahora tú, en serio, me van a dejar sin obstetra – se queja frunciendo el ceño entrando con paso firme a la clínica.   
  
\- No has respondido a mi pregunta – protesta ella cruzándose de brazos  
  
\- Es porque no pretendo hacerlo. Como lo espantes con tu coquetería, verás. – le amenaza.  
  
\- ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que no le van las tías? ¿Te ha dicho algo? ¿Hizo alguna insinuación? Mierda. Lo cierto es que se preocupa mucho por ti, y suelen coincidir por la calle más de lo normal. Joder, lo sabía, no podía ser tan perfecto. ¿Por qué siempre te llevas a los tíos buenos? No es justo que…  
  
\- Hey, hey, hey, detente ahí. ¿De dónde coño sacaste toda esa película?  
  
\- Es que dices que lo voy a espantar.  
  
\- Porque aunque no lo parezca, es bastante tímido, además acaba de salir de una relación, con una chica – enfatiza.  
  
\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Jensen se queja y se estruja los ojos buscando paciencia en alguna parte.   
  
\- Lo hablamos cuando le conté lo de Jared. ¿Contenta?  
  
\- No, ¿en serio se lo contaste?  
  
\- ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Me preguntó por el padre del niño y yo me puse nervioso, nunca antes había pensado en una respuesta, a eso súmale mi estrés, el animo… no es tonto, Soph.  
  
\- ¿Verdad? ¡Es tan listo! – dice ella con ilusión. Jensen rueda los ojos y sigue su camino. - ¿Por qué terminaron?   
  
\- Las cosas no estaban funcionando, ella vive en Corea, en un principio él estaría aquí por poco tiempo pero parece que ahora no quiere volver y ella no quiere venir. Ya el resto te lo puedes imaginar.  
  
\- Ummmm vale – dice, y se queda en silencio, caminando a su lado mientras valora si esa información es buena o mala. Luego de un rato carraspea llamando la atención de Jensen – ¿Lo has visto?  
  
\- ¿A Min Ho?  
  
\- ¡A Jared! – protesta rodando los ojos – ¿Te ha buscado? – Jensen niega con la cabeza y centra la mirada al frente. Sophia mira al cielo y deja salir el aire que tenía contenido, si Jensen se entera de que ha soltado la noticia de su embarazo la mata, pero por otro lado, ¿Jared es giilipollas o qué? ¿Cómo es que no lo ha buscado ni nada? Uy, que hostia le daría ahora mismo. – Es un imbécil.  
  
\- ¿Tú lo has visto? – pregunta tratando de sonar casual.   
  
\- No… bueno sí, pero un momento, le pregunté cómo estaba su herida, nada más. – responde a toda prisa.   
  
\- ¿Cómo está?  
  
\- ¿Su herida? – Jensen asiente – dice que bien, pero tenía la venda… con Jared a veces es difícil saber. – Jensen asiente de nuevo sin decir nada. Fue un milagro poder contenerse para no acercarse los días que lo vio en clases con la venda. ¿Y si eso hubiese ido a mayores? Escuchó que había toda clase de químicos en el laboratorio, fue un milagro que no le pasara nada peor. El miedo que sintió con la posibilidad de que estuviera en verdadero peligro fue lo que le dejó claro que no ha podido sacarse a Jared de su corazón por más que lo ha intentado, eso le frustra aún demasiado.   
  
  
La consulta no varía demasiado a las anteriores, su anemia sigue estando y Min Ho le sigue regañando por no tener el cuidado necesario. Hace énfasis en que necesita aumentar de peso a medida que pasan las semanas y que sea lo que sea que lo está mortificando, debería solucionarlo de una vez.   
  
\- Ojalá a mi me dijeran eso – comenta Sophia llamando la atención de ambos.   
  
\- ¿Qué parte? – pregunta Min Ho con su acostumbrada sonrisa.   
  
\- Lo de aumentar de peso a medida que pasan las semanas, sería de un feliz. – el doctor se ríe y niega con la cabeza mientras centra su atención de nuevo en las revisiones que le hace a Jensen.   
  
\- Estarías perfecta de cualquier forma – se anima a decir.  
  
\- ¿De verdad? – pregunta ella con una sonrisa inclinándose un poco para volver a atraer su atención. El doctor se sonroja, lo que no es una proeza muy grande porque suele pasarle a menudo y rueda los ojos negándose a caer en su juego, aunque es más que obvio que todo le hace gracia.   
  
\- Oh por Dios, vamos luego a por un café si quieren pero, ¿podemos por favor pasar esta parte? Quiero escuchar al bebé – se queja Jensen haciendo que ambos carraspeen y vuelvan a centrarse. Min Ho cambia su cara de niño por la de profesional y comienza a hacerle el ultrasonido. No pasan más de un par de minutos hasta que por fin puede escuchar sus latidos por segunda vez. Ahora suenan más fuertes y constantes y el doctor le asegura que tiene mucha más confianza en como va avanzando todo así que se puede decir que la tarde ha sido exitosa.   
  
Parece mentira que ya tenga tres meses, ¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado lejos de Jared?   
  
No puede evitar llenarse de nostalgia cuando Min Ho le entrega una copia de su ecosonograma, se supone que eso debería compartirlo con la persona a la que ama, es así como siempre lo imaginó, por eso su miedo a quedar en estado cuando era novio de Tom, por eso no fue más cuidadoso cuando estuvo con Jared, parece mentira que aun así las cosas le estén saliendo de esta manera.   
  
Son los últimos en la consulta (Jensen sospecha que es algo que Min Ho programó premeditadamente), así que se anima a repetir lo del café que había mencionado antes, eso le servirá de distracción y de paso le hará ganar unos cuantos puntos porque está claro que si alguien no empuja al doctor para dar el primer paso, las cosas no van a avanzar.   
  
Deciden ir a un restaurante en Palo Alto donde según Sophia sirven los mejores margaritas del mundo.   
  
\- Un poco cruel tomando en cuenta que yo no puedo beber – se queja Jensen.   
  
\- Y que yo tengo que trabajar mañana – acota el doctor. Ella por supuesto responde como mejor sabe: con ojitos y morritos.   
  
A Jensen eso no le afecta demasiado (no son los de Jared) pero en Min Ho puede que sí tengan un efecto bastante importante porque en un momento están camino al restaurante y al segundo después han pasado tres horas, una cerveza para Jensen (una vez no te hará daño, dijo el doctor), tres para Min Ho y tres margaritas para Sophia.   
  
\- … y cuando apagó la luz comenzamos a patearle la cama. El pobre comenzó a gritar y salió corriendo de la habitación – cuenta Sophia. Jensen y Min Ho se ríen tanto que se les salen las lágrimas.   
  
\- No puedes hacer maldades como esas y salir ilesa – dice el médico sin parar de reír.   
  
\- ¡Pero se lo merecía! – se defiende riendo también.   
  
\- Tu siempre tienes una justificación para todo – responde Jensen sosteniéndose el estomago.   
  
\- No es eso, es que hay gente que me la pone fácil.   
  
\- Ya, pero cuando se va la luz en el edificio eres tú quien sale corriendo en busca de ayuda.  
  
\- Porque estaba lloviendo mucho, había relámpagos y Sandy no estaba en casa. Normal que se me ocurra buscar refugio con mis amigos, más si uno de ellos mide casi dos metros.   
  
\- ¿Jared iba a protegerte de los rayos o algo?   
  
\- Igual sí. Es alto, si le llegan primero yo feliz – Jensen se ríe y sacude la cabeza divertido, pero se puede notar la nostalgia en su rostro. – Lo siento – dice Sophia. No era su intención sacar el tema. Jensen se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.   
  
\- ¿No has pensado en hablar con él? – pregunta el medico. – Sé que no es mi asunto, lo siento… es solo que… - se queda callado sin saber qué más decir.   
  
\- No, es… es complicado. Nos dijimos muchas cosas y su hermano me odia un poco. Su familia en general.  
  
\- ¿Te odia él? Porque eso es lo verdaderamente importante. – Jensen se muerde el labio y baja la mirada. Es una buena pregunta, una que él se ha hecho bastante seguido.  
  
\- No lo odia, no se odian, lo que pasa es que Jared es un burro.   
  
\- ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?  
  
\- Es hora de las vitaminas – dice Min Ho mirando su reloj. Jensen lo mira achicando los ojos y gruñe una protesta mientras las busca en el bolso que lleva a la Universidad. – ¡Qué! Tú querías cambiar de tema. – Sophia se ríe haciendo que Jensen gruña una vez más. La conversación sigue hasta que la chica recibe una llamada y tiene que salir para poder escuchar mejor.   
  
Es cómodo para Jensen estar con Min Ho, le sorprende las buenas migas que han llegado a hacer desde la primera consulta, y la idea de emparejarlo con Sophia se le hace cada vez más interesante, por lo menos de esa forma puede pensar en otra cosa que no sean abogados, Jared y el capullo de Jeff. Pero claro, el destino no está muy de acuerdo en eso de ayudarlo a pasar página, esa es la única explicación para que justo en ese momento por la puerta entre nada más y nada menos que Jared.   
  
Sí, Jared. Con sus casi dos metros de altura, su cabello revuelto, su espalda y todo lo demás. Jared. Va demasiado distraído hablando con Chad como para darse cuenta de que él está allí, se sientan en la mesa que está al lado de la pequeña tarima desde la cual en las noches se presentan grupos en vivo. La conversación parece seria y Jared luce incluso consternado, confuso, Jensen extraña ver ese rostro adornado por sus antes continuos hoyuelos.   
  
Su mirada debe estar siendo muy intensa porque de pronto Jared voltea haciendo conexión por unos segundos hasta que Jensen consigue girar fingiendo que no le estaba viendo.   
  
\- Tu bebé va a ser muy, muy grande – comenta Min Ho. Su voz tiene un rastro de pena, puede que sea porque ha notado como el cuerpo de Jensen se ha tensado por completo y su rostro ha perdido algo de color.   
  
\- ¿Eso es bueno o malo? – responde con una sonrisa triste.   
  
\- No vas a dar a luz, así que en realidad no es malo. Era solo un comentario. ¿Te quieres ir? – Jensen está a punto de asentir pero justamente en ese momento Chad logra empujar a Jared fuera de la silla, así que el castaño está caminando en su dirección. Mierda.   
  
\- Sí, vamos – se pone de pie pero Jared apresura el paso y se pone frente a él.  
  
\- Jensen – dice. Su nombre sigue sonando genial con su voz.   
  
\- Hey… - no tiene muy claro el cómo debe reaccionar en ese momento – ummm, nosotros… tenemos que…  
  
\- ¿Podemos hablar? – le interrumpe. Jensen frunce el ceño con desconfianza.   
  
\- Jared, yo…  
  
\- Por favor. Necesitamos hablar, Necesito que me escuches un momento.  
  
\- ¿Para qué?  
  
\- A solas – dice mirando al doctor con cara de pocos amigos. Sophia podrá decir lo que quiera pero uno no se va de copas con su medico, esa no es una relación normal y… un momento, ¿de copas? ¿Qué hace Jensen bebiendo?  
  
\- ¿Te espero afuera? – pregunta Min Ho.  
  
\- No – dice Jensen mirando a Jared con molestia. – Vamos. – pero el castaño lo sujeta del brazo, lo lleva hasta afuera dejando al doctor atrás. Siguen caminando hasta media cuadra lejos del restaurante. – ¡Suéltame! – dice Jensen liberándose de su agarre. – ¿Pero tú quién te crees que eres?  
  
\- Necesitamos hablar.  
  
\- Ya, te lo estás ganando de maravilla.   
  
\- ¿Jensen, estás bien? – pregunta el doctor acercándose rápidamente.   
  
\- ¡No es tu asunto! – le grita Jared.   
  
\- ¡No le grites!  
  
\- ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO?   
  
\- Jared, vete un poco a la mierda. – sujeta a Min Ho del brazo y tira de él para irse pero Jared vuelve a sujetarlo.   
  
\- ¿Qué haces aquí con este tipo? ¿No se supone que es tu médico?  
  
\- ¡Es mi medico! – protesta Jensen girando.   
  
\- ¿UN MEDICO QUE TE LLEVA A BEBER?  
  
\- ¡No es tu problema! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué me buscas, Jared? No entiendo porque seguimos encontrándonos si siempre es para pelear ¿Te aburres acaso? ¿perdiste la capacidad de comunicarte de otra forma? ¿Tanto tiempo has pasado con tu hermano?  
  
\- ¡No estás respondiendo a mi pregunta!  
  
\- No, no respondo preguntas que no me interesa responder. No es tu asunto si estoy aquí con él o con el jodido Harry Potter, si bebo o si dejo de beber, ocúpate de tus asuntos que ya bastante gente hay ocupándose de los míos, más de la que me gustaría.   
  
\- ¡Tu bebé es mi asunto!  
  
\- ¡Uy! – la voz sorprendida de Sophia llama la atención de todos. Ella mira para un lado y para el otro como si mágicamente fuera a aparecer el lugar perfecto donde esconderse. Jensen gruñe por lo bajo pensando cual sería la mejor manera de matarla porque esa cara de culpa es demasiado evidente como para ignorarla. – Yo… eh… - coge a Min Ho el brazo y tira de él para escapar y dejar que esos dos resuelvan sus problemas solos, a mitad de camino se encuentra con Chad y decide arrastrarlo a él también con ella.   
  
“La bañera… podría lanzar el secador encendido a la bañera cuando ella esté adentro” piensa Jensen. Se asegura de memorizar bien su plan antes de armarse de valor para hacerle frente al castaño.   
  
Se queda callado esperando a que sea Jared quien comience a hablar, así se asegura de no abrir la boca más de lo necesario.   
  
\- Yo… - sacude a cabeza y se recuesta de la pared como si estuviera demasiado agotado como para mantenerse en pie por si mismo. Si Jensen no estuviera tan furioso, le daría pena. – ¿Cómo estás? – Jensen frunce el ceño confundido una vez más, porque de todas las preguntas, la que menos esperaba era esa.   
  
\- Bien.  
  
\- ¿Bien para pasar del tema o bien de verdad? – Jensen suspira y se pone las manos en la cintura.   
  
\- Bien de verdad. – las náuseas han disminuido y la anemia no le afecta tanto, además pasó una buena tarde, así que sí, bien.  
  
\- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?  
  
\- ¿Honestamente? – Jared asiente – No pensaba hacerlo. Tampoco pensaba en no hacerlo – dice cuando ve el dolor en el rostro del castaño – simplemente es algo a lo que prefería darle largas.   
  
\- ¿No habías pensado en decirme que seré papá? – por alguna razón la frase de Jared hace que le invada un escalofrío, para su sorpresa, agradable.   
  
\- Jared… - se estruja los ojos para tratar de calmarse y sigue – ¿Qué quieres? – pregunta amablemente. Nada gana si los dos están en guardia, solo prolongar la discusión hasta el infinito y no tiene fuerzas para eso.  
  
\- Lo siento – dice el castaño. – Yo… todo. Lo lamento.   
  
\- ¿Qué?  
  
\- No sabía que… desde que… maldición – respira profundo y trata de ordenar sus pensamientos antes de animarse a hablar – Debí escucharte cuando intentaste contarme lo que había pasado pero… era mi hermana, Jensen. Mi familia sufrió tanto, fue todo tan horrible, tan injusto… la idea de que tú tuvieras algo que ver me ponía enfermo.   
  
\- ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?  
  
\- Hablé con Danneel… ella me explicó lo que había pasado, y…  
  
\- ¿Danneel? – pregunta sorprendido. Así que Mack terminó haciendo lo que le dio la gana, ¿no? – Entonces viene Danneel, te cuenta algo y ya eso tiene más valor que lo que intenté decirte yo. ¿No es así?  
  
\- Jensen, no…  
  
\- ¿No bastó con lo que decía mi expediente? ¿No bastó con mi palabra?  
  
\- ¿Tu expediente?  
  
\- Jared, ya sé que lo tienes. ¿Crees que mi abogado no me mantiene al tanto de todo? El hecho de que yo parezca concentrado en la escuela y de que a veces salga a pasar un buen rato con mis amigos, no significa que no sepa todo lo que pasa a mí alrededor. Sé que Jeff consiguió que el juez Criss le diera mi informe, sé que ahora mismo está en San Antonio tratando de sacar pruebas hasta debajo de las piedras nada más y nada menos que con Tom y Michael, o sea, los verdaderos asesinos de tu hermana. Sé que no se va a quedar tranquilo hasta que me vea preso porque eso es lo que se le ha metido entre ceja y ceja. Y sé también que no estás haciendo nada para impedirlo, mi duda es si lo estas ayudando.   
  
\- Jensen, no…  
  
\- ¿No que? ¿No es verdad?  
  
\- Si… no. Yo no sabía que Jeff tenía… está en San Antonio pero…  
  
\- Pero, ese es el problema, siempre hay un pero. No confío en ti, Jared. ¿Sabes cuantas veces me has defraudado? Me has dado la espalda, me hieres, me ignoras, te desentiendes de todo y ¿ahora vienes y me pides perdón?  
  
\- No entiendes, estaba confundido, estaba furioso.   
  
\- Y soy yo quien paga las consecuencias.   
  
\- Jensen, escúchame, ¿vale? Te amo, es la verdad y la simple idea de que tú no fueras quien yo creía me partió el alma.  
  
\- ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer con esta información?   
  
\- ¿Qué?  
  
\- ¿Debo simplemente pasar página? ¿Es eso lo que esperas?  
  
\- Jensen…  
  
\- Olvídalo.   
  
\- Hablemos de esto. No podemos terminar así, sé que me amas Jensen, sé que cometí errores, solo… déjame remediarlos.   
  
\- Demasiado tarde para eso.   
  
\- ¡Jensen! No puedes simplemente sacarme de tu vida, no ahora. Por favor, no me odies.   
  
\- No te odio, Jared. Ni siquiera estoy enojado ahora mismo, yo solo… estoy agotado, estoy dolido y no confío en ti. No me busques Jared, por favor. – Jared baja la mirada y discretamente se limpia las lágrimas que han inundado sus ojos.   
  
\- Quiero estar cerca de ti.  
  
\- Yo quería estar cerca de ti también, te he necesitado. Mucho. Y tú no estabas allí.   
  
\- Estoy ahora.   
  
\- Ya es tarde.   
  
\- Jensen  
  
\- Jared, te lo pido. Esto es lo último que necesito ahora mismo, si de verdad te importo, si es cierto todo lo que acabas de decir, déjame. Ahora mismo no puedo… no quiero estar contigo. – lo dice mirándolo a los ojos para que sepa que está hablando con sinceridad. No le está diciendo que no lo ama porque eso seria mentir, pero la relación está demasiado dañada como para pretender empezar de cero. Él no puede. Espera a que Jared asienta, evidentemente dolido por sus palabras, para asentir también y dar media vuelta.   
  
Jared trata de tragarse el gimoteo que lucha por salir de su garganta mientras ve como Jensen se aleja de él.   
  
  
  
\- Esto puede estropear nuestra oportunidad de salir. Estamos muy cerca de conseguirlo – se queja Michael en voz baja.   
  
\- No tienen porque relacionarnos con eso.   
  
\- Un atentado contra el novio de tu ex. ¿Crees que no lo relacionarán con nosotros?  
  
\- ¡Me da igual, Michael! Ya ves lo que nos contó el tal Jeff, dice que Jensen está liando a su pequeño hermanito. ¿Crees que me puedo quedar con los brazos cruzado viendo como Jensen hace su vida con otro?  
  
\- Podrías esperar a salir.   
  
\- No. Lo quiero destruido ahora. No puedo esperar más. Jensen no tiene derecho a ser feliz, no desde que nos traicionó, desde que me traicionó. Me voy a encargar de destruir todo lo que ame, comenzando por ese tío.

 


	22. Chapter 22

 

\- ¡Ya basta! – se queja Jeff tirando del brazo de Jared, pero este se sacude violentamente y sigue rebuscando entre su equipaje tirando las cosas de un lugar a otro sin el menor cuidado, hasta que por fin da con lo que buscaba. Tiene que ser eso. - Esto es infantil, Jared. – el castaño lo mira achicando los ojos con molestia y abre el sobre para sacar los papeles que están adentro. Aprieta la mandíbula con furia cuando ve el nombre de Jensen en él.  
  
\- ¿Desde cuando lo tenías?  
  
\- No es nada.   
  
\- ¿No pensabas mostrármelo?  
  
\- No es algo que tengas que ver.  
  
\- Pero si tengo que escuchar lo que te digan los asesinos a los que fuiste a ver ¿No? o todas tus especulaciones, o las dudas de un juez… eso sí, pero esto no ¿Es así?  
  
\- Jared.   
  
\- ¡Vete a la mierda, Jeff!  
  
\- ¡No lo entiendes! Eres mi hermano, te quiero. No creo que Jensen sea la persona ideal para ti, sigo pensando que Welling dice la verdad, que él no es el santo que todos quieren creer. Ese informe solo cuenta como Jensen se llevó su merecido en la cárcel, pero sabía que tú no lo ibas a ver así, que te ablandarías al leerlo. – Jared bufa incrédulo y sacude la cabeza preguntándose si será mejor partirle la cara a su hermano y simplemente largarse. Opta por la segunda opción, por lo menos por ahora. Camina hasta su habitación empujando a Jeff a un lado cuando intenta ponerse en su camino.   
  
Cierra la puerta detrás de él y se recuesta estrujándose el ceño con agotamiento. Respira profundo y abre los ojos para ver los papeles que tiene en la mano. Camina hasta la cama y los pone a un lado sin apartarle la mirada de encima, preguntándose qué demonios hay escrito allí, pensando en las pesadillas de Jensen, en lo difícil que fue para él ganarse su confianza, en el temblor de su voz cada vez que hablaba de su pasado.   
  
La primera página es solo información, su nombre, su edad en aquel momento, el caso en el que vio involucrado y en la parte superior un gran sello en rojo que dice “absuelto”. Lo normal. Lo que ya sabía. Es al pasar la página cuando su corazón se comienza a acelerar, la foto de Jensen con golpes en la cara le da escalofríos.   
  
Se toma un minuto antes de atreverse a leer, y los dientes le rechinan al descubrir como uno de los guardias de la prisión intentó abusar de él, los alegatos del abogado diciendo que estaba siendo atacado noche tras noche por otros guardias, el informe que demuestra los golpes internos aunque por fuera su cuerpo no mostraba grandes heridas, el informe del psicólogo haciendo constar que todo aquello estaba causando grandes traumas en el acusado.   
  
Con cada palabra que lee el rostro de Jensen aparece en su memoria, su voz, su mirada tímida y cercana ¿Cómo pudo alguien atreverse a lastimarlo de esa manera? ¿Cómo pudo él ser igual a toda esa gente? ¿Cómo puede pretender que Jensen le perdone?   
  
Leyendo el informe palabra por palabra, comprende que era lógico que saliera libre de culpas. Las cosas hubiesen sido más fácil para Welling y sus amigos si Jensen hubiese dado una declaración diferente, sin embargo no lo hizo. Eso demuestra que no mentía ¿no? por algo no quiso elegir el camino sencillo. ¿Por qué ahora el juez Criss sale con que lo dejó libre solo por no tener más problemas ni llamar más la atención de los medios? Está más que claro que no tenía nada para acusarlo, sin embargo, él lo hizo, toda su familia lo hizo, porque aunque sus padres no quieran hablar del tema, el diario de su madre dejaba bastante claras sus dudas. ¿Y donde ha estado él para apoyarlo? Incluso le ha dejado solo con su embarazo… vale que no sabía nada pero las cosas no hubiesen llegado hasta ese punto si él se hubiese comportado de otra manera.   
  
No sabe exactamente como se atreve a coger el móvil, escribir “Lo siento tanto” y darle a enviar. Sabe que son solo palabras pero de ahora en adelante hará todo lo que esté en sus manos para que sean más que eso, para demostrarle a Jensen que puede confiar en él, que es sincero cuando le dice que lo ama. Hará lo que sea para estar con él, para estar con su hijo.   
  
Sonríe ante la idea. Un hijo con Jensen… aun es difícil de creer, pero es lo que es. Se tumba en la cama y cierra los ojos pensando en cómo será cuando nazca, si tendría sus ojos verdes, si será niño o niña… pensando en mil nombres diferentes, imaginando la vida que pueden llegar a tener si consigue arreglar las cosas. Es algo que definitivamente quiere tener.   
  
  
  
Adam respira profundo acomodándose en el asiento tratando de analizar todo lo que le ha contado Jensen, y pensando seriamente en salir a comprar algo bonito para Mack y enviárselo por correo, porque es que la chica se lo ha ganado por no hacerle caso a su hermano.  
  
\- Debió escucharme – dice Jensen adivinando sus pensamientos.   
  
\- ¿Y dejar que Jared siguiera creyendo que eras culpable? – pregunta Adam rodando los ojos.   
  
\- Mi palabra tenía que haber bastado, pero no, fueron las palabras de Danneel las que entraron esa jodida cabeza.   
  
\- Vale, pero por una razón o por la otra, ya sabe la verdad. Toda la verdad – dice haciendo un gesto hacia la barriga de Jensen.  
  
\- Eso es algo que le tengo que cobrar a Sophia.   
  
\- Eso es algo que no ibas a poder ocultar por mucho tiempo – le corrige. Jensen alza una ceja desviando la mirada. Seguro que algo se le hubiese ocurrido, tenía por lo menos un mes más para pensarlo y ya están aquí las vacaciones así que no iba a correr el riesgo de ver a Jared en la universidad, lo que haría todo más sencillo.  
  
\- Sabes que yo no soy fan del gigantón pero también creo que esto es lo mejor – dice Blake desde la ventada. Está recostado de ella con los brazos cruzados al nivel del pecho. Jensen frunce el ceño y rueda los ojos poniéndose de pie para ir a su habitación, de nada le sirve quejarse si ninguno de los dos se va a poner de su parte.   
  
Quiere ordenar sus pensamientos de alguna forma, aclarar lo que siente en ese momento, pero no ayuda en nada el recibir un mensaje de texto de Jared diciendo que lo siente. No es justo que intente jugar con sus emociones de esa manera, no cuando fue él quien le alejó. Sin embargo, no puede evitar pensar en lo diferentes que serían las cosas ahora entre ellos, lo bien que podrían estar.   
  
Lamentablemente, cualquier fantasía agradable que pudiera pasarle por la cabeza se desintegra a toda velocidad cuando el móvil le avisa que tiene un nuevo correo de parte de su abogado. Tal vez no debería abrirlo, quizás lo más inteligente sería comprar un billete de avión e irse lo más lejos posible, cambiarse el nombre y olvidarse de todo y todos, pero hizo eso de escapar una vez y no funcionó, así que no le queda más remedio que seguir haciendo frente a lo que le viene.   
  
_“La visita de Jeff Padalecki ha contado puntos a favor de Rosenbaum, eso sumado a que no era quien iba conduciendo, le abrirá las puertas de la cárcel, estoy seguro. Siento tener que decirte esto. La parte buena es que Padalecki no ha conseguido nada contundente para poder reabrir tu caso y es posible que el juez lo de por cerrado de forma permanente en un par de días, que será también cuando diga lo que ha decidido en el caso de Rosenbbaum. Te informaré. Ahora concéntrate en lo bueno, si lo cierra de forma permanente ya no podrán molestarte más con este tema.”_  
  
Jensen deja el móvil a un lado y se pasa las manos por la cara, vale, no podrán molestarlo con el tema legalmente pero ¿Qué hay de la libertad de Michael? Porque si Ian al salir lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Jared para llenarle la cabeza de ideas, no se quiere ni imaginar qué hará si otro “amigo”.  
  
\- ¿Crees que algún día podremos pasar página? – le pregunta al bebé que tiene en la barriga, con un suspiro se levanta y va hasta el baño para darse una ducha con la esperanza de que eso le ayude a despejarse y poder dormir un poco mejor.   
  
  
  
La mañana parece un poco mejor que la noche. En la universidad están entregando las notas, y considerando la cantidad de faltas que ha tenido, la verdad es que no se puede quejar, además, Singer le dijo que cuando regresara de vacaciones podía conseguirle algo en la oficina de servicio publico de la universidad, nada importante, solo organizar archivos pero estaría en el área que le gusta y le daría puntos extras para la carrera.   
  
Lo mejor es que no le dio ninguna importancia a la noticia del embarazo de Jensen. “Trabaja hasta que el medico te diga lo contrario” le comentó encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
Ve a Jared en el pasillo pero parece que el “aléjate de mi” le llegó alto y claro porque además de un amago de sonrisa que está más llena de disculpas que de otra cosa, no le dice nada. Jensen no sabe si tomarse eso como algo bueno o frustrarse.   
  
Sonríe al ver que Min Ho le está esperando a la salida de la universidad. Hoy parece que hoy despertó con su lado rebelde al máximo porque no está tan bien peinado como siempre, al contrario, su cabello apunta en varias direcciones y cayendo un poco sobre los ojos, haciéndole lucir aun más guapo de lo que es.   
  
\- ¿Peleaste con el peine? – le pregunta fungiendo una mirada analítica. El chico se ríe (como siempre) y se encoge de hombros haciéndole un gesto para que entre en el coche.   
  
\- Es lo que pasa cuando me despierto más tarde de lo que debería – responde.   
  
\- ¿A dónde vamos?  
  
\- No sé, tu dime… en el centro hay una calle llena de tiendas muy monas. – Jensen lo piensa unos segundos y luego asiente poniéndose el cinturón. Ambos se alejan en el coche ignorando que Jared le está observando desde una esquina de la universidad, totalmente rojo por los celos, Y de que un coche azul marino les comienza a seguir.   
  
La calle que dice Min Ho está bastante bien, Jensen nunca había estado en esa parte de California. Caminan con calma, entrando a una y otra tienda sin encontrar nada en concreto que les llame la atención.   
  
\- Sería más sencillo si supieras que buscas.  
  
\- ¿Verdad? – pregunta Min Ho con sarcasmo – creí que para eso te había traído a ti.  
  
\- Creí que me traías porque te gusta mi compañía – se queja cruzándose de brazos ofendido. Min Ho alza una ceja y sacude la cabeza, decide seguir su camina hasta el final de la tienda en la que están ahora donde ve unos peluches bastante monos.   
  
\- Sophia ya tiene peluches  
  
\- ¿Entonces qué?  
  
\- Pues algo que no tenga, o de lo que tenga poco, algo que le haga pensar en ti cada vez que lo vea o lo use. Creo que vi una tienda de accesorios más abajo – dice tomándolo de la mano para ir hasta allá.   
  
Es casi de noche para cuando terminan de recorrerlo todo, pero valió la pena porque están de regreso con un sombrero, una bufanda de verano y un brazalete que definitivamente dejan claros las intenciones del doctor para con su amiga. Deciden ir a cenar antes de despedirse, es sencillo estar juntos, se siente tan familiar como estar con Adam o Sophia… le hace sentir bien saber que tiene ese tipo de apoyo alrededor, aun no puede creer lo rápido que se hicieron amigos y aunque parezca una tontería, le hace ilusión pensar que las cosas se puedan dar entre él y Sophi, ambos saldrían ganando, sería una relación muy bonita.   
  
Son casi las once de la noche cuando el medico le deja en casa de Blake y Adam, hablan un poco más en la entrada y se despiden. Una pena que la noche no terminara tan bien como había ido el resto del día  
  
Debieron darse cuenta que alguien les estuvo siguiendo todo el día, él debió notar antes el coche que le empotra por detrás cuando sale a la autopista, pero ya no tiene tiempo de reaccionar, por más que pisa el freno no logra evitar salirse del carril y ser golpeado por el coche que viene al otro lado.   
  
  
  
Jared despierta ahogando un grito y empapado en sudor. Cuando logra regular la respiración se arrastra fuera de la cama y camina hasta la ventana para abrirla con la esperanza de que el aire fresco le ayude a calmarse. Tiene días en los que no hace más que soñar con su hermana y con Jensen, ambos sufriendo de diferentes formas, es torturador y le pone de los nervios. No le deja estar tranquilo ni siquiera cuando está despierto.   
  
Hay tanto movimiento en la calle y tanta luz que parecen las diez de la mañana, sin embargo, son apenas las ocho. Medita la posibilidad de volver a acostarse pero sabe que no conseguirá nada, así que opta por darse una ducha para quitarse la pesadez del cuerpo y luego se prepara un poco de café.   
  
Su humor empeora cuando lee el email que le manda su madre contándole que uno de “esos chicos” ha salido en libertad. Mierda.   
  
No puede decir que le sorprenda, Jeff no hizo más que empeorar las cosas desde que comenzó a meter las narices, debieron hacer caso a sus padres y dejar que ellos lo manejaran todo.   
  
\- Todo es una mierda – dice Jeff llegando después de haber ido a trotar como casi todas las mañanas. – ¿Lo leíste ya?  
  
\- ¿Y que esperabas? – pregunta Jared. – Si el hermano de la victima va a visitar a uno de los asesinos y le trata como si nada, y además ese asesino insiste en que es inocente, él juez puede dudar.   
  
\- ¿Me culpas? ¿Acaso no sabes la cantidad de dinero que están dejando en abogados? Iba a salir tarde o temprano.  
  
\- Sí, y tú hiciste que fuera más temprano.   
  
\- ¡No tienes ni puta idea!  
  
\- La tengo, se que ese tipo va a querer venir a por Jensen, así como lo ha estado haciendo desde la cárcel, así como lo hizo el tal Ian.  
  
\- ¿Eso es todo lo que te preocupa?  
  
\- ¡SI!  
  
\- Pues que se joda, espero que venga a por él, espero que le de su merecido porque estoy harto de ese niñato de mierda. – Jared abre y cierra la boca ofendido. Luego respira profundo y se estruja los ojos buscando algo de calma.   
  
\- Quiero que te vayas. – dice pausadamente.   
  
\- ¿Qué?  
  
\- Quiero que te vayas, que regreses a tu vida.   
  
\- ¿Me estás echando? ¡Soy tu hermano! ¿Lo pones a él antes que a mí?  
  
\- Eres mi hermano y te quiero, pero basta. Es suficiente, necesito retomar mi vida, intentar arreglar las cosas con Jensen y eso no va a pasar mientras estés aquí.   
  
\- ¡Esto es increíble!   
  
\- Lo digo en serio, Jeff. Necesito que recojas tus cosas y te marches. – deja claro que es su ultima palabra cuando deja la taza de café a un lado, coge la chaqueta y sale de casa sin darle oportunidad de protestar.   
  
Cuando llega a la entrada del edificio está tan ofuscado que no se da cuenta de que Sophia viene de frente hasta que tropiezan el uno con el otro.   
  
\- Perdón – dice ella sin darse cuenta de que es él. Se desvía y sigue su camino, o por lo menos eso pretende hasta que Jared la sujeta del brazo.   
  
\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta con preocupación. Aunque es una pregunta estúpida si se toma en cuenta las ojeras que tiene y la evidente tensión en su rostro. Ella le mira confusa hasta que parece reconocerlo. Asiente lentamente pero al final niega con la cabeza dándole un abrazo. – hey, hey Sophi ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta comenzando a ponerse nervioso.   
  
\- Tuvo un accidente, me asusté tanto… - es lo único que consigue decir en medio de las lagrimas.   
  
\- ¿JENSEN?   
  
\- ¡No! no… Jensen no. – Jared deja escapar el aire con alivio, pero entonces comprende que sea quien sea, es alguien importante para ella.   
  
\- ¿Quién es? ¿Está bien? ¿Está mejor? ¿Necesitas algo?  
  
\- Está en el hospital… Jensen está con él. El doctor dice que solo son unas costillas rotas, que necesita reposo pero… cuando Jensen me dijo que había pasado… Suelo tener tan mala suerte para los chicos que… hemos pasado la noche sin dormir, vine a cambiarme y darme una ducha para hacerle el relevo a Jensen. Perdón por ponerme así – dice limpiándose las lagrimas – es que tenía toda la tensión encima y…. necesitaba drenar supongo.   
  
\- ¿De quien me estás hablando? – pregunta totalmente confundido.   
  
\- Min Ho… el medico de Jensen, ya le conoces.   
  
\- Oh… - es lo único que se le ocurre decir ¿Tan apegados son a ese jodido doctor? Hace un gran esfuerzo por no torcer el gesto y luego le propone esperarla para llevarla al hospital.   
  
\- ¿No te importa?  
  
\- No. Vamos. – dice guiándola hasta su apartamento. En realidad aquello para él no es más que una buena oportunidad para ver a Jensen, pero eso se lo guarda.   
  
Sophia no tarda más de media hora en estar lista. Parece que el susto del accidente ha hecho que se le olvide que estaba molesta con él porque no para de hablar contándole lo cómo había ocurrido el accidente y lo mal que pasaron la noche en el hospital.  
  
\- ¿No tiene familia? – pregunta. No es por ser desconsiderado pero no le parece normal que sean Jensen y Sophia los que estuvieran allí con él.   
  
\- Su familia vive en Seúl, aquí está solo. Tiene unos amigos pero en la clínica saben lo cercanos que nos hemos vuelto, por eso nos avisaron.   
  
\- ¿Cercano a Jensen?  
  
\- Son muy amigos, sí – dice ella sin poder quitarse la preocupación del rostro. Está tan concentrado en Min Ho que no nota como los celos de Jared aumentan segundo a segundo.   
  
No ayuda en nada que cuando llegan al hospital y entran en la habitación en la que el doctor está, Jensen le tenga cogido de la mano. Le dan ganas de tirarle del brazo y llevárselo lejos, pero en lugar de eso se limita a carraspear con la esperanza de que eso rompa con el momento.   
  
Efectivamente, Jensen frunce el ceño y se levanta subiendo todas las barreras que tiene especialmente preparadas para él, eso es bueno, por lo menos ha dejado de tocar al doctor.   
  
\- ¿Cómo está? – pregunta Sophia.   
  
\- Ya despertó – dice Jensen sin dejar de mirar a Jared. – No parece tener traumatismos importantes, además de las costillas, claro. El medico dice que tuvo suerte.   
  
\- ¿Ya hablaste con la policía?  
  
\- Sí – deja de mirar a Jared para poder ver a su amiga – pero no tienen ni idea. Él no tiene enemigos.  
  
\- ¿Enemigos? ¿No fue un accidente?  
  
\- Dicen que no, que las cámaras de transito muestran como el coche azul empotró contra él premeditadamente hasta sacarlo de carril.   
  
\- Oh Dios – dice ella cogiendo la mano de doctor. Luego parpadea como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo. – Es una suerte que no estuvieras con él. Si el accidente hubiese ocurrido contigo…. – sacude la cabeza como si no quisiera ni pensar en eso. La información capta la atención de Jared.   
  
\- ¿Estuviste con él? – Jensen alza una ceja sorprendido por el tono de la pregunta. ¿De verdad cree que puede pedirle explicaciones?   
  
\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Jared?  
  
\- Lo encontré en el edificio, vio lo mal que estaba y me quiso traer. – interrumpe Sophia de forma conciliadora.   
  
\- ¿Estuviste con él? – repite.   
  
\- Habíamos pasado la tarde juntos – no puede ocultar que le da cierto nivel de satisfacción ver como Jared se retuerce de celos.   
  
\- ¿Seguro no tenía enemigos? Nadie es un santo.   
  
\- Él es lo más cercano a uno – protesta Sophia viéndolo de mala manera. – Jen, ve a casa.  
  
\- ¿Seguro?  
  
\- Sí, descansa un poco. Yo me quedo con él. – Jensen lo piensa unos segundos antes de asentir, la verdad es que está agotado.   
  
\- Te llevo – ofrece Jared. Él está a punto de protestar pero conoce lo suficientemente bien al castaño como para saber que es capaz de seguirlo, así que simplemente se encoge de hombros.   
  
El viaje es callado y lleno de tensión. Jared no sabe que palabras usar para comenzar una conversación y Jensen no tiene ninguna intención de facilitarle las cosas. El castaño no encuentra valor hasta que llegan a casa y ambos bajan del coche.   
  
\- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunta. Jensen se detiene en la entrada con un suspiro.   
  
\- Bien.   
  
\- ¿Y el bebé? – Jensen se tensa, pero hace un esfuerzo por mantenerse calmado.   
  
\- Bien, Jared.   
  
\- ¿Has vuelto a beber?  
  
\- Jared….  
  
\- No lo digo por…. Es que no sé si… vale, vale, sé que sabes cuidarte y que yo… lo siento, no quise.   
  
\- No he vuelto a beber – le dice para echarle una mano. Puede que el le de un ataque o algo si sigue balbuceando de esa manera – No suelo hacerlo, fue solo una cerveza y justamente estabas tú allí. – Jared asiente metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y balanceándose de atrás adelante. Un gesto que a Jensen siempre le ha encantado. Con un suspiro y sin saber muy bien por qué, saca de su billetera la ultima ecografía hecha al bebé y se la muestra. Jared parpadea sorprendido, ni siquiera es capaz de cerrar la boca mientras extiende una mano temblorosa para agarrarla. Los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas mientras intenta descifrar la figura del pequeño. Jensen sonríe de medio lado y se acerca para mostrarle donde está.   
  
\- Es tan pequeño – dice con voz dulce. Jensen cierra los ojos disfrutando de la sensación de calidez que le da ese momento.   
  
\- Lo es – se aleja porque de lo contrario va a mandar al demonio toda la rabia que le se supone que tiene contra Jared, y no quiere eso. ¿Para qué? Tal y como están las cosas, el volver juntos solo les llenaría de más problemas – Te la puedes quedar… si quieres.   
  
\- ¿En serio? – pregunta con ilusión. Jensen sonríe y baja la mirada al mismo tiempo que asiente.   
  
En ese momento la puerta se abre y un alterado Blake aparece.   
  
\- ¡Están aquí! – dice casi sin aliento.   
  
\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Jensen sorprendido. Blake extiende la mano y le enseña una fotografía de un coche destrozado. El coche de Min Ho. Jensen frunce el ceño y la coge. – ¿Qué es esto?  
  
\- Mira por detrás – dice Blake.   
  
“Espero que no estuvieras muy apegado a él. Después de todo, las cosas entre ustedes no iba a funcionar, para él tu no eres más que el asesino de su hermana”  
  
Jensen lee la nota y pasa la mirada de Jared a la foto hasta que todo por fin tiene sentido.   
  
\- Mierda – dice con el corazón en la boca. Jared le quita la foto y la lee pero no entiende nada.   
  
\- Tenías que ser tú – dice Blake.  
  
\- ¿Yo? ¿Yo qué? – pregunta Jared confundido.   
  
\- El del coche – dice Jensen sin aliento. – Creían que eras tú… ellos…. Min Ho…. – sacude la cabeza, Dios, está comenzando a marearse.   
  
\- ¿Qué accidente?  
  
\- Este es el coche de Min Ho, pero la nota… quien lo hizo pensó que eres tú, lo confundieron contigo. – Jared le mira con sorpresa.   
  
\- Pero… pero ellos no están aquí… Michael no puede estar aquí ya.  
  
\- Tendrá amigos, está claro que solo dieron datos. – interviene Blake – Chico alto de cabello oscuro que sale con Jensen. ¿Cómo no se iban a confundir?  
  
\- ¿Quién dejó esta nota? Hay que llevarla a la policía.  
  
\- ¿Para qué?  
  
\- ¡Para que investiguen! Si hubiésemos llevado las notas que has recibido desde hace meses, ese tipo no habría conseguido su libertad. – se queja Jared.   
  
\- Dios, Min Ho está en el hospital por mi culpa – dice Jensen pasándose las manos por la cara con frustración.   
  
\- No, no por tu culpa. Por la mía, iban detrás de mí.   
  
\- Para hacerme daño a mí – agrega Jensen.   
  
\- Jensen, no digas…  
  
\- Vete a casa, Jared. Deja que yo maneje esto.   
  
\- Jensen. – intenta tocarlo pero el pecoso se aleja aun más.   
  
\- ¡No! Ya soy responsable de lo que le pasó a Min Ho, no voy a ser responsable de que te pase algo.  
  
\- Esto es una tontería.   
  
\- ¡No lo es! Es lo mejor. Estás mejor sin mi, Jared ¿no lo ves? Fue un error siquiera comenzar con esto.   
  
\- No digas eso – se queja Jared dolido.   
  
\- Ambos están agotados – dice Blake. – Jared ve a casa, habla de esto con tu abogado.   
  
\- Pero…. – dice Jensen.   
  
\- A callar – le interrumpe Blake. – Habla con tu abogado, ve con cuidado por ahora. Jensen entra, necesitas descansar.   
  
\- ¿Yo debo andar con cuidado? Su ex novio y su ex amigo son unos locos, es él quien necesita cuidarse ¿Quién te dice que no le harán lo mismo?  
  
\- Nosotros estamos aquí. Por ahora es mejor que mantengas la distancia.   
  
\- ¿Más? – joder, lleva lejos de Jensen más tiempo del que una persona normal puede soportar.   
  
\- Es lo mejor – dice Jensen entrando a la casa. Se llenó de miedo cuando supo lo del accidente de Min Ho, pero la idea de que todo aquello fuera un atentado para Jared le ha dejado totalmente descolocado y alterado. Si algo le pasara… esta seguro de que no podría soportarlo. Maldición. De pronto la idea de irse lejos es cada vez más tentadora. 

 


	23. Chapter 23

 

Jared aun está tratando de descifrar si hablar con el abogado fue buena idea o no. Por una parte, el hombre está haciendo todo lo posible por investigar a Michael, quien por cierto, ya está libre y seguramente feliz, por lo que ellos están más alerta que nunca. Pero por otro lado, el que sus padres estén al borde de un ataque de nervios y decididos a viajar hasta Palo Alto, suena más a pesadilla que a otra cosa.  
  
En otro momento la idea le haría ilusión, pero ahora mismo esto no hace más que echarle leña al fuego.  
  
Como era de esperarse, Jeff se ha negado a dejar Palo Alto ahora que las cosas parecen ir a peor, pero al menos ha optado por buscar un apartamento propio y así sus padres tendrán un lugar al cual llegar, porque definitivamente, no cree que sea buena idea que se queden con él.  
  
No ha podido hablar con Jensen desde que se despidieron en casa de Blake y Adam, pero al menos, gracias a Sophia, sabe que está bien, al igual que el bebé. Se supone que el tal Min Ho está recuperándose, así que le darán el alta dentro de poco.  
  
El que ya sean vacaciones de verano no ayuda en nada con su ánimo, más que todo porque tener tiempo libre y no saber en que emplearlo le está volviendo loco. Más que eso… el verdadero problema es que no tiene ninguna excusa para ver a Jensen.  
  
El sonido del móvil lo saca de sus pensamientos. Con un suspiro lo coge y tuerce el gesto al ver que es una llamada de su hermano.  
  
\- Voy saliendo al aeropuerto – es lo primero que dice. Jared suspira y mira el reloj.  
  
\- Nos vemos allá.  
  
\- Vale – cuelga sin despedirse. Jared se levanta con calma, le hace mimos a la perra y sale del apartamento directo al aeropuerto para buscar a sus padres.  
  
Esto se pone cada vez mejor.  
  
Sus padres no sacan el tema de entrada. De hecho, tardan bastante en hacer ninguna mención.  
  
Se concentran en preguntar cómo han ido las cosas con ellos, tratar de averiguar por qué no están viviendo juntos, por la universidad… incluso se animan a salir a comer después de dejar las maletas en el piso de Jeff y refrescarse un poco.  
  
Tratan de sonar relajados durante ese tiempo, pero a la larga es inevitable que el tema que los llevó a Palo Alto salga a flote. No pueden evitar reprocharle a Jeff haber ido a hablar con esos asesinos, remover algo que ellos ya habían dejado en el pasado.  
  
\- No es mi culpa que ese hombre saliera libre – dice, parece sinceramente dolido por todo.  
  
\- No estamos diciendo que lo sea, cariño – dice su madre con ese acostumbrado tono suave que tiene – Pero hubiese sido mejor que dejaras el tema y punto. – Jeff desvía la mirada apretando los labios. Jared está seguro de que en el fondo, algo de culpa sí que siente.  
  
Las cosas hubiesen seguido perfectamente de no ser por la llamada que recibe Jared en ese momento. No le sorprende que sea Sophia, porque desde el accidente suele llamar de vez en cuando, lo que le sorprende es el sonido de su voz.  
  
\- ¿Está todo bien? – pregunta con tensión, pensando inmediatamente que algo pudo pasarle a Jensen.  
  
\- Si, yo… él está bien. Dios, tienes que venir a casa…. Tu piso…, es decir, mi piso… ven ya. – Jared traga saliva y se levanta a toda prisa.  
  
\- Tengo que irme – dice sin dar mayores explicaciones, lo que consigue despertar la curiosidad y nerviosismo de los otros tres, que se levantan corriendo para seguirlo, apenas teniendo tiempo de pagar la cuenta.  
  
Jared aprieta las manos al volante cuando dobla en la cuadra de su casa y ve el humo saliendo de su apartamento, además del montón de bomberos que están alrededor. Sophia corre a su lado apenas se baja del coche. Tiene los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y está temblando.  
  
\- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunta sin aliento, sin poder evitar abrazarla para darle un poco de consuelo, aunque sospecha que quien lo necesita es él.  
  
\- Me llamaron – dice con la voz entrecortada – Como es mío… - se aleja para limpiarse las lagrimas.  
  
\- ¿Cómo pasó? – pregunta pasando la mirada de un lado a otro entre la gente – ¿Donde está Sadie? – el pequeño gemido de Sophia hace que le de un escalofrío. – ¿SOPHI? – le llama cuando no tiene respuesta.  
  
\- Lo siento, lo siento tanto.  
  
\- Oh no… - se lleva las manos a la cabeza y niega – Oh Dios – camina de un lado a otro con desesperación, frustración y dolor, todo en el mismo nivel. – Oh no – nota unos brazos que lo rodean de inmediato para darle consuelo, es cuando se da cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados.  
  
Sadie… esa perra era su mejor amiga, su niña. Dios… no puede dejar de pensar en lo asustada que estuvo o lo que tuvo que sufrir, en lo sola que estuvo. Se rompe abrazando a la persona que le sujeta en ese momento, es todo muy confuso hasta que reconoce el olor y la forma en la que simplemente encajan.  
  
Se aleja despacio para limpiarse la cara y para comprobar sus sospechas. Jensen tiene más o menos la misma cantidad de lágrimas que tiene él.  
  
\- Jen – gimotea como si fuera un niño pequeño. Jensen asiente tomando su mano.  
  
\- Estaba con él cuando me llamaron – dice ella para justificar su presencia. Jensen tira de él otra vez para tenerlo cerca.  
  
Cuando Sophia recibió la llamada diciendo que su piso se estaba quemando, lo primero que hicieron todos fue salir corriendo de casa para ver qué podían hacer. Estuvieron pensando que pudo dejar encendido o si fue un cortocircuito, pero cuando llegaron y vieron que se trataba del piso que le había alquilado a Jared, Jensen sintió un vacío en el estomago que casi le hace vomitar.  
  
Lo primero que hizo fue preguntar quien estaba dentro… durante unos minutos pensaron que era Jared. Quiso morir, así de simple. Incluso sufrió un pequeño ataque de pánico que por suerte fue controlado por los paramédicos, saber que Sadie estaba sola le dio el alivio que necesitaba, pero solo los primeros segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la pobre pequeña había sufrido las consecuencias de ese incendio.  
  
\- Lo siento mucho – dice un hombre de traje acercándose a ellos. – Soy el detective Hollen, ¿Quién vive en el apartamento?  
  
\- Nosot… yo – responde Jared limpiándose las lágrimas.  
  
\- Lamento de su mascota – dice. Jared asiente sin saber que decir. – Los bomberos han encontrado una pequeña bomba casera, bastante simple pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para causar los daños que causó, además, encontraron un acelerador… esto fue algo premeditado. – Jensen contiene el aliento y Jared le rodea los hombros con su brazo. – Dejaron una nota en la pared – el hombre saca su móvil y le enseña la foto.  
  
Jared lo coge con un poco de miedo y la mira sin darse cuenta de que hay mil ojos más puestos sobre la pantalla.  
  
“Lo mismo le pasará a él y ese bebé”  
  
Es una reacción automática en Jensen llevarse la mano al vientre mientras ahoga un quejido. Jared le sostiene sintiendo el corazón en la boca.  
  
La nota está hecha sobre la pared con algo rojo, es entonces cuando Jared se da cuenta de que hasta este momento había imaginado que Sadie había muerto en el incendio, pero…  
  
\- ¿Qué… que usaron? – Es Jensen quien encuentra la voz para preguntar.  
  
\- Sangre – aclara el detective – Lo siento… es la sangre de…  
  
\- ¿Sadie? ¿Hicieron algo como eso con ella? – Jared le da el móvil y comienza a caminar de un lado a otro sintiendo como le hierve la sangre.  
  
\- ¿Saben quien pudo hacer algo así?  
  
\- Michael Rosenbaum – responde Jensen y Jared al mismo tiempo. El detective suspira con pesadez y hace una anotación en su libreta.  
  
\- Necesito que hagamos esto en la comisaría – ambos chicos asienten y le prometen que irán lo más pronto posible.  
  
\- Tranquilo – dice Sophia. Jared parpadea un par de veces y gira para darse cuenta de que Jensen está hiperventilando.  
  
\- Hey, Jen, respira ¿vale? – le sujeta entre sus brazos, pegándolo contra su pecho sin dejar de acariciar su espalda con la esperanza de que eso le ayude a calmarse. – Todo estará bien, créeme, los tres estaremos bien. – promete dándole un beso en la cabeza, comprendiendo que añoraba aquello más de lo que había imaginado, deseando saber que hacer para recuperarlo por completo y no perderlo de nuevo.  
  
Necesitan de unos minutos para separarse y decidir como harán para ir hasta la comisaría, porque Jensen insiste en que quiere ir, aunque él le dice que no es necesario. ¿Para qué someterse a más estrés?  
  
\- Es mejor que vayas a casa – le dice Adam. Estando Min Ho aun de reposo, lo mejor es que se tomen las cosas con calma para no afectar al bebé.  
  
\- No – niega sin soltar la mano de Jared. Vale que hace unos días estaba decidido a permanecer lejos, pero el miedo de creer que algo le había pasado y la forma en la que han asesinado a Sadie, han despertado en él sentimientos que creía perdidos.  
  
\- ¿De que bebé hablan? – murmura Jeff apretando los dientes – Tenemos que hablar – Jensen frunce el ceño al notar por fin la presencia del hermano de Jared, respira profundo y desvía la mirada para encontrarse de frente con otras dos personas. A una de ellas no la había visto desde hace poco más de tres años. La mujer ni siquiera le mira de frente, simplemente se limpia las lágrimas y le comenta algo a su marido.  
  
\- Ahora no, Jeff.  
  
\- ¡Jared!  
  
\- ¿Ves lo que acaba de pasar? ¿LO VES? – le grita. – Esos son los hombres con los que querías negociar, los verdaderos culpables de todo lo que pasó.  
  
\- No sabes si son ellos.  
  
\- JEFF, POR DIOS – si sigue así, morirá de frustración. Jeff abre la boca para quejarse pero entonces se fija bien en Jensen, tanto que el chico incluso siente la necesidad de ocultarse detrás de Jared. No por completo, pero sí lo suficiente como para romper con el contacto visual.  
  
\- ¿Él está..? ¿Vas a tener un hijo con él? – el reproche de su voz solo consigue hacer que el humor de Jared empeore. – No puedes. No puedes hacernos esto.  
  
\- ¿Hacernos? ¿Pero tú te estás escuchando? Es mi vida… y la de Jensen. Y sí, vamos a tener un hijo y es nuestro puto problema.  
  
\- ¡Jared Tristan! – llama su madre evidentemente molesta por todo.  
  
\- Hablaremos de esto en casa de tu hermano, Jared. Ahora es mejor que vayamos a la policía. – dice su padre tirando de él, haciendo que Jensen rompa con el contacto. El pecoso traga saliva y baja la mirada. Fue un iluso al pensar que todo sería más sencillo ahora que se sabe la verdad.  
  
\- Basta – dice Jared soltándose. Mira el cielo para respirar profundo buscado paciencia porque joder, acaban de matar a su perra, y de amenazarlo… de amenazar a Jensen y a su bebé. – Jensen y yo iremos. Vamos a ir juntos y el que quiera ir también, pues que se busque la vida.  
  
Coge la mano de Jensen para ir directo al coche, pero solo puede dar dos pasos antes de recordar a Sophia. Con la otra mano tira de ella y se marchan sin esperar a nadie más.  
  
  
  
No les atienden de inmediato. Específicamente porque el detective parece haberse entretenido en el camino.  
  
Se quedan afuera de la comisaría para que les de un poco de aire y así tratar de despejar sus mentes. Sophia va hasta la cafetería para buscar algo que le sirva para merienda a Jensen porque con el estrés se le ha pasado la hora y con la anemia que tiene, no puede descuidarse, además aprovecha para llamar a Min Ho, preguntarle como está, y contarle lo que ha pasado.  
  
Jensen comienza a arrancar la maleza que está a sus pies, sin saber por donde comenzar la conversación que obviamente tienen pendiente, pero debe ser muy evidente que no sabe como hacerlo porque después de eternos minutos, es Jared quien abre la boca.  
  
\- Gracias – Jensen frunce el ceño y levanta la mirada con confusión. – Fui un idiota todo este tiempo. Cuando creí… - sacude la cabeza y sonríe con tristeza. – Te hice daño, Jen, y no te lo merecías.  
  
\- Han pasado muchas cosas. – responde encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
\- Lo sé, pero podemos arreglarlo – dice con miedo e ilusión en la misma medida.  
  
\- Jared, yo quiero esto. Estoy tratando de dejar todo de lado, pero me diste la espalda, no creíste en mi…  
  
\- No sabes lo arrepentido que estoy por eso – le interrumpe. – Pasé tanto tiempo convencido de que todos habían tenido la culpa… me dejé llevar por el dolor y me dejé confundir, lo lamente tanto – sacude la cabeza tragando saliva con dificultad por culpa del nudo que tiene en la garganta. – Te hice daño de mil maneras posibles y me odio por eso, pero estoy dispuesto a pasar la vida compensándote. A ti y a nuestro bebé. – Jensen sonríe al escucharle hablar del bebé, le conmueve tanto que tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para controlar el temblor de sus manos.  
  
Jared se arrodilla frente a él para sujetar su rostro y limpiar las lágrimas del rubio con los pulgares.  
  
\- ¿Entonces me crees? – su voz tiembla tanto como sus manos.  
  
\- Claro que te creo, por Dios – se acerca para pegar la frente a la suya cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de la cercanía - Sé que… Jen, tienes que entender que cuando creí que eras uno de ellos me cegué. No debí, lo siento y… sé que no tengo derecho, que te he dejado solo incluso con nuestro bebé, pero te amo y quiero estar contigo, por favor, yo… déjame estar contigo. – Jensen sonríe sin poder dejar de llorar y asiente.  
  
No puede explicar lo que es sentir de nuevo los labios de Jared sobre los suyos, el calor que le produce su aliento y como el simple roce de su lengua hace que todo parezca mejor.  
  
El beso se prolonga hasta que ambos necesitan coger aire, pero aun así, se quedan pegados durante un rato. Jensen le diría muchas cosas, que lo ha querido matar muchas veces, que lo ha extrañado el doble del tiempo, que le ha dolido no tenerlo cerca en las citas con el medico… pero nada de eso importa ahora, porque por fin están juntos, aunque tengan un montón de cosas que compensar.  
  
El sonido del coche de Jeff llama la atención de ambos. Jared desvía la mirada odiando tener que romper con el momento, pero no se separa del todo, simplemente se sienta a su lado sujetando su mano, preguntándole cosas del bebé para distraerlo y no dejar que se preocupe por su familia, ya se encargará él de todo.  
  
La reunión con el detective es bastante inusual, sobre todo porque es en una oficina en la que está él y seis personas más, cada una dando su versión de los hechos. El hombre debe tener un día aburrido o algo porque se toma todo el tiempo del mundo para escucharlos y hacer anotaciones sin interrumpirlos ni una sola vez.  
  
\- Escuché lo del caso de la niña – dice el hombre cuando todos parecen a gusto con sus declaraciones. – El juez Criss es muy importante en Palo Alto, aunque no ejerce aquí. – respira profundo y se inclina hacia delante con los brazos cruzados. – Voy a poner una orden de captura en contra de Rosenbaum. Acaba de salir de la cárcel, esto puede meterlo en muchos problemas.  
  
\- Debe estar aliado con Tom – es la única razón por la que dejaría una nota como la que dejó – agrega Jensen. El hombre asiente haciendo otra anotación.  
  
\- Haré que lo interroguen, por ahora quiero que me informen cualquier irregularidad y que se mantengan alertas.  
  
\- ¿Y él no es un sospechoso? – agrega Jeff dejando al policía sorprendido.  
  
\- ¿Quién?  
  
\- Jensen. Es amigo de ellos, podría estar implicado en esto.  
  
\- ¿Tú te estás escuchando? – Jared no sabe como hace para controlar las ganas de golpear a su hermano.  
  
\- Sabes que tengo un punto. – Jensen bufa y sacude la cabeza negado a responder a eso.  
  
\- Jensen estaba conmigo – gruñe Sophia. – Están Adam y Blake de testigo, además adoraba a Sadie, no le haría eso, no haría de lo que dices, no lo conoces.  
  
\- ¿Y tú sí?  
  
\- Jeff, te juro por Dios, si no te callas ahora mismo y dejas este bendito tema de lado, te voy a reventar la cara, porque estoy harto.  
  
\- Jared, basta – le advierte su madre.  
  
\- Suficiente – dice el detective sin alzar demasiado la voz. – No sé que lío familiar tienen pero es mejor que lo resuelvan ustedes. Cualquier cosa relacionada con el caso les avisaré, les agradezco que hagan lo mismo. – Es claramente una despedida, por lo que todos se levantan y salen de la oficina sin dejar de protestar.  
  
Especialmente Jeff, que parece bastante frustrado con la idea de estar equivocado. Es tanto que Sophia hace el intento de saltar sobre él para sacarle un poquito los ojos, pero Jensen la detiene.  
  
\- Estoy cansado – le dice. Se pone la mano en el vientre porque sabe que eso la aplaca. La chica gruñe una vez más hacia Jeff y luego mira a Jensen con un gesto totalmente diferente.  
  
\- Llévalo a casa de Adam – le pide Jared. Tira de Jensen para darle un beso en la frente aunque en realidad lo que quiere es besar sus labios una vez más.  
  
\- ¿Vendrás? – la pregunta del pecoso le hace sonreír, y puede que hasta le haga saltar el corazón.  
  
\- Más tarde. ¿No tendrán problema? – Jensen niega sonriendo de forma relajada. – Pues nos vemos esta noche. – le promete y se queda viendo como él y Sophia se alejan.  
  
  
  
Sabía lo que le esperaba al ir a casa de Jeff con sus padres, lo que no sabía era que iba a tener tan poca paciencia como para soportarlo, pero es que ha sido un día de mierda y necesita un respiro, necesita llorar a su perra en paz, y estar con Jensen, cuidar de él. Tratar de reconstruir la relación y recuperar el tiempo perdido. El problema es que, en lugar d eso, está allí, tratando de hacerles entender algo que debería ser obvio.  
  
Que Jensen no es el asesino que ellos creían, que es tan victima como todos ellos.  
  
\- Es lo que él dice.  
  
\- Es lo que dice todo el mundo, madre. Y yo le creo. – la mujer niega con la cabeza sin poder contener las lágrimas.  
  
No es que odie a Jensen específicamente, no es que quiera culparlo solo porque sí. Es que él representa un pasado que quiere olvidar y saber que está atado a Jared le molesta. Le duele y le da miedo. Ella no quería ni siquiera acusarlo de nada, simplemente alejarlo.  
  
\- Vamos a tener un hijo – le recuerda porque aunque no ha sido un anuncio oficial, el tema ya está sobre la mesa.  
  
\- ¿Y lo tengo que ver como mi nieto? ¿Es eso lo que tratas de decirme? – pregunta como si no pudiera creérselo.  
  
\- Sí, porque lo es.  
  
\- ¡Esto es inaudito, Jared!  
  
\- Madre, Jensen no ha sido más que la victima de todos aquí. Desde un principio ha cargado con culpas que no son suyas ¡Yo le hice daño, maldición! Pero pienso remediar esto, compensarlo como se merece.  
  
\- ¿Poniéndolo por encima de tu familia?  
  
\- Ahora él es mi familia también – dice tratando de controlar su tono porque la adora y no quiere seguir peleando. – No quiero tener que elegir, mamá. Por favor, simplemente baja la guardia y mira hacia atrás… te darás cuenta de que no hay ninguna razón para odiarlo, al contrario.  
  
\- No lo odio.  
  
\- Pero no lo aceptas.  
  
\- Jared, no sé si puedo – dice ella sosteniéndose a la silla, como si se fuera a caer en algún momento. El respira profundo suponiendo que no tiene más argumentos, que diga lo que diga aquella es una discusión sin fin, así que no le queda más remedio que plantear un ultimátum.  
  
\- Es tu decisión, mamá. Sé que no es fácil, lo sé, pero míralo de esta forma, puedes aceptarlos a ellos dos en tu vida, o me tendrás a mí fuera de ella.  
  
\- ¡Jared! – dice con evidente dolor.  
  
\- Te amo. Los amo a todos – agrega mirando también a su padre – pero quiero rehacer mi vida con Jensen.  
  
\- No queremos que salgas lastimado.  
  
\- No será así, lo prometo. – ella se limpia las lagrimas y asiente, suponiendo que no le quedan muchas más alternativas. No sí quiere mantener a su hijo cerca, aunque tampoco piensa hacer una fiesta, no por ahora.  
  
Confiará en que Jared siempre ha tenido muy buen juicio en todo, si se ha enamorado de ese chico, será por algo.  
  
  
  
Tratar de retomar la vida donde la dejaron, no es fácil.  
  
Todavía hay muchas heridas que sanar, muchas cosas que decir, pero todo parece pasar a segundo plano cada vez que el bebé se mueve en el vientre de Jensen y él puede sentirlo a través de su mano.  
  
Han pasado dos semanas desde el incendio y aun no tienen rastro de nada. La policía tiene a Tom bajo estricta vigilancia y Michael sigue desaparecido pero ellos han tenido que seguir con sus vidas.  
  
Min Ho se está recuperando tan bien que incluso puede cumplir con algunas consultas, aunque sin hacer ningún esfuerzo.  
  
Esa tarde, es la primera vez que Jared puede ir con Jensen a la consulta y así poder ver al bebé. Es algo increíble, no solo para el castaño sino también para Jensen porque por fin puede compartir aquella experiencia con la persona ideal, con el hombre que quiere a su lado toda la vida, aunque a veces se comporte como un cabezota.  
  
En esas dos semanas, las cosas con los padres de Jared, han ido poco a poco. Tomando en cuenta que tienen que dar unos pasos parecidos con sus propios padres, Jensen supone que las cosas podrían estar peor, así que no se queja. Convencido de que cuando tengan al bebé en las manos, dejaran todo lo demás de lado.  
  
\- ¿Quieres saber el sexo? – pregunta Min Ho con picardía. Jensen y Jared se miran con nerviosismo, dudando un poco y hasta se animan a sonreír mientras niegan con la cabeza.  
  
\- Y no se lo digas a Sophia – le advierte Jensen.  
  
\- Que injusto – se queja el doctor haciendo un pequeño puchero. Apaga el monitor y le da una toalla para que se limpie mientras él le hace la receta para las vitaminas. Jared le quita la servilleta de las manos y le hace permanecer tumbado mientras le limpia con dedicación. Aprovechando para acariciarlo a él y al bebé, deseando tener el poder de conseguir que momentos como ese duren para siempre.

 


	24. Final

 

Tom cuelga el teléfono con furia y da un par de vueltas tratando de calmarse. ¿Qué es lo que hace Michael? Se supone que tenían un plan, era simple… quitar del camino a Jared. Fue lo único que le pidió antes de verlo marchar de la cárcel, una cárcel de la que claramente él no va a salir, no pronto por lo menos. Puede vivir con eso, puede asumir su parte de culpa aunque sabe que quien debería estar allí es Mike y no él, pero no puede soportar que Jensen este rehaciendo su vida y más que esté a punto de tener un hijo con otro.  
  
Eso es lo peor de todo.  
  
 _“Sabes que lo haré, pero no es fácil”_ esa es la respuesta de obtiene, pero no es lo que quiere. No se va a quedar tranquilo hasta que sepa que Jensen ha pagado por dejarlo de lado, por traicionarlo.  
  
  
  
Michael le da una calada a su cigarro mientras ve como el tal Jared pone la mano sobre la barriga de Jensen y se ríe.  
  
Es asqueroso.  
  
No están solos, hay una pelirroja, un asiático y otros dos. Su nuevo grupito, los nuevos incautos que creen que pueden contar con él como amigo, pero no saben que sería capaz de traicionar a quien sea con tal de salvarse el pellejo. Es por eso que no puede dejarlo pasar.  
  
No solo les ha dejado en la cárcel a pesar de que le advirtió que no lo hiciera, es que además se ha olvidado de Tommy y de paso se ha juntado con el hermano de la niña que les arruinó la vida a todos ¿No tiene razones suficientes?  
  
Apaga el cigarro y se mueve hacia otra esquina cuando ve que ellos se mueven también. Ha estado siguiéndoles los pasos desde el día del incendio, esperando para saber si sus amenazas iban a surtir el efecto deseado o no. Es evidente que no, que en lugar de separarlos lo que ha hecho es unirlos más y eso le jode.  
  
Mira el reloj y sonríe de medio lado. Jared ha conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo en el hospital de la universidad, en la parte administrativa, lo que deja a Jensen solo unas cuantas horas al día. Es complicado ubicarse con él porque a veces anda solo y otras con sus amigos, otras incluso con su hermana, pero es cuestión de estar alerta y esperar por el momento adecuado.  
  
No se presenta esa tarde, ni la siguiente, sino un poco después, cuando salen de la cita con el medico y Jared se despide de él con un beso para ir al hospital. Michael sonríe de medio lado y le sigue por el campus camino a su coche.  
  
Es irónico verle moverse con la lentitud que le produce la gran barriga que tiene ahora, hace que la idea de ir tras él sea incluso aburrida, aunque cuando piensa en el dolor que puede hacerle vivir, todo pinta mucho mejor. Espera a que esté adentro para subirse también en la parte de atrás y pedirle que arranque. Es un placer ver el miedo en su rostro.  
  
Jensen traga saliva luchando contra el temblor de sus manos cuando enciende el coche y lo lleva hacia donde Mike le indica. Debió suponer que el peligro no había pasado, que él y Tom no lo dejarían en paz tan fácilmente.  
  
\- Gira aquí, vamos hacia el puente – lo dice con toda la mala intención del mundo, Jensen lo sabe. Está intentando ponerlo más nervioso y lo esta consiguiendo con su mirada y su voz, más que con el cuchillo que tiene apoyado contra su garganta. – Te lo advertí – le dice. – Te dije que no te convenía traicionarme.  
  
\- ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?  
  
\- ¡Mentir! Eso es lo que hacen los amigos.  
  
\- ¡La mataste!  
  
\- ¡FUE UN ERROR! – grita presionando el cuchillo con tanta fuerza que le hace sangrar. Jensen ahoga un quejido y aprieta las manos al volante – Si fuera un buen amigo lo comprenderías, si hubieses amado a Tom, lo hubieses apoyado y entonces esto no estaría pasando.  
  
\- Mike… no hagas esto.  
  
\- No lo hago yo, Jensen. Lo hacen todos… mataron a Gino en la cárcel, hemos perdido nuestro futuro y todo por un simple error, por una zorra que salió corriendo, por unos frenos que fallaron. ¡No fue nuestra culpa! Pero da igual. Gira de nuevo – Jensen asiente y gira bajando la mano despacio para tratar de marcar algún número en el móvil, con la esperanza de que alguien le pueda ayudar.  
  
  
  
Sophia se ríe mientras busca el móvil en su cartera, Min Ho niega con la cabeza volviendo a concentrarse en las historias medicas que tiene pendientes.  
  
\- Hey, Jens – contesta alegremente. Frunce el ceño cuando no obtiene respuesta y se lo quita de la oreja para ver si se ha caído la llamada o que – ¿Jensen? – repite cuando ve que sigue allí.  
  
\- ¿A dónde vamos? – le escucha decir.  
  
\- ¿Jen? – la voz del otro hombre repitiendo que al puente y que conduzca más rápido le hiela la sangre. – Oh Dios – jadea cogiendo el móvil de Min Ho para llamar a Jared.  
  
\- ¿Qué? – pregunta preocupado, pero ella no responde.  
  
\- ¿Estás con Jen? – le pregunta al castaño cuando contesta, aunque ya sabe lo que el va a decir.  
  
\- No, se fue a casa.  
  
\- Algo va mal, Jared… estaba con un hombre, sonaba nervioso. Está condiciendo al puente.  
  
\- ¿Al puente? ¿Cómo que…? ¿Qué estás diciendo?  
  
\- No eran ni Blake ni Adam, estoy segura… Jensen sonaba nervioso.  
  
\- Llama a la policía – le pide y cuelga para salir corriendo sin dar explicaciones. No tiene cabeza para eso, solo baja las escaleras del hospital del dos en dos hasta llegar al estacionamiento.  
  
\- ¡Jared! – le llama su hermano en la otra esquina, corre detrás de él cuando ve que lo ignora  
  
\- Ahora no Jeff – le advierte subiéndose al coche, pero Jeff decide subir cuando gira para salir del estacionamiento.  
  
\- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
\- No lo sé, algo va mal con Jensen. Creo que está con Mike o alguno de esos tipos  
  
\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¿Llama a la policía?  
  
\- ¡Ya les está llamando Sophi! – grita apretando el acelerador – Si algo les pasa… - no quiere ni siquiera pensarlo. No podría vivir si Jensen le falta. Su angustia debe ser muy evidente porque Jeff no dice nada más, solo se queda sentado, sujetándose al asiento con fuerza para soportar los giros violentos y los frenazos que está dando el castaño.  
  
Jared baja un poco la velocidad cuando ve el coche de Jensen justo frente a él, está aparcado y no sabe si esa es buena o mala señal, está a punto de frenar del todo para bajarse cuando ve que el coche de pronto acelera y se lanza contra el barandal del punte rompiéndolo en pedazos y cae al río.  
  
\- ¡NO! – grita bajando del coche para correr hasta allí, Jeff va detrás.  
  
\- ¡Jared!  
  
\- ¡JENSEN! – se pega a la baranda viendo como el coche se hunde poco a poco. – Jensen.  
  
\- No – le detiene su hermano cuando ve que va a saltar.  
  
\- ¡Suéltame!  
  
\- Jared, no, joder.  
  
\- ¡Que me sueltes! – lo empuja con tanta fuerza que lo hace caer a atrás, aprovecha que está libre para correr y saltar directo al agua.  
  
Hay sangre, puede ver eso, pero no puede ver de donde sale. Jensen está inconsciente en el coche, con el cinturón de seguridad puesto, hundiéndose. Jared intenta acercarse para ayudarlo pero unos brazos tiran de él para hundirlo, lucha para quitárselo de encima pero no es fácil. No puede respirar, pero sí puede ver como Jensen se hunde con el coche.  
  
No, no puede permitirlo. Usa toda la fuerza que tiene para quitarse al hombre, nadar hasta el coche para entrar y tratar de quitar el cinturón. Le cuesta por lo menos un minuto conseguirlo, un minuto en el que Jensen y su bebé no están recibiendo oxigeno, pero por fin logra sacarlo hasta la superficie, intenta nadar hasta la orilla pero el hombre le sujeta otra vez, Jared intenta coger aire pero no puede, no le da tiempo, cada vez su visión se vuelve más borrosa y luchar es más difícil, de alguna forma consigue escuchar ruidos, y en algún segundo ve que alguien tira de Jensen fuera… eso está bien, ahora si puede simplemente cerrar los ojos.  
  
  
  
La siguiente vez que abre los ojos, todo es más brillante de lo que debería, y respirar duele. Tiene que parpadear un par de veces para descubrir donde está, necesita hacerlo de nuevo para enfocar a la persona que está junto a él.  
  
\- ¿Mam…? – intenta preguntar pero le duele garganta.  
  
\- Shhhh tranquilo, cariño – le dice la mujer con una sonrisa y acariciando su cabello.  
  
\- Jensen.  
  
\- Está bien, cielo. Jensen está bien, no te preocupes, lo sacaste a tiempo. – Jared la mira confundido, como si le costara analizar sus palabras. – Nos diste un buen susto – debe ser verdad porque de pronto ha comenzado a llorar.  
  
\- Lo siento – consigue decir aun con la voz ronca.  
  
\- No lo sientas – ella se inclina para darle un beso en la frente.  
  
\- ¿Qué…?  
  
\- No hables – le ordena – Rosenbaum obligó a Jensen a lanzar el coche al río. Intentó ahogarte cuando saltaste… lo hiciste bien.  
  
\- Creí… me ahogaba  
  
\- Y aun así le heriste – Jared frunce el ceño sin poder recordar nada más que agua, la desesperación y el cuerpo de Jensen. – Tu hermano te lo quitó de encima mientras la policía sacaba a Jensen del agua – le dice.  
  
\- ¿Dónde está? – La mujer sacude la cabeza como si aquello no fuera importante e insiste en que descanse un poco más. – Mamá  
  
\- Muerto – admite. – la herida que le hiciste era bastante mala y luego Jeff… no fue fácil para él intentar controlarlo y… ¿Qué más da? Esta muerto. Fuera de nuestras vidas. – Jared deja salir el aire que ni siquiera sabía que tenía contenido y se relaja en la cama.  
  
\- Quiero ver a Jensen.  
  
\- No va a poder ser, cariño. Ambos tienen que descansar. – ¿Descansar? ¿Por qué? Sabe que su madre no le está diciendo algo, la conoce muy bien. No puede evitar ponerse nervioso de nuevo, imaginando mil escenarios diferentes.  
  
\- El bebé – dice finalmente. Claro ¿Por qué no lo pensó antes? Demasiado estrés, demasiado daño para una criatura que ni siquiera ha nacido.  
  
\- Está bien – le asegura.  
  
\- Tengo que…. tengo que..  
  
\- ¡Jared! – le riñe cuando lo ve luchar con el suero he intentar levantarse. Intenta hacer que se quede en su sitio pero el jodido crío es fuerte. – Vale, está bien ¡Está bien! – repite alzando la voz. – Dame un minuto, deja que llame al medico para ver como hacemos esto ¿quieres? Solo un minuto y podrás verlos. – Jared tiene el corazón tan acelerado que casi no escucha las palabras de su madre, pero asiente. Espera un par de minutos hasta que ella está de regreso con el doctor, que no hace más que decir lo descabellado que es todo aquello, y como le molesta tener enfermos tan tercos pero a Jared no le interesa, solo quiere ver a Jensen y punto.  
  
Es un alivio poder entrar a la habitación en la que está Jensen (así sea en silla de ruedas) y comprobar que está entero. Más que eso, luce tranquilo, incluso Sophia está allí.  
  
\- Hey – vale, su voz evidencia lo que ha pasado en las últimas horas. – Estás bien – sonríe y extiende la mano para que se la sujete.  
  
\- ¿Ves? Ya te lo había dicho – dice Sophia rodando los ojos. Jared supone que Jensen ha tenido más o menos el mismo berrinche que tuvo él.  
  
\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta Jared luchando por salir de la silla de ruedas, a pesar de las protestas de su madre, y sentarse en la cama junto a su novio.  
  
\- Más que bien – responde Jensen un poco somnoliento. Jared sonríe acariciando su mano, pero hay algo extraño. Su barriga no está tan grande como antes.  
  
\- ¿El bebé? – pregunta sin aliento. Jensen ve a la madre de Jared sorprendido y ella se encoge de hombros. Jared se está poniendo más nervioso a cada segundo.  
  
\- Tranquilo, él… ella está bien  
  
\- ¿Ella? – pregunta sorprendido.  
  
\- Tuvieron que adelantar el parto – dice su madre con una pequeña sonrisa. Jared sigue sin entender nada.  
  
\- Eres papá – le informa Jensen con una sonrisa. – de una niña – Jared quisiera tener las palabras para explicar como se siente en ese momento, pero no las encuentra, todas se quedan pequeñas, más que eso, son insignificantes. Solo puede sonríe e inclinar sobre Jensen sosteniendo su rostro, preguntándole una y otra vez si es verdad, si no le está mintiendo. – No – responde está vez riendo bajito. Jared no puede dejar de repartirle besos en toda la cara dejando de lado el evidente mareo y la debilidad general de su cuerpo.  
  
Solo unos minutos después, la puerta de la habitación se abre y Min Ho entra con una pequeña incubadora que instala justo al lado de la cama Jensen.  
  
\- Aquí está la pequeña – Jared la mira sin poder creer que sea verdad. Que está allí, bien, sana y que es suya… que es su hija con Jensen.  
  
\- No puedo creerlo.  
  
\- Ya… yo tampoco – responde Jared sosteniendo su mano.  
  
\- Si sigue así de bien, mañana podrán cogerla un rato – les asegura Min Ho. Ellos respiran aliviados, sin darse cuenta de que lo hacen al mismo tiempo.  
  
\- Estaba esperando que despertaras para ponerle nombre – dice Jensen. Es ahora cuando Jared se da cuenta de que no tiene ni idea de cuanto tiempo ha pasado – Dos días – le dice Jensen adivinando sus pensamientos – estaba a punto de volverme loco. No podía creer que estuvieras bien, ni siquiera cuando me dejaron verte… luego tardabas tanto en despertar que empecé a desvariar.  
  
\- Daba miedo – concuerda Sophia.  
  
\- No hagas esto de nuevo – le advierte. Jared quisiera decirle que vale, no volverá a ponerse en riesgo siempre y cuando él se mantenga a salvo, pero decide simplemente asentir con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
\- JJ – dice dejando a todo el mundo sorprendido.  
  
\- ¿Qué?  
  
\- Jay Jay – repite – Como Jensen y Jared… más o menos… ya sé que no es un nombre común y puede que nos odie un poco cuando crezca pero…  
  
\- Me gusta – le interrumpe. – JJ Ackles Padalecki – suena bien.  
  
\- ¿Y por que no Padalecki Ackles?  
  
\- Porque soy yo quien lleva los puntos de la cesaría – Jared rueda los ojos y sonríe inclinándose para darle un beso, sintiéndose de pronto agotado. Es tan obvio que su madre no duda en tirar de él para que regrese a la silla y poder llevarlo a la habitación. Alejarse de su nueva familia, así sea por poco tiempo, es de las cosas más difíciles que ha hecho en la vida.  
  
  
  
 **Cuatro meses después.**  
  
Sophia lucha con las bolsas mientras que Adam alza la caja de cervezas. En la casa ya se puede escuchar la música sonando y la cantidad de coches que hay afuera son una claro indicativo de que la mayoría de las personas han llegado ya.  
  
Adam apenas puede tocar el timbre sin que se le caiga la caja, Blake le abre con una sonrisa y le ayuda.  
  
\- Damas primero – se queja Sophia pero es demasiado tarde porque ya ambos hombres han entrado. Ella rueda los ojos y lucha para terminar de entrar y cerrar la puerta con el pie. Deja las bolsas en sobre la encimera estirando los brazos con una protesta - Hombres – murmura con un gruñido. Blake se limita a guiñarle un ojo y tirar de su marido para salir al jardín.  
  
\- Te dije que me dejaras ir a mí – sonríe Min Ho acercándose para darle un beso.  
  
\- Es igual, tú a lo tuyo – le da una nalgada para que siga preparando lo que sea que está haciendo en la cocina.  
  
La pelirroja sale al jardín sonriendo por el ambiente que hay en el lugar. Adam y Blake en una esquina, Sandy y la madre de Jared en otra, los padres de Jared y Jensen hablando de fútbol mientras Jeff intenta encender la parrilla. La imagen que más le gusta es la de Jensen y Jared jugando con JJ, de vez en cuando posando para que la madre de Jensen pueda hacer algunas fotos.  
  
\- Son monos ¿verdad? – pregunta Mack poniéndose al lado de Sophia.  
  
\- Y pensar que eran solo amigos cuando les renté el piso.  
  
\- Y ahora viven en esta bonita casa con esa bonita bebé.  
  
\- Dan asco.  
  
\- Ya te digo – ambas se ríen y sacuden la cabeza uniéndose al grupo para disfrutar de una tranquila tarde de domingo en familia.  
  
La música es buena, un sonido electrónico que a Jared se le ocurrió poner una vez, culpa de esas largas conversaciones que a veces tiene con Min Ho, y al que JJ por alguna razón se ha vuelto adicta.  
  
\- Ya podría ser adicta a otra cosa – se queja Jensen rodando los ojos cuando intenta quitarla y la enana se pone a llorar obligándole a ponerla de nuevo. – Willie Nelson, por ejemplo – joder, a James Arthur… ese es bueno.  
  
\- ¿Qué tiene de malo Team H? Igual desarrolla oído para un idioma distinto o algo así. ¡Auch! – se queja cuando Jensen le lanza un pato de goma.  
  
\- Tiene cuatro meses y se queda tonta viendo los videos que le pones de esos dos.  
  
\- Los videos molan – responde encogiéndose de hombros – BB y Sukkie tienen su punto.  
  
\- ¿Qué clase de nombres son esos? Espera… ¿Qué digo? Aquí lo importante es ¿te sabes sus nombres? No vas a decirme un día que quieres ir a un concierto o algo ¿no?  
  
\- Si JJ fuera un poquito más grande hasta me lo pensaría ¿te imaginas? – coge a la pequeña en brazos y la hace reír bailando al ritmo de “Can’t stop”. Jensen mira el cielo conteniendo una risa y le tira de la camisa para darle un beso dejando a JJ apretada entre ambos cuerpos, pensando que es imposible quererlos más.  
  
\- Ponla a dormir, anda – le da otro beso y termina de recogerlo todo mientras Jared se encarga de acostar a la niña.  
  
Jensen está terminando de fregar el último vaso cuando el castaño entra a la cocina y le rodea por detrás apretándolo con fuerza, dejando que su mano baje poco a poco por su estomago hasta colarse en sus boxers.  
  
\- ¿Qué haces? – jadea cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás para recostarla de su hombro.  
  
\- ¿Tú que crees? – murmura contra su oído sin dejar de masajearlo, sintiendo como se endurece gracias al movimiento. Sonríe con satisfacción cuando el rubio comienza a jadear sujetándose del fregador como si estuviera a punto de desplomarse. Jared embiste contra él para dejarle sentir su erección y darse el alivio que necesita desde hace días, desde que JJ nació casi no han tenido tiempo para tocarse como es debido.  
  
Lo masturba con mayor velocidad cuando sus jadeos se ven sustituidos por suplicas sin sentido y no se detiene hasta que se corre llenando su mano. Jared termina de bajarle los pantalones y acaricia la entrada de su culo usando el semen como lubricante para comenzar a dilatarlo despacio.  
  
\- Dios, sí – dice Jensen inclinándose hacia delante para facilitarle el acceso. Se muerde el labio empujando hacia atrás en busca de más, sonríe satisfecho cuando Jared se lo da uniendo tres dedos a la labor, de vez en cuando abriendo en forma de tijera hasta que le nota preparado.  
  
\- Ven aquí – gruñe con la voz oscurecida. Le hace girar para besarle con fuerza, hundiéndose en su boca y mordiendo sus labios mientras se mueve hasta tenerlo pegado a la encimera, entonces lo alza hasta sentarlo encima y se quita los pantalones para colarse entre sus piernas sin dejar de besarlo.  
  
Puede sentir como la erección de Jensen crece de nuevo gracias al roce de sus cuerpos. Rompe con el beso dejando su labio inferior atrapado unos segundos antes de empujarlo hacia atrás para que se tumbe por completo en la encimera, y le abre bien las piernas antes de sujetarse la polla y comenzar a enfundarse dentro de él.  
  
\- Joder, Jensen… - gime cuando está completamente dentro. Se muerde el labio cerrando los ojos concentrándose en sus respiraciones para no correrse todavía.  
  
Acomoda una pierna de Jensen sobre su hombro y sale de su interior despacio para después volver a enfundarse con menos cuidado, lo hace una y otra vez hasta que sus cuerpos se ajustan y puede simplemente dejarse llevar.  
  
Le folla con ganas, disfrutando de su mirada, del color rojizo que se apodera de su rostro, de cómo abre la boca en busca de aire, dejando salir sonidos perfectos cada vez que le golpea en la próstata. Se aferra a su pierna acelerando el ritmo haciendo que sus cuerpos choquen, sujeta su mano y tira de él para que se alce y poder comerle la boca sin dejar de penetrarlo llegando casi al orgasmo.  
  
Jensen se masturba mirando los ojos de su marido, echando la cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo el cuello despertando en Jared todos los deseos posibles. Se corre con un pequeño grito presionando la polla del castaño al punto que casi se corre también.  
  
\- Joder – jadea Jared saliendo de él para masturbarse corriéndose sobre el estómago del rubio hasta que ya no queda nada. Hace que se levante para besarlo apretándolo contra su cuerpo con ganas de fundirse con él y se quedan así hasta que encuentran las fuerzas suficientes para alejarse sin correr el riesgo de caer al suelo por la debilidad de las piernas. – Te amo – susurra Jared acariciando su rostro con la nariz.  
\- ¿Qué tanto?  
  
\- Hasta el infinito.  
  
\- Buena respuesta – Jensen le da otro beso y sonríe cogiendo el trapo de la cocina para medio limpiarse y limpiar al castaño antes de bajar de la encimera y meter el trapo en la lavadora junto con el resto de la ropa.  
\- Vamos a la cama – pide cogiéndolo de la mano para caminar hasta la habitación y meterse bajo las sabanas. Le gusta la forma en la que Jared suele acurrucarse sobre su pecho para hacer planes a futuro. Es gracioso como habla más cuando su sueño se mezcla con la tranquilidad producida por el orgasmo. Él podría pasar la noche escuchándolo, más que eso, está dispuesto a pasar la eternidad haciéndolo, porque es realmente feliz con la vida que tiene.  
  
Algunas noches, Jensen sigue teniendo pesadillas. A veces son los recuerdos de la cárcel, otras del accidente en el agua… a veces sueña que Tom ha conseguido la forma de salir, aunque sabe que eso es imposible, pero le vale con despertar y sentir el calor de Jared a su lado para relajarse y decirse a si mismo que ahora todo está bien. Que los tres están bien.  
  
 *****Fin*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y por sus comentarios ;) Disfruté mucho escribiéndola.  
> Gracias también a Moira y Maca por la beta. Y a ShirJ2 por los arts <3


End file.
